Fünf Sterne der Zeit
by Leanna de Weisdorn
Summary: Die Zeit liebt es Spiele zu spielen.Als sein Opfer kann man zu grunde gehen oder alle überflügeln.Eine lange Reise und viele Herzen.Aber nur zwei gehören zusammen. SS&HG- gegen Ende der Geschichte.Ende-keine neuen Kapitel.Danke Sandra & Eule20 meine Betas
1. Chapter 1

Alles was ihr wieder erkennt gehört mir nicht. Gewinn mache ich auch keinen.

Wenn jemand mein Beta sein wollte würde ich mich freuen.

Was die Geschichte betrifft:

-Seid lieb zu mir es ist erst die zweite die ich geschrieben habe und auf meine erste hat niemand reagiert.

- Mein persönlicher Lieblingstränkemeister kommt erst später in der Geschichte vor.

- Fragt und ich antworte.

- Ob böses oder schönes, bitte SCHREIBT!!! *macht große Hundeaugen*

In der Geschichte gibt es große Männer und Frauen die hinter ihnen stehen. Oft die Gemahlinnen manchmal die Mütter oder Schwestern und in wieder anderen Fällen die Geliebten. Eine dieser Frauen ist der Dreh- und Angelpunkt dieser Erzählung. Obwohl sie nie nur im Hintergrund stand.

Wo ihre Geschichte genau beginnt ist unsicher. Oder sollte ich eher sagen, wo ihre Geschichte als DIE FRAU beginnt ist ungewiss. Von den Geschichten die erzählt werden deutet vieles darauf hin dass es vor -für uns- sehr langer Zeit geschah. Zu der Zeit als die Dana und ihre Kinder herrschten. Auch über das wie ist wenig bekannt, aber es soll sich so oder so ähnlich begeben haben.

.

Die Zeit ist etwas sehr eigenwilliges. So geschieht es das Menschen, obwohl sie weder Zeitumkehrer noch einen Zauber benutzen, in eine andere Zeit gebracht werden. In den meisten Fällen währt ihr Leben nicht lange, denn sie werden als irre abgetan und können sich nicht anpassen. Doch es gibt auch solche die von den Weberinnen des Schicksals mit mehr Glück versehen wurden. Eine dieser Menschen ist Sie.

Sie war eine junge Hexe aus dem 21. Jahrhundert. Die Zeit schlang ihre Fühler um sie und zog sie aus ihrer Welt in eine die schon lange nicht mehr existierte. Gefunden soll sie von einem Sohn der Dana worden sein, welcher auf der Jagd die bewusstlose Frau fand und sie zu seiner Mutter brachte. Es ist nicht bekannt welcher Art Dana und ihre Kinder wirklich waren. Manche sagen sie waren Götter oder Halbgötter. Andere behaupten sie waren eine höhere Lebensart. Wiederum Andere vertreten die Meinung, dass sie Magier waren mit unvorstellbarer Macht. Welche auch die wahre ist oder ob alle weit von ihr entfernt sind, werden wir wohl nie erfahren.

Wie dem auch sei, er brachte sie zu seiner Mutter, da sie eine große Heilerin war. Diese brachte die erschöpfte junge Hexe wieder zu Bewusstsein. Als sie ihre Geschichte der Herrin erzählte, glaubte sie ihr. Es soll eine Freundschaft entstanden sein. Die Frau verbrachte ein Jahr in der anderen Zeit. Obwohl sie nie viel von Dana und ihren Kindern erzählte, sind ein paar Geschichten bekannt. Der Sohn der sie gefunden hatte muss sich in sie verliebt haben. Der Wunsch die junge Hexe in ihre Zeit zurück zu schicken war von Anfang an groß in der Herrin gewesen, aber als sie sah wie die Beziehung voran schritt verstärkte er sich nur. Obwohl sie sie gerne als ihre Tochter gehabt hätte, wäre das nicht rechtens gewesen. Die Zeit ist etwas launisches, aber auch sie hat ihre Regeln. Leben schenken kann man nur in seiner eigenen Zeit und sein Leben in einer Welt beenden in welche man nicht gehört ist auch nicht möglich. Deshalb und weil die Hexe in ihre eigene Zeit zurück wollte wo sie gebraucht wurde, schickte sie sich an einen Weg zu finden.

Nach ablaufen dieser Zeit fand sie einen Weg. Aber nicht den leichtesten und nicht den schönsten. Dieser Weg sollte sie zu DER FRAU machen. Der Zauber erlaubte in die Zukunft zu reisen, aber nur sprunghaft. Dabei war sie mit einer Aufgabe bedacht, welche die Welt so formen sollte wie sie zu ihrer Zeit erinnert wurde. Die letzten Worte der Herrin sollen folgende gewesen sein, als sie ihr neues Kind in die Zukunft schickte: „Die Menschen brauchen Hilfe auf ihrer Reise. Du bist eine die hinter ihnen stehen wird bis du an den Punkt gelangst von dem du geraubt wurdest. Dein Leben wird lang sein und du wirst jede Zeit mit deinem 17 Jährigen Körper betreten. Einen wirst du in jeder Zeit finden dem du zur Seite stehen sollst. Vergiss die Zukunft bis du sie erreichst. Dem fünften Stern offenbare dich nicht, denn er ist dein Schicksal. Den ersten läst du hinter dir in diesem Moment. Vier sollen folgen." Mit diesen Worten und einem Kuss auf die Stirn begann sie die Zeremonie.


	2. Chapter 2

Und wieder gehört mir nichts.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

...

2

...

Der Wirbel der sie zu zerreißen versuchte, ließ sie immer wieder in eine andere Richtung fliegen. Jetzt verdichtete er sich und plötzlich wurde sie nach unten gerissen. Wie mehrfach durch die Mangel gedreht füllte sie sich, als Luft wieder ihre Lunge füllte. Diese Freude dauerte aber nur kurz bis ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich in großen Schwierigkeiten befinden könnte. Als sie die Augen aufschlug und sich umsah stellte sie fest, dass es Vollmond war und sie sich am Rand eines Waldes irgendwo auf der britischen Insel befand. Sie trat vorsichtig aus dem Schatten der Bäume heraus und versuchte genaueres zu erkennen. Die Wiese vor ihr war die aufsteigende Seite eines Hügels. Das Gras reichte ihr fast bis zu den Knien. Sie spitzte die Ohren um etwas zu hören. Schließlich vernahm sie nicht mehr als die üblichen Geräusche der Nacht. Ihren braunen Umhang zog sie eng um sich und den Saum ihres Kleides hob sie etwas um nicht zu viel Krach zumachen. Langsam stieg sie den Hügel hinauf in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden was ihr weiter helfen würde.

In ihrem Kopf war es aber längst nicht so ruhig wie in der Welt um sie herum. Die Herrin hatte sich gut um sie gekümmert und sie hatte die Menschen dieser alten Zeit sehr zu schätzen gelernt. Wieder in einer anderen Zeit gelandet zu sein riss die alten Wunden jetzt neu auf. Die Angst um die, die sie in ihrer eigenen Zeit zurück gelassen hatte und die Trauer ihn verlassen zu haben. Sie war schon das eine oder andere Mal verknallt gewesen, aber ihr Jäger war der erste den sie geliebt hatte. So dumm es auch war und so klar ihr auch gewesen war, dass sie nicht dauerhaft in dieser Zeit bleiben konnte, hatte sie ihre Gefühle doch nicht vergessen oder unterdrücken können. Die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit die sie jetzt hatte, war die nach vorne. Ohne zurück oder in weite Ferne zu blicken. Die Gedanken ihren Weg finden lassend versuchte sie sich auf die Außenwelt zu konzentrieren. Der Wind der an den Locken ihres Haares zog. Der Schrei einer Eule und das Zirpen von Insekten. Der herrliche Duft der Wiese. Ohne es zu merken, hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und war vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück gesprungen als sie angesprochen wurde.

„Wer seid Ihr?" hörte sie und sah dann nur ein paar Meter entfernt einen Mann kniend mit einer Sichel in der einen und einer abgeschnittenen Pflanzen in der anderen Hand. Während sie versuchte ihr Herz wieder zu beruhigen, stellte sie fest dass etwas Ungewöhnliches an ihm war. Ein Geruch den sie an den ihres Jägers erinnerte. Eine leise Stimme die von überall zu kommen schien flüsterte ihr zu, dass dies der zweite Stern sei. 'Wer er wohl ist' ging es ihr durch den Sinn, dann besann sie sich aber und antwortete ihm.

„Verzeiht ich war in Gedanken. Mein Name ist…"Hier stoppte sie kurz, aber erinnerte sich dann an den Namen bei dem sie von ihnen genannt worden war. Ihren echten Namen musste sie für lange Zeit vergessen. „Ardwe und Ihr mein Herr?"

Sie bewegte sich weder weg noch näher zu ihm hin. Aber sie nahm ihn genau in Augenschein. Er war im ersten Moment älter erschienen, doch bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte sie fest dass er nicht älter als Mitte zwanzig sein konnte. Er hatte dunkles Haar, das so weit sie es erkennen konnte in einem Schwanz zusammen gebunden war. Aber es gab auch ein paar Strähnen die geflochten waren. Viel mehr war an ihm nicht zu erkennen, denn ein Umhang bedeckte das Meiste. Er betrachtete sie mit dunklen Augen, die nicht böswillig, aber unsicher erschienen.

„Ich werde Merlin genannt. Wie kommt ihr hier her?" Fragte er aber schon einen Moment später bereute er seine Frage. Die Gleiche konnte sie ihm auch stellen. Sein Gegenüber musste stark an sich halten als es den Namen hörte. ‚Wer weiß in welcher Zeit du bist es kann gut sein dass dieser Merlin nicht DER Merlin ist.' Sagte sie sich, wobei sie versuchte ihre Überraschung nicht zu zeigen. Ganz gelang es ihr aber nicht. Denn er bemerkte wie sie seinen Namen zu erkennen schien. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten dachte er sich, sie muss aus Avalon kommen.

„Auf meinen Beinen." Es war zwar eine blöde Antwort aber ihr fiel nichts Besseres ein und sie konnte ihm schließlich nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Bei dieser Antwort musste er lächeln. Das beruhigte sie auf komische Weise. Da ihr jedes andere Thema lieber war als wo her sie kam, ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und kniete nieder. „Was für Pflanzen sammelt ihr?" und schaute sich das Gras an welches noch immer vergessen in seiner Hand lag. „Mondgraut." Kam die automatische Antwort. Eins war sicher er ist ein Zauberer, dachte sie. Weshalb sie sich sicher war ist einfach zu erklären, denn Mondgraut kann nur von Magiern erkannt werden. Ihr viel ein Stein vom Herzen. Jetzt musste sie lächeln. „Könnt ihr nicht schlafen?"

Er schien jetzt auch ruhiger geworden zu sein. Wenn sie wusste für was es verwendet wird, musste sie eine der seinen sein. Dann tauchte ein neuer Gedanke in ihm auf, vielleicht konnte sie seiner Mutter helfen. Hoffnung leuchtete in seinen Augen auf. Versuchen könne er es ja einmal. „Ihr kennt euch mit ihrem Gebrauch aus? Seid ihr eine Heilerin?"

Sie überlegte wie sie ihm antworten solle. Natürlich hatte sie eine Ahnung vom heilen, aber eine Heilerin war sie deshalb noch nicht. „ Ja, ich kenne ihren Gebrauch, aber ich bin keine wirkliche Heilerin." Bei dieser Antwort erlosch die Hoffnung des jungen Merlin in seinen Augen. Als sie das sah, tat ihr ihre Antwort leid. „Wenn ich jemandem helfen kann, dann werde ich mein Bestes versuchen." Bei ihren Worten sprang er auf und auf sie zu. „Bitte kommt und helft meiner Mutter." Sie war kurz erschrocken lächelte dann aber und stand selber auf. „Ich kann es versuchen. Habt ihr Kräuter oder seid ihr gerade dabei sie zu suchen."

„Ich habe nur etwas von diesem Graut gesucht." Jetzt benahm er sich wie ein kleiner Junge. Er verstaute die kleine Sense in seinem Gürtel und bat sie ihm zu folgen. Erst liefen sie eine Weile in tiefer Stille. Beide in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken. Sie überlegte was sie aus der Geschichte über seine Herkunft wusste. Sie glaubte sich daran erinnern zu können dass er das erste Mal in Wales erwähnt wurde.

...

Ich biege mir alles so zurecht das es mir passt. Nehmt also die Details nicht zu ernst.

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

Leanna


	3. Chapter 3

Ein neues Kapitel und wie immer gehört mir nichts. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Leanna

……..

3

...

Beide waren in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken. Sie dachte an ihre Zeit, wieso musste sie genau in dem Augenblick weg gerissen werden. Was wohl mit Harry und Ron geschehen ist ob…? Nein, nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich habe nicht daran zu denken.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um seine Mutter. Er hatte sie lange nicht mehr gesehen und wollte sie nicht schon für immer verlieren. Dabei wanderten seine Gedanken zu der Frau neben ihm. Ein großer Umhang aus grober brauner Wolle bedeckte ihre Form. Ihr Gesicht war im Mondlicht nur zu erahnen. Braunes Haar war in einen Zopf geflochten aber einige Strähnen vielen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie schien auf den ersten Blick zwar jung, aber sie strahlte Erfahrung und Macht aus. Erfahrung und Macht bei so einer jungen Seele beruhen meistens auf Schmerz und Leid. Doch diese Abgründe kannte er noch nicht. In vielen Jahrzehnten hätte er mehr verstanden, doch nun war sie ein Buch mit unbrechbaren Siegeln.

Sie waren ungefähr eine halbe Stunde gegangen. Dabei waren sie tief in den Wald eingedrungen. Unser junger Magier war von durch seinen Kopf hetzenden Gedanken geplagt. Keinen konnte er lange fassen. So wunderte er sich auch nicht wie sich eine unbewaffnete Frau traute mit einem Fremden durch die Wälder zu schweifen.

Er brachte sie zu der kleinen Lichtung wo die Hütte stand. Sein Hund schlug Alarm, als er Merlin sah gab er Ruhe und kam Schwanz wedelnd auf sie zu. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und streichelte ihn. Danach wandte sich der Hund zu der Fremden die neben seinem Herrn stand. Erst beschnupperte er sie und dann ließ er sich von ihr kraulen. Sie musste lächeln. Der Hund war ein zotteliger grau-brauner Bär. Er erinnerte sie an… Nein, nicht daran zurück denken. Nur das hier und jetzt zählt. Das war zu ihrem Mantra geworden.

„Verzeiht, wenn er euch stört so schickt in weg. " meinte er als der Hund sie nicht mehr in Ruhe lasen wollte. „ Kein Grund um Verzeihung zu erbitten. Er stört mich nicht."

Jetzt folgten ihm Hund und Fremde in die Hütte. Es war ein kleiner Raum dessen Tür und Fensterlöcher mit Fellen verschlossen waren. Nach dem sie die Felle hinter sich wieder fallen ließen war die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum ein niedergebranntes Feuer. Merlin legte ein paar Scheite auf und schürte das Feuer damit man besser sehen könne.

Für einen Betrachter des 21. Jahrhunderts hätte es trostlos gewirkt. In einer Ecke lag ein Fellbündel in dem die Kranke lag. Ansonsten gab es noch einen weiteren Schlafplatz nah am Feuer, welcher wohl ihrem Sohn gehörte und eine Kiste in der sie ihr Hab und Gut aufbewahrte. An den Wänden waren Pflanzen zum trocknen auf gehängt. Noch ein paar Kochutensilien und das wäre auch schon alles. Aber dieses alles war genug.

Sie ging auf die Kranke zu und als sie bei ihr angekommen war in die Knie. Ihr klopfte das Herz vor Angst. Was würde sie unter den Fellen finden? Mit Müh und Not konnte sie ihre Gefühle vor ihrem Begleiter verbergen. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte an das vor Hoffnung strahlende Gesicht Merlins. Schließlich öffnete sie die Augen und wandte sich ihrer Aufgabe zu. Sie zog die Felle von ihr und betrachte sie genau, was diese nicht bemerkte da sie ihre Fieberträume gefangen hielten. Die zarte Gestalt vor ihr war von den Anstrengungen des Lebens gezeichnet. Das einst wohl dunkle Haar war jetzt bis auf ein paar Strähnen weiß, die Haut welche von der Sonne gegärbt war hatte nun alles an Farbe und Leben verloren. Nur noch ein Hauch schien sie in dieser Welt zu halten. Die Stirn glühte und der Puls war schwach.

Im ersten Moment war ihr durch den Sinn gegangen welche Krankheit es wohl sein konnte was sie darüber gelesen hatte. Doch hielt sie sich einen Moment später bei dieser unsinnigen Tat auf. Erst musste sie sehen ob ihre Patientin eine Verletzung hätte welche der Grund für eine Entzündung sein könnte. Sie fand mehr als einen Schnitt und Kratzer, aber keiner schien der Hauptgrund für ihr befinden zu sein. Auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend beendete sie ihre Untersuchungen. Sie versuchte sich ihre Unsicherheit so wenig wie möglich anmerken zu lassen. Dann wandte sie sich Merlin zu der am Feuer stand und sie anstarrte. Als sie sich ihm zu wand trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu. Hier hielt sie in aber mit einer hoch gehobenen Hand auf. In ihrem Kopf ratterten die Räder auf Hochtouren, als sie ihm sagte was sie brauchte.

„Bringt mir so viele Eimer mit Wasser wie ihr habt und beeilt euch." Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und war schon aus dem Raum getreten. Sie wunderte sich für einen Moment ob er das nicht auch mit Magie machen könnte, aber verdrängte diesen Gedanken auch gleich. Sie legte noch so viel Holz auf wie sie konnte ohne dass etwas daneben fallen würde und durchsuchte dann die Kräuter und Säckchen an der Wand. Sie war noch nicht durch die Hälfte, als sie hörte wie Merlin mit zwei Eimern voller Wasser wieder herein kam. Er stellte sie hin und wollte die Türfelle wieder festbinden, aber da hielt sie ihn auf.

„Last die gute Luft herein." Er sah sie erst unsicher an aber ließ es dann so. „Erhitzt das Wasser." Sie hörte wie er sich abmühte einen Eimer über das Feuer zu hängen, während sie die Kräuter durch suchte. Schließlich verlor sie die Nerven. „Bei allen Göttern benutzt Magie!"

Ein lautes Krachen war zu hören als Merlin den Eimer los lies. Sie hatte sich ihm zu gewandt und stellte nun fest das er aussah als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen. Er sah sie mit aufgerissen Augen und hängendem Kinn an. Sie sprach das Thema nicht noch einmal an sondern versuchte auf andere Weise zu ihrem Ziel zu kommen. Sie nahm ihm den nun nur noch halbvollen Eimer ab und füllte einen Teil davon in den Kessel, während sie ihm sagte er solle ihr bestimmte Kräuter bringen.

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel als sie nun an dem kleinen Bächlein nahe der Hütte saß und auf sein frohes, unbesorgtes Plätschern horchte. Die Nacht war vergangen in dem sie die Frau gereinigt hatte und ihr Wickel gemacht hatte um das Fieber zu senken. Sie hatte ihr mit den wenigen Dingen die ihr zur Verfügung standen einen leichten Stärkungs- und Reinigungstrank gebraut welcher die Krankheitserreger aus ihrem Körper vertreiben sollte. Dann hatte sie ihr Wasser eingeflösst, sie in ihren Mantel gewickelt und nahe neben dem Feuer wieder hingelegt. Damit war ihre Arbeit aber noch nicht getan. Sie hatte die Felle heraus getragen und gereinigt. Dem Folgte das Säubern der Hütte und Lüften. Bei alle dem war ihr Merlin nur in geringem Masse eine Hilfe gewesen. Sie wunderte sich dass er Heilpflanzen kannte, aber von den grundlegendsten Heilmethoden der Muggel keine Ahnung hatte. Er war keine große Hilfe gewesen, aber hatte wenigstens sein Mundwerk gehalten und sie nicht unnötig mit Fragen bombardiert. Langsam konnte sie verstehen wieso Professor Snape sie so gehasst hatte. Snape…

Schwer musste sie atmen und die Tränen die ihr die Wangen herunter kullerten konnte sie auch nicht aufhalten. In diesem Jahr welches sie nun von ihrer Zeit fern war, hatte sich die Angst um ihre Lieben noch lange nicht gelegt, aber sie war nicht mehr so schnell in Tränen ausgebrochen. Sie hatte ihren Jäger gehabt, welcher sie ins Leben zurückgeholt hatte. Obwohl sie ihn geliebt hatte und dies war nicht nur so daher gesagt, konnte sie nun mit ruhigen Herzen an diese Zeit zurück denken. Zumindest an diese Zeit. Die Herrin war eine große Heilerin gewesen. Zu heilen bedeuten nicht nur einem Körper sein Leid zu nehmen sondern auch einen Geist wieder zum Gleichgewicht zu führen. So hatte sie sie auch zu einem Gleichgewicht geführt. Kein sehr ausgeglichenes, aber ein Gleichgewicht.

Was sie jetzt machen sollte wusste sie auch nicht. Damit meinte sie nicht die nächsten Stunden sondern die Zukunft. Diesen Gedanken konnte sie sich aber nicht lange widmen, denn sie spürte plötzlich einen Schatten über sich. Als sie aufblickte stand Merlin über ihr. In einer Hand hielt er einen Becher welcher er ihr reichte. Als sie ihn nahm und hineinsah, stellte sie fest das es frische Milch von den Ziegen war welche er gemolken hatte. Sie setzte den Becher an die Lippen und trank. Die Augen schließend genoss sie die warme Flüssigkeit. Der Geschmack war nur ganz leicht der nach Ziege und viel mehr der nach Leben. Langsam öffnete sie wieder die Augen. Die Nacht war sehr lang gewesen und sie war fertig, jetzt war wieder ein Funke an Kraft in sie zurückgekehrt.

Merlin hatte sich ihr gegenüber hingesetzt und sah sie nun forschend an. Jetzt im Licht des Tages sah er ganz anders aus als in der Nacht davor. Nun konnte man den Mann in ihm erkennen der so viele in seinen Bann ziehen würde. Diese Nacht hatte ihr mehr über ihn verraten als es Wochen von gemeinsam verbrachter Zeit hätten tun können. Er hatte schon viel gelernt. Er war schon auf den Inseln von Avalon gewandert, dass erkannte sie da er auf dem Handrücken eine kleine Tätowierung hatte welche nach den alten Legenden die Schüler der Inseln trugen. Aber trotz diesem großen Wissen hatte er noch ein recht beschütztes Leben geführt. Nie war der Tod so nah gekommen und nie bei einem ihm geliebten Menschen. Hier war auch er überfordert gewesen.

Sie saßen an diesem kleinen Wasserstrom, beide von der Nacht ausgezehrt und sprachen kein Wort. Schließlich ergriff er das Wort. Seine Stimme war tiefer und ruhiger als am Abend zuvor, aber seine Dankbarkeit durch webte doch jeden Ton der seine Lippen verließ.

„ Ich danke euch." Auf diese Worte hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „ Dankt mir noch nicht, ich habe eurer Mutter geholfen, aber ob sie weiter Leben wird weiß ich nicht." Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich für einen Moment beim Gedanken an einen möglichen Tod seiner Mutter. Doch dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder und er beobachtete sie mit einem Blick voll Kuriosität. „Wieso seid ihr überhaupt mit gekommen und habt meiner Mutter geholfen. Ich hätte euch doch belügen können? Wieso Ardwe, ich verstehe nicht! Erst dachte ich ihr seid eine von den Inseln und würdet mich von dort kennen, aber ihr tragt nicht deren Zeichen." Für ihn schien es als hätte sie auf diese Frage gewartet, aber sie antwortete nicht gleich. Sie sah von ihm weg in das Wasser des kleinen Flüsschens. „ Ich war noch nie auf den Inseln da habt ihr recht." Sie war kurz still und überlegte wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte ohne dass es sich zu mysteriös anhörte oder er die Wahrheit erfahren würde. „Das Schicksal hat unsere Wege kreuzen lassen. Als ihr dort standet und alle Hoffnung in mich setztet musste ich euch doch helfen." Die Frage nach der Angst, ließ sie aus. Er nahm diese Antwort hin aber schien sie nicht ganz zu glauben. Dann stellte er die nächste Frage. „ Woher kommt ihr dann? Habt ihr… seid ihr…" Aber dann brach er doch ab. Er schien unsicher und das war er auch. Sie musste eine Magierin sein dachte er, aber ganz sicher war er sich nicht mehr. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie ihn weiter zappeln lassen sollte oder nicht. Es war ihr natürlich klar was er versucht hatte zu fragen. Sie entschloss sich eine Demonstration als Antwort zu geben. Obwohl zauberstablose Magie nicht unterrichtet wurde hatte sie sich selbst ein bisschen beigebracht. Es erforderte Konzentration und mehr Kraft als ein normaler Zauber. Sie wand ihren Blick wieder dem Wasser zu. Langsam formte sich eine Wasserkugel und hob sich an. Diese schwebte dann vor das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. Er starte die Kugel überrascht an und wandte dann seinen Blick zu ihr. Sie ließ die Kugel zu Boden sinken und sich dort auflösen. Dann sah sie ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln an. Vor Anstrengung schlossen sich fast ihre Augen.

„ Last uns etwas schlafen gehen. Eurer Mutter geben wir noch etwas Kräuteraufguss und dann wird sie uns für einige Stunden nicht mehr brauchen. Kommt!" Forderte sie ihn auf. Sie hatte Mühe nicht wieder zu Boden zu sinken. Merlin folgte ihr in Gedanken versunken. Das mit dem Wasser war wohl die Antwort. Sie gingen in die Hütte zurück und richteten sich Schlafplätze. Seiner Mutter flössten sie den Trank ein und deckten sie mit ein paar zusätzlichen Fellen zu. Dann Legten sie sich schlafen.

Morpheus fand sie schnell und nahm sie mit in sein Reich.

……..

Wenn die Charaktere sehr OOC werden dann tut es mir leid. Ich versuche mich zu zügeln, aber ich schreibe im Allgemeinen keine FFs mit bekannten Charakteren. Was die Länge des Kapitels betrifft ist das wahrscheinlich eher die Ausnahme als die Regel, aber ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen es zu Teilen. Wie schnell es das nächste Kapitel geben wird sich zeigen. Hofft das mich die Muse wider in den Hintern zwickt wenn ihr wieder etwas lesen wollt.

Naja, ganz so hoffnungslos ist es nicht, aber etwas Hilfe kommt immer gut.

Auf baldiges wieder sehen.

Eure / Deine Leanna


	4. Chapter 4

Ein neues Kapitel und wieder gehört mir nichts. Ich wollte eigentlich schon früher ein neues Kapitel schreiben, aber leider hat eine Hornisse gemeint sie müsse mich stechen und deshalb war ich etwas aus der Bahn geworfen. Da diese Geschichte nicht fertig geschrieben ist kann es Zeitweise etwas länger dauern, aber ich bemühe mich.

- Spooky: er ist es!

...

4

…

_Die Ketten hielten sie gefangen und sie konnte nicht zu ihnen. Harry rief verzweifelt um Hilfe und Ron war nicht zu mehr als einem Stöhnen fähig. Das Blut um sie herum. Dort hinten Hogwarts, aber es sah so anders aus. Plötzlich schlang sich eine gewaltige Schlange um das Schloss. Sie musste hin und ihnen helfen! Dieses Monster durfte nicht gewinnen. Doch die Ketten wollten sie nicht gehen lassen. Aber nein, es waren keine Ketten sondern Arme, voll mit den ungewöhnlichsten Tätowierungen. In ihrer Verzweiflung schrie sie nach ihren Freunden, diese Reagierten aber nicht drauf. _

_Plötzlich wurde es dunkel und dann sah sie wieder das wohlbekannte Gesicht ihres Jägers. Vor Freude ihn endlich wieder gefunden zu haben versuchte sie sich schnell aufzurappeln. Dabei wurde ihr kurz schwarz vor Augen. Als sich ihre Sicht wieder klärte stand sie wieder und ihr Liebster war nur wenige Meter entfernt von ihr. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, aber das war auch nicht notwendig denn er kam auf sie zu gesprungen. Nur noch eine Hundertstelsekunde und sie würde ihn berühren können. Was war geschehen? Sie müsste jetzt doch in seinen Armen sein. Langsam drehte sie sich um, was sie dann sah war wie ein Stich in ihr Herz. Er war an ihr vorbei gerannt und hob nun eine junge Frau in die Höhe und drehte sich mit ihr. So glücklich waren beide. Sie war ein Geschöpf wie aus Legenden. Ihr langes blondes Haar war in vier Zöpfe geflochten und mit grünen Bändern durch zogen. Ihr Gesicht war das eines Engels, ihre Lippen voll und rosa, ihre Augen wie aus Gold und ihre Haut wie Elfenbein. Ihre ganze Gestalt war bezaubernd, das seidige weiß- grüne Gewand bedeckte selbst ihre Arme und doch konnte man jede Kontur erkennen. Eine Göttin des Frühlings und keiner konnte gegen sie bestehen, wurde ihr im gleichen Moment klar. Das Bildnis dieser Schönheit hatte sich in wenigen Sekunden in ihr Herz gebrannt. Nie könnte sie ihren Jäger wieder haben, nie. _

_Ein Schluchzen entrang ihrer Gurgel. _

Sie schnellte von ihrem Lager hoch und kämpfte mit ihrem Körper drum genug Luft zu bekommen und dabei keinen Krach zu machen. Zwei weitere Tag waren vergangen seit sie am Bach mit Merlin gesprochen hatte. Der Morgen war schon hereingebrochen. Sie wandte sie Richtung Merlin um sich zu vergewissern dass er nicht aufgewacht war. Danach wand sie sich aus ihren Fellen, streckte sich, zog wieder ihre Schuhe an und nahm auch ihren Umhang mit als sie die Hütte verließ. Sie erleichterte sich kurz und ging dann zum Fluss um sich die Müdigkeit weg zu waschen. Sie hatte gleich einen Eimer mitgebracht und füllte diesen nun. Der Morgen war frisch und so zog sie den Umhang dichter um sich als sie wieder zur Hütte zurückging.

In der Hütte konnte sie fast nicht sehen, aber sie wollte Merlin noch nicht wecken weshalb sie sich so daran machte die Asche von der wenigen Glut zu trennen. Den Ahnen sei dank, war noch genug da so das sie sich nicht mit der langwierigen Prozedur beschäftigen musste neues Feuer zu entzünden. Sie holte Rinde, kleines getrocknetes Holz und belebte das Feuer wieder. Vorsichtig schaute sie ob er erwacht wäre, aber als es nicht so war, wandte sie sich wieder dem Feuer zu. Sie erhitzte einen Trank für ihre Patientin. Nach wenigen Minuten war er genau auf der Temperatur wie sie ihn wollte. Auch das Feuer brannte jetzt hell genug, so dass sie mehr sehen konnte. Mit dem Trank in der Hand kniete sie sich zu der Kranken, vorsichtig zog sie die Felle etwas weg und war überrascht als sie ein Krächzen hörte. Sie sah zu dem Gesicht ihrer Patientin auf und sah dass sie wach war. Sie beugte sich näher zu ihr um ihre Worte zu verstehen.

„Hohe Priesterin ist es schon so weit? Bringt ihr mich zu den Pforten des Jenseits?"

Als sie das hörte war sie für einen Moment sprachlos. „Nein, ich bin hier damit Ihr wieder gesund werdet. Wartet einen Augenblick und ich hohle Euch Euren Sohn." Schnell stand sie auf und ging um das Feuer herum zu Merlin. Sie kniete sich zu ihm und versucht ihn zu wecken. Nach einigen Augenblicken schlug er die Augen auf und saß dann auch auf.

„Kommt, eure Mutter ist erwacht!" Darauf sprang er hoch und stürmte an ihr vorbei. Sie lächelte als er bei seiner Mutter nieder kniete und leise mit ihr sprach. Mit einem Ohr hörte sie ihm zu und nebenbei erhitzte sie die Medizin und stellte Wasser auf.

„Wer ist die Priesterin die vorhin bei mir war?" Fragte ihre Patientin ihren Sohn, nach den ersten Momenten der Freude. „ Ich habe sie vor drei Tagen getroffen. Sie bot mir ihre Hilfe an und ich nahm sie dankend an. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte." Er drückte die zierlichen Hände, dann sah er zu ihr. „ Hat meine Mutter Recht seid ihr eine Priesterin?"

„Wie kommt ihr darauf?" Fragte sie Merlin. „Seht nur an euch herunter. Euer Kleid ist nach altem Muster und die Talismane um euren Hals. Es würde auch erklären wieso ihr die Gabe besitzt." Was Merlin meinte war, dass ihr Kleid aus einem einfachen doch schönen weisen Stoff gemacht war. Die Ärmel und der Ausschnitt waren mit grünem Faden bestickt. Das alles mit dem geflochtenen Haar war wie es zu dieser Zeit die wenigen Priesterinnen die es noch gab trugen. Erst wusste sie nicht was sie sagen sollte. „Nein ich bin keine Priesterin. Meine Kleider sind ein Geschenk."

.

Seit diesen ersten Tagen war einige Zeit vergangen. Mehr als zwei Jahre um genau zu sein. Die Sonne strahlte auf die Erde herunter und brachte die Wasseroberfläche zum glänzen, als bestünde sie aus Diamanten. Der Horizont wurde von einer undurchdringbaren Nebelwand verdeckt. Ein Schutz vor solchen welche nicht erwünscht waren. Selbst wenn man den Strand dieser Insel einmal entlang gegangen währe hätte man keinen Punkt gefunden an welchem man durch ihn hindurch gesehen hätte. Auf einer Seite wo scharfe Felsen dem Wasser Einhalt gebot war eine Gestalt zu erkennen. Diese saß auf einem nur durch einen dünnen Steg mit dem Land verbundenen Felsen. Ein Seefahrer hätte einen weiten Bogen um sie gemacht, denn er hätte sie für eine Jungfrau der Meere gehalten. Dieser Gedanke wurde durch ihr mehrschichtiges weiß-blaues Kleid, sowie die kunstvoll geflochtene Haartracht nur unterstützt. Es war ihr Lieblings Ort, hier konnte sie ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen freien lauf lassen. Seid den ersten Tagen in dieser Zeit war viel geschehen. Nach dem Glendwa, die Mutter Merlins wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war hatten sie sie mit Unmengen an Fragen bombardiert. Wie ein Aal hatte sie sich unter den meisten heraus gewunden. Es war nicht leicht gewesen ihr Geheimnis zu verbergen und doch zu antworten. Nach einer gewissen Zeit hatten sie es aufgegeben. Aber einmal hatte sie eins ihrer Gespräche zufällig mit angehört.

„_Ich habe mir meine eigenen Gedanken über das wenige was uns Ardwe gesagt hat gemacht. Sie sagte doch sie könne noch nicht in ihre Heimat zurückkehren. Mir kam ein Gedanken. man hört doch so viel von Unruhen zwischen den Stämmen des Ostens, vielleicht musste sie ihre Heimat verlassen um solch einer Fehde zu entgehen und vermeidet nun mehr darüber zu sagen um nicht in Gefahr zu geraten."_ Waren die Worte Glendwas an ihren Sohn. Dieses Gespräch war noch einen Weile weiter gegangen, aber hatte nie eine negativen Wendung genommen. Sie waren noch einige Wochen bei der langsam Gesundenden geblieben. Aber es kam der Punkt an dem die Patientin keine Pflege mehr brauchte. Unsere Fremde musste sich etwas für die Zukunft überlegen. Sie war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie wohl eine der größeren Stämme aufsuchen müsste und dort als Heilerin arbeiten oder wie Glendwa sich in einem Wald eine Hütte bauen sollte. Dana hatte ihr gesagt, dass die Reise lang und nicht einfach sein würde, aber nun hatte sie trotzdem Angst. Angst allein zu sein, Angst bis zum letzten Moment hier verweilen zu müssen. Sie wusste nicht was es genau bedeutete einem Menschen auf seinem Weg zu helfen. War es genug gewesen seine Mutter zu retten und musste sie nun noch Jahre warten bis sie weiter reisen durfte oder war es nur der Anfang und sie musste nun noch für Jahre hinter ihm her reisen und ihm helfen. Doch sie kam nie zu dem Punkt an welchem sie sich für einen Weg entscheiden musste. Davor beschützte sie ein Angebot Merlins welches er ihr unterbreitete.

„ _Wie lange habt ihr auf der Insel Avalon verbracht?" Fragte sie ihn, während sie Rüben für das Mittagessen putzte. „Meine Kräfte hatten sich schon jung gezeigt und meine Mutter hatte nach einer Antwort auf die Geschehnisse gesucht, aber lange kam keine. Als ich schon ein Halbstarker war kam ein Wanderer in dieser Gegend vorbei. Dieser war einer von uns und auf der Suche nach solchen wie mir. Er erklärte meiner Mutter und mir mit was ich gesegnet war. Im darauf folgenden Sommer kam er wieder und nahm mich mit. Ich hatte meine Mutter nicht verlassen wollen, aber schließlich war ich mit ihm gegangen. Die Reise an die Ufer diesseits der Nebel ist lang, wir hatten ungefähr einen Monat gebraucht. Seither sind 8 Sommer vergangen. Aber die ersten zwei Sommer hatte ich nicht auf die andere Seite gedurft. Man lehrte mich meine Magie im Zaum zu halten und ich musste arbeiten. Ich habe auf einem Hof nah des Sees gearbeitet und schon fast bereut mit dem Fremden gegangen zu sein. Währen nicht die wöchentlichen Treffen gewesen in welchen er mir Dinge beibrachte wäre ich wahrscheinlich wieder zu meiner Mutter zurück gekehrt. Doch.." Hier stockte er kurz und eine leichte Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen. „Doch kurz bevor ich mich mit der Tochter des Hofes verband, bekam ich die Erlaubnis auf die andere Seite des Sees zu wechseln. Ich war schwer versucht nicht zu gehen, aber mein Wissensdrang siegte schließlich. Aber ich habe seit dem nicht meine ganze Zeit dort verbracht. Nach zwei Sommern war ich zu meiner Mutter zurückgekehrt um ihr zu helfen. Zwei Winter verbrachte ich hier. Danach ging ich zurück." Er rechnete kurz nach. „Also bin ich wohl 4 Sommer auf der Insel gewesen." Interessiert hatte sie ihm zu gehört und zwischenzeitlich angefangen die Rüben zu den Zwiebeln in den Topf zu schneiden. Als er zu sprechen aufgehört hatte sah sie ihn mit strahlenden Augen an. Sie knabberte noch wenige Momente auf ihrer Unterlippe, aber schließlich sprudelten die Fragen aus ihr heraus. „Ist die Insel so schön wie man sich erzählt? Wie ist es dort zu leben? Was hat man euch gelehrt?" Um den Sprudel an Fragen zu stoppen drückte sie die Lippen auf einander und schaute beschämt in den Topf. Merlin lachte aber nur, er hatte sie bis jetzt nur als sehr ruhig und ernst kennen gelernt. Dieser Ausbruch von fast kindlicher Freude war überraschend, aber erfreuend gewesen. „Wieso kommt ihr nicht mit mir, wenn ich in fünf Tagen aufbreche. Dann könnt ihr euch all diese Fragen selbst beantworten." _

Diesem Vorschlag war sie nur zu gerne nachgekommen.

Die Gestalt mit dem in der Sonne rot-golden schimmernden braunen Haaren hatte einen Holzstab aus einer versteckten Tasche ihres Kleides geholt. Jetzt drehte sie ich in ihren Händen und erinnerte sich daran wie sie ihn bekommen hatte. An das Gefühl von Hitze welches durch ihren Körper gewogen war, als sie ihn das erste Mal berührt hatte. Er hatte einen Regen von goldenen und silbernen Funken versprüht. Auch dachte sie daran wie sie sich in ihrem vierten Schuljahr damit beschäftigt hatte mehr über die Kunst des Zauberstabmachens zu erfahren. Am meisten hatten sie die alten Verfahren interessiert. Wie man Stäbe oft in dem eigenen Blut einlegte, wenn man keinen sehr kraftvollen Kern hatte oder die Hölzer und Kerne, welche in ihrer Ungewöhnlichkeit keine Grenzen kannten. Sie hatte sich damals einmal selbst am versehen eines Stabes mit seinem Kern versucht, dafür hatte sie beim Brauen eines Trankes ein Haar eines Einhorns mitgenommen. Es war ihr zwar gelungen die zwei zu verschmelzen, aber der Kern hatte sich nicht in der Mitte des Holzes verteilt sondern, hatte sich am einen Ende konzentriert. So enttäuscht sie auch war, man muss sagen dass selbst die meisten Erwachsenen nicht in der Lage gewesen wären sie zu verschmelzen. Dies ist auch mit ein Grund wieso es nur so wenige Meister gibt.

Die schlanke Hand verführte nun Bewegungen mit diesem Stab. Er zeichnete das Wesen in die Luft aus wessen Haar auch sein Kern bestand. Das Wesen welchem Merlin und seine Meisterin auf ihrer Reise zu der Insel welche immer mit Nebel umgeben ist begegnete.

_Sie waren vor 3 Tagen aufgebrochen und hatten, obwohl sie schnell voran kamen noch einen Großteil ihrer Reise vor sich. Die erste gemeinsame Nacht unter freiem Himmel war maßgebend für die ganze Reise. An diesem Abend legte sich die Aufgabenverteilung fest. Ardwe machte das Feuer, kümmerte sich um die Schlafplätze und erschuf einen magischen Schutzwall welcher sie vor wilden Tieren beschützen und wenn ihnen Jemand etwas böses tun wollte sie warnen sollte. In der Zwischen Zeit ging Merlin Wasser hohlen und sich nach etwas Essbarem umsehen. _

_Am dritten Abend verhielt es sich genau so. Nach dem sie den Getreidebrei und das gekochte Gemüse gegessen hatten legten sie sich zur Ruhe. Ihr Marsch war anstrengend gewesen, weshalb sie länger als sonst schliefen. Ardwe hatte friedliche Träume und lag nun mit von sich gestreckten Armen auf dem Rücken. Sie rannte in ihrem Traum auf einer Wiese auf und ab, wobei die Vögel sangen und ein wunderbar warmer Wind ging. Dann brach er plötzlich ab. Sie wachte auf. Aber im Wunsch die Wiese noch einmal zu sehen, hielt sie sich an den Erinnerungsfetzen fest und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Sie hörte ein leichtes Schnauben wie von einem Pferd. Verwirrt dachte sie, dass das doch nicht Teil ihres Traumes gewesen war. Das Schnauben wieder holte sich, nun registrierte sie in ihrem Kopf, dass das Schnauben real war. Mit einem Ruck richtete sie sich auf und schrak zurück. Kaum zwanzig Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stand ein Fohlen und beschnupperte ihre Decke. Aber der Ausdruck Fohlen ist sehr weit reichend. Denn in diesem Fall handelte es sich um ein Einhornfohlen. Mit großen Augen sah sie das schwarze Tier an. Wie bei Pferden sind auch bei Einhörnern die Jungen noch nicht weiß, sondern werden es erst mit den Jahren. Plötzlich ertönte ein Wiehern, wenn man diesen etheralen Ton denn so nennen darf, das Fohlen sah sie noch einen Moment an und fegte dann davon. Beim Wiehern der Mutter war auch Merlin erwacht und nun sahen sie sich geschockt an. _

Die Erinnerung hatte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht gezaubert. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und sagte die dazu gehörigen Worte. Eine weiße Gestalt sprang aus ihrem Zauberstab und stürzte sich in das Wasser. Einen Moment später tauchte ein Otter aus dem Wasser auf. Es was ihr Patronus. Seit sie auf die Insel gekommen war hatte sie angefangen alle Sprüche die sie kannte zu üben. Eine Sache welche sie angefangen hatte zu machen damit sie nicht vergaß wer sie war. Eine Sache welche sie davor bewahren sollte dass sie in ihrer neuen Zeit zu Heimisch würde.

Mit einem Aufstöhnen ließ sie ihn verschwinden und richtete sich auf. Den Blick von der See reissend setzte sie den ersten Fuß auf die dünne Verbindung mit dem Festland. Einen Schritt zurück in das Hier und Jetzt.

….

Jede Antwort ist gern gesehen.

L


	5. Chapter 5

Ein neues Kapitel und wieder gehört mir nichts. Es würde mich wirklich freuen wenn ich mal so eine kleine Reaktion bekommen würde. Also wenn ich alles etwas Straffen soll oder gerne ausführlicher schreiben kann, solltet ihr mir das sagen. Und wenn ihr meint ich sollte das schreiben lieber anderen Leuten überlassen, dann würde ich euch bitten unten dieses kleine Kästchen zu beachten. Bei Benutzung und hinterlassen einer Antwort, wird mir nämlich auch meine Arbeit leichter gemacht. Aber wie auch immer, viel spaß!

Eure Leanna de Weisdorn

…

5

…

Schritt um schritt kam sie dem Ufer näher. Das Dorf war vom Ufer aus nicht zu sehen. Nur das Dach des Heiligenhauses in der Mitte der Insel war zu erkennen. Schon das erste Mal als sie diese Erde betrat hatte sie Ehrfurcht, aber auch ein Gefühl von Frieden verspürt. Seit damals war sie ein fester Teil dieser Gemeinschaft geworden. Nun konnte sie nicht anders als an die ersten Tage zu denken.

_Die Reise hatte ungefähr drei Wochen gedauert. In dieser Zeit waren sie nicht viel mehr als einem Wolfsrudel und einem alten Weib begegnet. Nach Merlins Berechnungen sollten sie bis zum Abend das Ufer des Sees erreichen. Ardwe konnte ihre Aufregung nicht wirklich verbergen. Denn solch ein Stück verlorene Geschichte zu erleben war wie alle Weihnachten und Geburtstage und was nicht noch alles zusammen für sie. Aber sie hoffte damit auch der Lösung ihrer Aufgaben näher zu kommen. Wie dem auch sei, sie waren recht früh am Morgen aufgebrochen und nun war es Nachmittag. Merlin meinte sie müssten den Wald nicht weit von dem Hof entfernt verlassen von dem er ihr erzählt hatte. So geschah es auch. Heimlich musterte Ardwe den Hof den sie wollte so viel über das Leben der Menschen erfahren wie nur möglich. Ein lauter Ruf ertönte worauf wir uns beide in die Richtung wandten aus der er zu kommen schien. _

„_Merlin, da bist du ja endlich! Wie lange hast du eigentlich geklaubt das ich noch auf dich warten würde!" Die Stimme kam von einer jungen Frau die gerade aus der Haupthütte kam. Als sie mich wahrnahm verengten sich ihre Augen. Nach einer Sekunde kam sie mit großen Schritten auf uns, beziehungsweise auf Merlin zu gestapft. „Wieso hast du so lange gebraucht und wer ist diese Frau?!" Den Ton den sie dabei anschlug kann man nicht gerade als sehr freundlich bezeichnen. Merlin war zu verlegen als das er es geschafft hätte den Mund zu einer Antwort zu öffnen. Die Unbekannte merkte bald, dass sie von Merlin keine Antwort zu erwarten hätte wandte sie sich Ardwe zu. „Also, ich warte auf Antworten! Er scheint die Sprache verloren zu haben, sie auch oder können sie mir sagen was hier vor sich geht!" Ardwe war erst etwas überrascht vom Temperament ihres Gegenübers, dann überwog aber der Wunsch zu Lachen denn diese Situation und viel mehr noch das Benehmen von Merlin war einfach zu komisch. Da sie sich nicht sicher war wie die Andere darauf reagieren würde entschied sie sich es lieber zu unterdrücken. „Mein Name ist Ardwe, ich habe ihn begleitet. Ich weis nicht wann Merlin hier hätte eintreffen soll, somit kann ich ihnen nicht sagen was ihnen in seiner Rückkehr aufhielt." Dabei versuchte sie sachlich zu bleiben. „Nach dem ich mich ihnen Vorgestellt habe, könnten sie das Gleiche tun. Er hatte nicht erwähnt das er Jemanden treffen wollte." Ruhig wartete sie auf eine Antwort. Sie musste nicht lange auf sie warten. Diese Mal war die Stimme der anderen Frau viel ruhiger und nicht mehr so wütend. „Ich werde Nimue genannt. Es tut mir leid wie ich mich gerade benommen habe, aber" und hierbei sah sie Merlin mit funkelnden Augen an. „ er wollte schon vor mehr als einer Woche zurück sein und ich wurde her geschickt um ihn nach Hause zu begleiten. Wenn ihr mir die Frage erlaubt wohin habt ihr vor ich zu begleiten?" Während sie diese Worte sprach musterte sie Ardwe genau. Diese tat es ihr nach und sah sich Nimue genau an. Sie begann sich daran zu gewöhnen Namen aus alten Sagen zu hören und dabei ganz ‚normale' Menschen vor sich zu sehen. Nimue hatte hell blondes Haar, dessen Länge man nicht einschätzen konnte, da sie es im Nacken zu einem Knoten gebunden hatte. Ihre helle Haut, ihre leuchtend blauen Augen und zierliche Gestalt standen im starken Gegensatz zu ihrem Temperament. Sie schien nicht in das graue Kleid mit dem braunen Gürtel und Umhang zu gehören und erst recht nicht auf diesen Hof. Sie war… sie war… sie war einfach zu sauber, ging es Ardwe plötzlich auf. Es gingen noch einpaar weitere Momente des Schweigens vor sich, bis unsere Dame des Herzens keine Lust mehr hatte. Sie drehte sich zu Merlin und fuhr ihn an. „In welchen Welten du auch schwebst, komm gefälligst wieder zurück. Ich habe nicht vor Nimue über deine Taten Frage und Antwort zu stehen." Als er darauf hin zusammen zuckte und sich erst recht nicht vom Boden auf zu blicken traute, wurde es ihr zu bunt. „ Bist du ein Mannsbild oder was! Hoch mit dem Kopf und benutze ihn sonst mache ich es für dich!" Für einen Moment war sie sich unsicher ob sie es nicht übertrieben hatte, aber dann funkelte er sie an. Ihr viel ein Stein vom Herzen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie sich gewundert, wie dieser Junge der größte Magier werden sollte seit der Zeit der Alten. Langsam begann sie zu sehen dass es ihm noch an vielem fehlte, was er später brauchen würde. So viel über die Jahrhunderte auch dazu Gedichtet wurde, es gab immer einen Funken an Wahrheit. Und in diesem Fall wurde selbst von seinen größten Feinden überliefert welch ein starker Mann er war. Ja aber die Geschichten über den Magier Merlin beginnen erst in einigen Jahren. _

_Ihre Worte schienen ihn aus in was er sich auch immer befunden hatte zu reisen. Er sah sie noch für einen Moment an, in welchem sie seinem Blick begegnete und sah dann Nimue an, welche das Geschehene mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtet hatte. „Ardwe hat meine Mutter vor dem Tod bewart und das ist auch der Grund wieso ich mich verspätet habe. Es tut mir leid dass du warten musstest aber meine Mutter brachte unsere Hilfe. Um deine andere Frage zu beantworten, sie wird uns durch die Nebel begleiten." Man kann nicht behaupten dass er vor Selbstbewusstsein gestrotzt wäre, aber er schien kein verängstigtes Tier mehr zu sein. Seine Worte schienen Nimue aber gar nicht zu gefallen. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich und in ihrer Stimme klang unterdrückte Wut mit. „ Es ist schön dass sie deiner Mutter geholfen hat und wenn du dich in sie verliebt hast von mir aus, aber du hast kein Recht dich über unsere Gesetzte hinweg zu setzen. Keiner der nicht zu uns gehört darf hinüber wechseln." Man konnte Merlin ansehen das es ihn schwer viel bei diesem neueren Ausbruch Nimues seinen Mann zu stehen. „ Aber sie ist eine der Unsrigen!" War alles was Merlin herausbrachte. Daraufhin riss Nimue die Augen auf und sah mich noch einmal an. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte Unmengen an Gefühlen wieder. Es schien als brauchte sie einen Beweis für Merlins Worte und diesen brachte Ardwe ihr. Sie ließ einen Klumpen Erde sich vom Boden erheben und vor das Gesicht Nimues schweben. Diese starte sie noch einen Moment an, aber nicht mehr wütend oder ungläubig sondern voll Interesse. Sie schnappte sich den Klumpen Erde aus der Luft und zerbröselte ihn. „Ich hole schnell meine Sachen, wartet im Bot." Damit rannte sie wieder in die Hütte. Merlin ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung See. Ardwe ging ihm hinterher. Am Ufer lag ein kleines Bot, welches vom Wetter schon weiß war. Merlin stieg in es und sah sie auffordernd an. Nach einer Sekunde der Unsicherheit stieg sie ihm hinter her. Sie mussten auch nicht lange warten bis Nimue sie eingeholt hatte. Sie stieg zu ihnen ins Bot, aber setzte sich nicht. Mit einer langen Stange stakte sie durch den See. Wer der Kunst Magie zu erfühlen mächtig war, hätte gefühlt dass sie noch mehr als der Stab vorwärts bewegte. Es war ein komisches Gefühlt durch den Nebel zu fahren. Nicht mal seine eigene Hand konnte man vor sich sehen und dann war es auf einmal vorbei. Und vor ihnen kam einen Insel ins Blickfeld. Der Strand war Teilweise zerklüftet, nur ein kleiner Teil war Flach auf diesen Steuerte ihr Bot zu. Vom Ufer aus war nicht mehr als ein weises Dach über Baumkronen zu sehen. Es führte ein kleiner Fußweg den Hügel hinauf. Nach ein paar Minuten kam das Dorf in sicht. Eine Ansammlung von Hütten, aber diese Unterschieden sich stark von denen welche sie bis jetzt in dieser Epoche. Das Holz aus dem sie gebaut waren war weiß und an den Fensterlöchern hingen cremfarbene Tücher. Alles war so sauber und aufgeräumt. Erst war niemand zu sehen. Dann als sie weiter hinein gingen, kamen immer mehr Leute zum Vorschein. Es waren Menschen verschiedenen Alters. Manche beachteten sie nicht, andere sahen sie interessiert an. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches das immer mal wieder neue Schüler hergebracht wurden, das war ja auch der Hauptzweck, aber Ardwe war älter als die Meisten. Im Zentrum gab es mehrere größere Hütten und in der Mitte gab es ein rundes Gebäude. Genau auf diese gingen sie zu. Sie waren nur noch einige Meter von der Tür entfernt als eine Frau heraus trat. Sie schien schon jenseits jeglichem Alter. Graue Zöpfe vielen ihr auf die Schultern und unter den vielen Falten starten braue Augen auf die Ankömmlinge. Sie war in einen grauen Umhang gewickelt aus dessen kleine Hände hervor sahen. _

„_Schön das du zurück bist Merlin und danke Nimue das du auf sie gewartet hast. Wenn du Merlin und deine Begleiterin hereinkommen würdet, wir haben etwas zu besprächen." Sie hatte eine dünne Stimme, welche die Jahre widerspiegelte welche sie erlebt hatte. Merlin und Ardwe waren ihr in die Hütte gefolgt._

Jetzt lief sie wieder durch die nun schon bekannten Straßen. Heute sollte eine Hochzeit gefeiert werden. Das war auch der Grund wieso sie heute Morgen eine der jungen Mädchen ihre Haare hatte Flechten lassen. Die Feier sollte bei Sonnenuntergang stattfinden. Ardwe war aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind den sie sollte mit der Ältesten den Segen sprechen. Sie sollte den Segen sprächen! Sie konnte noch immer nicht fassen wie sie so schnell zu einem so hohen Rang gekommen war. Damals hatte die Älteste in das Heiligenhaus geführt. Nach dem Merlin ihr erzählt hatte wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, schickte sie ihn hinaus. Das Gespräch welches darauf folgte war nicht anders als, als außergewöhnlich zu bezeichnen. Die Älteste erklärte ihr, dass sie es gespürt hatte als sie durch die Zeit hier her gekommen war. Es war tief in die Nacht hinein gegangen bis sie zu einem Ende gekommen waren. Der Beschluss war dass Ardwe hier Leben sollte und erst ihre Magie kennen lernen sollte und danach selbst Magie lehren sollte. So war es auch gekommen. Der Hauptunterschied der zwei Zeiten war dass hier Begriffe in der gegenwärtigen Sprache benutz wurden und es keine Zauberstäbe gab wie sie im 21. Jahrhundert bekannt waren. Nach anfänglichen Problemen war sie von einem der älteren Männer in die Lehre genommen worden. Obwohl er schon einen Schüler hatte welchem er das Stabmachen beibrachte hatte er auch sie auf genommen. Sie vermutete dass die Älteste ihre Finger im Spiel hatte. Ja, die Älteste sie war schon so eine Gestalt, wenn Dumbledore von ihr gehört hatte dann war sie wohl sein großes Vorbild gewesen.

Seit dem ersten Tag hatte Murecha, so hieß die Älteste obwohl nur wenige sie bei ihrem Namen riefen, sie unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Sie hatte das schlechte Gefühlt dass die Alte sie als ihre Nachfolgerin haben wollte. Zumindest war sie so etwas wie ihre Lieblings Assistentin. Deshalb sollte sie ihr auch Heute beistehen. In der Mitte des Dorfes war schon der Altar geschmückt und man konnte die Mädchen in der Hütte der Braut singen hören. Um sich der Rituellenreinigung zu unterziehen ging sie in das Rundhaus.

Vier Stunden später flüchtete sie sich auf etwas Ruhe hoffend wieder zurück in die Hütte. Alles war wundervoll gewesen. Braut und Bräutigam waren bis über beide Ohren in einander verliebt gewesen das hatte man ihnen ansehen können. Jetzt feierten die Gäste, denn das Paar hatte sich schon in ihre Hütte geflüchtet. Nach dem sie schon einige Stunden herum gewirbelt worden war, hatte sie sich nun geflüchtet. Die Männer hatten für ihren Geschmack etwas zu viel Met(oder was in Britannien auch immer getrunken wurde) getrunken. Jetzt ging sie zum Feuer welches in der Mitte der Hütte brannte und legte auf ihr Lager. Sie war zu Kaputt sich noch zu waschen. Nach wenigen Momenten war sie ins Reich Morpheus gewechselt, welcher sie wie so oft durch die Fantasien ihres Unterbewusstseins geleitete.

Wie lange sie noch am Feuer Avalons, der Heiligen Insel liegen durfte, sie wusste es nicht. Doch die Zeit war gezählt, ob es noch Stunden oder Jahre oder Jahrzehnte dauern würde war unwichtig. Es würde kommen und sie entreißen.

…

Schreibt! Bitte, bitte, bitte!!


	6. Chapter 6

Wieder gehört mir nichts außer dem was ihr nicht kennt. Das letzte Kapitel war nicht das Beste das ist mir schon bewusst und ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher was ich von dem hier halten soll, aber ich hoffe es macht euch trotzdem spaß.

Lg

Leanna de Weisdorn

6

…

„ Hebe deine Hand und bewege sie langsam nach oben, dann zeichne einen kleinen Kreis nach Rechts und führe deinen Stab wieder nach unten." Auf diese Worte hin bewegten fünf Jungen und Mädchen im alter zwischen 8 und 12 ihre Zauberstäbe. „ Gut, nun müsst ihr darauf achten das ihr die Worte in der richtigen Reihenfolge sagt. Ich möchte dass Banton beginnt und dann machen wir der Reihe nach weiter." So ging es auch und nach mehrfachem Üben schafften alle die Zauberformel. Weiter ging es mit Geschichten über magische Wessen. „ Jeder sagt mir ein Tier und was er dazu weis." Danach folgten noch weitere Übungen der Magie bis die Sonne fast am Zenit stand. Jetzt machten sich alle auf den Weg ins Dorf um zu Mittag zu essen. Die Stunde hatte nahe der Küsste statt gefunden. Sie waren noch nicht wieder im Dorf zurück als ihre Lehrerin einen an einen Baum gelehnten Mann wahrnahm. „ Merlin, was gibt es?" Fragte die junge Frau ihn verwundert. „ Ich möchte mit dir sprächen." Bei diesen Worten lag ein viel sagender Blick auf den Kindern. Sie wandte sich an die Kinder und schickte sie allein ins Dorf zurück. Merlin ging ohne auf sie zu warten ein Stück weiter vom Dorf weg. Nach ein- zwei Minuten stoppte er und sah seine Begleiterin an. Sie war Mittezwanzig. Ihr braunes Haar fiel ihr in zwei Zöpfen auf die Brust. Es hingen ihr noch immer die gleichen Ketten um den Hals wie am ersten Tag an dem sie sich getroffen hatten. In den vergangenen Jahren hatten sich ihre Gesichtszüge stärker ausgeprägt, aber das war auch alles was sich verändert hatte. Sie hatten vor einigen Jahren das vertrauliche Du angenommen und waren gute Freunde geworden. Aber etwas hatte sich verändert. Merlin hatte das Gefühl als würde sie sich immer mehr von ihm entfernen. Er hatte sich entschieden dass es Zeit war mit ihr zu sprächen. Sie war ihm eine große Hilfe gewesen mehr Selbstbewusstsein zu gewinnen und sie hatte auch bei seinen verrücktesten Ideen bestärkt und nun wollte er sie endlich haben. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und begann. „ Ich habe über die Zukunft nachgedacht. Ich möchte… Willst du meine Frau werden?" Er war kurz unsicher gewesen hatte sich dann aber noch einmal zusammen reißen können und sie schließlich gefragt. Auf dem Gesicht seiner Angebeteten war nur Überraschung zu erkennen. Alles andere hatte sie in ihrem Inneren verborgen. In ihrem Inneren wiederum sah es viel komplizierter aus. Auf dies Frage hatte sie schon eine weile gewartet. Aber nicht voller Vorfreude, sonder voller Angst. Sie hatte ihn sehr zu schätzen kennen gelernt und er war ein guter Freund. Sie liebte ihn sogar, aber nicht in der Form wie er es haben wollte. Und selbst wenn sie ihn so geliebt hätte, währe es ihr doch nicht möglich gewesen dieser Liebe nach zu gehen. Einmal davon abgesehen dass sie Jederzeit weggerissen werden konnte, gab es auch keine Legenden über eine Liebe zwischen Merlin und einer anderen Frau als Nimue. Sie hatte schon Angst genug irgendetwas falsch zu machen, da es hieß Merlin währe keine 30 Jahre alt gewesen als er seine Wanderschaft begonnen hatte. Somit half auch nicht das Merlin in einigen Monaten neunundzwanzig werden würde.

„ Merlin, ich liebe dich auch, aber nicht auf diese Weise und davon abgesehen habe ich keine Ahnung wann ich nach Hause zurück kehren muss." Ihre stimme war bei diesen Worten fast gebrochen. Obwohl sie schon oft solche und ähnliche Worte im Kopf durch gespielt hatte, fiel es ihr jetzt doch unermesslich schwer. Der traurige und unverständliche Gesichtsausdruck Merlins wurde zu einem der reizten Wut. „ Das kannst du nicht so meinen. Wir gehören zu einander!" Alles was sie herausbrachte war ein halb verschlucktes. „ Es soll nicht sein." Mit einem vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht stakte er davon. Nach dem er zwischen ein paar Bäumen verschwunden war, sackte sie zusammen. Die Tränen rannten ihr die Wangen herunter und sie konnte ihr Schluchzen nur mit Müh und Not leise halten. Erst hatte sie ihre Freunde verlassen müssen und war in eine Zeit geraten von der es nicht einmal in der magischen Welt Aufzeichnungen gab und hatte sich verliebt. Als währe das nicht genug ist der einzige Weg in ihre eigene Zeit einer der ihr das Herz zu zerreisen versucht. Wieder in eine neue Zeit und jetzt das Liebesgeständnis von Merlin. Wenn es mit den kommenden Drei genau so laufen sollte war sie wahrscheinlich ein nervliches Frack. Das waren wundervolle Aussichten. Als sie keine Tränen mehr übrig hatte lehnte sie sich an den Baum hinter sich. Die Zeit verstrich ohne dass sie es wahrgenommen hätte. Irgendwann war sie aber so weit. Sie wischte sich übers Gesicht und stand mit Hilfe des Baumes auf. Ihr Inneres fühlte sie lehr an und ihren Körper fühlte sie wie durch einen Schleier. Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Dorf. Ohne groß auf ihre Umgebung zu achten ging sie zum Rundhaus, in welches sie vor einem Jahr gezogen war. Murecha war es ein paar Monate sehr schlecht gegangen und sie hatte sich so lange um sie gekümmert. Sie war schon bei der Tür angekommen, als sie das rufen nach ihrem Namen wahrnahm. Sie wollte nicht wissen was es jetzt schon wieder ab. Sie wollte nur ihre Ruhe. Doch ihr Gewissen siegte. Sie lehnte sich leicht an die Wand während sie sich der Stimme zu wand. Es war Nimue welche auf sie zu gelaufen kam. Als sie endlich vor ihr stand, sah sie sie besorgt an. Obwohl sie nie die besten Freunde geworden waren, hatten sie doch keine Abneigung gegeneinander entwickelt. „ Ardwe, was ist geschehen? Merlin hat all seine Sachen gepackt und ist ohne eine Erklärung weg gegangen." Es war also soweit, dachte sich die Zeitreisende. Hinter ihr hörte sie wie sich das Türfell beiseite schob und Jemand heraus trat. „ Ich habe hier alle deine Sachen, gib Acht auf deiner Reise und sorgen dich nicht zu sehr, es war das Richtige sein Angebot nicht an zu nehmen. Deine Zeit ist gekommen." Sie hatte sich bei den Worten Murechas nicht umgewandt. Ihr Blick war an Nimue hängen geblieben, diese starte von der einen zu der anderen Frau. Ardwe spürte eine Berührung an ihrer Schulter. Ohne sich zu der alten Frau zu wenden griff sie nach dem Beutel der ihr gereicht wurde. Einen letzten Blick warf sie auf die alte Frau die sie kannte wie in dieser Zeit kein Anderer. Zwei Augenpaare hielten sich fest. Das eine Paar dunkel, das andere hell. In dieser Sekunde wechselten Dinge zwischen ihnen die in Worte zu fassen Stunden gedauert hätte. Doch die Zeit war gekommen und der Zauber wollte ihr keine weitere Zeit gewähren. Zwei Sterne sind auf ihren Weg geschickt worden es folgen noch drei.

Nur zwei Frauen hatten dieses Schauspiel mit angesehen. Danach war die Älteste der heiligen Insel Avalon mit ihrer jungen, aber mächtigen Schülerin in das Rundhaus in welchem die heilige Flame brannte gegangen. In dieser Nacht sollte Murecha ihren letzten Atemzug tun. Doch bevor dieser Moment eintraf erklärte sie ihrer Nachfolgerin, welchem besonderen Ereignis sie Zeugin gewesen war. Als die Mitte der Nach erreicht war übergab die Herrin der Insel ihrer Nachfolgerin ihr Amt, nur wenige Minuten später verließ Murecha Tochter der Ügma die Welt der Sterblichen. So kam es das Nimue Tochter der Isa im Alter von 27 das Amt übernahm. Als am folgenden Tag kam Merlin wieder auf die Insel zurück, die neue Herrin erklärte ihm, dass seine Angebetete in ihre Heimat gerufen worden war. Auf diese Worte verließ er die Insel und kehrte für lange Jahre nicht mehr zurück. Wie in den Legenden war Merlin davon gezogen und war Berater und Kriegsmagier von Generationen von Königen. Was weiter geschah und wie die Herrin des Sees und der große Magier Merlin zu einander fanden ist der Stoff einer anderen Geschichte.

…

Die Geschichte zwischen Merlin und unserer Zeitreisenden, habe ich beschlossen lieber hier zu beenden. Im Laufe der Geschichte werden wahrscheinlich noch die eine oder andere Erinnerung auftauchen. Ich hoffe es ist euch so recht.

Ein kleiner Kommentar währe wie immer sehr gerne gesehen.

Bis zum nächsten mal eure

Leanna

+Egal was, ob es Sinn macht oder nicht, selbst die negativste Nachricht ist in Ordnung nur bitte nehmt euch einen Moment zeit und schreibt mir. Ja! Bitte, bitte, bitte!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, wie immer gehört mir nichts.

Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt euch.

Eure

Leanna

…

7

…

Wie auch das erste Mal, hatte auch jetzt der Wirbel sie ergriffen und riss an ihr. Doch jetzt schien es nicht ganz so lange zu dauern wie bei der vorherigen Reise. Mit gewaltiger Wucht wurde sie nach hinten gerissen. Als sie wieder den Boden unter sich und Luft in ihren Lungen fühlte, tat die Gravitation den Rest. Sie fiel zu Boden und konnte sich für einige Zeit nicht rühren. Sie wunderte sich wieso es dieses Mal so viel schmerzhafter war als das letzte Mal. Sie verdrängte denn Gedanken und setzte sich auf. Langsam schien wieder alles an seinen Platz zurück zu kehren. Sie hörte ihr Herz nicht mehr in den Ohren schlagen sondern vernahm ihre Umwelt wieder. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich an das schwache Licht und sie konnte ihre Umgebung erkennen. Sie war in einem Wald oder zumindest in einer Ansammlung von Bäumen gelandet. An einen nahe stehenden Baum gelehnt erhob sie sich. Ihr Hintern beschwerte sich weil er unsanft auf einer Wurzel gelandet war. Zwischen den Wipfeln der Bäume erhaschte sie einen Blick auf einen zunehmenden Mond. Im Stillen grübelte sie ob der Zauber sie wohl absichtlich immer Mitten in der Nacht erscheinen ließ oder ihre Schützlinge das Dunkle so sehr anzog. Ein Aufstöhnen ließ sie in ihrer Bewegung inne halten. Sie lauschte aufmerksam und hörte das gleiche Geräusch noch einmal. Es schien von rechts zu kommen. Sie kämpfte ihre Angst nieder und ging auf das Geräusch zu. Nach wenigen Metern tauchte ein Pfad auf und die Uhrsache des Tones. Ein Mann lag wie ein vergessener Sag am Rand der Straße. Als sie näher trat erkannte sie dass er in einer Pfütze lag, diese aber von seinem Blut schon dunkel gefärbt war. Jede Vorsicht vergessend kniete sie sich zu ihm. Den Zauberstab zückend nahm sie sich seinem aufgerissenen Bein an, denn es schien der Grund für den Blutverlust gewesen zu sein. Mit ein paar Gemurmelten Worten und einem Schlenkerer des Stabes reinigte sie die Wunde und verschloss sie. Wenn er nicht sowieso vor Schmerzen fast das Bewusstsein verloren hätte, hätte sie es sich nicht getraut. Aber so hatte er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal etwas gespürt. Im Schein des Mondes besah sie sich den Mann neben sich. Er hatte noch viele weitere Schnitte und Kratzer, aber das einzige Gefährliche schien eine Wunde, die quer über seine Brust verlief zu sein. Als sie sehen wollte ob sie sie reinigen und verschließen konnte fiel ihr Blick auf ein Amulett, das um seinen Hals hing. Es war aus Gold und ein grünes S war in seiner Mitte. Sie musste gleich an Slytherin denken, verdrängte es aber. Bevor sie noch etwas anders machen konnte stieg ihr der schon bekannte Geruch in die Nase welche sie schon bei ihrem Jäger und bei Merlin verspürt hatte. Wie auch bei Merlin flüsterte eine kleine Stimme ihr auch jetzt zu das er ihr nächster Schützling sein würde. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn nicht zu weit weg konnte man Rufe und Pferde hören. Einem inneren Impuls folgend verschwand sie im Wald und kletterte auf einen Baum. Keinen Moment zu spät wie sich herausstellte. Schon hörte sie Pferde und sah wie Jemand von einem Pferd stieg und sich zu dem Verletzten hinkniete. „ Hej, hörst du mich?" Als er darauf keine Antwort vernahm, schien er ihn wieder zu Boden gleiten zu lassen. Einen Moment später sah sie auch wieso, er lies rote und goldene Funken in den Himmel jagen. Danach setzte er sich wieder zu seinem Freund. Nur wenig später erschienen drei weitere Reiter. Genaueres konnte sie nicht sehen. Sie hörte nur wie einer der Reiter, wie es sich anhörte eine Frau, den Ersten fragte wie schwer die Verletzungen des Ambodenliegenden seinen. „ Ich kann nur einen größeren Schnitt an der Brust sehen, aber ich weis nicht woher das viele Blut dann kommt." Kurz herrschte schweigen, dann war eine andere männliche Stimme zu vernehmen. „ Schaut euch das Bein an! Die Hose ist zerrissen, aber es ist nicht mal ein Kratzer zu sehen. Um genau zu sein sieht die Haut aus wie bei einem Neugeborenen." Sie gaben ihm Recht. Dann mischte sich eine weitere dieses Mal weibliche Stimme ein. „Und wenn ihn die Geister des Waldes gerettet haben ist es mir auch egal, ihre Arbeit war umsonst wenn wir ihn nicht schnellstens ins Schloss bringen!" Diese Worte schlugen bei allen wie ein Blitz ein. In Null-Komma-Nichts hatten sie ihn auf eines der Pferde gelegt und ritten los. Gerade als seine Retterin aufatmen wollte, blickte einer der Reiter genau zu ihr hinauf. Sie hatte dieses Gesicht schon einmal gesehen und zwar in der Geschichte Hogwarts. Die Frau die sie mit ernsten Augen ansah war niemand anderes als Helga Hufflepuff, Mitbegründerin der Schule auf die sie selbst auch gegangen war. Als die Reiter wirklich weg waren und sie sich wieder zu Atmen traute, war sie sich nicht einmal mehr sicher ob sie wirklich gesehen worden war. Wie sie so in der Baumkrone saß, überlegte sie sich ob sie nicht gleich hier bleiben sollte. Bei Nacht durch den Wald zu laufen war keine sehr kluge Idee und selbst wenn sie zu einem Dorf kommen würde gäbe es wohl keinen der sie aufnehmen würde. Deshalb zog sie wieder den Stab aus ihrer Tasche. In Verwandlung war sie immer sehr geschickt gewesen und deshalb machte es ihr auch nicht zu viel arbeit den Ast auf dem sie saß zu verbreitern. Sie zog noch einen zweiten Umhang aus ihrer Tasche den sie um sich legte. Einen Zauber gegen das Herunterfallen und einen gegen die Kälte und sie war für die Nacht gewappnet. So eine Zeitreise ist etwas sehr Anstrengendes, deshalb hatte Ardwe auch nicht die geringsten Probleme ein zu schlafen. Sie schlief tief aber nicht zu lange. Kaum war die Sonne aufgegangen war auch sie wach. Von dem doch etwas unbequemen Nachtlager schmerzten ihr die Knochen weshalb sie sich erst ausgiebig dehnte musste und dann über ihre derzeitige Situation nach dachte. Ihr fiel ein Zauber ein der das Datum anzeigte. Als sie ihn sprach betätigte sich ihre Befürchtung. Sie befand sich in der Gründerzeit. Sie wusste nicht viel über diese Zeit. Hogsmeade gab es schon, so weit war sie sich sicher. Vielleicht war es das Beste wenn sie in dort hin ginge und nach einer Arbeit suchen würde. Auf diese Art und Weise würde sie dem dritten Stern nahe sein, aber nicht gleich den Grund für ihre Anwesenheit preis zu geben. Aber was sollte sie sagen? Gar nichts, wieso sollte sie auch etwas von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählen. Sie entschied das es das Beste war einfach wie beim letzten Mal nicht viel zu sagen und dann die Fantasie der Menschen arbeiten zu lassen, in der Hoffnung das nichts zu Schlechtes dabei heraus kommen würde. Als sie sich aufrichtete und einen der Umhänge wieder in ihren Beutel tat, überlegte sie ob sie sich so unter Leute wagen durfte. Sie hatte ein einteiliges Kleid mit langen Ärmeln aber ohne Unterröcke an. Es durfte nicht zu sehr auffallen, denn schon in dieser Zeit hatte sich die Welt der Magier von der Muggelwelt abgesondert. Die einzige Änderung die sie vornahm war dem Umhang Ärmel zu hexen. Aus ihren zwei Zöpfen versuchte sie einen zu machen wobei sich ihre Haare stark dagegen wehrten. Als ihre Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren verließ sie den Wald und ging den Pfad in die Richtung in welche auch die Nächtlichenreiter geritten waren. Nach einer knappen Stunde kam sie an eine Kreuzung wo ihr die Entscheidung nicht zu schwer gemacht wurde. Es war durch den noch nicht ganz trockenen Boden zu erkennen, dass ihre Reiter den rechten Weg genommen hatten. Schließlich, nach weiteren anderthalb Stunden konnte sie von einem Hügel aus auf das Dorf hinunter und weiter in der Ferne konnte sie die Türme des Schlosses sehen. Fast wieder zu hause, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Schnelleren Schrittes ging sie hinunter. Keiner beachtete sie als sie zielstrebig auf das drei Besen zuging. Es herrschte ein regeres Treiben als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte. Insgesamt war wieso vieles anders als sie es kannte. Das Dorf war viel größer und bevölkerter als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte. Es gab einen großen Markt auf dem schreiend alles von Lebensmitteln über Töpfe und Kessel bis zu Tieren an geboten wurde. Sie betrat den Schankraum und stellte fest, dass es ruhiger war als sie es nach dem Getümmel draußen für möglich gehalten hätte. Eine Frau stand am Pult und wischte Krüge sauber. Auf den ersten Blick sah sie wie Mittevierzig aus. Unter einem Kopftuch lugten einpaar rote Löckchen heraus. Diese nahm sie erst gar nicht war. Als Ardwe nur noch einen Meter von ihr entfernt war schrak sie hoch. Jetzt konnte man auch ihre hellen grünen Augen sehen. Als sie sah das es nur ein junges Mädchen war, lachte sie gutmütig und fragte sie was es sein dürfe. Ardwe erwiderte ihr lächeln. „ Ich wollte fragen ob ihr eine Stelle für mich hättet?" Die füllige Wirtin sah sie abschätzend an. Kurz zögerte sie dann machte sie ihr ein Angebot. „ Es ist bald Mittagsstunde und dann ist das Wirtshaus immer sehr voll. Du kannst solange in der Küche aushelfen. Je nach dem bekommst du ein Mittagessen und ein Bett für diese Nacht. Über weiteres reden wir danach." Ardwe erstrahlte bei diesen Worten, sie hatte nicht gedacht dass sie so viel Glück haben würde. Die Besitzerin stellte sich als Rosemarie Hopkins vor und nah sie mit in die Küche. Dort war ein Mädchen von zirka 12 Jahren mit klein schneiden von Gemüse beschäftigt. Man konnte auf den ersten Blick erkennen das die zwei Verwand waren, das Mädchen war wahrscheinlich die Tochter. „ Anne, ich hab dir hier eine Hilfe für das Mittagsgeschäft." Zu Ardwe gewand fügte sie hinzu." Durch die Tür kommst du in die Waschküche. Dort kannst du deinen Umhang und deinen Beutel hinlegen. In der rechten Ecke ist Wasser zum waschen. Beeil dich und hör auf das was dir Anne sagt!" Damit wandte sie sich um und ging wieder in die vordere Stube. Ardwe ging ohne Zeit zu verlieren in das andere Zimmer und legte ihre Sachen in eine Ecke. Sie hatte sich die Frauen angesehen und beschlossen ihre Kleider etwas um zu ändern. Sie nahm schnell ihren Zauberstab und verwandelte ihr Kleid in ein Bluse und einen Rock. Danach wusch sie sich Hände und Gesicht. Bevor sie wieder in die Küche ging, band sie sich noch einmal ihre Locken fest. Zurück in der Küche wurde sie gleich von Anne angewiesen Gemüse zu schälen und zu schneiden. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten ohne dass eine etwas gesagt hätte. Ardwe fand das etwas komisch, wollte ihre Stellung aber nicht gleich am ersten Tag in Gefahr bringen und sagte deshalb nichts. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde sprach sie schließlich Anne an. „ Bis jetzt hat es noch keine Aushilfe geschafft zu arbeiten ohne dauernd zu reden und dabei wenigstens etwas falsch zu machen." Die neue Küchenhilfe freute sich über das Ende der Stille. War aber verwundert über das was Anne gesagt hatte und brachte das auch zur Sprache. „ Ja, wir hatten in diesem Jahr schon an die zwölf Aushilfen und nur eine hatte zwei Tage bei uns gearbeitet." Verwundert fragte Ardwe wieso nur so kurz. Die Antwort war ein Lachen von Anne. „ Die Meisten waren von zu hause geflüchtet und hatten sich erhofft hier ein besseres Leben zu finden. Andere waren nur auf der Durchreise nach London. Wieder andere fanden irgendwo im Dorf oder in der Umgebung einen dauerhafteren Arbeitsplatz."

„Wieso ist dieser nicht dauerhaft?" Fragte sie Ardwe welche mit den Zwiebeln und Rüben fertig war und nun mit dem Kleinschneiden der Äpfel begann. „ Du kannst hier zum Mittagsgeschäft arbeiten. Wenn es hoch kommt brauchen wir noch manchmal an großen Markttagen oder bei Festen Hilfe, aber im Normalfall ist das alles. Und davon kann man halt nicht besonders gut leben." Was Anne ihr hier erzählte war nicht gerade sehr ermunternd.

„ Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Fragte sie Anne als sie gerade einen großen Suppentopf auf eine andere Flamme stellten. „ Ardwe" Antwortete sie ihr. Und so hatten sie angefangen sich zu unterhalten. Anne erzählte ihr von Hogsmead und davon wie in einem Jahr die Schule eröffnet werden sollte. Auch davon wie sie hoffte selbst ab und zu in die Schule gehen zu können. Langsam freundeten sie sich richtig an bis eine gehetzte Rosemarie hereinplatzte und Ardwe zum austragen des Essen verdonnerte. Das Laufen zwischen Küche und voller Wirtstube war ziemlich anstrengend. Die vielen Menschen und die warmen Teller erleichterten ihr die Aufgabe nicht sonderlich. Rosemarie nahm die Bestellungen auf und kassierte. Ardwes Aufgabe war es die Essen und Getränke zu den Gästen zu bringen und die Tische wieder ab zu räumen. Nach zwei Stunden Service konnte sie sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten. Die Wirtin schickte ihre Tochter in die Schankstube, nach dem sie die Reste des Mittagessens weggeräumt hatten. Während sie im Garten Gemüse ernteten wollte Frau Hopkins mit Ardwe über ihre Arbeit reden.

„ Du hast gut gearbeitet, aber ich muss dich fragen wie lange du hier bleiben willst?" Ardwe bis die Zähne zusammen weil das Unkraut auf welches sie es abgesehen hatte nicht heraus wollte. Endlich gab es nach und sie landete auf ihrem Allerwertesten. Obwohl ihr Hintern sich nach dem erneuten Insult stark beschwerte musste sie darüber lachen. Ihre Begleiterin musste es ihr gleichtun. Als sich Ardwe wieder etwas unter Kontrolle hatte antwortete sie ihrer Chefin. „ Ich habe keinen Vater oder Bruder der herkommen wird und mich wieder mit nach Hause nimmt, Anne hat mir davon erzählt. Ich arbeite gerne hier, aber ich werde nicht von dem Mittagessen und einem Bett leben können. Wenigstens eine zweite Arbeit um mir wieder neue Kleider kaufen zu können würde ich schon brauchen." Die Wirtin sah sie aufmerksam an. „ Ich mag dich du hast gut mitgearbeitet. Anne und ich können deine Hilfe gut gebrauchen, mir fällt im Moment niemand ein der eine Hilfe brauchen könnte, aber wenn du versprichst hier weiter zu arbeiten werde ich mich umsehen." Und so wurde es abgemacht. Ardwe half noch eine Weile im Garten. Als es schon dunkel wurde erklärte ihr Anne wo sie schlafen würde. „ Du wirst bei Charli, meinem Cousin schlafen. Du musst wissen, sein Vater ist bei der Restauration des Schlosses verunglückt und seit dem achten wir immer ein bisschen auf ihn."

…

Ein Kommentar währe wie immer sehr gerne gesehen.

Leanna


	8. Chapter 8

Ein neues Kapitel und wie immer gehört mir nichts. Ich hoffe es gefehlt euch.

Ich darf stolz bemerken dass die Zahl meiner Kommentatoren sich von eins auf zwei verdoppelt hat! Nein, ich muss korrigieren es sind schon 3 Leute. 

Bis Heute hätte ich nichts gegen einen Beta einzuwenden. Nicht um meinet Willen, den ich schreibe auch gerne allein. Aber um euret Willen, den vier Augen sehen besser.

Eure Leanna

8

…

Der Mond schien durch das Fenster über ihrem Bett und erhellte sie und ihre Umgebung. Die Einrichtung bestand aus einem Bett, einer Kommode und einem Stuhl, im schwachen Licht konnte man noch einen Teppich auf dem Boden sehen.

Sie lag mit offenen Augen im Bett. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl wieder in einem richtigen, na fast richtigen, Bett zu schlafen. Es war nicht so weich wie sie ihr Bett im Schloss in Erinnerungen hatte, aber viel weicher als die Felllager auf dem Boden in welchen sie die letzten x (_zirka 1+ 5Jahre_) Jahre geschlafen hatte. In diesen Jahren war ihre Trauer geringer geworden, sie hatte niemanden vergessen, aber sie musste beim Gedanken an sie nicht mehr weinen.

Charlie oder wie er sich selbst vorstellte, Charles Olive Ollivander, war ein netter Kerl. Braune Augen sowie Haare, ein rundes Gesicht und ein noch nicht ganz ausgewachsener Körper. Sie hätte ihn auf 15 oder 16 Jahre eingeschätzt. Als Anne sie einander vorstellte und Charlie das Abendessen für sie beiden gab, war sie plötzlich daran erinnert, dass sie wieder 17 war. Es war komisch als gleichaltrig zu erscheinen, es aber dabei seit so vielen Jahren nicht mehr war. Der Abend war aber noch recht nett gewesen. Charlie war ein richtiger Spaßvogel. Als sie ihn fragte, ob auch er nächstes Jahr ans Schloss zur Schule gehen wollte, verzog er das Gesicht und meinte dass die ihm nichts Besonderes beibringen könnte. Sie musste lachen als er so das Gesicht verzog. Aber der Gedanke war ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen.

Und auch der nicht, dass sie den Uhr-Uhrgroßvater ihres eigenen Zauberstabmachers als Bub kennen lernte.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften von den Menschen die sie kennen gelernt hatte ab und wandten sich ihrer Situation zu. Es war das Beste, so dachte sie, wenn sie für die ersten Tage im Wirtshaus weiter arbeiten würde. Vielleicht konnte sie noch eine andere Arbeit finden. Wie sie aber mehr Kontakt mit ihrem Schützling aufnehmen sollte wusste sie nicht.

Sie wälzte sich noch eine Weile von einer Seite zur anderen, aber irgendwann übermannte sie die Müdigkeit.

Seit der ersten Nacht bei Charlie war eine Woche vergangen. Jeden Tag half sie bei Rosemary, wie sie die Wirtin jetzt nennen durfte aus und hielt Haus und Hof des jungen Ollivanders in Schuss. Die Arbeit nahm die meiste Zeit in Anspruch, deshalb konnte sie sich nicht einmal groß Gedanken über andere Dinge machen. Anne war eine richtige Klatschtante, obwohl Ardwe Klatsch nicht mochte, waren die Geschichten welche Anne ihr erzählte und ihr Enthusiasmus einfach köstlich.

Heute hatte sie ihnen noch bis spät abends geholfen und war gerade mit Charlie auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Er erzählte ihr davon wie er mit einem Freund Kühe hütete und sie sich mit Kuhdung bewarfen. Sie hielt sich gerade den Bauch vor Lachen, als er nachspielte wie er mit einem Fladen auf den Mund seines Freundes zielte und warf.

„ Hej, Schöne magst uns nicht etwas Gesellschaft leisten." Grölte ein Kerl der mit seinen Kumpel in ihre Richtung kam oder besser gesagt in ihre Richtung taumelte. Ardwe und Charlie sahen sich etwas unsicher an. Keiner wusste so genau was sie von diesen Idioten zu erwarten hatten und sie wollten ja auch keinen Ärger. Leider wollten die Störenfriede nicht außer Acht gelassen werden und versperrten ihnen den Weg. Auch auf sie einreden half nichts, so beschloss Ardwe schwerere Geschütze auf zu fahren. Gerade als der mit der großen Klappe sie am Arm packen wollte zog sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ ihn zusammen mit seinen Kumpanen erstarren. Dann machte sie einen Schlenkerer und ließ die Herren in Richtung Dorfmitte schweben. In der Mitte des Marktplatzes stand eine große Tanne, an dessen Äste hing sie die Herren auf. Damit Morgen auch alle wüssten was für Idioten sie waren ließ sie noch einen kleinen Schriftzug erscheinen.

Als sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war, wand sie sich wieder an Charlie der sie mit heruntergeklappten Kiefer an starte.

„ Wau, woher kannst du das? Kannst du mir das auch beibringen? Ist das dein eigener Zauberstab? Von wem hast du denn geerbt?" Mit dieser Tat war sie zu seinem neuen Vorbild geworden. Die Augen hatten noch immer die Ausmaße von Teller als er sie Bewunderte, aber wenigstens hatte er den Mund geschlossen.

Sie musste über seinen Enthusiasmus lächeln. Mit den Worten: „Komm, zu Hause besprächen wir alles." und einem um seine Schultern gelegten Arm gingen sie weiter.

Sie waren kaum im Haus angekommen als er sie wieder mit Fragen überschüttete.

„ Ich kann nicht reden wenn du es tust, ok. Setzt dich!" Beide setzten sie an den Küchentisch, obwohl Charlie sich vor Aufregung kaum darauf halten konnte.

„ Also von vorne. Ja, ich habe das gemacht und ja, ich kann es dir beibringen. Was den Zauberstab betriff, gilt ebenfalls, ja, er gehört mir."

Charlie hüpfte während dessen auf seinem Stuhl rauf und runter. „ Darf ich ihn mal in die Hand nehmen?" Ardwe antwortete ihm nicht sondern streckte ihm ihn nur zu. Ihre Laune hatte sich stark gebessert. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte sie keine Zeit zu Zaubern. Während Ardwe ihm lächelnd zusah, drehte er den Stab vorsichtig in der Hand herum als währen es die Kronjuwelen.

Mit einem traurigen Blick sah er von ihrem Stab auf. „ Ich hätte auch gerne einen, weist du." Dabei hörte er sich wie ein kleiner Junge an.

„ Hast du denn keinen?" Fragte sie obwohl sie es hätte wissen können. Aber es fiel ihr immer noch schwer zu glauben dass sich die meisten einfachen Magier dieser Epoche höchstens pro Familie einen Stab leisten konnten.

Charlie sah sie traurig an, antwortete ihr aber ganz leise. „Vater hatte seinen Stab immer dabei." Denn Rest konnte sie sich selbst dazu dichten. Sein Vater hatte den Stab immer dabei, auch bei seinem Unfall. Dabei musste er kaputt gegangen sein.

„ Komm Charles lass uns ins Bett gehen." Sie sprachen kein weiteres Wort.

Als Ardwe in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett saß und ihren Stab betrachtete, stritt sie mit sich selbst. Durfte sie Charlie einen eigenen Stab machen? Nein, konnte sie es verantworten sich dermaßen in der Vergangenheit ein zu mischen. Obwohl, sie hatte nie etwas darüber gelesen wie die Familie Ollivander zu den besten Zauberstabmachern wurden. Vielleicht gab sie Charlie damit einen Anstoß! Oder sollte sie ihn…? Nein, es war ja noch nicht einmal sicher wie gut er sein würde. Aber wenn sie ihn wenigstens einpaar Mal in der Woche ans Schloss schaffen würde, hätte er immerhin mehr Chancen etwas zu werden als so.

Tatsache war auch das entweder er oder sein Sohn Zauberstab Meister würde. Auf dem Schild in der Winkelgasse war nämlich ein Datum gestanden. Sie konnte sich zwar nicht mehr daran erinnern was es genau war, aber sie erinnerte sich noch, dass es im selben Jahrhundert gewesen war wie die Eröffnung Hogwarts.

Noch eine Weile stritt sie mit sich selbst, aber dann entschloss sie sich es zu machen.

Sie nahm ihren Reiseumhang und einen Beutel den sie sich an die Hüfte band. Ihre Schuhe verwandelte sie in Stiefel und sprach dann einen Stille Zauber über sich. In wenigen Minuten war sie aus dem Haus geschlichen und in Richtung Wald unterwegs.

Im Nachhinein wunderte sie sich oft was sie da geritten hatte mitten in der Nacht in den Verbotenen Wald zugehen. Und das auch noch allein. Als währen ihre eigenen Erlebnisse nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen. Aber in diesen Stunden dachte sie nicht daran.

Nach einer halben Stunde war sie im Wald. Er war nicht so unheimlich wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde war sie in seinen Tiefen verschwunden. Es gab nicht viele starke Kerne auf welche sie hoffen konnte. Einhornhaar war auf was sie hoffte. Vielleicht auch noch ein passendes Holz… Sie konnte sich ein hartes aber elastisches Holz gut vorstellen. Das dann in seinem Blut ziehen lassen, bei Vollmond wenn möglich. Dann noch einpaar Kräuter um das ganze auszugleichen. Ja, das würde einen guten Zauberstab geben.

Ihre Gedanken waren aber viel zu weit abgeschweift, wo für sie sich schollt. Es war fast ein Wunder das kein Tier sie angegriffen hatte, als sie so Gedankenverloren durch den Wald gestapft war. Die Bäume standen zwar nicht sehr nah bei einander und durch das dichte Kronennetz hatte auch kaum Unterholz wachsen können, aber es war trotzdem ein schwerer Weg. In einigen Metern Entfernung sah sie wie sich der Wald verdichtet hatte, vermutlich war es die Grenze einer Lichtung.

Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab nicht zum Leuchten gebracht, denn sie wollte keine Tiere anlocken und auch nicht riskieren ihre Sicht zu verschlechtern. Ganz vorsichtig ging sie durch die Büsche welche die Lichtung vom Rest des Waldes trennten. Sie holte sich einige Kratzer, ihre Kleidung blieb ganz. Was sie auf der Lichtung erwartete machte sie sprachlos.

Es war nicht das erste Mal das sie eines ihrer Art sah, aber gleich vier Tiere an einem Ort. Ihr Herz juchzte bei diesem Anblick.

In der Mitte der Lichtung an einer Quelle vereint, vier einer Art. Schön, edel und rein. Nur der reinsten Jungfrau erlauben sie in ihrer Nähe zu verweilen. Drei weiß wie das Strahlen des Mondes und eines wie die Nacht. Wie de Nacht das Jüngste, welches zu den Hufen der Weißen ruht.

Einhörner!

Der Atem war ihr gestockt und sie hatte es nicht einmal gesehen. Gebannt hing ihr Blick and ihnen. Einen halben Schritt tat sie nach vorne, damit sie ganz den Büschen heraus war. Dann ließ sie sich zu Boden gleiten. Ihre Augen hatte sie noch immer nicht von den Einhörnern gewand.

Langsam erhob sie das Jungtier und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Von irgendwo her erschalte ein Schrei oder war es ein Ruf? Diesem folgend oder vor diesem fliehend, wandten sie sich zu gehen. Ardwe rührte sich nicht. Als alle vier zwischen den gegenüberliegenden Büschen verschwunden waren, sackte sie nach vorne um. Schwer atmete sie. Plötzlich schien ihr Kopf wie von einem Nebel befreit. Sie wurde sich ihrer Lage bewusst. Wenn die Einhörner so schnell gegangen waren konnte es etwas Schlimmes bedeuten.

Mit schnellen schritten ging sie dem Platz an welchem die Wesen gestanden waren und tatsächlich fand sie sowohl einige weise als auch schwarze Haare. Sie ging noch zu dem Gebüsch durch welches sie verschwunden waren und sammelte dort die Übrigen ein. Bevor sie wieder in den Wald zurück kehrte wandte sie sich noch einmal zu der Quelle um. Kurz entschlossen verwandelte sie einen Stein zu einer Viole und füllte diese mit Wasser. Danach beeilte sie sich nur aus dem Wald zu kommen, denn sie hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl.

Als sie endlich aus dem Wald draht, war sie überrascht zu sehen wie weit der Mond schon gezogen war. Sie musste mehr als nur zwei Stunden im Wald verbracht haben.

Glücklich sank sie in ihr Bett zurück. Sie hatte fast alles was sie brauchen würde. Denn auf dem Weg zurück hatte sie noch von drei Bäumen Äste mitgebracht.

…

Und schon wieder vorbei.

Als ich das Letzte Mal mein gepostetes Kapitel ansah, stellte ich fest dass es nicht schaden würde alles etwas Luftiger zu gestalten. Ich hoffe es ist jetzt angenehmer zu lesen.

Leanna


	9. Chapter 9

Wieder ein Kapitel und wieder gehört mir nichts.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Falls sich jemand wundert in welchen Epochen was spielte; die erste irgendwann lange bevor Chr., Merlin habe ich so um 400- 600 n. Chr. angesiedelt. Die ‚jetzige' Zeit ist ungefähr um 1155 herum. Dabei kann es aber gut sein das manches was ich erwähne erst in späteren Jahrhunderten möglich ist, verzeiht mir bitte diese kleinen Fehler.

…

9

…

Am nächsten Morgen war sie mehr als nur verschlafen, sie war tot. Oder fühlte sich zumindest so, aber leider hatte sie nicht so viel glück. Nichts desto Trotz musste sie aufstehen und hinüber zum Wirtzhaus um im Garten zu helfen. Sie weckte auch Charlie, bevor sie weg ging, damit er nicht zu spät zur Arbeit kämme.

Er half aus wo er nur konnte. Und dafür bekam er was er am nötigsten Brauchte. Aber eine Ausbildung konnte ihm Niemand anbieten.

Sie gingen gemeinsam ins Dorf, aber Ardwe hielt ihren kleinen Bruder, denn als solchen sah sie ihn an, auf.

„ Bitte, sag niemandem was du Gesternabend gesehen hast. Wenn die Leute wissen was ich kann gibt es nur Ärger." Er wollte sie fragen wieso es Ärger geben würden, aber sie sah ihn nur mit einem flehenden Blick an. Er konnte nicht verstehen wieso sie es nicht wollte, versprach es ihr aber.

In Gedanken versuchte er sie die ganze Zeit über zu entschlüsseln. Zu einem Ergebnis kam er dabei aber nicht, so beschloss er sie am Abend noch einmal aus zu fragen.

Der Tag verging wie jeder andere auch. Am Abend seilte sich Ardwe mit Charles etwas früher ab. Als sie bei ihnen zu Hause angekommen waren erzählte sie ihm was sie vorhatte.

„Ich kann dir einen Zauberstab machen." Begann sie. „ Dafür musst du mir aber versprächen niemandem davon zu erzählen. Sonst will jeder sehen wie ich ihn mache und dabei geht er zu schaden. Versprichst du es mir?" Natürlich versprach er ihr alles was sie wollte, denn einen Zauberstab zu bekommen war sein großer Traum.

Am gleichen Abend begannen sie. Ardwe holte die drei Hölzer her, welche sie in der Nacht gesammelt hatte. Danach bat sie Charlie ihr seine linke Hand zu geben und die Augen zu schließen. Mit einem Zauber konnte sie erkennen welches Holz am besten zu ihm passte. Es stellte sich heraus dass es ein Ast der Esche war. Hart aber elastisch, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte. Als nächstes Holte sie eine Schüssel.

„ Ich brauche etwas Blut von dir. Leider ist dass notwendig damit er zu dir passt. Im Normalfall wählt der Stab seinen Meister und weil das jetzt nicht möglich ist muss ich sehen dass er von Natur auf dich abgestimmt ist. Und dafür brauche ich dein Blutt." Er sagte nichts aber an seiner immer heller werdenden Hautfarbe konnte sie sehen wie es ihm ging. Sie lächelte um ihn auf zu muntern.

„ Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht schneiden, du wirst nichts weiter als ein leichtes Ziepen spüren wenn überhaupt." Noch während sie es zu ihm sprach hatte sie den Zauberstab an seinen Unterarm gelegt und hatte ihm das Blut abgezapft ohne dass er etwas gespürt hatte.

„ Und hat es weh getan?" Fragte sie ihn, dabei konnte sie ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „ Ich kann es nur bei Vollmond fertig stellen, deshalb musst noch etwas warten. Und jetzt wasch dich! Danach ab ins Bett!" Er streckte ihr die Zunge raus, aber rannte schnell weg damit sie ihn nicht verhexen konnte. Sie grinst als er um die Ecke verschwand und ging selbst auch in ihr Zimmer hinauf.

An diesem Tag begann sie mit der Fertigstellung des Zauberstabes.

Erst bearbeitete sie das Holz. Sie hatte mit einem Messer die ungefähre Form eines Stabes aus dem Holz geschnitzt, viel weiter war sie am ersten Tag aber nicht gekommen. Danach benutzte sie ihre Magie und Formte jede Einzelheit. Danach verschmolz sie den Stab mit seinem Kern. Als es ihr gelang die zwei weißen Einhornhaare war sie unglaublich glücklich. Es hatte funktioniert. Sie hatte auf der heiligen Insel schon Zauberstäbe hergestellt, aber noch nie ohne die Anwesenheit ihres Meisters.

Endlich kam die Nacht des Vollmondes. Das Blut hatte sie mit einem Stasis- Zauber belegt. Jetzt hob sie ihn auf und legte den Stab in das Blut. Ein Gefühl von ungebändigter Magie um flog sie. Sie gab noch ein paar Tropfen des Quellwassers dazu und einpaar Kräuter die sie in den letzten Tagen gesammelt hatte. Sie sollten die Verbindung zwischen den Einzelteilen des Stabes, sowie zwischen Stab und Besitzer verstärken. Dass sie in dieser Nacht kaum schlafen konnte versteht sich von selbst.

Am Morgen nahm sie den Stab aus der Schale. Er hatte eine dunklere Farbe angenommen. Sie ließ das Blut verschwinden, danach machte sie sich für das tägliche Geschäft fertig. Sie mussten heute nicht so früh aufstehen. Das genoss sie in tiefen Zügen. Erst gegen Mittag sollten Charlie und sie zum Wirtshaus hinüber gehen. Deshalb weckte sie Charlie erst später.

„ Raus aus den Federn!" Flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Er brummte, er wolle noch nicht aufstehen. Damit gab sie sich aber nicht geschlagen. „ Wenn du nicht aufstehst bekommst du deinen Zauberstab nicht!" Auf diese Wort saß er senkrecht im Bet auf. „ Er ist fertig!"

„Ja!" Damit gab sie ihm den dunklen leicht rötlichen Stab. Er ergriff ihn voller Eifer. Es stoben rote und grüne Funken aus dem Stab, als sein Meister ihn endlich in Händen hielt. Er drückte sie fest an sich, so dass sie schon Angst hatte zu versticken.

„ Komm, las mich wieder zu Luft kommen. Mach dich fertig und dann müssen wir zu Tante Rosemary."

Eine halbe Stund später waren sie auf dem Weg zum Wirtshaus. Charlie sprang rum und fragte sie nach allerlei Zaubern. Endlich waren sie von der Straße weg, denn die Menschen hatten Charlie schon angestarrt als er so herum getollt war. Charles war vor ihr ins Haus gerannt und sie schloss gerade Tür, als er nach seiner Tante und Cousine rief.

„ Tante Rosemary, Anne ihr werdet nicht glauben was ich von Wenny bekommen habe!"

Falls ihr euch über den Namen wundert, diesen hatte sich Anne für Ardwe ausgedacht. Die Umbenannte konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Sei nicht so laut Charlie, wir haben Gäste!" Kam es von seiner hinter dem Tresen beschäftigten Tante. Charlie sprang vor ihr auf und ab.

„ Aber sie hat mir einen Zauberstab gemacht!"

Darauf wurde alles still. Rosemary sah von Charles zu Ardwe und wieder zurück. Ihre Augen waren ganz groß geworden. Charlie ließ sich nicht beirren und zog seinen neuen Zauberstab und fing an ihn in der Luft herum zu schwenken. Ardwe war weiter herein gekommen und stand nun hinter Charlie.

„ Ist das wahr war Charles da sagt?" Fragte Rosemary sie. Unglauben mischte sich mit Neugierde und Angst. Wenn sie wirklich Zauberstäbe machen konnte wieso war sie dann hier, was wollte sie von ihnen. Solche und ähnliche Gedanken bildeten sich in ihrem Kopf, als sie Ardwe abwartend ansah.

„ Ja, ich habe Charlie diesen Zauberstab gemacht. Keine Sorge er ist nicht gestohlen und wenn Charlie nichts falsch macht dürfte er ihn auch nicht in die Luftjagen." Die Worte schienen Rosemary den Rest zu geben, sie fiel um. Ardwes Reflexen war es zu verdanken dass sie die Wirtin noch in der Luft mit einem Schwebezauber auffangen konnte. Sie ließ ihre Chefin zu Boden gleiten. Schnell kniete sie sich neben sie.

Die einzigen Gäste waren vier Menschen gewesen die in einer Ecke gesessen waren und das Geschehen interessiert verfolgt hatten. Als sich Ardwe nun über die Unmächtige beugte kamen die Gäste zu ihnen herüber.

„ Kann ich euch Helfen?" Fragte eine Frau der kleinen Gruppe. Ardwe wollte nur kurz aufsehen und die Hilfe abwehren. Aber als sie sah wer es war, konnte sie für einen Moment nicht denken. Helga Hufflepuff, genau die gleichen grau-blauen Augen wie schon im Wald am ersten Tag. Das Schweigen nahm diese als Einladung und kniete sich zu ihr auf den Boden. Ardwe schnappte wieder aus ihrer Trance und lächelte etwas unsicher die andere Frau an.

„ Danke, aber das wird nicht notwendig sein." Sie richtete ihren Stab auf die Bewusstlose und murmelte ein paar Worte. Darauf schlug diese wieder die Augen auf.

Sie setzten Rosemary auf einen Stuhl und gaben ihr etwas Wasser um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen. Während sich die Wirtin wieder erholte wandte sich Ardwe zu den Gästen.

„ Verzeiht die Unannehmlichkeiten. Kann ich euch vielleicht etwas bringen." Es viel ihr schwer ihre Fassungslosigkeit zu verbergen als sie mit den Gästen sprach. Es war einfach nicht zu fassen. Hier stand sie und wenn hatte sie vor sich, alle vier Gründer! Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor und Slytherin!

Sie schaute automatisch auf das Bein Salazar Slytherins um sich zu vergewissern, dass es gut geheilt war. Mit dieser Tat bestätigte sie Madam Hufflepuffs Vermutung. Diese konnte das Geschehene nicht auf sich beruhen lassen und meinte lächelnd.

„ Ja, seinem Bein geht es gut. Ihr habt sehr gute Arbeit geleistet." Nun war Ardwe an der Reihe mit großen Augen auf zusehen. Im nächsten Moment stieg ihr die Röte ins Gesicht.

„ Ich dachte ich hätte es mir nur eingebildet, dass ihr mich gesehen hattet. Wie dumm von mir, ich hätte es wissen können." Sie traute sich immer noch nicht die Augen vom Boden zu heben. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein und glauben, dass eine der größten Magierinnen aller Zeiten sie nicht gesehen hatte.

Deshalb bemerkte sie aber auch nicht wie die Anderen drei Helga mit offenen Mündern angesehen hatten. Denn Keiner außer ihr hatte es bemerkt. Als erster faste sich Salazar wieder.

„ In diesem Fall, erlaubt mir euch für meine Heilung zu danken." In Gedanken versuchte er sich an den Abend zu erinnern. Als ihm nicht mehr als eine liebevolle Hand und der Schmerz einfielen entschloss er sich in ihrem Kopf nach einer Antwort zu suchen. Leider traf er nur auf eine Mauer die ihr Bewusstsein um schloss und auf das Hochfahren ihr Kopfes.

„ Ich habe euch geholfen wie ich jedem Schwerverletzten geholfen hätte. Ob ich euch noch einmal Helfe ist aber fraglich, ihr scheint nichts von gutem Benehmen zu wissen, sonst hättet ihr das nicht gewagt." Ihre Stimme war leise und drohen geworden. Ihre Augen hatten funken gesprüht, sie hatte schwer mit sich zu kämpfen, damit sie ihrer Magie nicht freien lauf ließ.

Alle sahen sie erschrocken an, wieso war diese junge Hexe denn plötzlich so wütend. Salazar wurde etwas blass, ein guter Beobachter hätte erkannt, wie sein Blick etwas wie Scham zeigte, aber das war auch schon alles.

„ Woher habt ihr…?" Er sprach es nicht aus, sah sie aber erwartungsvoll an.

„ Diese Fähigkeit ist Uralt. Nur weil wenige dazu in der Lage sind, heißt es noch nicht das ihr der Einzige seit. Davon abgesehen gehört sich so etwas nicht. Ihr hättet mich erst fragen können, was an diesem Abend geschah und nicht gleich meine Gedanken durchsuchen sollen!" Sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt, obwohl ihr der Schreck noch tief in den Knochen saß. Sie war der alten Murecha sehr dankbar für ihren Unterricht, wer weiß was er gesehen hätte. Keiner von beiden sprach die Worte aus und so blieben die Umstehenden im Dunkeln. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl bemächtigte sich seiner, schließlich ließ er sich dazu hinreißen sie um Entschuldigung zu bitten.

„ Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir vergeben." Diese Worte begleitete eine kurze schwungvolle Verbeugung. Die Umstehenden verstanden nicht was vorgefallen war, aber da es geklärt schien, wollten sie Salazar erst später ausfragen

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte Stille, schließlich meldete sich Rowena zu Wort.

„ Kommt doch heute Abend zum Essen zu uns, als kleinen Dank."

Noch bevor Ardwe Worte des Widerspruches finden konnten, bestärkte auch Helga die Einladung. „ Keine falsche Bescheidenheit, ihr kommt! Wir erwarten euch um sechs Uhr!"

Ohne auf Ardwes Einsprüche zu achten verließen sie das Wirtshaus. Wer Helga Hufflepuff mit ihrem Haus gleichsetzt der liegt Falsch. Sie konnte sehr energisch sein, in einer Anderen Zeit währe sie vielleicht sogar eine Slytherin geworden.

Dass sie danach von den Dagebliebenen unsicher, teilweise sogar verängstigt beäugt wurde versteht sich wohl von selbst.

Das Mittagsgeschäft verlief schleppend. Als Ardwe endlich gehen konnte, stand sie vor dem nächsten Problem. Ein Abend bei der Elite der Magischengesellschaft und das im 12 Jahrhundert.

Man kann nicht behaupten das Ardwe sich je viele Gedanken um ihr Äußeres gemacht hätte, aber ganz egal war der Eindruck den sie auf Andere machte auch nicht.

Sie war in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt und stand nun vor den wenigen Dingen die sie besaß. Sie hatte alles auf ihrem Bett ausgebreitet. Das sie nichts davon zum Abendessen anziehen konnte war klar. Resigniert nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und machte sich an die Arbeit aus den Kleidern die sie besaß etwas Schickes zu zaubern. Danach wusch sie sich und machte sich daran ihr Haar zu bändigen. Sie war es nicht gewohnt dass es wieder so kurz war, in der letzten Epoche hatte sie es wachsen lassen, es hatte ihr bis zum Po gereicht. Da sie ihr Haar es jetzt aber nicht war, bemühte sie sich die vorderen Locken mit Bändern nach hinten zu binden.

Noch einpaar Handgriffe hier und dort und es war Zeit zu gehen.

Sie war auf ihrem Weg aus dem Haus Niemandem begegnet, wofür sie dankbar war. Das Gelände des Schlosses war nicht eingezäunt, wie es später der Fall sein würde. Deshalb ging sie entlang des Sees zum Schloss. Noch stand die Sonne hoch und im Wasser des Sees spiegelte sich das Abbild einer Edeldame. Oder man hätte es zumindest vermutet, wenn man nicht gewusst hätte um wenn es sich handelt. Wahrscheinlich währe Ardwe auch von ihrer eigenen Freunden nicht gleich wieder erkannt worden.

Sie hatte eines der Kleider die sie aus Avalon mitgebracht hatte in ein dunkel lila farbiges Kleid verwandelt. Der Saum streifte den Boden und die weiten Ärmel reichten ihr fast bis zu den Fingern. Verziert war es am Ausschnitt mit goldenen Rosen. Das gleiche Muster fand sich auch auf dem Gürtel wieder welcher vorne mit einer Brosche zusammengeheftet war und dessen Enden fast zum Boden reichten. Einer ihrer Umhänge, welcher nun schwarz war bedeckte aber einen Großteil ihres Kleides. Ihre Ketten hatte sie aber auch hier nicht abgelegt. Die sechs Lederbändchen hatte sie zusammen geflochten und in eine metal Kette verwandelt. Die Anhänger verschwanden in ihrem Ausschnitt.

Mit einem benommenen Gefühl im Bauch ging sie auf das große Tor zu. Auf ihr Klopfen hin öffnete sich das Tor magisch. Empfangen wurde sie von Helga Hufflepuff.

„ Willkommen auf Hogwarts!"

…

Ich ziehe bald um, deshalb kann es sein das die Kapitel etwas länger brauchen werden. Kann natürlich auch sein das ich sie weiterhin alle paar tage posten kann, aber das wird sich erst noch zeigen.

Eure

Leanna de Weisdorn

P.s.: Ich werde die Geschichte etwas straffen. Wenn dabei etwas untergehen sollte oder ihr etwas über die Zeit welche ich auslasse wissen wollt; schreibt mir.


	10. Chapter 10

Gegrüßt seid mir, meine geliebten Leser! Mit dem obligatorischen Satz; Ein neues Kapitel und wieder gehört mir nichts; last mich euch begrüßen.

Ok, spaß bei Seite. Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch.

Eure Leanna

Ps.: Dieses Kapitel hat mir etwas zu schaffen gemacht, deshalb habe ich länger gebraucht.

…

10

…

Einige Stunden später lag sie auf ihrem Bett und kam sich vor als hätte sie ihr Staatsexamen abgelegt. Oder vielleicht wie nach einem Kreutzverhör. Ganz entschieden hatte sie sich noch nicht.

_Das Innere des Schlosses war anders als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Nicht das sie es anders erwartet hatte, aber wie wenig es dem späteren Hogwarts ähnelte war überraschend. Die Eingangshalle war nicht sehr verändert, anstatt der Unmengen von Bildern, gab es Wandbehänge und das Licht kam aus an den Wänden befestigten Feuerschallen. Der richtige Unterschied bestand für sie in der großen Halle, die Ausmaße waren die gleichen und doch ähnelte sie der ihr bekannten nicht. Die Halle war wie ein Wald von Mannshohen Ständern mit einer Krone voller Kerzen, erst wenn man etwas weiter hinein trat sah man drei Tische. Einer welcher auf dem gleichen Podest stand auf welchem später der Lehrertisch stehen sollte, hier saßen die Gründer mit ihren Familien und Gästen. Die anderen zwei Tische standen quer dazu und boten dem Gesinde platz, doch waren sie auseinander geschoben so dass die Mitte der Halle frei war. Dort auf dem Boden war ein Muster von alten Runen zusehen._

_Parallel dazu war auch die Decke verändert, wunderschöne Fresken zierten diese. Abgebildet waren verschiedene Fabelwesen, darunter Drachen, Einhörner, Kobolde, Phönixe, Meermenschen, Pegasuse, Feen, Meeresschlangen und Basilisken sowie Zentauren und Sphinxe, und soviel mehr für was es Heute nicht einmal mehr Namen gibt. Die Wände waren durch die Banner der vier Gründer geziert. Aber darüber hinaus hingen auch die ihrer Gevolksleute an den Wänden. Über den Köpfen der Schlossherren prangte das Wappen Hogwarts. Wie als sie das allererste Mal Hogwarts betreten hatte, so fühlte sie sich auch Heute mehr als nur beeindruckt, schon fast verängstigt._

_Lange hatte sie aber keine Zeit sich im Anblick der Halle zu verlieren. Helga welche sie herein begleitet hatte führte sie nun zum hohen Tisch. Doch wies sie ihr keinen Platz zu sondern forderte sie auf mit ihr hinter den Tisch zu drehten. _

„ _So das Jeder erkenne wer unser ehren Gast ist, möchten wir euch bitten eure Hand auf die Wand zu legen, so das diese euer Wappen neben dem unseren erscheinen lasse."_

_Das Ardwe unsicher war, ob das eine gute Idee wäre, ist wohl jedem verständlich. Doch fühlte sie die abwartenden Blicke hinter sich und konnte nicht anders als zu tun wie befohlen. Vorsichtig legte sie die Hand auf die Wand als hätte sie Angst verbrannt zu werden. Doch außer einem Kribbeln verspürte sie nichts. Einen Schritt trat sie zurück um besser erkennen zu können was die Wand produziert hatte. Ob diese überhaupt etwas gemacht hatte._

_Langsam veränderte sich die Oberfläche der glatten Wand. Sie hielt gebannt ihren Atem an um zu sehen was heraus kommen würde. Runen! ‚Was…', ging es ihr durch den Kopf, bevor sie fast in Unmacht fiel. Ein Aufstöhnen war hinter ihr zu hören. Als dir Luft welche sie angehalten hatte sie nun wieder verließ, entrann ihr ein kleines Seufzen. Ihr Götter! , mussten sich denn Überall neue Mythen um sie schlingen?_

_Das Gebilde an der Wand bestand aus drei Teilen. Drei Runen. Sie bildeten ein Dreieck, die Spitze zeigte nach unten, dabei berührten sich alle drei Teile. Eingefasst wurden sie von einem Kreis. Die Spitze stand für ihren Namen, sowohl für ihren Neuen wie für ihren Alten. Die darüber hatten aber weit mehr Bedeutungen. Die Eine war das Zeichen der Ewigkeit, des Wissens, des Herdfeuer und der Heilung, doch bekannter war sie als das Siegel Avalons. Die Andere war eine welcher in jedem Jahrhundert eine andere Bedeutung zu gemessen worden war. Einst war es der Wanderer oder Priester später wurde sie als Magier oder auch Meister bezeichnet, in jedem Fall galt es als ruheloses Zeichen, welches Macht und Wissens symbolisierte._

_Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich wieder erhöht. Nun konnte sie es in ihren Ohren hören. Wenn sie doch nur aus dieser Welt hätte scheiden können. Würde sie den Menschen hinter sich nun Rede und Antwort stehen müssen? Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht offen nach der Bedeutung gefragt würde. Die Überbleibsel von Mut welche sie zu einem Gryffindor gemacht hatten, klaubte sie nun zusammen. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes und nichts sagender Mine wandte sie sich Helga zu. Diese sah von ihrem Gesicht noch einmal zu ihrem Siegel, dann brachte sie sie zu ihrem Platz._

_Ardwe wurde zwischen Godric und Helgas Ehemann Demeon gesetzt, ihnen gegenüber saßen Rowena, Salazar und Helga. Weiter saßen auf ihrer Linken am Tisch Recktus, Rowenas Bruder und Frau Elysia. Auf der Linken saßen zwei Zukünftige Lehrer, das Ehepaar Meredith und Julius Maximale._

Sie schnürte sich ihre Kleider auf, zog die Schuhe aus und räumte sie auf. Dann nahm sie noch die Bänder aus ihrem Haar. Aber das war das Letzte was sie an diesem Abend noch tat, nun konnte sie sich endlich in ihrem Bett vergraben. Unter ihrer Bettdecke liegend wollte aber kein Schlaf über sie kommen. Sie war gefangen in den Eindrücken des Abends. Besonders Angetan hatten es ihr ein Augenpaar. Grün war es gewesen. Nein, verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken. Es war wie ein Wald gewesen, überwogen hatten die verschiedenen Grüntöne, aber darunter war das braun des Holzes zu sehen gewesen, alles noch akzentuiert durch einige schwarz und graue Schatten. Oh, wie konnte es nur sein das sie nur nach einem so kurzen Abend schon an nichts anderes denken konnte als an ihn. Man hätte meinen können, sie währe kein Teenager mehr der sich in jeden Dahergelaufenen Zauberer so einfach verknallt. Doch nein sie hatte es geschafft! Wie sie Hormone hasste, wieso mussten sie sich immer in ganz unmöglichen Situationen melden.

_Nach dem sie der Runde vorgestellt worden war, wurde das Essen serviert. Die Tafel war reichlich beladen, aber nicht so überbeladen wie zu späteren Zeiten. Für einige Minuten herrschte Stille, keiner war gewillt das Wort zu ergreifen. Helga war anzusehen, dass sie ein Lachen nur mühsam unterdrücken konnte und großen Spaß an dem Benehmen der Anderen hatte. Ardwe ging durch den Kopf, wie komisch es war was mit der Zeit an Tatsachen verdreht wurde. Helga schien bei weitem kein an jeden glaubendes, gutmütiges, ruhiges und etwas naives, eher unwichtiges Mitglied der Gründer zu sein. Ob das wohl auch auf andere zutraf? War Gryffindor doch kein nichts fürchtender Duellmeister und genialer Verwandlungskünstler? Oder Rowena nicht die Genialität in Person? Sie konnte nur hoffen mehr über sie zu erfahren._

_Noch immer sprach niemand ein Wort. Was Ardwe dieses Mal ritt, wusste sie auch nicht, aber sie konnte solch eine Stille in Hogwarts nicht ertragen. _

„ _Mir wurde von der geplanten Schule erzählt. Erlaubt mir zu fragen, wie ihr mit den Vorbereitungen steht?"_

_Die Antwort bekam sie von Rowena. Diese erklärte wie weit sie mit den Arbeiten an dem Gebäude waren und wie sie das Gelände verändern wollten. Sie waren schon durch die hälfte des Essens bis sie ihre Ausführungen beendete. Sie hatte Ginny immer für ein Plappermaul gehalten, aber dieser Wasserfall stand ihr in nichts nach. Zwischenzeitlich hatten auch andere Gespräche begonnen. _

_Jetzt wandte sich ihr Gegenüber an sie. „ Ihr habt mich mit euren Fähigkeiten in der Heilkunst und Zauberei Neugierig gemacht. Von wem lerntet ihr sie?" In diesem Moment nahm sie seine Augen das erste Mal genauer. Ihre Selbstkontrolle war gerade stark genug eine Antwort zu kreieren. Aber ihre Augen saugten dabei sein Abbild auf. Männlich Gesichtzüge, ein schmaler Mund, leicht krumme Nase, schwarzes glattes Haar und tiefe grüne Augen._

„_An den verschiedensten Orte, Lord Slytherin. Die Grundlagen wurde ich in meiner Heimat gelehrt. Seit ich meine Reise begann hatte ich weitere Lehrmeister welche mein Wissen vergrößerten." Sie musste lächeln, als sie feststellte das alles was sie gesagt hatte wahr war. Der Lord schien nicht zufrieden mit der Antwort, aber ließ es bleiben._

„ _Ich sah mir den Stab an welchen ihr herstelltet und ich muss sagen ich war überrascht zusehen welch ein perfektes Stück er war. Könntet ihr weitere herstelle?" Es folgte eine Ausführung über die Herstellung von Zauberstäben sowie deren Tücken._

Sie blickte durch das Fenster zum Nachthimmel hinauf. Das Angebot welches man ihr Heute unterbreitete, war genial. Es würde all ihre Probleme oder zumindest die Dringendsten aufheben. Nach dem sie über die Zauberstabherstellung erzählt hatte, machten sie ihr das Angebot. Sie solle für die Studenten Stäbe herstellen!!

Aber so schön dieser Stern auch war, viel kleinere und nichtigere Sterne raubten ihr den Schlaf.

Als der Abend zur Neige ging war sie von Salazar und Helga nach Hause begleitet worden. Es war eine rege Diskussion entbrannt darüber wie viele Schüler aufgenommen werden könnten. Auch das Thema Reinblütige versus Muggelstämmige wurde behandelt. Salazar machte sich Sorgen, ob wirklich so viele Schüler aufgenommen werden könnten wie gewollt war und vor allem ob genug finanzielle Mittel vorhanden waren um die weniger gut Betuchte zu unterstützen. Helga vertrat dagegen die Meinung er würde immer das Schlimmste annehmen. Zu einem Ergebnis waren sie natürlich nicht gekommen.

Mit vom kaltem Wind und dem Lachen geröteten Wangen verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Begleitern. Helga schloss sie in die Arme und verbot ihr sie noch einmal mit Lady an zu sprechen.

„Nur Leute die ich nicht mag lasse ich mich Lady Helga Hufflepuff nennen. Nun geh schlafen und überlege dir noch einmal, ob du unser Angebot annimmst."

Salazar war etwas zurückhaltender, aber auch er verabschiedete sich freundlich mit einer Verbeugung.

Und wieder diese Augen, ob ich ihn je ganz nah haben werde; ging es ihr noch einmal durch den Kopf, bevor sie die Müdigkeit endlich übermannte.

…

Und wieder sind wir am Ende.

+Ich habe einige Personen hinzugefügt, weil ich fand dass es der Gesellschaft halber sein muss, wenn es Jemandem nicht gefällt tut es mir leid und ich weise ihn an sie außer Acht zu lassen.

+Ich hoffe die Bedeutung des Siegels ist jedem auf gegangen, wenn nicht meldet euch.

Leanna


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, ein neues Kapitel für meine geliebten Leser. Wie eh und je gehört mir nichts was ihr wieder erkennt. Dieses Kapitel besteht aus zwei Teilen, ich habe beschlossen alles zusammen zulassen, damit ihr mehr zum lesen habt. Viel spaß!

Eure Leanna

…

11

…

Keine Zeit! Immer etwas zumachen oder sich um etwas zu kümmern. Abends tot ins Bett fallen, wenn man denn nicht noch im Wald auf der Suche nach etwas ist oder an einem Stab arbeitet. So und ähnlich waren die letzten Monate vergangen.

Sie hatte das Angebot angenommen. Die Zahl der Schüler stand fest, ein Drittel davon kam aus reichen Familien, für diese musste sie keine Stäbe produzieren. Das bedeutete sie hatte 76 Stück zu machen. Daneben hatte sie auch noch Kunden aus der Umgebung welche ebenfalls ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen wollten.

Kein Geschäft geht ohne Startkapital. In diesem Fall verdiente sie sich ihr Essen noch immer im Wirtshaus und schlief bei Charles, um sich einige Zutaten zu kaufen bekam vom Schulfond eine gewisse Summe. Dazu gehörten Phönixfedern, Drachenherzfasern und einige Holzarten welche in der Nähe nicht fuchsen. Danach begann die Arbeit, welches Holz mit welchem Kern in welcher Dicke und Länge, vielleicht noch in ein Kräuterbad oder Blutbad, aber das konnte sie nicht wenn sie kein Blut von dem Zukünftigenbesitzer hatte. Also Probleme über Probleme.

Einige Monate später kam schließlich die große Stunde.

Die Schule wurde eröffnet, ein Festakt sonder gleichen.

_Sie war schon am Morgen mit Charles und über 100 Stäben ins Schloss gereist. In einem kleinen Raum neben der Großen Halle konnte sie diese abstellen, Charles hatte sie nur begleitet weil sie allein Probleme gehabt hätte die Stäbe zu transportieren, danach ging er wieder nach Hause er hatte sich nicht überreden lassen zur Schule zu gehen._

_Das ganze Schloss war schon in den vorherigen Tagen sauber geschrubbt worden. Jetzt wurde die Halle mit zusätzlichen Tischen versehen. Die der Diener wurden neben die große Tür an die Wand gestellt. Zwei lange Tische nahmen deren frühere Stelle ein._

_Als Ardwe ihre Sachen abgelegt hatte und den Raum hinter sich versiegelte, wurden gerade die Tische gedeckt._

_Rowena stritt sich mit einem Koch._

„ _Ich habe aber nicht genug Leute um die Speisen auf einmal an die Tische zu bringen!"_

_Ardwe ging zu ihnen und stoppte den Koch bevor er sich noch seine letzten Haare aus riss. _

„ _Lady Rowena, wieso benutz ihr keinen Zauber um die Gerichte erscheinen zu lassen? Das würde einen sehr guten Eindruck machen und gleichzeitig die Küche entlassen." Der Koch und Rowena sahen sie mit großen Augen an._

„_Kennt ihr den solch einen Zauber?"_

_Für einige Sekunden war Ardwe unsicher ob es eine gute Idee war, aber schließlich fand sie, dass es bestimmt auch einem Anderen in den Sinn gekommen sein könnte._

„_Ja, mit einem von zwei Magiern angebrachten Portie- Zauber sollten die Speisen auf ein Stichwort hin auf den Tischen erscheinen." Etwas zweifelnd sahen sie sie noch an, aber schließlich gingen Rowena und sie in die Küche um den Zauber zu sprächen. So gab es noch einige Dinge die gemacht werden mussten bevor der Abend hereinbrach._

_Am Schluss wurde sie von Helga in ihr Zimmer geschleppt um passende Kleider verpasst zu bekommen. Nach einer Stunde hin und her, saßen sie nun gemeinsam am Lehrertisch._

_Das leuchtend blaue Kleid mit silbernen Vogelmotiven welches sie jetzt trug, war in bester Gesellschaft. Helga in gelb, Rowena in lila, Godric in rot und Salazar in schwarz-blau._

_Dann war es endlich soweit. Das Ehepaar Meredith und Julius Maximale führten die Schüler herein. Trompeten ertönten als sie durch die Tür traten. Es war ein komischer Anblick als alles von 11 bis 18, teils in edlen Roben teils in einfachen Bauertrachten quergemischt hereinkam. Als sie in zwei Reihen die Mitte der Halle erreichten, standen die Lehrer und mit ihnen auch Ardwe auf._

„_Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts!_

_Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung, jungen Menschen die verschiedenen Arten der Magie zu lehren. Verlangen werden wir nicht weniger als euer Bestes."_

_Mit diesen Worten begrüßte Godric die Schüler._

„_Doch nun nehmt an den Tischen platz und last das __**Festmahl**__ beginnen." Und das Essen erschien. Der Zauber funktionierte perfekt und die Augen der Schüler wurden mit jedem Moment größer, selbst die aus besseren Häusern. Zur Unterhaltung wurde Musik gespielt und in der Mitte der Halle spukten Gaukler Feuer. _

_Als auch der Nachtisch verzehrt war verschwanden die Überreste wieder von Zauberhand._

„ _Manch einer von euch hat schon einen Zauberstab, doch die welche noch keinen haben sollen ihn nun bekommen." Sprach Salazar._

_Darauf erhob sich Helga mit einer Namensliste und Ardwe ließ die Zauberstäbe auf einen bereitgestellten Tisch fliegen._

„ _Meisterin Ardwe, wenn ihr erlaubt werde ich nun beginnen." Auf ein Nicken von ihr begann Helga die Schüler auf zu rufen._

„ _Ading, Maximilian!"_

_Ein schlaksiger Junge von 13-14 Jahren mit blonden Locken und Sommersprossen. Er nahm auf ihr Geheiß auf einen treibeinigen Stuhl platz. Sie besah sich ihn genau und ließ einen dicklichen honigfarbenen Stab mit dem Haar einer Meerjungfrau erscheinen. Selten findet ein Stab gleich seinen Meister, aber hier war es so. Und auch die Folgenden brauchten meist nicht mehr als zwei- drei Versuche. Sie war dankbar, dass sie schon vorher gewusst hatte, dass die meisten Schüler Jungs waren sonst wäre es vielleicht nicht so einfach gewesen. Aber eine große Hilfe war auch ein Zauber welchen sie bei jedem benutzt um seine Aura und Elementaren Präferenzen zu sehen._

_Schließlich kam die Letzte._

„_Winster, Lorelei!"_

_Zu diesem Namen gehörte ein kleines Mädchen mit roten Haaren und Augen welche an die eines späteren Direktors erinnerten. Wieder gelang es Ardwe auf Anhieb den richtigen Stab zu finden. Phönixfeder und Zedernholz, mit Rosenwasser getränkt. Während sie zusah wie es goldene Funken sprühte, nahm sie sich vor heraus zu finden ob sie eine Vorfahrin von ihm war._

_Danach wurden die Mädchen unter die Obhut von Rowena gestellt und in einen separaten Teil des Schlosses geführt. Die Jungs wurden nach Alter unterteilt, die Älteren wurden von Salazar in den unteren Teil des Schlosses geführt und die Jüngeren wurden von Godric in einem der Türme untergebracht. Die zwölf welche aus Hogsmead und Umgebung kamen wurden von Meister Maximale hinaus begleitet._

_Den Abend verbrachten sie noch gemeinsam, unterhielten sich erst über das Fest und dann noch über alles Mögliche. Es war schon nach Mitternacht als sich Rowena zurückzog. Die Maximales waren schon nach einer halben Stunde verschwunden. Jetzt saßen sie nur noch zu viert am Kaminfeuer und tranken Gewürzwein. Godric hatte gerade zu ende erzählt wie ihn Salazar vor einem Jahr die Haut rettete, als sie bei Vollmond am falschen Ort gewesen waren. Helga gähnte ausgiebig._

„ _Ich bin müde und gehe jetzt zu Bett. Sal sei so gut und begleite Ardwe nach Hause, ich möchte nicht das sie noch so spät alleine unterwegs ist." Wer Helga kannte wusste, dass sie wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte nicht davon ab zu bringen war. Deshalb musste sich Salazar fügen und die junge Frau nach Hause bringen._

_Der Weg dauerte eine halbe Stunde. Doch sie brauchten fast doppelt so lange. Ob Helga genau darauf aus war, wer weis, aber in jedem Fall war es der Abend an welchem sie sich das erste Mal küssten._

_Sie waren am Rand des Sees stehen geblieben._

„ _Seht ihr die Bewegungen der Wasseroberfläche? Was wohl in seinen Tiefen ruht? Ich habe gehört das Meermenschen in ihm leben sollen, aber noch nie Jemanden getroffen welche sie gesehen hätte."_

_Sie standen nahe nebeneinander und genossen die Wärme des jeweils Anderen. Ardwe beugte sich auf seine Worte hin zum Wasser und ließ ihren Zauberstab bis zu einem Drittel hinein gleiten. Dann sprach sie Worte in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache. Viel Zischendes und Gurgelndes. Er wollte sie schon fragen was sie da tat, als nur einen Meter weiter sich die Wasseroberfläche wieder bewegte. Ardwe hatte sich zwischenzeitlich wieder aufgerichtet und lächelte ihn jetzt viel sagend an._

_Die Wasseroberfläche brach und ein Kopf kam zum Vorschein. Das Licht des Mondes ließ bläulich blondes Haar welches um ein helles ovales Gesicht fiel erstrahlen. Die Nixe verzog ihre dünnen Lippen zu Lauten wie Ardwe vorher. Salazars Blick flog von einer Frau zur Anderen. Ardwe lächelte ihn an._

„ _Darf ich euch Ssyha Se vorstellen die Tochter des Herrn dieses Sees Garum Salum Sa. Sie war so freundlich mir Haare und Schuppen zur Fertigstellung einiger Stäbe zu schenken."_

_Der Lord war sprachlos. Ardwe bedankte sich bei der Meerjungfrau und diese verschwand wieder in ihrem Reich. Die Augen Salazars verweilten aber nicht auf dem Wasser, sie hatten etwas Schöneres gefunden von welchem sie sich nicht reißen konnten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, kurz darauf folgten ihre Lippen deren Vorbild._

_Um Entschuldigung bat keiner, aber auch vertiefte keiner was ihnen widerfahren war. Schweigend brachte er sie bis zu ihrem Heim, wo sie sich verabschiedeten._

Eine Antwort auf diesen Abend bekam Ardwe ein-zwei Monate später. Sie war auf dem Weg zu Schloss um Rowena bei dem verhexen der Treppen zu helfen.

Wie immer war sie über die Ländereien gekommen und war verwundert als sie bei ihrer Ankunft das Schloss in Aufruhr vorfand. Überall rannten die Diener, wie aufgescheuchte Hühner umher. Ardwe schlängelte sich durch das Wirrwarr, nach einigen waghalsigen Manövern um Besen und Eimern zu entgehen, kam sie vor den Räumern Rowenas an. Diese erklärte ihr nach dem sie sie aus dem Tumult gezogen hatte was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Wie sich herausstellte, sollte noch im laufe des Nachmittags Salazars Frau eintreffen. Ardwe war nicht geschockt, sie hatte gewusst das Salazar verheiratet war. Das war mit ein Grund weshalb sie sich nicht mehr getraut hatte an diesem einen Abend am See.

Doch wieso das ganze Schloss in Aufruhr war verstand sie nicht. Rowena sah sie nur viel sagend an und meinte sie würde schon sehen. Fürs erste beschäftigten sie sich aber mit den Treppen.

Nach zwei Stunden hatten sie sie endlich soweit das sie die Richtungen wechselten und dabei auch noch ihren Anlegeplatz und nicht fünf Meter weiter auf die Wand trafen. Von Unten waren Trompeten zu hören, auf welche hin sie hinunter gingen.

Ja, an diesem Tag hatte Ardwe das Vergnügen die Gemahlin Lord Slytherins zu begegnen, Lady Ludmilla Lukrezia Slytherin. Hellbraune Haare soweit sie unter der kunstvollen Kopfbedeckung zusehen waren, milchig blaue Augen, eine ungesund wirkende blase Haut und strenge Gesichtszüge. So könnte man sie darstellen, obwohl man vielleicht streng mit schlecht Gelaunt austauschen sollte. Ihr Aufdrehten in roten mit gold bestickten Kleidern und mit Schmuck beladenen passte nicht und machte sie nur noch unsympathischer. Im Schlepptau führte sie einen kleinen Jungen von vier mit sich, ihren Sohn. Für diesen empfand sie dafür um so mehr mitleid, welch eine schreckliche Person als Mutter. Da war sie den Bräuchen das ein Junge aus Adelskreisen mit 7 Jahren zu einer anderen Familie kam dankbar, hoffentlich würde er mit dieser mehr glück haben.

Natürlich versuchte Ardwe nie Jemanden nach seinem Äußeren zu beurteilen, aber hier fand sie auch nichts Besseres im Inneren. Beim gemeinsamen Abendessen konnte sie sich von der Unausstehbarkeit Ludmillas überzeugen.

Später fragte Ardwe Helga weshalb Salazar diese Person geheiratet hatte, worauf sie ihr erzählte, dass es die Wahl des Vaters gewesen war und diesem widerspricht man nicht, wenn man den nicht aus der Familie verstoßen werden will.

Obwohl Ardwe sich oft gewünscht hatte auf dem Schloss wohnen zu können, war sie Jetzt heil froh sowohl von Ludmilla als auch von ihrem schlecht gelaunten Mann weg zu sein.

Doch auch diese Zeit ging vorbei und das Schreckgespenst zog von dannen. Salazar war nach ein paar Tagen wieder der Alte und auch das Schlosspersonal konnte wieder ruhig schlafen.

…

…

Der Mond stand schon hoch am Himmel, aber er wollte noch nicht in Schloss zurückkehren. Er hatte sich eine Zeit lang auf einem Felsen niedergelassen und den Wald beobachtet. Unweigerlich musste er überlegen ob sie Heute wohl auch im Wald umher schweifte. Er hoffte nicht, er machte sich Sorgen um sie und das war etwas was ihm nicht in den Kram passte. Er hatte seine Freunde und seinen Sohn wenn er ihn manchmal aus den Fängen der Harpyie befreien konnte, sonst brauchte er doch nicht mehr. Lust konnte man mit Zofen oder Mägden stillen. Aber doch musste er immer mehr an sie denken. Ihre Lippen waren so weich gewesen. Ah…

Plötzlich wurde er auf etwas im Wald aufmerksam. Ja, da war wieder ein kurzes Aufblitzen. Schnell rannte er den Hang hinunter und auf den Wald zu. Es gab viele Schauermärchen über den Wald und er hatte Angst dass sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten.

Jetzt hörte er auch eine Frauenstimme, sowie Krachen und Fauchen wie von einem Drachen. Er war noch nicht einmal bei den Bäumen angekommen, als ein Krachen ertönte und etwas mit samt mehrerer Bäume aus dem Wald brach.

Durch das Schauspiel welches sich ihm darbot war er für einige Sekunden bewegungsunfähig. Ein Lindwurm, also ein Drache mit verkümmerten Flügeln und sehr kurzen Beinen lag am Boden. Brandspuren an Hals und Flanke waren die einzig sichtbaren Verletzungen an seinem rot-braunen Schuppenpanzer. Als die Sekunden vergangen waren und er wieder zu sich kam erkannte er auch den Grund für die Verbrennungen. Wenige Meter vor der Eidechse rappelte sich gerade eine junge Frau auf hinter welchem der Drache her gewesen war. Der Drache ließ aber nicht auf sich warten und spuckte noch liegend Feuer auf sie. Diese hatte ein Schutzschild beschworen welches das Feuer abwehrte, aber schien für mehr zu geschwächt zu sein. Als Salazar nun auch noch erkannte um wenn es sich handelte griff er ein. Er ließ magische Schwerter seinen Hals angreifen welcher in seiner Gegenwärtigenposition gut sichtbar war.

Der Drache war zu sehr mit seinem Opfer beschäftigt, als das er den anderen Menschen wahrgenommen hätte. Das war sein Ende.

Er verstarb nicht gleich an den Messerstichen, sondern an dem Schlangengift. Denn Salazar hatte die Schwerter welches durch die Haut gedrungen war in Schlangen verwandelt welche sich festbiss und das Tier zum erliegen brachte. Das wäre nicht möglich gewesen wenn das Tier durch den vorherigen Kampf nicht schon geschwächt gewesen wäre und den Bann welchen er zu seinem Schutz um seinen Körper legen konnte nicht vergessen hätte.

Die junge Frau brach zusammen und sah ihren Retter nur noch für eine Sekunde.

Salazar hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und zog sie an sich. Er besah sie sich konnte aber außer einigen Schnitten und Kratzern nichts erkennen. Nur der linke Arm schien in einem komischen Winkel von ihr zu hängen, er war wahrscheinlich gebrochen. Vorsichtig nahm er sie auf den Arm und ging mit ihr zum Schloss, aber davor legte er noch einen Zauber über den Wurm, damit sich niemand und nichts an ihm zu schaffen machte.

Er trug sie in seine Räume in den Kellergewölben, wo er sie auf seinem Bett niederlegte und eine Nachricht an Helga schickte. Kaum hatte er die Nachrichten weggeschickt hörte er auch schon ein Plop von draußen und Helgas Stimme.

„ Komm herein, ich brauche deine Hilfe."

In der Stimme Salazars schwang Angst mit was Helga veranlasste sich zu beeilen. Als sie Ardwe auf seinem Bett sah verstand sie sofort dass etwas mit ihr geschehen sein musste. Schnell ging sie zu ihnen, kniete sich neben Ardwe auf das Bett und begann sie zu untersuchen.

„Was bei allen Göttern ist den geschehen?" Fragte sie während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab die kleinen Schnitte säuberte.

„ Ich habe sie am Waldrand getroffen, sie wurde von einem Lindwurm verfolgt. Als ich ihn tötete und zu ihr ging war sie nicht mehr bei Sinnen. Danach habe ich sie gleich hergebracht."

Die nächste Zeit verging damit, dass Helga die Wunden mit Salben versorgte, den gebrochenen Arm bandagierte. Salazar stand neben ihr und machte sie große Sorgen.

„ Habe ein Auge auf sie während sie schläft, es müsste ihr aber bald besser gehen. Ich komme Morgenfrüh zurück."

Damit ging sie und überließ dem Mann seiner Wache. Er hatte sich in einem Stuhl neben sie gesetzt. Irgendwann schlief auch er ein und wachte erst wieder auf als der Himmel schon hell wurde. Die Sonnenstrahlen welche durch die magischen Fenster auf ihr Gesicht fielen ließen sie zerbrechlich wirken. Die Haut wie Elfenbein, die goldig-rot schimmernden Locken wirr auf den Kissen ausgebreitet, ihre Lippen vom zartesten Rosa.

Vorsichtig, als habe er Angst sie würde sich in Nebel auflösen streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte ihr Gesicht. Er streichelte liebevoll ihr Gesicht endlang und mit dem Daumen berührte er ihre Lippen. Während er in den Anblick ihrer Lippen und deren Weichheit versank, wachte sie auf.

Erst wusste sie nicht wo sie war oder was geschehen war, aber dann kehrten ihre Erinnerungen zurück. Als sie eine weiche sanfte Berührung spürte öffnete sie ihre Augen. Erst war ihre Sicht leicht verschwommen, aber dann klarte sie auf und sie sah sein Gesicht. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und er musste schwer schlucken, als er die goldenen Augen sah. Doch er nahm seine Hand nicht weg und beugte sich zu ihr. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, als müssten sie sich davon überzeugen, dass es wahr war.

Als sie sich trennten hatte er mit den Tränen zu kämpfen, er hatte solch eine Angst gehabt sie zu verlieren. Liebevoll nahm er ihre Hand in die seine.

„ Ich kann nicht anders. Bitte weise mich nicht zurück!"

Seine Augen sahen sie flehend an, sie konnte als Antwort nur seinen Handdruck verstärken und ihm stumm zu nicken. In ihrem Inneren überschlug sich alles. Auch bei ihr wollten die Tränen nicht bleiben wo sie waren. Wie sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass dieser Mann ihre Gefühle erwidere.

Einige Minuten saßen sie nur glücklich beisammen und sprachen kein Wort. Schließlich brach Salazar die Stille.

„ Was ist Gestern geschehen?"

Er hatte sich neben ihr auf das Bett gesetzt, jetzt ruhte ihr Kopf an seinem Bauch, während er ihr Haar streichelte.

Sie erzählte ihm wie sie auf der Suche nach einpaar Kräutern gewesen war und dabei tief in den Wald vor gedrungen war. Irgendwann hatte sie einen ungewohnten Geruch wahrgenommen. Bevor sie noch Reagieren konnte war der Lindwurm zwischen einen Gebüsch hervor geprescht und hatte sie angegriffen. Ihren guten Reflexen war es zu verdanken das sie noch schnell einen Schutzschild hochreißen konnte. Danach versuchte sie ihn mit Feuerzaubern ihrer Seitz davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich anderswo eine einfachere Malzeit beschaffen konnte. Leider war er nicht abzubringen und sie versuchte sich langsam Richtung Schloss durch zu schlagen.

Sie war nicht mehr weit vom Waldrand entfernt, als sie über eine Wurzel stolperte und ihren Zauberstab verlor. Leider konnte sie ihn nicht mehr erreichen bevor der Drache ihn in Flamen setzte. Danach schützte sie sich mit einem Schildzauber, zeitweise jagte sie dem Wurm ein paar Flüche auf den Hals um ihn zu verlangsamen und versuchte nur noch so schnell wie möglich zum Schloss zu kommen.

Handzauber sind anstrengend und die Dauer über welche sie sie einsetzten musste tat ihren Rest. Sie war kurz vor der vollkommenen Erschöpfung, als sie durch den Waldrand gebrochen war.

Sie klammerte sich an ihn, während er sie mit leisen sinnlosen Worten beruhigte. Eine Weile lagen sie sich in den Armen. Die Sonne stieg und bald würden sich schon die Ersten erheben.

„ Wann erzählst du mir die Wahrheit? Ich habe mich erkundet es gibt weder hier noch in Irland Informationen über eine junge Frau die auch nur im Entfernentesten an dich erinnert. Deine Tätowierung wurde seit mehreren Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gesehen. Ja, ich habe sie noch kurz gesehen bevor einen Zauber darüber gelegt hattest. Bitte vertraue mir!"

In Ardwes Kopf schwirrte es heftig, die Räder liefen heiß. Natürlich wollte sie ihn nicht belügen, aber konnte sie ihm alles sagen. Aber wenn sie es ihm nicht sagen würde, würde er dann mit den Anderen reden?

„ Hast du je gehört welche Spiele die Zeit mit Menschen treiben kann? Sie aus einer Zeit zu reißen und in eine Andere zu schicken. Nach welchen Regeln des geschieht ist nicht klar. Nur zwei Regeln sind bekannt. Keiner kann in einer anderen Zeit Kinderzeugen oder in ihr Sterben."

Sie traute sich nicht zu ihm auf zu sehen aus Angst er würde sie für verrückt halten. Dem war nicht so, er hatte von einem seiner ersten Lehrer solche Geschichten gehört und es schien ihm eine sinnvolle Erklärung.

„ Woher kommst du?"

Sie flüsterte ihm das Datum zu. Worauf er schwer atmen musste. So viele Jahrhunderte in der Zukunft.

„ Diese Zeit ist nicht die Erste in der ich gewesen bin. Ich begegnete einer großen Magierin welche mich mit einem Zauber in meine Zeit zurück schicken wollte, doch in Etappen. Deshalb habe trage ich das Siegel der Meister Avalons, ich war keine ihrer Schüler sondern eine ihrer Lehrmeister. Dort lebte ich fünf Jahre, bis mich der Zauber in diese Epoche riss. Jede Epoche habe ich mit meinem 17 Jährigen Körper bedrehten. Wann ich weiter muss kann ich nicht sagen, es könnte in zwei Stunden oder auch in zwanzig Jahren sein, ich kann es nicht sagen." Gegen ende ihrer Worte breitete sich Schmerz in ihr aus, sie hatte sich auch in den anderen Epochen wohl gefühlt, doch hier war sie zuhause. Sie wollte nicht weg!

Er küsste ihre Haare und versprach ihr ihre Geheimnise zu bewahren. Sie sprachen über ihre Vergangenheit und ihre Zukunft. Doch sie erzählte ihm nichts von den fünf Sternen noch von dem Krieg zu welchem sie zurückkehren würde. Nein, das blieb in ihrem Herzen verborgen und geschützt.

Das war ihr erster gemeinsamer Tag und viele sollten folgen. Sie konnten ihre Beziehung nicht offen leben, aber sie trafen sich im Wald so oft sie konnten und begannen gemeinsame Projekte, damit sie zusammen sein konnten. Zaubersprüche und Tränke verschiedenster Art.

Doch das erste ihrer Projekte war eines welches sie mit Charlie hatte, welcher ihr Lehrling geworden war. Ihr Zauberstab war zerstört wofür sie einen Ersatz brauchte.

Ein schlanker biegsamer Stab aus Wildrosenholz mit einem Kern aus den schwarzen Schwanzhaaren des Einhornfohlens, welches sie bei ihrem ersten Gang durch den Wald gefunden hatte. Wie auch bei Charlies Stab legte sie ihren ebenfalls in ihrem Blut sowie in Quellwasser und Kräutern ein. Sehr gute Dienste würde er ihr in der Zukunft tun.

…

Wau, ich hoffe es gefiel euch!

Eure Leanna de Weisdorn


	12. Chapter 12

Nichts ist mein, alles euer!

Leanna

…

12

…

Kleine Wolken waren alles was das Leuchten des blauen Himmels dämpfte. Der Wind trug das Geräusch von lachenden Kindern über das Gelände. Es waren die letzten Tage vor Schuljahresende. Die Sonne ließ das Land in satten Farben erstrahlen. Doch selbst die Strahlen der Sonne konnten an diesem herrlichen Sommertag den Schatten des Verbotenen Waldes nicht durchdringen.

Aber genau auf diese dunkle Wand hatte es ein Mann der die Wiese vom Schloss herab kam abgesehen. Sein dunkler Umhang wölbte sich hinter ihm auf und darunter kamen die mit Silberschlangen bestickten Roben zum Vorschein. Nach wenigen Minuten erreichte er den Rand des Waldes. Ihm folgte er noch mehrere Meter, dann trat er in das Dunkel.

Er wurde schon erwartet von einer in einen Mantel gehüllten Person. Diese war einen Kopf kürzer und im Ganzen zierlicher, doch mehr war im Halbdunkel nicht zu erkennen. Sie sprachen kurz ein paar Worte mit einander, dann gingen sie weiter in den Wald hinein. Nach zehn Minuten kamen sie auf eine Lichtung. Hier hatten sie sich schon oft getroffen. Stille herrschte in diesem Kreis der Bäume. In der Mitte erhob sich ein Fels auf welchem sich die Person im Mantel niederließ. Jetzt schlug sie die Kapuze zurück und enthüllte das Gesicht einer bekümmerten jungen Frau.

„ Salazar, ich werde noch Heute gehen müssen. Ich kann das Ziehen des Zaubers spüren, er läst mir noch Zeit, aber nicht mehr als zwei Stunden."

Das Gesicht gesenkt versuchte sie ihre Tränen zu verbergen. Ihr Begleiter ging neben ihr in die Knie, nahm ihre Hände und versuchte sie zu trösten.

„Meine geliebte Hexe, dir habe ich die schönsten Jahre meines bisherigen Lebens zu verdanken. Wenn ich wirklich einer der größten Magier sein soll, dann werde ich auch einen Weg finden dich wieder zu bekommen." Die Tränen fielen nun frei ihre Wangen herab, wie falsch doch die Welt ihn in Erinnerung hatte, diesen, ihren Geliebten Salazar Slytherin. Er setzte sich neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme, als wolle er sie nie mehr gehen lassen.

„ Sch, sch." Versuchte er ihre Trauer zu stillen." Dieser Schlüssel ist für dich er passt zu einem Verlies in Gringotts. Mein Vermögen ist groß, nur einen kleinen Teil birgt das Verließ, der Rest bleibt meinem Sohn. Doch ich will nicht das du je, etwas ermangeln musst."

So saßen sie noch eine Stunde zusammen und sprachen kein Wort. Beide genossen die vielleicht letzten gemeinsamen Minuten. Sie hatten ihre Herzen einander geöffnet, keinem war es leicht gefallen und nun traf sie das vor dem sie sich so gefürchtet hatten.

Schließlich ergriff sie wieder das Wort.

„ Charles ist mit seiner Sybille nach London gezogen. Das Haus hat er mir überlassen. Der Zauber ist angebracht, keiner wird es wahrnehmen und wenn ich es brauchen sollte wird es da sein. Sage Helga und den Anderen das ich nach Hause gerufen wurde und ich sie sehr vermissen werde."

Er hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, streichelte ihr dabei über das Haar. Seine Gedanken galten der Frau in seinen Armen und der gemeinsam verbrachten Zeit. Nie hatte er eine Frau getroffen welche ihn sowohl intellektuell als auch körperlich angesprochen hatte. Seine Frau Ludmilla hatte er auf den Wunsch seines Vaters geehelicht. Es war eine gute Ehe, sie konnten sich zwar kaum ertragen, aber sie hatte ihm nach etwas mehr als einem Jahr einen Erben geschenkt. Ganz nebenbei bemerkt, musste er sie ja auch nicht mehr als alle paar Wochen für wenige Tag ertragen.

Mit der Verbindung hatte sich auch sein Besitz stark vergrößert. Und das war alles was zählte. Zumindest war es alles was für seinen Vater zählte.

Dessen Worte waren gewesen ‚Die Familie zählt und sonst nichts. Wenn dein Weib eine alte Hexe ist, dann schnapp dir ihre Zoffe oder mach was du willst, solang es der Familie nützt'. Er hatte sich nicht die Zoffe sondern eine Fremde geschnappt. Sie hatte ihn fasziniert, ihr Wissen, ihr magisches Können, ihr Mut, einfach alles.

Am ersten Abend hatte es ihm fast den Atem verschlagen als sie das Schloss betrat, so schön hätte er nicht gedacht das sie Aussehen könnte, nach dem er sie Vorher im Wirtshaus gesehen hatte. Der Abend war recht nett verlaufen. Sie hatten sogar einige Dinge welche den Schulalltag betrafen erörtert.

Danach waren sie sich immer wieder begegnet, wenn er im Dorf war oder sie aufs Schloss kam. Es hatte sich eine starke Bindung zwischen ihr und den Schlossbewohnern entwickelt. Am besten verstand sie sich mit Helga und Rowena.

Wer aber von ihrer Beziehung wusste ist nicht leicht zu sagen. Sie hatten viel Zeit mit einander verbracht, doch meist an einem Projekt arbeitend oder in sichtweite Anderer. Nichts was für Gerede gesorgt hätte. Viel war über ihre Herkunft gemunkelt worden. Als ihr Geschäft Umsatz machte und ihre Freundschaft mit den Herren des Schlosses die Runde machte, wurde die Einstellung der Mensche zu ihr anders. Sie war nach kurzer Zeit, ja wie soll man es bezeichnen… Teil der Elite Hogmeads. Das hatte es den Umgang leichter gemacht.

Von ihrer zweier Beziehung wusste aber wohl Niemand, außer Helga.

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn als er fühlte wie sie ihm aus der Wirklichkeit entglitt. Als großer Magier galt er, aber er war machtlos gegen diesen uralten Zauber. Nur die Hoffnung blieb ihm einen Weg zu finden sie wieder zu bekommen. Dieser Wunsch würde ihn zu einem einsamen und traurigen Menschen machen, aber erst sollte er ihn zu Höchstleistungen anspornen. Die letzten Momente in dieser Zeit hielten sich grüne und braune Augen im Bann.

Man sagt, die Augen seien die Spiegel der Seele, in diesen Minuten wurden sie fast eins, doch es war nicht so gedacht. Jedem war ein anderer Weg zu gedacht und das Geschehene war alles was ihnen gemeinsam zugedacht war.

Die Momente vergingen und der Zauber forderte sein Opfer. Langsam lösten sich die braunen Augen auf und ließen nur Trauer in den Grünen zurück.

Die Fangarme der Zeit hatten sie ergriffen und zogen sie nun weiter. Doch der Zauber schien mit jedem Mal schwächer oder zumindest sanfter zu werden. Ob er wohl eine Seele hatte und spürte wie schwer ihr dieser Abschied fiel oder spürte er das es nicht mehr ihr sehnlichster Wunsch war in ihre eigene Zeit zurück zu kehren, dass sie hier fast tausend Jahre früher Freunde hatte welche ihr sehr am Herzen lagen, dass sie nicht mehr die Person war welche sie früher gewesen war.

Aber selbst so wurde sie durch die Zeit gerissen. Der Wirbel hatte sie ergriffen und nun schien sie von einer unsichtbaren Wand auf die Andere zu prallen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge schwammen Erinnerungen vorbei. Gemischt von ihrer frühsten Kindheit bis zu den letzten Minuten.

_Einer ihrer ersten Kunden war ein Vater von sieben Kindern gewesen. Was sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte stand nun vor ihr, derselbe Vorfahre für die Malfoys und Weaslys. Und was Malfoy wahrscheinlich am wenigsten gefallen würde, arm. Das war auch der Grund weshalb er zu ihr gekommen waren um seinen ältesten Söhnen einen Zauberstab kaufen zu können. _

_An ihren ersten Schultag und das Sortieren durch den Hut. Die Abenteuer mit Harry und Ron. Viktor und das Trimagische Turnier. Die Bibliothek. Das Zwinkern der blauen Augen Dumbledors. Die erste Verwandlungsstunde, als Professor McGonagall sie als Katze erwartete. Die Suche nach den Horkruxen. Der Orden mit all seinen außergewöhnlichen Mitgliedern._

_Der Kindergarten wo sie nicht gerne hingegangen war. Die Gutenachtgeschichten von ihrer Mutter. Ihre ersten Leseversuche. Der große schwarze Teddybär mit der roten Schleife, den sie zu ihrem achten Geburtstag von ihrem Großvater bekommen hatte. Die gemeinsamen Einkäufe mit ihren Eltern._

_Erinnerungen an mit Rowena oder Helga verbrachte Momente. An hitzige Diskussionen und gemütliche Abende am Kamin. Godrick war ein sehr aufbrausender Geselle gewesen, aber auch mit ihm hatte sie schöne Momente verbracht. Die Duelle zwischen Salazar und Godrick die sie zum Spaß veranstaltenden._

_Das Brennen des Zaubers als sie Tätowiert wurde. Das verfurchte Gesicht ihrer alten Lehrmeisterin. Ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde. Die Stunden über ein Stück Holz gebeugte arbeit, bis es irgendwann zu einem gut in der Hand liegenden Stab wurde. Merlin streiche zu spielen und sich nicht erwischen lassen. Der Blick über den See._

_Ihre Beziehung mit den Menschen aus Hogsmead war etwas gespannt gewesen am Anfang. Aber Anne war schnell darüber hinweg. Und erst recht als sie Hogwarts besuchen durfte und von ihr ihren Zauberstab bekam._

_Die Praxis ihrer Eltern. Ihr letztes Familientreffen. Das Weihnachtsfest, die Geburtstage, die Wochen und ihre Enden. Die Ferien in Schottland und Frankreich. Der geniale Schokoladenkuchen ihrer Tante Mary._

_Der Nachmittag an welchem Salazar ihr seine Zuneigung gestand. Die Treffen im Wald. Wie er aus ihr die Wahrheit gekitzelt hatte und ihr geglaubt hatte. Der Ring mit igrem Siegel zu Weihnachten. Die gemeinsamen Minuten. Die Nächte im Verbotenen Wald in verbotener Liebe. Der Ausflug über die Berge mit einem Hippogrieff. _

_Der Unterricht über die Heilkräuter und ihre Verwendung durch Dana. Das Adrenalin als sie das erste Mal mit auf die Jagt ging. Die zerstochenen Finger als die Mädchen ihr das Nähen und Sticken beibringen wollten. An den Abenden wenn der Geschichtenerzähler die Überlieferungen vom Anbeginn der Zeit vortrug._

_Der volle Marktplatz mit all seinen Marktschreiern und Stände. Charlies Verlobung und die darauf folgende Hochzeit mit Sybille Treamer. Die Nachricht von deren Schwangerschaft. Die Fertigstellung seines Meisterstückes. Die ersten Fehlschläge._

_Die Sonne wie sie sich auf der Oberfläche des ewigen Sees brach. Ein Einhorn im Zwielicht des Waldes. Die Vögel über den Ländereien wenn man aus einem Turm des Schlosses sah. Die ewigen Wälder der alten Zeit. Im Freien bei Nacht der Sternenhimmel der Überall der Selbe war. _

_Und zuletzt wieder die grünen Augen, die warme Umarmung, der Geruch nach Wald und Kräutern. Seine Faszienation von Wildentieren, umso seltener umso besser. Die Fähigkeit mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit einen Raum voller Menschen zum Schweigen zu bringen. Und wieder die Erinnerung an seine Umarmung, das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihrer Haut, seine Haut so warm als wolle sie sie verbrennen._

…

Schnief… mir tat es so leid sie da weg zu reißen.

Ich hoffe es gefiel euch.

Leanna de Weisdorn


	13. Chapter 13

Mir gehört nichts!

Und nach dem das geklärt wäre wünsche ich euch spaß bei lesen. Das Kapitel ist kurz, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Leanna

…

13

…

Der Zauber verdichtete sich und sie spürte die Realität zurückkehren. Kein angenehmes Gefühl, es war als würde man erst auseinander gerissen und dann zusammen gepresst. Kaum fühlte sie die Gravitation sie nach unten reißen, nahm sie auch alles andere war. Im aller letzten Moment konnte sie ein Schutzschild formen, als auch schon ein Fluch darauf stieß.

Wo bei den Ahnen war sie denn Jetzt gelandet?

Die Antwort bekam sie in Form eines Türschildes, welches durch die Wucht eines Fluches zu Boden fiel.

**Hogmeades bester Tortenbäcker**

Eine Sache war geklärt, nun musste sie nur noch erfahren wann sie war und was bei allen Göttern hier vorging! Darauf eine Antwort zu bekommen war auch nicht schwer. Als sie nämlich aufblickte und herauszufinden versuchte wer den Fluch geschickt hatte, erkannte sie einpaar vermummte Gestalten.

Todesser!

Das schränkte den Zeitraum auf ungefähr 27 Jahre ein, entweder die Jahre vor ihrer Geburt oder die Jahre kurz vor ihrer Abreise.

Der Fluch war nicht auf sie gezielt gewesen wie sie nur wenige Sekunden später feststellte. Nicht weit von ihr entfern stand ein Mann in wehenden grün-roten Roben mit langem Bart und gezücktem Zauberstab. Er war das Ziel gewesen. Was sie noch mehr erschreckte war das sie ihn erkannte und welcher Geruch ihr entgegen wehte! Wie sollte ER ihr nächster Stern sein! Nach seinem Äußeren konnte sie den Zeitraum noch einmal einschränken. Er sah jünger aus, als sie ihn je gesehen hatte, also musste es die Zeit um oder vor ihrer Geburt sein.

Doch damit konnte sie sich nur mit einer Hälfte ihres Gehirns beschäftigen, die Andere brauchte sie um Flüche gegen die Todesser zu schicken und sich vor deren Antworten schützen. Leider sparten sie mit verbotenen Flüchen nicht, gegen diese wiederum hatte Ardwe seit langem nicht mehr zu kämpfen gehabt. Einem Cruziatus konnte sie nur durch einen Sprung entgehen, da sie sich nicht sicher war ob ihr Schild halten würde. Das konterte sie mit alten Zaubern von denen ihre Gegner wiederum nicht wussten. Einem Feuerball von ihr folgte ein Expellearmus von Dumbledor und solange schickte sie ein paar Zauber mit einem größeren Radius auf die Anderen. Insgesamt war ihre Zusammenarbeit sehr erfolgreich.

Es waren vier, davon einer mit schwachen magischen Fähigkeiten und zwei durchschnittlich, nur einer war wirklich gefährlich. Schnell merkten die Angreifer dass sie nicht das geringste Erreichen würden, weshalb sie nach wenigen Minuten Kampf mit einem Plopp verschwanden.

Die Zerstörung war nicht sehr groß ein- zwei kaputte Fenster und herunter gefallene Ladenschilder, zeugten als Einziges von dem Kampf.

Doch langsam nahm das Adrenalin ab und sie spürte die Nachwirkung Ardwe musste sich an einer Hauswand anlehnen um nicht um zu fallen. Die Reise und dann gleich ein Kampf, dass hatte seine Folgen und nun war es ihr ganzleicht schwindelig. Nach einigen Sekunden fühlte sie sich wieder sicher und sah sich um.

Es war schon Abend, der Himmel war noch nicht vom Mond und den Sternen erhellt, so konnte es nicht spät sein.  
Komischerweise waren sie die Einzigen auf der Straße. Sie wunderte sich wieso niemand Dumbledor geholfen hatte. Dieser sah sie prüfend an.

„ Ist ihnen etwas geschehen Fräulein?" Fragte er und kam langsam näher. Dabei sah sie wie von seinem einen Arm Blut floss. Keine weiteren Spuren eines Kampfes waren an ihm zu sehen. Sein Hauptaugenmerk schien ihr und ihrem Wohlergehen zu gelten.

„ Nein Sir, wenn sie erlauben veratzte ich ihren Arm." Nicht auf eine Antwort wartend ließ sie ihren Stab über den Arm schwenken, auf welchen hin das Blut verschwand und der Schnitt sich schloss.

„ Vielen Dank! Wenn sie erlauben woher kamen sie, ich habe sie erst bemerkt als sie die Männer angriffen? Sind sie sicher dass ihnen nichts geschehen ist? Ich währe untröstlich wenn sie zu schaden gekommen wären!"

Obwohl seine Worte aufrichtig zu sein schienen, hatte sie das Gefühl er würde ihr nicht trauen. Diesen Blick kannte sie, aber hatte ihn noch nie auf sich gerichtet gehabt.

„ Mit größtem Vergnügen beantworte ich ihre Fragen, aber vielleicht könnten wir uns hinein begeben," Dabei zeigte sie auf das nur wenige Häuser entfernt liegende Wirtshaus. „ ich hatte eine unangenehme Reise und es war kein sehr angenehmer Empfang gewesen."

Ohne auf seine Reaktion zu warten ging sie über die Straße auf die erleuchteten Fenster zu. Hinter sich hörte sie schritte, ein Zeichen das er ihr folgte. Beim Betreten empfing sie nicht der gewohnte Krach, sondern ein leises Murmeln. Es waren nur wenige Tische besetzt. Zielstrebig ging sie auf Frau Rosmerta zu und bat um ein Hinterzimmer. Diese sah von ihr zum Direktor und wieder zurück. Dann führte sie sie in einen kleinen Raum mit zwei Sesseln einem Tischchen und einem Kamin. Die Gäste setzten sich hin und bestellten. Wenige Sekunden später erschienen der Tee und ein paar belegte Brote.

Der Ungestörtheit willen legte Ardwe einen Zauber über den Raum. Als auch das vollbracht war sackte sie für einen Moment in sich zusammen. Schnell rappelte sie sich auf, ruhig konnte sie aber auch so nicht sein. Sie spürte den Zauber noch oder schon wieder, je nach dem wie man es haben will. Lange schien sie nicht hier zu bleiben, aber was konnte ihr Auftrag sein?

Aber als erstes entschied sie sich auf die noch unbeantwortete Frage ihres Gegenübers zu antworten.

„Verzeihen sie, dass ich ihnen meine Antwort so lange schuldig blieb. Sie brauchen sich nicht die geringsten Sorgen zu machen, mir geht es gut. Mich traf der Angriff dieser… Herren nur etwas unerwartet. Währen sie so freundlich mir zu erklären was vorgefallen war?"

Kurz schien Dumbledor nicht sicher zu sein was er ihr alles sagen konnte, es konnte aber auch sein sie bildete sich das nur ein. Gemächlich seinen Tee trinkend schien er über die Antwort nach zu denken.

„ Wenn sie mir die Frage erlauben, sie sind nicht von hier, oder?"

Über die Zeit hinweg hatte sie gelernt sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie kaute genüsslich an ihrem Brot und legte sich ihre Antwort dabei zurecht.

„ Nein, dass tue ich nicht. Doch denke ich nicht das es etwas zu der Sache tut, Sir."

Dabei war ihre Stimme gleich bleibend ruhig geblieben. Sie hatte ihn lediglich darauf aufmerksam gemacht.

„Diese jungen Männer wollten einige meiner bald abgehenden Schüler anwerben, was ich nicht erlaubte. Leider verstanden sie meine freundlichen Worte nicht und meinten sie müssten Gewalt benutzen. Dabei sind sie unglücklicher weise ins Kreutzfeuer geraten."

Sie hatte ihn genau beobachtet, etwas verheimlichte er ihr. Aber was das konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und lies Datum so wohl als auch die Zeit erscheinen.

„ Verzeihen sie mir ich habe mich nur gewundert wie spät es ist."

Sagte sie als Erklärung auf seine hoch gezogene Augenbraue. Ja, sie wunderte sich welche Zeit es war, aber nicht welche Stunde sondern welches Jahr. Sie überlegte wie weit Voldemort mit seinen Plänen war, der Orden sollte bald gegründet werden. Genau das war es, der Orden des Phönix! Konnte es wirklich sein das sie deshalb hier war? Auf einen Versuch konnte sie es ankommen lassen.

„ Es scheint dunkeler zu werden, haben sie schon darüber nachgedacht ein neues Licht zu entzünden?" Gleich würde der Zauber sie wegreißen er wartete nur noch auf ein Wort. Es war schwer bei diesem unterschwelligen Gesumme nach zu denken.

„ Wie geht es ihrem Phönix, Professor Dumbledor? Er ist bezaubernd und mächtig, bei seinem Gesang flieht das Böse. Ein Orden der gegen den Dunklen kämpft unter dem Banner des Phönixes! Denken sie gut darüber nach." Sie sah in die funkelnden blauen Augen unter der Halbmondförmigen Brille. Ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte sie ihm, wer sie mit starrem Gesicht anblickte.

„ Sie verzeihen, aber ich muss gehen! Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Sir."

Als sie daraufhin verblasste und dann verschwand, ließ sie einen geschockten Albus Dumbledor hinter sich.

Diese Nacht würde er in Bücher wälzend verbringen, auf der Suche nach einer Erklärung für das plötzliche Erscheinen und wieder Verschwinden der jungen Frau. Doch nichts sollte er finden.

Die Probleme mit Tom vermährten sich und nur zwei Wochen später gründete er den Orden. Ihrem Wunsch folgend nannte er ihn den Orden des Phönix.

Die junge Frau wiederum sollte ihm noch einige in Gedanken versunkene Stunden kosten. Als er sie nach dem Kampf erst richtig sah war er sprachlos. Wie alt konnte sie sein? Bestimmt nicht lange aus der Schule. Den Kampf den sie sich mit den Todessern geleistet hatte, hätte er nur von einem viel erfahrenerem Magier erwartet. Die nächste Überraschung folgte in ihrem Benehmen, sie war selbstsicher, aber nicht überheblich. Als sie gemeinsam im Hinterzimmer gesessen waren, hatte er sie beobachtet. Ihr Äußeres konnte er keiner ihm bekannten Zaubererfamilie zuordnen. Braune etwas wirre Locken waren durch Kämme fest gesteckt was sie ernster erscheinen ließ. Die Kleidung war von einem Mantel bedeckt, nur der Saum eines grünen Kleides und dessen Ärmel piekten ab und zu hervor. Dies und der Ring an ihrer Hand ließ ihn vermuten dass sie eine Reinblütlerin war. Der Siegelring schien eine Rune zu tragen, aber genaueres konnte er nicht erkennen.

Ein neueres Mysterium zu denen welchen er über die Jahre begegnet war.

Sie hatte gesagt sie würden sich wieder sehen, er konnte nur hoffen dann Antworten zu bekommen. Und ihr zu Danken, sowohl für ihre Hilfe, als auch für den Orden.

…

Ich lasse Jahreszahlen weg, denn die würde ich wahrscheinlich nur durcheinander bringen.

Das nächste Kapitel wird auf sich warten lassen, ich ziehe Dienstag nach Deutschland und dann beginnt das Studium….

Ich habe keine Vorarbeit geleistet, weshalb ich nicht sagen kann bis wann ich mir ein neues Kapitel ausgedacht habe. Die Abstände könnten ebenfalls länger werden zwischen den Updates, deshalb bitte ich vorab um Entschuldigung.

Em… der eine oder andere Review wäre schön, aber das soll euch nicht beeinflussen.

Eure Leanna de Weisdorn


	14. Chapter 14

Hallo! Ich hoffe allen meinen Lesern geht es gut. Wie schon angekündigt hat dieses Kapitel etwas gebraucht, aber meine ersten Tage in Deutschland waren ziemlich anstrengend.

Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse.

Für die die meiner Rechnung von Sternen nicht ganz folgen konnten, möchte ich kurz noch etwas erklären. Der erste Stern war der Sohn Danas, der kurz erwähnt wird. Wenn ihr euch daran erinnert was ich im ersten Kapitel geschrieben haben. Ich zitiere: „Den ersten läst du hinter dir in diesem Moment. Vier sollen folgen." War das der Erste. Somit folgt jetzt der Fünfte und nicht der Vierte.

Alles liebe

Leanna

…

14

…

Es war eine dunkle Gasse in der sie stand. Weit und breit war niemand auf der Straße. Wenn man sich die Häuser an sah konnte man auch bezweifeln das groß Jemand in ihnen wohnen würde. Der Mond konnte auch jetzt die Schutzschicht aus Smok welche über der Stadt lag nicht durchbrächen.

Sie war an einem Gartentor hinunter gerutscht. Ihre Kräfte hatten sie verlassen. Nur auf eine Sache konnte sie sich konzentrieren, auf das Atmen. Was geschehen war, wo sie jetzt war und was sein würde, waren Gedanken die ihr gestohlen bleiben konnten. Einmal in ihrem Leben interessierte sie sich für nichts Anderes als für sich selbst.

Ein heißes Bad vielleicht mit Orangenöl und Zimt. Aber eine richtige Badewanne, kein See, kein Zuber sondern eine Wanne! Danach einen weichen Morgenmantel zum sich hinein kuscheln. Einen warmen Raum mit Kamin, Fernseher und Sofa. Im Hintergrund das wärmende Feuer, im Fernsehen ein schon gesehener Film oder eine Dokumentation, in der Hand ein gutes Buch, vielleicht eine Fantasie- Krimi- Liebesgeschichte. Dazu einen Kakao und Schokolade. Ihr Götter, hatte sie Schokolade vermisst! Und erst mehrere Jahre ohne Kakao!

Wie lang sie so da saß und vor sich hin lamentierte, wusste sie nicht. Sie schreckte plötzlich auf ein Geräusch auf. Dann stellte sie Fest das es nur eine Katze war die sich auf eine besonders dicke Ratte stürzte. Noch ein quicken und die Ratte war tot.

Notgedrungen beschäftigte sie sich wieder mit dem hier und jetzt. Bis jetzt war sie immer in der Nähe einer ihrer Schützlinge gelandet. Jetzt konnte sie aber niemanden sehen. Mit einer Hand hielt sie sich an dem Tor hinter sich fest um auf zu stehen. Ihr taten die Knochen weh, aber was sollte das Wehklagen schon bringen. Sie hatte sich entschlossen in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren. Dort konnte sie sich informieren und Geld von der Bank holen. Wenn nichts dazwischen fallen sollte wollte sie danach zu ihrem Haus in Hogmeads.

Bevor sie noch weg apparierte, erinnerte sie sich daran das sie wahrscheinlich schon Geboren war und es keine gute Idee währe wenn sie Jemand sehen würde. Als sie das Datum erscheinen ließ, stellte sie fest dass sie gerade ein halbes Jahr alt war. Es war der zwölfte Mai. Sie war sich unsicher was alles anders sein würde als sie es gewohnt war. Auch überlegte sie ob sie in ihrem gegenwärtigen Aufzug Mitten in der Winkelgasse auftauchen konnte. Knockturn Alle war ein verruchter Teil der Magierwelt, dass stimmte, aber außer das niemand Fragen stellen würde wenn sie dort auftauchen würde, war sie sich sicher es würde sich auch nicht groß verändert haben. Als letzte Vorkehrung waren ein paar Veränderungen an ihrem Äußeren. Mit einigen kleinen Zaubersprüchen ließ sie ihr Gesicht erwachsener wirken. Ein Zauber um ihr Haar heller werden zu lassen, das hoffte sie würde genügen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich jemand in siebzehn Jahren noch an sie erinnern würde wenn er sie jetzt treffen würde, war schon sehr gering. Mit den leichten Veränderungen sollte sie es eigentlich ausgeschlossen haben.

Mit einem Plopp verschwand sie, aber sie warf noch einen Blick auf das Straßenschild; Spinners End.

Mit einem zweiten Plopp materialisierte sie sich vor einem der obskuren Geschäfte. Sie hatte sich gehärtet gegen jegliches was sie sehen würde, aber was sie dann erwartete ließ sie doch leicht erbleichen.

Sie hatte vergessen die Kapuze ihres Mantels hoch zu ziehen. Nun stand sie mit dem Rücken vor einem Schaufenster in welchem Schlangen der verschiedensten Arten angepriesen wurden. Ihr gegenüber zwei junge Männer ,welche ihr leider sehr bekannt vorkamen. Der Eine sah einem ihrer alten Klassenkammeraden erschreckend ähnlich nur etwas älter. Der Andere kam ihr auch bekannt vor, sie war sich aber nicht sicher. Er war hoch gewachsen, aber kräftig. Sein Haar war schwarz und in einen Zopf geflochten welcher ihm bis auf die Brust fiel. Als sie ihm in die Augen sah, kam die Erkenntnis. Scheiße!

Weiter kam sie aber nicht, denn der Blonde sprach sie an.

„ Was bringt eine so bezaubernde Dame in eine Straße wie diese? Haben sie sich etwa verlaufen? Wollen sie das wir sie hinaus begleiten?"

Beide trugen einen spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck, welcher auf gewisse weise sogar anziehend war. Leider wollte ihr Opfer nichts als weg. Am meisten da sie den Zauber spürte. Wie konnte einer dieser zwei Männer ihre Hilfe brauchen, war das Universum den ganz durchgeknallt!

„ Ich lege auf solch eine Hilfe keinen wert, wenn sie erlauben!"

Sie machte sich auf den Weg an dem Schwarzhaarigen vorbei aus dieser Hölle hinaus. Leider wollten die Herren sie nicht so einfach entkommen lassen.

„ Aber meine Liebe, sie wissen wohl nicht wer wir sind!"

Dabei schwankte die Stimme des Blonden zwischen Beleidigung und Amüsement. Die junge Frau war durch ihre schwere Reise mehr als genervt, wieso gerade diese Kerle!

„Ich weis sehr wohl wer sie sind Lord Lucius Malfoy, das Selbe gilt auch für sie Severus Snape, haben sie ihren Tränke Meister Titel bereits?"

So klar ihr auch war das wenn sie es zu bunt trieb sie in richtigen Ärger geraten könnte, aber sie war nicht in der Laune für so etwas. Snapes Augen wurden groß als sie ihn wirklich zu kennen schien, denn das sie Malfoy kannte war nicht wirklich etwas ungewöhnliches, aber von ihm und seinem Meistertitel wusste kaum Jemand.

„ Wenn sie nun endlich erlauben würden ich habe Geschäftliches zu erledigen!"

Ohne sich weiter mit ihnen zu beschäftigen, versuchte sie an Snape vorbei zu kommen. Ihr Erfolg war gering da sie als sie nahe bei ihm stand erstarte.

_Der letzte Stern, das letzte Herz…_

Am liebsten hätte sie die ganze Welt verflucht, aber sie hielt sich zurück. Nach einigen zusätzlichen Sekunden schob sie Snape aus dem Weg. Dieser ließ es geschehen und starte ihr verdattert nach. Der Ausdruck auf Malfoys Gesicht war dem seines Freundes ziemlich ähnlich. Welche Frau die bei Sinnen war konnte ihn zurück weisen!

Die Frau die es gerade getan hatte marschierte Richtung sauberere Luft. Sie war nur wenige Meter gegangen, gerade wollte sie sich die Kapuze ins Gesicht ziehen, als Jemand ihren Arm packte. Sowohl aus Reflex als auch aus Wut, drehte sie sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung zu ihrem Angreifer um und hielt ihm ihren Stab an den Hals. Der ungepflegte Kerl starte sie, als er merkte was sich an seinem Hals befand, nur herausfordernd an. Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Wie konnte dieser Werwolf, den das war er, wagen so auf sie herunter zu sehen!

Die Augen wandte sie nicht von ihm, aber den Stab welchen sie an seinen Hals gehalten hatte zog sie etwas zurück. Sein Grinsen verbreitete sich. Aber nur so lange bis sie eine kraftvolle Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab machte.

Mit einem Schlag flog er zwei Meter durch die Luft auf eine Hauswand zu. Bevor er sich noch aufrappeln konnte, ließ sie magische Ketten erscheinen welche ihn an die Wand banden. Sie schäumte vor Wut, das einzige was sie davon zurück hielt diesem Kerl den Hals um zu drehen war das sie wusste er würde noch lange leben.

Die Umstehenden schauten interessiert dem Schauspiel zu welches sich ihnen bietete. Der Mantel der jungen Frau war auseinander gegangen und ließ den Blick auf ein grünes Kleid zu. Nichts Besonderes war an diesem Kleid, außer der Stickerei auf dem Rock. Schlangen waren darauf zusehen welche sich in einander verstrickten, keine gewöhnliche Dekoration. Zumindest wenn man nicht zu einer ganz bestimmten Art von Magiern gehörte.

Mit einigen großen Schritten ging sie auf ihren Gegner zu und lehnte sich zu ihm vor um ihm etwas zu zuflüstern.

„ Mein lieber Fenrir… wie deine Mutter nur auf den Gedanken kam dich nach einem der Legendärsten Wesen zu benennen… wie auch immer. Wage es nicht dich noch einmal mit mir anzulegen. Heute ist deine Stunde noch nicht gekommen. Aber wenn du nicht auf mich hörst, dann werde ich Jagt auf dich machen und beenden was ich hier begann."

Ohne weiters auf die Umstehenden zu achten ging sie weiter.

Die Kapuze hatte sie sich ins Gesicht gezogen, darunter veränderte sie ihre Haarfarbe zu einem sehr dunklen braun und ließ ihre Haut ebenfalls dunkler werden, so das se jetzt einen goldigen Tann hatte. Die anderen Zauber welche sie älter erscheinen ließen nahm sie von sich. Zu letzt ließ sie ihren Mantel als sie aus der Gasse draht, von schwarz zu creme wechseln. Gerade lehnte sie sich an eine Wand neben dem Gasseneingang, als sie Stimmen hörte.

„ Verflixt, wo kann sie nur abgeblieben sein. Die müssten wir ihm vorstellen, er währe hingerissen. Hast du gehört was sie zu Fenrir gesagt hat?"

Mehr hörte sie nicht denn in diesem Moment waren die Zwei an ihr vorbei und in der Winkelgasse verschwunden.

Sie hatte fürs erste mehr als genug von dieser Zeitreisengeschichte, ein Besuch bei Gringotts und dann ein Zimmer im Tropfendenkessel. Nach Hause um dort nichts als ein verstaubtes, kaltes mittelalterliches Gemäuer vor zu finden, wenn ihr Zauber denn gehalten hatte, nein danke darauf konnte sie verzichten.

Es war halb neun Abends. Keine normale Bank hat um diese Uhrzeit offen, aber wer hat je behauptet das diese eine währe. Die Straße war nicht stark bevölkert, der Schrecken Voldemorts hatte sich scheinbar schon bis hier her erstreckt. Am Eingang der Bank waren zusätzliche Wachposten aufgestellt. Nur drei Schalter waren offen, zwei davon waren beschäftigt, weshalb sie sich natürlich zum dritten wandte. Was kann man über Kobolde sagen, sie haben große Ohren und ihnen ist nichts wichtiger als Geld.

Der Kobold welcher sie bedienen sollte unterschied sich nicht von den Anderen, außer das er älter erschien, wenn das denn möglich ist.

„ Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein, Madam?"

„ Ich möchte Geld aus diesem Verließ holen." Dabei schob sie ihm den kleinen goldenen Schlüssel zu. Als der Kobold ihn sich genauer an sah um zu sehen zu welchem Verließ er gehört, schien er fast vom Stuhl zu fallen. Er schien sich wieder zu fangen, sagte aber nichts bis ein anderer Kobold von einem hinteren Raum zu ihnen kam. Diesem zeigte er den Schlüssel.

Die Augen des Anderen wurden groß und seine Ohren stellten sich auf. Mit leicht zitternden Händen befühlte er den Schlüssel. Die sowieso schon großen Augen wanderten zum Gesicht der Kundin.

„ My Lady, sind sie sicher das dieser Schlüssel für sie bestimmt ist?"

Sie musste unweigerlich das Gesicht verziehen. Wenn er wüsste!

„ Ja ich bin mir sicher. Wenn sie so freundlich währen!"

Der Kobold sah sie unschlüssig an, dann ließ er ein Dokument vor ihr erscheinen.

„ Sie müssen verstehen, dass wir die Verantwortung nicht übernehmen können wenn es um so alte Verließe geht. Sie müssen nur unten in der rechten Ecke unterschreiben."

Ardwes Blick schweifte über den Text, aber anstatt zu unterschreiben, drückte sie ihre Siegelring auf das Blatt. Ein Zauber hinterließ einen goldenen Abdruck in der Form ihres Siegels auf dem Papier. Ohne auf die hängenden Münder zu achten schob sie den Kobolden das Papier zu.

„ Verzeihen sie uns die Unannehmlichkeiten, Lady…?" Die höffliche Form jemanden danach zu fragen wer zum Kuckuck er oder sie sei.

„ Ardwe wird es tun. Wenn sie sich nun beeilen können, ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit."

Daraufhin sagten die Kobolde nichts mehr. Der Zweite welcher dazu gekommen war, bat sie mit einer Verbeugung ihm zufolgen. Er führte sie zu einem Karren, in welchem nach dem sie eingestiegen war auch er platz nahm. Die meisten Verließe waren tief unten zu finden, dieses aber nicht. In den Anfangszeiten der Bank war ein anderes Tunnelsystem benutz worden. Der Zugang dazu war fast vergessen über die Jahrhunderte. Einige Minuten ging es in die Tiefe, danach mussten sie aussteigen. Eine mit einem Drachen verzierte Wand befand sich vor ihnen. Der Kobold steckte diesem den Schlüssel ins Maul, auf welchen hin die Wand im Boden unter ihnen verschwand. Nach dem sie in den Gang dahinter gedrehten waren hatte sich die Wand wieder hochgefahren. Nur ein kleiner Lichtballen welcher vor ihnen in der Luft schwebte beleuchtete die Umgebung. Dieser wies ihnen den Weg durch das Gewirr von Tunneln.

Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Es konnte auch eine halbe Stunde oder zwei Minuten gewesen sein, so sehr verlor man auf dieser kurzen Strecke das Gefühl für alles. Die Wand vor der sie standen war aus hellem grauem Stein. Das Beeindruckende war die Verzierung, von den Seiten breiteten sich schwarze Flügel über die Wand aus. In der Mitte war ihr Siegel angebracht. Aber anstatt des Ringes um die drei Runen schlang sich eine Schlange um sie.

Der Kobold gab ihr den Schlüssel zurück, dann draht er zur Seite und beobachtete gespannt ob sie die Tür wirklich öffnen können würde.

Ardwe war sich unsicher wie sie die Tür auf bekommen sollte. Als sie näher draht besah sie sich die Wand genau. In der Mitte ihres Siegels gab es eine kleine Ritze. Der Schlüssel passte hinein. Darauf hin ertönte ein Klicken. Da die Tür sich nicht von selbst öffnete, musste sie wohl noch etwas machen.

Wieso wies der Kopf der Schlange nach unten, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Salazar würde sein Wappentier immer über allem stehen haben. Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern berührte sie den Stein. Es gab eine feine Ritze, vorsichtig fuhr sie an ihr entlang. Als sie einen guten Griff hatte begann sie die Schlange zu drehen. Am Anfang wollte es sich nicht bewegen, aber dann glitt die Schlange ohne weiteres mit dem Kopf nach oben. Als der Kopf über dem Siegel ankam, schien der Stein sich zu verändern.

Ein Zischen wurde hörbar. Der Kopf der Schlange trennte sich von der Wand. Es schien fast lebendig zu sein.

„ Meine Herrin, lange habe ich auf eure Ankunft gewartet. Einen Tropfen eures Blutes erbitte ich als Pfand."

Die Schlange welche nicht mehr aus hellgrauem Stein zu sein schien, sondern nun bräunlich grüne Schuppen hatte, schlängelte sich herab bis sie auf Augenhöhe mit ihrer Herrin war. Wie gebannt streckte diese ihr ihre Hand entgegen. Zärtlich strich sie diesem edlen Wesen vom Kopf den Körper entlang. Wie wirkliche Schuppen so fühlte sich die Haut an.

Ihr Handgelenk lag dabei frei vor dem Mund der Schlange. Erst strich sie ihr mit ihrer dünnen gespaltenen Zunge über das Gelenk. Ganz weich, fast als wollte sie sie streicheln. Dann biss sie zu. Der Schmerz durch fuhr sie wie ein Blitz, war aber auch so schnell wieder weg.

Ihr Körper schien von ihrem Geist getrennt zu sein, denn sie sah was geschah, aber sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Die Schlange zog sich zurück und glitt wieder an der Wand nach oben.

„ Der Pfand ist bezahlt, der Eintritt ist gewährt!"

Darauf hin erstarte die Schlange wieder zu Stein. Die Flügel schlugen nach hinten, die Wand verschwand und das Einzige was blieb war das Siegel frei in der Luft schwebend.

Der Anblick welcher sich dahinter bot, ist schwer in Wort zu fassen.

Es war eine Halle aus dem gleichen hellgrauen Stein wie schon die Wand zuvor. Sieben Pfeiler hielten die Decke, jeder versehen mit einer schwarz geflügelten Schlange. Zu den Füssen der Pfeiler stand jeweils eine Truhe. Versehen mit alten Runen, ihr Fassungsvermögen von unbekannter Größe. An den Wänden Regale mit Schriften und Bücher. Manch eines barg auch Phiolen und Flaschen.

Doch mehr als all dieses Vermögen zog die Zeitreisende ein Podest in der Mitte an. Auf diesem Stand eine weiße Schalle. Die an der Decke befindlichen Kristalle erleuchten die Halle und die Wasseroberfläche der Schalle. Langsam draht sie an das Podest.

Ihr rannten Tränen die Wangen herab als sie sich von der Schalle abwandte. Eine Nachricht Salazars war in ihr verborgen gewesen. Seine Worte rissen an ihrem Herzen und sein Äußeres versetzte ihr Stiche. Von einem langen und traurigen Leben gezeichnet.

„ _Mein Engel, wie lange es her ist das ich dich in meinen Armen barg._

_Meine Forschung war fruchtlos, ja ich habe vieles erforscht und geschaffen, aber mein sehnlichster Wunsch blieb mir verwehrt. Bald werde ich mich zur ewigen Ruhe legen._

_In den Truhen wirst du finden was du brauchst. Ich habe dir Aufzeichnungen über mein Tun gelassen._

_Mein Sohn war ein guter Junge, aber das Blut seiner Mutter hat ihn verdorben. Wie es das Gesetz verlangt werde ich ihm fast meinen ganzen Besitz hinterlassen und auch einen Teil meiner Aufzeichnungen. Doch vieles währe in seinen Händen nicht gut aufbewahrt. Selbst auf die Gefahr hin dass mein Wissen für Jahrhunderte vergessen sein wird, ist es hier besser aufgehoben._

_Aus deinem Schoß ein Kind, wie sehr hatte ich mir das gewünscht._

_Eine letzte Bitte gewähre mir._

_Wem du dein Herz auch schenken magst, bringe ihn zu dieser Schalle. Ein Zauber liegt über ihr, so werde ich ihn in der Minute meines Scheidens sehen._

_Meinen Segen will ich ihm schenken._

_Du warst das Licht in meinem Leben. Schenke mir zu meinem Abschied vom Diesseits einen Blick auf euer gemeinsames Licht._

_Du wirst einen Finden, sorge dich nicht. Dein Herz ist zu groß als das es keine neue Seele finden würde welcher es sich annehmen könnte._

_Mein Engel..._

_Ich liebe dich!!"_

…

Ich weis dass meine Geschichte nicht nur von drei Leuten gelesen wird, aber wenn niemand etwas zu meiner Geschichte zu sagen hat, werde ich auch davon ausgehen das sie perfekt ist.

Naja, eigentlich will ich damit nur ausdrücken, dass ich mich über andere reviews sehr freuen würde.

Eure Leanna


	15. Chapter 15

Wie eh und je gehört mir nichts! Aber ich möchte euch trotzdem viel spaß wünschen.

Wenn ihr Ideen habt bin ich immer ganz Ohr. So abstrakt es auch klingen mag ist von der ganzen Geschichte hier am wenigsten geplant.

Eure Leanna

…

15

…

Ein weiches Kissen und eine ebenso weiche warme Decke. Doch sie sehnte sich mehr nach dem Felsen im Wald nur mit einem Mantel bedeckt als nach dem alten neuen Luxus.

An diesem Abend lag sie wie an schon so vielen davor noch bis spät in die Nacht wach in ihrem Bett. Jede Nacht hatte einen anderen Grund gehabt. Manchmal hatte sie sich um die Beeinflussung der Geschichte oder über das tägliche Leben gesorgt. Andere Male hatte sie sich Vorwürfe gemacht dass sie nicht in ihrer Zeit war und noch mehr das sie nicht in ihre Zeit zurück wollte.

Heute galten ihre Gedanken ihm. Sie versucht sich damit zu trösten, dass er fast von Anfang an gewusst hatte wer sie war, aber das half nicht. Wie hätte es auch können, nach dem was sie Heute gesehen hatte, war er wegen ihr zu…zu…

Währe sie nicht gekommen hätte er sich nie auf die Suche nach dem ewigen Leben begeben. Hätte sich nie so tiefgehend mit den dunklen Künsten beschäftigt und währe nie von Hogwarts weg gegangen. Vielleicht hätte er sogar jemanden gefunden, an ihrer statt.

Schon zum tausendsten Mal wand sie sich von einer Seite zur Anderen.

Nach dem sie sich Geld aus dem Verlies genommen hatte, war sie zum Tropfenden Kessel gegangen und hatte sich ein Zimmer genommen. Ihr Bad hatte ohne Öl und ähnliches auskommen müssen. Es war zu Spät um noch einkaufen zu gehen gewesen.

Was sollte sie Morgen machen? Wenn Professor Sanpe es war musste sie in seiner Nähe sein… Bei dem Gedanken dass er zu dieser Zeit noch ein Todesser aus Überzeugung war liefen ihr kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Sie hatte diesen Mann immer bewundert, seine Fähigkeiten in der Braukunst. Aber auch sein Wissen auf anderen Gebieten. Am Anfang hatte sie Angst vor ihm gehabt. Die Kerkerfledermaus! Doch über die Jahre hatten sich ihre Gefühle verändert. Sie hatte noch immer ein gutes Maß an Respekt vor ihm, aber sie glaubte eine Ahnung davon zu haben weshalb er so verbittert war. Was sie von Harry erfahren hatte, war schrecklich gewesen.

Alle denen sie Helfen musste waren tot gewesen. Das hieß wohl dass auch für den Professor keine Schanze bestand zu überleben. Es war ein dummer Gedanke gewesen, aber…

Irgendwann weit nach Mitternacht konnte ihr Geist nicht mehr. Aber auch in den Träumen von allen beschimpft und verlassen.

Der nächste Morgen kam unerbittlich. Die penetranten Sonnenstrahlen ließen sie nicht weiter schlafen. Mit einem Aufstöhnen erhob sie sich und machte sich für den Tag fertig. Ihre Kleider beließ sie wie sie waren und ging nach dem sie ihren Tee getrunken hatte in die Winkelgasse. Kurz überlegt sie ob sie zu Mrs. Malkins gehen sollte entscheidet sich aber dagegen. Sie ging zu einem kleineren Geschäft, in einer Seitengasse. Als sie es bedraht kam ihr eine ältere Hexe in dunkelblauen Roben ihr entgegen. Ihre grauen Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt. Wie sie feststellte passten die Roben perfekt zu den eben so dunkel blauen Augen der Verkäuferin.

„ Was kann ich für sie tun, Madam?" Fragte sie in mit einer etwas rauchigen Stimme. Ardwe war überrascht als Madam angesprochen zu werden, sie hatte keine alters Zauber an sich.

„ Ich habe einen Großteil meiner Garderobe beim Umzug verloren."

Die Verkäuferin führte sie in den hinteren Teil der durch einen Zauber von vorne nicht zu sehen war. Dort blieb sie über zwei Stunden und erleichterte anschließend ihren Geldbeutel um einiges. Es kamen noch weitere Einkäufe dazu.

Bis sie schließlich nach Hogsmead apparirte. Es war komisch das die Stadt über die Jahrhunderte zu eine Dorf geworden war. Vorsichtshalber ging sie am Hauptteil des Dorfes vorbei zu ihrem einstmaligen Haus. Einst war es ein Haus Mitten in der Stadt gewesen. Jetzt war es ein mühsamer Weg, denn die Natur hatte sich das Land wieder zurück erobert. Nach dem sie einige Schnitt-Zauber anwenden musste gelangte sie endlich zu dem Platz wo ihr Haus einst war. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

Vorsichtig blinzelte sie und ja, der Zauber hatte gewirkt. Da stand es, so wie vor fast achthundert Jahren. Auch im Haus sah es nicht so schlecht aus. Wenn man bedachte wie schnell ein Haus im normal Fall zerfiel…

Sie konnte auf den ersten blick keine Morschenstellen sehen und außer Unmengen von Staub sah alles recht gut aus. An diesem Tag räumte sie nur notdürftig auf, so dass sie eine Nacht ohne Staubvergiftung überstehen würde. Am Abend war sie in den Eberkopf zum Essen gegangen. Jetzt kann jeder sagen was er will darüber was für eine schlechte Zeit es war und das es gefährlich war, aber ihr war es lieber wenn niemand Fragens stellte.

Das Essen war Mittelmaß, aber es sättigte. Bevor sie ging beschwor sie ein Blatt hervor.

„_Werter Dumbledore,_

_sind sie meinem Rat gefolgt und haben ihn erschaffen?_

_Die Zeiten sind Dunkel doch so viele von uns brauchen eine zweite Schanze um zu sühnen für ihre Taten._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

**A ****"**

Unter der Kapuze ihres Umhanges ließ sie ihr Haar grau und ihre Haut faltig werden. Sie wartete auf den Moment in dem sich der jüngere Dumbledore mit einem Gast beschäftigte und verwandelte ihren Umhang in einen dicken schon leicht verkommenen Mantel.

Als Aberforth zum Pult zurück kehrte ging sie zu ihm.

„Seien sie so gut das ihrem Bruder zu geben." Sagte sie so leise dass außer ihnen sie niemand hörte. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte ging sie zur Tür und apparierte vom Türabsatz weg. Was sie damit bezwecken wollte war ihr nicht ganz klar. Sie hatte das starke Bedürfnis gehabt ihn wissen zu lassen das sie es noch gab. Sie hoffte nur es würde ihr nützen und keinen Schaden verursachen.

Die ersten Wochen beschäftigte sie sich nicht mit ihrem Schützling. Ihr war es wichtiger ihr Zuhause in Ordnung zu bringen und sich ein Alibi ihres Lebens zu erschaffen. Sie konnte nicht wieder nach Hogwarts gehen und dort weiter lernen, das war klar, aber nur herum sitzen und darauf warten dass sich ihr Schützling rühren würde wollte sie auch nicht. Deshalb schickte sie Bewerbungen an magische Fernhochschulen.

Ein Mal bekam sie von einer irischen Schule welche einen ähnlichen Abschluss bat wie Hogwarts die Möglichkeit bei ihnen als Externe ihren Abschluss zu machen. Die Papiere die sie dafür erstellen lassen musste verkomplizierten die Sache zwar um einiges, aber sie fand eine Methode. Einen Schutzzauber welcher verhinderte das man bis sie in ihrer eigenen Zeit war den wahren Aufdruck lesen konnte. Weiterhin nahm sie Verwandlung und Zaubersprüche an einer Fernschule auf. Das war nun sehr gut möglich denn Niemand wollte wenn es denn nicht sein musste zu viel außer Haus sein. Voldemorts Schatten breitete sich immer mehr aus.

Lange konnte sie ihn aber nicht außer Acht lassen. Ihr Gewissen nagte an ihr und nur etwas mehr als eine Woche nach ihrer Ankunft, lag sie wieder da nur diesmal auf ihrem neuen Sofa und überlegte wo sie ihn finden konnte. Aber wenn sie ihn Gefunden hatte was sollte sie dann mit ihm machen? Bei was konnte er ihre Hilfe brauchen?

Was wusste sie überhaupt von ihm? Er war ein Halbblutt und hatte keine schöne Kindheit gehabt. Als Slytherin hatte er nicht gerade die besten Freunde gehabt. So weit sie wusste bekam er die Anstellung in Hogwarts noch vor dem Fall Voldemorts. Aber wie war das genau gewesen… Er hatte von der Prophezeiung gehört, danach wollte er Voldemort überzeugen das Lilli am leben gelassen werden sollte. Und irgendwann in dieser Zeit wurde er Dumbledors Mann. Es war jetzt Mai. Harry war ein Jahr alt gewesen… das hieß Juni bis Julie musste Snape die Seiten wechseln.

Sie warf sich auf den Bauch und überlegte ob sie wusste wo er lebte. Sie glaubte sich verschwommen an etwas von wegen verkommener Londoner Vorstadt zu erinnern. Aber da gab es nicht nur zwei Straßen… Dann schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, sie war doch schon dort gewesen. Sie verlor keine Zeit und machte sich für die Aktion Snape fertig.

…

Ok, das Kapitel war etwas kurz, aber habt Verständnis bei mir begann Heute das erste Semester und da war ich etwas abgelenkt.

Ich würde mich übrigens noch immer über reviews freuen.

L


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, ein kleines Kapitel für meine Lieben. Seit mir nicht böse das es so kurz ist, aber ich fand es besser die Geschichte hier zu unterbrächen.

Also, viel spaß beim Lesen!

…

16

…

Jede große und auch die meisten kleinen Städte haben ihre Viertle in die man nicht gehen will. Meist nahe der Industrie oder wo sie einst war. Dort wo die verarmten Arbeiterfamilien lebten. Wo die Einwanderer eine Zuflucht gefunden hatten.

Auch London hat solche Viertel. Nicht nur ein-zwei kleine Straßen sondern, ja fast schon selbstständige Städte. Was kann man an solchen Orten finden? Schmutz, Armut, Verfall?

Ja, das ist immer ein Teil davon, aber nicht alles. Wie der Traum von Amerika, aus einem Niemand wird Jemand, genau auf diese Weise haben es manche geschafft von hier weg zu kommen. Viele haben den umgekehrten Weg hinter sich.

Doch alle haben das Gleiche erlebt. Straßen auf denen sich die Raten balgten, Häuser im Zerfall begriffen, aber doch bewohnt. Schmutz und Dreck, dazwischen kleine Kinder, die mehr erlebt hatten als Erwachsene aus den guten Viertel wahrscheinlich je würden.

Natürlich gibt es auch einen Übergang zwischen den Extremen.

Last mich euch von einem solchen erzählen. Die Straße sollte schon seit Jahren erneuert werden, doch dazu hat der Stadtrat kein Geld. Und wenn sollte es schon interessieren, Touristen würden sich sowieso nicht in diese Gegend verirren. Also beließ man sie wie sie war.

Einst zur Zeit der Industrialisierung war es neu erbaut worden. Groß waren Reden geschwungen worden und man stolz gewesen. Aber irgendwann waren die Firmen untergegangen und mit ihnen die Menschen von hier.

Doch viele konnten sich noch eine Arbeit suchen. Vielleicht nur als Putzfrau oder Aushilfe, aber ganz so schnell wurde es nicht zu einem Slum. Eine Krankheit dieser Zeit war die Alkoholsucht der Männer und Väter.

Doch ich wollte euch eine dieser Straßen zeigen. Wie gesagt die Straße war löchrig und gewellt. Die Häuser sind klein, meist heruntergekommen weil kein Geld für Renovierungen da war. Doch zu fast jedem Haus gehörte ein Stück Land. Als Garten ist es nicht zu bezeichnen. Aber doch genug Platz um ein paar Rüben und Zwiebeln an zu bauen. Vielleicht auch noch ein Rosenbusch, so das wenn man sich vor ihn setzte und nur seine kleinen Blüten betrachtete träumen konnte wo anders zu sein.

Ein Haus in einer dieser Straßen war auch nicht besser dran als die Anderen. Wo aber bei den Anderen Müll vor dem Haus stand, war hier nichts zu sehen. Ob es wohl auch leer stand? Doch im ersten Stock schien ein Hauch von Licht sichtbar zu sein. Das Fenster stand offen und eine Krähe betrachtete von ihrem Platz auf dem davor stehenden Baum aus was in diesem Zimmer geschah.

Dieses Zimmer mit dem offenen Fenster war das Schlafzimmer eines Magiers. Nur selten verbrachte er hier seine Zeit. Doch sein Studium war vorbei und auch sein Meister hatte keine Aufgabe für ihn. So war er nun in dem Haus welches er so haste. Doch was machte es Sinn sich an Vergangenes zu erinnern?

Die Versammelung Heute war nicht nach seinem Geschmack abgelaufen, er hatte eine Mission seines Meisters bekommen, aber diese war so gut wie unausführbar. Leider hatte er seine Gedanken nicht schnell genug verbergen können. Den Cruziatus mehr als einmal pro Tag zu bekommen, machte den Tag erst so richtig perfekt.

Manchmal nach so einer Sitzung dacht er darüber nach ob er das Richtige tat.

Aber was sollte er sonst tun. Er hatte Niemanden außer den anderen Todessern.

Malfoy sollte bald einen Erben bekommen. Lucius wollte ihn als Paten für seinen Sohn haben! Sie waren sich noch nicht ganz einig ob sie ihn Draco oder Leviatan nennen sollten. Aber das vor Stolz strotzende Gesicht Luzius, wenn er seine Frau an sah, sagte alles. Ja und er sollte der Pate sein.

Nein, das waren seine Freunde. Sie hatte ihn nicht haben wollen und sonst auch Niemand. Nur diese Gemeinschaft nahm ihn an.

Er lag nur halb entkleidet auf seinem Bett, mehr hatte er nicht geschafft. Wie sollte er seine Mission erfüllen? Er als Lehrer unter dem alten Narren! Der würde ihn doch nie aufnehmen. Auch war er sich ziemlich sicher dass dieser bereiz wusste, dass er auf der anderen Seite stand.

Oh, würde sein Kopf nur nicht so schmerzen. Er musste echt wieder mit seiner Arbeit an einem Mittel gegen diese schrecklichen Nachwirkungen beginnen. Sein Leben war einfach beschissen, da brauchte es nicht auch noch das!

Er versuchte sich zwar einzureden dass es vorbei gehen würde, aber selbst jetzt hatte er das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.

Er würde Mitte Juni einen Brief zu dem Alten schicken und sich für die Arbeit bewerben. Bis dahin konnte er sich noch überlegen wohin er fliehen würde wenn er von dem Alten abgewiesen würde.

Hm, vielleicht nach Sibirien, da würde der Lord ihn nicht so schnell finden. Zumindest hätte er dort vielleicht einen Tag ruhe, bevor er exekutiert würde. Wenn er denn so viel Glück hätte.

Irgendwann musste sein geschwächter Körper dem Drang nach Schlaf folge leisten. Auch diese Nacht verfolgten ihn diese grünen Augen. Dann wechselte der Traum und er sah goldene, aber auch dieser Traum hielt nicht lange an, denn gold folgte rot.

Sie stand in ihrem Keller. Diesen hatte sie noch damals zu einem Labor umfunktioniert, um die Arbeiten mit Salazar auch allein weiter zu führen. Er war schon damals von den dunklen Mächten angezogen gewesen. Doch was heißt schon schwarze oder weiße Magie. Je nach dem für was man sie einsetzt, kann selbst ein Kitzel Zauber jemanden um sein leben bringen. Genauso konnte der Adava-Fluch einen Leidenden erlösen.

Sie versuchte nun einen Trank an dem sie gearbeitet hatten zu rekonstruieren. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob der Zauber stark genug wäre gegen den Cruziatus etwas auszurichten, aber sie konnte es doch versuchen.

Sie hatte ihn in der vergangenen Nacht nur beobachtet, aber das war ihr genug gewesen. Er war mit einem Plopp in seinem Zimmer erschienen. Für wenige Augenblicke stand er da und dann begann er zu schwanken. Er riss sich mit einer zitternden Hand die Maske vom Gesicht. Der Schweiß rann ihm das Gesicht herunter und vermischte sich mit dem Blut das auf seinem Umhang. Es schien nicht sein eigenes zu sein, aber ganz Sicher war sie erst, als er sich auch von dem Umhang befreite und das Hemd aufknöpfte. Nirgends war Blut zu sehen, nur der durch geschwitzte Stoff.

Er war bis zu seinem Bett gewankt und war dann nieder gesackt. Sie hatte beobachtet wie er vor sich hinmurmelt. Sie konnte nur Teile verstehen, aber so weit konnte sie es sich zusammen reimen. Voldemort hatte ihn auf eine Mission geschickt und das er Malfoy Juniors Pate werden sollte.

In seinen Träumen hatte er sich von einer zur anderen Seite gewälzt. Teilweise schrie er und teilweise schien er zu weinen. Nach einer Weile setzte sie sich zu ihm und versuchte ihn zu trösten. Ganz vorsichtig streichelte sie ihm über die Schulter. Einmal machte er kurz die Augen auf. Doch er erwachte nicht. Er suchte unbewusst ihre Körper wärme, als er sich wie ein Welpe an sie kuschelte. Doch auch diese ruhe Fase dauerte nicht lange an. Er fing sich wieder an zu drehen und zu winden. Sie konnte Worte wie ‚Meister' und ‚bitte nicht' hören. Sie schmerzte zu sehen wie ihr Ex-Lehrer so sehr lit. Sie war mehrere Stunden bei ihm geblieben um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Als sie das erste Mal gehen wollte, hatte seine Hand nach ihr gegriffen. Und sie hatte sich nicht dazu bringen können zu gehen. Der Morgen war herein gebrochen und nun musste sie wirklich gehen, er würde bald erwachen. Sie schaffte es ihn zu verlassen bevor er noch zu sich gekommen wäre.

Sein Kopf tat ihm so schrecklich weh. Aber zumindest hatte er keine so schreckliche Nacht gehabt wie meistens. Alle seine Glieder waren schwer und seine Hände zitterten noch leicht, aber auch das würde in einer Stunde vergehen.

Er stellte fest dass er vergessen hatte das Fenster in der Nacht zuvor zu schließen. Vielleicht sollte er das Fenster jede Nacht offen lassen, vielleicht war es ja der Grund für seinen besseren Schlaf gewesen. Er schloss das Fenster und ließ seinen Blick zu der alten Eiche wandern, die wie durch ein Wunder noch immer stand. Auf zwei der oberen Äste saßen zwei Raben die laut krächzend zu streiten schienen.

Er sah ihnen noch einen Moment zu und ein leichtes Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Alltag zu.

…

Jups und schon ist das Kapitel wieder zu Ende.

Langsam neigt sich die Geschichte dem Ende zu. Keine Sorge, es folgen noch mehr als ein Kapitel, aber ich werde nicht Jeden Tag beschreiben. Also schreibt mir, Bitte, Bitte, Bitte!!

Eure Leanna


	17. Chapter 17

Ein neues Kapitel in welchem mir wieder nichts gehört. Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen.

Eure Leanna

…

17

…

Wieso wollte der Drachenatem nicht mit den Rotwurzeln reagieren, er verstand es nicht. Er wusste dass es möglich sein musste. Es musste einfach! Er musste dieses Experiment bis Morgenabend beendet haben. Sein Meister würde ihn Nagini zum Fraß vorwerfen wenn er ihn wieder enttäuschen würde!

Aber er konnte nicht einmal mehr seine Augen offen halten. Seine Augen vielen auf das kleine Loch oder wenn man so will Fenster durch welches kein Licht mehr in seinen Keller drang.

Er las den Text noch einmal, ob er eine Rune misinterpretiert hätte, aber er konnte nichts finden, sein Kopf schmerzte so sehr. Vielleicht würde es helfen wenn er für wenige Minuten die Augen schließen und danach noch einen Kaffe trinken würde.

Er schloss die Augen und genoss das Schwinden des Schmerzes. Der Kopf sagte ihm nach vorne auf die Brust.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete war er um einiges glücklicher. Sein Kopf brummte zwar immer noch und sein Nacken hatte sich verspannt, aber sein Geist war etwas freier. Genüsslich reckte er sich und sah wieder zu seinem kleinen Loch hinüber. Erschrocken sprang er auf und rannte hinüber.

‚Nein! Das darf nicht sein!' Aber es war so. Es war zwar noch nicht spät, aber die Sonne war bereiz aufgegangen. Eiligst rannte e zu seinem Tisch zurück.

‚Oh, bei den Uralten lass es jetzt bitte funktionieren!'

Er sah noch einmal auf den Text und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hatte diese zwei kleinen Runen übersehen welche nachträglich am Rande des Textes angegeben worden war. So machte es mehr Sinn. Engelsstaub als Katalysator zu benutzen um den Drachenatem zu binden. Ganz einfach, doch genial.

Ganz vorsichtig machte er sich an das Zusammenmischen und auf wunderliche Weise gelang es! Nach dem er vier Stunden später aufgeräumt hatte und alles für seine Lordschaft dokumentiert hatte, setzte er sich noch einmal vor das alte Manuskript.

Er war nie ein Fenn von diesen alten Schriftzeichen gewesen. Viel zu kompliziert, wenn eine Rune 4 oder teilweise noch mehr Bedeutungen hatte. Aber er war über sich selbst verwundert. Wieso hatte er diese Runen übersehen. Es stimmte sie waren dort hingeschrieben worden wo sich zwei Seiten trafen, aber nicht so sehr ins Eck als das er es im Normalfall nicht hätte sehen können.

Aber was machte es für einen Sinn sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Er musste sich beeilen. Bis er alles fertig gestellt haben würde und angezogen war, würde sein Meister ihn rufen. Wenn er Glück hätte könnte er statt dem Krafttrank in seiner Innentasche, noch kurz etwas Essen.

Er schaffte es noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, aber schon wurde er gerufen. Mit einem Butterbier spülte er es hinunter und griff nach seiner Maske und verstaute eine kleine Phiole. Dann war er mit einem Plopp weg.

Sie trafen sich Heute in auf einer Waldlichtung in einem Wald ähnlich gefürchtet wie der Verbotene. Auf der nördlichen Seite befand sich ein Steinthron auf welchem der Dunkle Lord platz genommen hatte. Zu beiden Seiten standen seine besten Leute. Der Innere Ring, wie er auch genannt wurde. Die niederen Reigen standen zum größten Teil nicht mehr auf der Lichtung sondern zwischen den Bäumen. Natürlich waren nicht alle Todesser da sondern nur ein Teil. Alle in ihren schwarzen Roben und weisen Masken.

Nur der Lord trug kein schwarz. Darüber war er hinaus. Seine waren Grün, wie das Banner der Slytherins. Geschmückt nur durch einen Gürtel welcher wie eine silberne Schlange aussah. Seine vielen Experimente hatten sein Äußeres verändert. Aber nicht so wie man ihn später kannte. Er hatte ein sehr längliches Gesicht. Das dunkle Haar hatte er verloren. Die Augen noch dieselben blauen Orben wie zu seiner Jugend nur einzelne rote Punkte waren dazu gekommen. Von der Gestalt war er kein solches Skelett wie nach seiner Wiederauferstehung. Er war zwar größer als seine Diener, aber nicht so dürr.

Noch wenige Augenblicke dauerte es bis alle gekommen waren. Dann begann es. Erst belohnte er die welche ihm gut gedient hatten. Danach fragte er nach den Missionen welche bis Heute abgeschlossen werden sollten. Als letzter kam Severus dran.

Er fiel vor seinem Herrn auf die Knie und erhob sich für fast eine Minute nicht. Endlich bekam er die Erlaubnis.

„ Ich hoffe du hast mich nicht schon wieder enttäuscht, Severus!"

„ Nein my Lord, ich habe den Auftrag abgeschlossen wie ihr es befahlt. Hier das Elixier!" Auf ein kaum merkbares Nicken seines Meisters hin erhob er sich und brachte diesem die kleine Phiole. Dieser roch an ihr und lächelte. Mit einem Wink seines Fingers bedeutete er Severus sich zu ihm vor zu beugen. Ganz leise sprach er zu ihm.

„ Du bleibst wenn das Ganze vorbei ist noch da. Und nun gehe an deinen Platz zurück."

Severus zeigte keine Gefühlsregung aber er war froh so weit wie möglich von seinem Lord weg zu kommen. Einst hatte ihn das Wissen der dunklen Art und das Versprächen dazu zu gehören gelockt, doch diese Zeit war vorbei.

Dieses Treffen ging schell vorbei. Es war nur eine Art Besprechung und keine der ‚Partys'. Zum Schluss brachte er noch einen älteren Magier um welcher ihn betrogen haben sollte und bestraffte eine Handvoll Dienern welche er als unfähig erachtete.

Endlich war es vorbei. Solang sein Herr sich Amüsierte, schloss er seinen Geist und dachte an vergangene Momente zurück. An seine Schulzeit oder an Sie zurück. Die Erinnerungen an Sie waren zwar nicht unbedingt glücklich, aber zumindest hielten sie ihn bei Verstand.

Schließlich wurden alle außer dem Inneren Ring und Severus entlassen. Während Nagini sich von ihrer Position auf der Schulter ihres Herrn weg zum Boden bewegte, stellten die Dagebliebenen sich in einem Halbkreis vor ihm auf. Zischen diesem Halbkreis von schwarzen Männern und dem Dunklen Lord, stand Severus.

„ Mein Sohn, ich hatte meine Zweifel, denn du hast deine letzten Aufträge immer erst verspätet beenden können. Doch Heute hast du mich sehr erfreut. Deshalb habe ich eine Überraschung für dich. Du sollst meinem Inneren Zirkel beitreten. Erheb dich und zeige dein Gesicht deinen Gefährten."

Wie von seinem Herrn befohlen nahm er die Maske ab und drehte sich zu den Anderen um. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte auch all diese ihre Masken abgenommen. Kurz rechnete er nach. Er war zwar nicht abergläubisch, aber der Dreizehnte zu sein verhieß nichts Gutes.

Das war alles und sie durften gehen.

An diesem Abend heulte sich Severus in den Schlaf. Er war doch gerade erst zwanzig Jahre alt. Er hatte doch aus diesem ganzen Schlamassel heraus wollen und nicht noch Tiefer hinein. Wie die Nächte davor träumte er auch Heute wieder von den drei Augenpaaren. Bei sich dachte er noch dass es schön war wenigstens einige Stunden ruhiger Schlafen zu können.

Sie machte sich daran für die bald bevor stehenden Prüfungen in Irland zu lernen. Nicht das sie vom Nivo her nicht schon weit darüber hinaus war, aber sie wollte sicherheitshalber noch einmal alles durchgehen. Es war nicht so als ob sie noch immer das Mädchen von damals gewesen währe, aber es war lange her das sie sich mit zum Beispiel Geschichte befasst hätte. Und sie wollte schließlich einen perfekten Abschluss.

Zeitgleich musste sie den Stoff nachholen welcher schon in diesem Sommersemester an den Hochschulen unterrichtet worden war. Kein kleines Pensum und ihr Schützling war ja auch noch da.

Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, aber sie tat es. Am vergangenen Abend war sie als er eingeschlafen war und wieder Alpträume gehabt hatte in seinen Geist eingedrungen. Neben viel Schmerz hatte sie auch seinen Wunsch aus diesem allem heraus zu kommen gesehen. Lange war sie aber nicht ihn seinem Geist geblieben, nur solange das sie ihm etwas angenehmere Träume verschaffen konnte. Danach war sie noch etwas bei ihm geblieben und hatte sein Zimmer begutachtet. Dabei war sie über etwas gestolpert was sie schwer beschäftigte. Sein Denkarium, natürlich war sie zu Neugierig um einfach an ihm vorbei zu gehen. Als sie eine Stunde später aus ihm heraus kam liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen herab. Sie würde nie jemandem erzählen was sie in dieser einen Stunde über den im nur drei Meter weiter weg stehenden Bett Liegenden erfahren hatte. Die Augenblicke seiner Kindheit und seiner Jugend, daneben die der Treffen. Sie konnte ihn verstehen. Dort hatte er Freunde gehabt.

Was währe sie wohl geworden wenn sie nicht das Gehirn des Goldenentrios gewesen währe. Sie konnte es sich eigentlich gleich selbst beantworten. Die welche sie nun war.

Hm, ihr alter Name passte nicht zu ihr. Nicht mehr. Sie war nun Ardwe und würde das immer bleiben. Über den Skripten der Universität sitzend und an das Geschehene denkend, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen wie sie mit diesen beiden Jungs befreundet sein konnte.

Nein, musste sie sich korrigieren. Ich hatte sie zu Freunden, aber ich bin nicht mehr die Siebzehnjährige. Mit erlebten 27 Jahren würden ihre Jungs auch nicht mehr die sein welche sie waren als sie sie verlassen hatte. Aber was dachte sie jetzt über so etwas nach. Sie würde sich damit beschäftigen wenn es soweit war.

Jetzt musste sie erst den Aufsatz über den Unterschied zwischen Umwandlung von lebender und nicht lebender Materie zu ende schreiben. Bis sie fertig sein würde, war es bestimmt wieder Nacht und sie sollte nach ihrem Stern sehen.

Schlecht gelaunt sah er auf seinen Kalender. Es war der dritte Juni. Das hieß sein Leben war so gut wie um. Er musste in den nächsten Wochen an Dumbledore schreiben und dieser würde ihm bestimmt absagen.

Er hatte festgestellt dass er in der letzten Zeit die Raben gerne beobachtete. Es gab ein ganz besonders zutrauliches Tier. Er hatte schon überlegt ob es wohl ein Magisches war. Hatte es aber abgetan und sich wieder an seine Arbeit gemacht.

Jetzt ertappte er sich wieder dabei wie er verstollen zu dem schwarzen Vogel hinüber sah. Dieser saß jetzt auf einem der dünnsten Äste welcher fast bis zum Fenster reichte. Es war witzig, jeden Tag war dieser oder auch einer seiner Artgenossen, wie sollte man diese Vögel schon unterscheiden auf einem Ast vor seinem Fenster gesessen und war immer ein Stück näher gekommen. Er musste an das Buch welches seine Mutter ihm einmal vorgelesen hatte denken ‚Der kleine Prinz'. Da hatte der Fuchs auch gesagt er müsse den Jungen erst kennen lernen und kam deshalb immer wieder und setzte sich immer näher zu ihm.

Er beschloss ihm Morgen etwas Futter auf die Fensterbank zu stellen. Vielleicht konnte er den Vogel ja als Freund gewinnen.

Noch hatte er aber wichtigeres zu tun. Er wandte sich wieder seinen Nachforschungen zu. Es gab Hinweise darüber das Salazar Slytherin sich mit Gegenmitteln unter anderem für den Cruziatus beschäftigt hatte. Aber nichts war später wieder gefunden worden. Er beschloss am nächsten Tag in die Nockturngasse zu gehen und in dem einen oder anderen Buchladen nach etwas Aufschlussreicherem zu suchen.

Er machte sich für die Nacht fertig und hoffte nur wieder so eine ruhige Nacht zu haben wie vor ein paar Tagen.

Am nächsten Tag machte er sich früh auf in die Stadt zu gehen.

Die Nacht war schön gewesen. Er hatte davon geträumt Lilli in seinen Armen zu haben und seine Mutter hatte ihm eine Fabelgeschichte erzählt. Das Einzige über das er sich gewundert hatte waren die Augen seiner Mutter gewesen. Aus irgendeinem Grund waren ihre Augen Goldbraun und nicht das dunkle fast schwarze Braun gewesen.

Doch der Traum begann sowieso zu verblassen, als er das Haus mit einem Plopp verließ. An kam er in einer der ruhigeren Seitenstraßen. Zielstrebig ging er auf ein kleines Geschäft zu welches keine Auslage sondern nur eine halb verborgene Tür besaß. Er hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, aber als er vorsichtig einen Blick nach hinten warf, konnte er nichts Außergewöhnliches sehen. Kurz hielt er vor einem Schaufenster inne und wartete ob das Gefühl zurückkehren würde. Aber er merkte nicht so ging er weiter in den Laden.

Es war ein komplizierter Zauber über dem Laden angebracht. Er bewirkte das nur der welcher wusste was er hier finden würde die hinteren Reihen mit den gefährlichen und natürlich verbotenen Büchern finden würde. Das hielt die Ab und An auftauchenden Auroren davon ab den Ladenbesitzer für immer nach Askaban zu verfrachten.

Der Ladenbesitzer sah aus wie man sich einen Verkäufer der Nockturngasse vorstellte. Klein, dick, faltig, mit Klaze und schlecht riechend. Wie er wirklich aussah war unklar, denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit war groß das es nicht sein wahres Äußeres war. Wer wollte schon wenn er im Ministerium oder in der Bank war als ein Verkäufer der Nockturngasse erkannt werden.

Überraschenderweise war er nicht der Einzige in dem kleinen Raum. Noch ein weiterer Kunde war anwesend. Von dem was er sehen konnte war es eine kleine Frau. Vielleicht 1.45 groß. Graubraunes wirres Haar lugte unter einem viel zu großen Hut heraus. Der Rest der Erscheinung war auch nicht viel gepflegter. Ein Fleckenteppich eines Mantels bedeckte den Körper und mehr gab es an ihr nicht zu begutachten.

Severus beachtete sie nicht weiter und ließ auch die Bücher auf den Regalen außer Acht. Stattdessen ging er zielstrebig zu dem Verkäufer welcher sich gerade den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte, dabei aber etwas komisch Bräunliches mit dem Taschentuch über seine Stirn schmierte.

„ Was kann ich für sie tun, Sir?"

Fragte die schrecklich schmierige Stimme des Verkäufers. Severus erklärte ihm seinen Wunsch, auf welchen hin das braune Knäuel eines Mannes hinter einem Vorhang verschwand. Nach einigen Minuten kam er wieder zum Vorschein. Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht sehr viel versprechend. So war es auch. Das einzige was der Mann Severus anbieten konnte war ein Tränkeskript eines Forschers welcher sich mit diesem Thema beschäftigt hatte, aber seine Experimente nie beenden konnte weil er sich vorher in die Luft sprengte.

Notgedrungen nahm er das Skript und noch ein weiteres Buch welches er bestellt hatte und bezahlte. Die kleine Hexe hatte währenddessen ebenfalls ihren Einkauf getätigt und verließ nun mit ihm den Laden. Irgendetwas brachte das alte Weib aber zum stolpern. Um nicht auf der Nase zu landen hielt sie sich an Severus fest. Dieser war darüber nicht sehr erfreut. Doch die Hexe war schon weit weg bevor er sich hätte beschweren können.

Kopf schüttelnd kehrte er nach Hause zurück und besah sich seinen Einkauf genauer. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass in der Tüte sich mehr als nur die zwei Bücher befanden welche er gekauft hatte. Ein weiteres kleines Buch war dabei. ‚Der kleine Prinz.'

Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Versonnen blätterte er durch das kleine Heftchen und begutachtete die Bilder. Dabei stellte er fest das zwei gefaltete Seiten hinten hinein gelegt waren.

Er zog diese heraus um zu sehen was darauf stand. Als er kurz überflog was dort in altem Englisch stand begann er zu schwanken. Mi einem Krach sank er in seinen Stuhl, die Augen aber weiter auf das Geschriebene gerichtet. Wenn er nicht Wahnsinnig war hatte er hier Aufzeichnungen über ein Mittel gegen den Cruziatus, leider nicht den ganzen Vorgang sondern nur die letzten x Schritte. Er wusste nicht welchem Gott er das zu verdanken hatte aber er rannte in sein Labor und fing an seine eigenen Versuche mit den zwei Seiten zu vergleichen.

Ardwe saß zur gleichen Zeit in ihrem Zimmer und las noch einmal ihre Notizen zu dem zweiten Koboldkrieg durch. In einer Woche war es soweit und sie würde ihre Prüfung ablegen müssen. Sie hatte sich hohe Ziele gesetzt. Gestern hatte sie ihren Prüfungsplan bekommen.

Am Montag hatte sie Verwandlung und Sternenkunde.

Am Dienstag sollte sie in VgdK und alten Runen geprüft werden.

Am Mittwoch folgten dann noch Zaubersprüche und Kräuterkunde.

Donnerstags würden noch Zaubertränke und Aritmatik drankommen.

Abgeschlossen würde die Woche von einer Prüfung in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Geschichte.

Es mag als viel erscheinen, aber sie hatte sich nur auf einen Teil der Fächer vor zu bereiten. VgdK und Zaubersprüche waren ein Teil ihres Lebens geworden und auch Verwandlung war eine ihrer kleinsten Probleme. Was alte Runen betraf hatte sie lange genug in Zeitaltern gelebt in welchen sie genutzt wurden als das sie sich darüber Sorgen mehr machen müsste. Mit Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränken hatte sie sich viel beschäftigt als sie mit Salazar gearbeitet hatte. Das ließ Astronomie und Aritmatik zurück. Ach und natürlich Magischegeschöpfe und Geschichte. Ich denke nicht dass ich zu Magischen Geschöpfen noch groß etwas sagen muss. Falls ihr mir nicht folgen könnt schlage ich vor ihr überlegt euch mit was für Wesen sie es zu tun hatte.

Was die Anderen betrifft hatte sie auch in den anderen Epochen noch manches gelernt und für den Rest hatte sie sich in den letzten Wochen vorbereitet.

Sie war auf gewisse weise froh nicht in Hogwarts ihren Abschluss zu machen. Denn sie fand es immer schrecklich wie eingebildet die Menschen waren. Als gäbe es nicht auch noch andere gute Schulen außer Hogwarts und von den Häusern mal ganz zu schweigen. Wenn Helga und Salazar wüssten was aus ihren Überlieferungen geworden war, würden sie sich im Grabe umdrehen.

Doch sie wussten es nicht und hoffentlich blieb es so.

Seit dem ersten Tag an welchem sie eingezogen war, hatte sich das alte Häuschen zu einer angenehmen Wohnung gemausert. Die Zauber welche es vor Fremden schützten behielt sie bei.

Und Hogsmead besuchte sie nie mit dem gleichen Äußeren. Am Tag nach dem sie Aberforth die Nachricht gegeben hatte, war am Abend Albus ebenfalls im Eberkopf gewesen. Leider vergeblich wie sie verschmitzt dachte. Natürlich hatte sie sich ihm nicht zuerkennen gegeben. Wenn sie daran zurück dachte was für ein Gesicht er gemacht hatte als er die Nachricht von Alberfoth bekam, musste sie einfach lachen. Erst war er bleich geworden und dann hatte er seinen armen kleinen Bruder eine Ewigkeit gelöchert. Leider hatte er nichts erfahren. In gewisser weise tat er ihr leid. Aber sie konnte sich schließlich nicht zu erkennen geben. Doch wollte sie Sicherheitshalber Kontakt mit ihm halten. Vielleicht musste sie sich noch einmischen wenn ihr Schützling die Seiten wechseln würde.

Eine Sache verwunderte sie. Der Zauber. Sie konnte ihn nicht spüren. Würde sie so lange in dieser Zeit verweilen oder war der Zauber nun da er fast vor der Vollendung stand schwächer. Eine Antwort würde sie nur mit der Zeit bekommen.

Die Zeit welche an allem Schuld war.

Die Zeit welcher sie alles verdankte.

…

Ich hoffe mir ist niemand böse wenn ich einen seiner Lieblingscharaktere in ein schlechtes Licht rücke, aber ich versuche es der Geschichte an zu passen. Also die Welche die dunklen Charaktere mögen oder Fenns von Harry und Ron oder sonst Jemandem sind welcher hier kritisch oder negativ erscheint tut es mir leid.

Dann wollte ich noch sagen, dass ich DH nur kurz überflogen habe und den sechsten Teil auch nur einmal gelesen habe weil ich sie einfach schwach fand und deshalb kann es zu gewollten und ungewollten Veränderungen kommen.

Wenn ihr meine Hauptperson als OC empfindet tut es mir nicht wirklich leid. Denn so war es gedacht. Aber ich hoffe auch noch etwas von ihrem alten Charakter bei behalten zu haben.

Oh, ok. Ich denke das war mehr unnützes Geschwafel als beabsichtigt war.

Also, hoffe euch bald ein neues Kapitel präsentieren zu können.

Eure Leanna

Bei wünschen oder fragen SCHREIBT mir!!


	18. Chapter 18

Hali-Halo, ihr wisst schon was jetzt kommt. Mir gehört wie immer nichts!

Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch!

Eine kleine **Warnung **will ich hier vorbringen. Es ist zwar meiner Meinung nach nicht schlimm was kommen wird, aber es werden ein paar unangenehme Sachen angedeutet. Also wer eine blühende Fantasie hat und einen schwachen Magen sollte das Kapitel vielleicht teilweise überspringen. Aber im Normalfall geht es eigentlich.

Leanna

…

18

…

Sie war vor einer Stunde per Portschlüssel in Irland angekommen. Einer der Professoren ein gewisser Ian Steal Lehrer für Verwandlung hatte sie abgeholt und zur Schule begleitet. Wie auch Hogwarts waren hier ebenfalls magische Schutzwälle angebracht worden, weshalb sie erst eine viertel Stunde laufen mussten. Wegen des schönen Wetters war es ein sehr angenehmer marsch.

Ardwe hatte sich entschlossen ihr Äußeres nicht zu verändern. Denn es würde ein Bild von ihr beigelegt werden. Unter dem Vorwand einer Magierfamilie an zu gehören welche ihrer Allianzen wegen es nicht wagen konnte ihre Identität preis zu geben. Also trug sie eine elegante dunkel blaue Robe verziert mit Rosen welche aber auch nur einen Hauch heller waren.

Jetzt saß sie in Dundahag Schule der Magie. Dieses war wie eine Art Dorf. Es gab größere Gebäude im äußeren Ring, welche die Wohnstätte der Schüler und Lehrer war. In den Ringen einwärts waren verschiedene kleinere und größere Gebäude die als Lehrräume dienten. In der Mitte stand ein großes Gebäude welches eine einzelne große Halle beherbergte. Das etwas ungewöhnliche war das der Still des ganzen ‚Dorfes' eine Mischung aus Irisch und Skandinavisch war.

Jetzt saß sie in einem Raum des Innersten Kreises. In wenigen Minuten würde sie ihren ersten Test bekommen. Der Test würde kurz sein nur ein paar abstrakte Grundsätze dieses Gebietes abfragen. Der Haupttest würde praktischer Natur sein. Das sollte auch auf die anderen Fächer zutreffen. Außer natürlich Geschichte, was sollte man da schon praktisches können.

Sie verspürte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen als sie zur Mittagszeit von einem Lehrer in das Kerna'Magica, die Große Halle begleitet wurde. Es ähnelte den Hallen Danas in so vielem und war auch wieder ganz anders. Die Wände waren von Wandteppichen verziert und der Boden von den typisch keltischen Ornamenten bedeckt. In der Mitte der Halle brannte ein großes Feuer. Und das Wappen der Schule war an der Decke sichtbar. Es war eine Form des Schicksalsrads welches in seiner Mitte ein Loch hatte welches dem Rauchabzug nachempfunden genau über dem Feuer war. Die Schule hatte für die Schüler noch nicht geendet. Sie saßen an runden Tischen quer in der Halle verteilt einige so groß das dreißig Leute daran sitzen könnten und manche gerade groß genug für sechs Leute. Die Schüler trugen weise Tuniken, als währen sie Schüler der Druiden von Einst.

Sie wurde von Meister Lutiam zum Tisch der Lehrer gebracht. Am Morgen hatte sie keine Gelegenheit mit dem Direktor, Meister Iselwein zu reden bevor ihre Prüfung begonnen hätte.

Als sie saß wurde sie dem ganzen Lehrerkollegium vorgestellt. Ian Steal hatte sie ja schon kennen gelernt, genauso wie Meister Lutiam, Professor für Kräuterkunde welcher ihre Prüfung überwacht hatte.

Keiner der Lehrer fragte sie nach den Gründen weshalb sie ausgerechnet jetzt und ihre Prüfungen gemacht hatte. Scheinbar hatte Meister Iselwein sie über die angebliche Situation

informiert. Vieles war anders als in Hogwarts. Die Lehrer wurden nicht als Professor angesprochen sondern als Meister.

Doch bei den anderen Fragen hielten sich nicht zurück. Ob sie sicher war das sie diese vielen Prüfungen alle meistern würde. Weshalb sie ihre Schule ausgesucht hatte. Was ihre Zukunftspläne seien.

„ Meisterin Rumbster, ich hoffe sehr in allen Fächern meine gesetzten Ziele zu erreichen. Ich habe mich in den letzten Jahren mit einem Großteil der Fächer genauestens Auseinandergesetzt und den anderen die letzten Monate gewidmet. Natürlich hatte ich auch sehr gute Lehrmeister, was bestimmt nicht wenig dazu bei trug, das ich nun hier sitze. Wie dem auch sein, währen sie so freundlich und gäben mir die Kartoffel?"

Meisterin Rumbster unterrichtete Zaubertränke.

Der Lehrer für VgdK, Sir Jeremias Oldden war mehr daran interessiert weshalb sie an ihrer Schule ihr Examen machte.

„Sir, da ich meinen Abschluss in Europa ablegen wollte und keiner Sprache so Herr bin wie dem Englischen, gab es nicht viele Möglichkeiten. In England Hogwarts und den Zirkel der Mebb und hier in Irland Dundahag sowie das Haus der Magie. Wo in England der Zirkel unter der Vorherrschaft Hogwarts immer eine schwächere Schule war und wohl auch bleiben wird, ergeht es dem Haus der Magie hier auch nicht anders. Und da ich einen guten Abschluss haben wollte blieb mir nur Dundahag. Fragen sie bitte nicht nach Hogwarts, ich denke sie wissen auch so weshalb ich dort nicht auftauchen kann."

Die letzte Frage bevor sie zu ihrer zweiten Prüfung gehen musste kam von Lady Pickter.

„ Ich habe noch keine genaueren Pläne für die Zukunft. Ich habe mich an Universitäten eingeschrieben und werde mich Hauptsächlich mit Zaubersprüchen und Verwandlung beschäftigen. Je nach dem wie sich die Zukunft gestalten wird, hoffe ich eine weile in die Forschung gehen zu können und danach mal sehen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen zu Unterrichten oder einen Laden auf zu machen. Aber ich werde es auf mich zukommen lassen müssen. Wenn sie mich entschuldigen Lady Pickter, aber wie sie wissen beginnt meine Astronomie Prüfung bald und ich würde davor noch gerne einige Minuten ins Freie gehen."

Die Prüfung kam und ging. Als sie am Abend in ihrem Bett im äußeren Zirkel lag, suchten ihre Gedanken den Weg zu ihrem Stern. Sie schollt sich. Was sollte schon schreckliches geschehen, wenn sie eine kurze Woche nicht da währe? Nichts, bei allen Göttern Severus war schließlich kein kleiner Junge mehr. Aber was sie sich auch alles sagte es brachte nichts, sie machte sich schreckliche Sorgen.

Eine kleine Träne ran ihr die Wange herunter, als sie sich von ihrem Fenster und dem Sternenhimmel weg rollte. Gute Nacht, mein Stern!

Er hatte schreckliche Laune. Sonst hatte er eigentlich nur etwas gegen Montage, aber dieser Dienstag war noch miserabler. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte er so schlecht geschlafen wie seit langem nicht mehr. Dazu kam das der Rabe Gestern nicht näher gekommen war. Alle Raben waren auf dem Baum geblieben und wenn sein Rabe dabei gewesen war, dann hatte er sich entschlossen ihr Spiel zu beenden. Wie hörte er sich schon an! Sich wegen einem olen Vogel so aufzuregen. Aber es schmerzte trotzdem.

Nun, alles zu seiner Zeit. Wenn er den Trank für die Oberschlange fertig hätte und dann noch Zeit hätte könnte er sich ja damit beschäftigen. Obwohl, die Bewerbung war vielleicht auch noch eine Sache die wichtiger währe oder wie er der ‚Party' am Mittwoch entgehen sollte.

Seine Arbeit an dem Anti-Cruzio Trank war so gut wie beendet. Aber, erst jetzt hatte er verstanden was er genau bewirkte. Es war nur eine Konservierung des Schmerzens. Der Körper würde scheinbar auf die gleiche Weise leiden wie Normal, aber der Betroffene würde keinen Schmerz verspüren. Dieser Schmerz würde in seinem Zauberstab gesammelt und aufbewahrt. Das war für höchstens 4 Tage möglich. Bis dahin musste er entweder den Cruziatus an Jemandem ausüben und dabei diesen Schmerz auf den Anderen übertragen oder er würde ihn selbst erleiden. Dunkelste Magie. Selbst wenn er die Schlange je los sein sollte, er würde nie Jemandem von diesem Zauber erzählen. Dafür war er viel zu dunkel und gefährlich.

Jetzt musste er in seinen Keller zurück und mit der Arbeit beginnen. Er würde am besten auch noch einen Satz Traumlosen- Schlaf aufsetzten.

Es war eine gute Idee gewesen den Trank am Dienstag aufzusetzen. Am Mittwoch war eine der schlimmsten Partys seit langem gewesen. Zumindest hatte sie sch so für ihn Angefühlt.

_Um 8 Uhr war er am geheimen Sitz seines Lords erscheinen. Es sollte ein vergnüglicher Abend werden, als Zeichen seiner Zufriedenheit mit denen die da sein durften. Ein Zauber band alle seine Diener zur Geheimwahrung, nur soviel hätte er erzählen können. Es war ein sehr großes altes Schloss und in dessen Ballsaal und den umliegenden kleinen Räumen fand die Party statt._

_Der Saal war von Kronleuchter hell erleuchtet. Der Boden war weißer Stein und die Wände mit Gold und Silber verziert, alles strahlte und auch die Gäste waren in ihren besten Roben erschienen. Die Damen in Roben aus den edelsten Stoffen und in den verschiedensten Farben. Selbst rot war vertreten und das nicht nur einmal. Denn es ist eine lächerliche Annahme das die Todesser dunkle Gestalten seien welche sich nur in Kellern und Wäldern trafen._

_Im Gegenteil sogar. Sie liebten Partys, Ihre Partys, umso prachtvoller umso besser und wie sollte man seine Macht und seinen Reichtum schon in schwarzen Roben gut präsentieren. Er selbst war diesem Kult nur in geringem Masse nachgekommen. Er gehörte nicht zu der Elite der Purblutfamilien, um genau zu sein war er sogar ziemlich Arm. Am meisten da er außer der Arbeit für seinen Meister keine Einkommensquelle hatte. Somit trug er schöne aber einfache schwarze Roben mit einer silbernen Kordel um die Hüfte, als Gürtel. Ein dünner Umhang welcher vollkommen mit Silberornamenten überzogen diente als einziger Schmuck, außer dem kleinen silbernen Ohrring welchen er als Erinnerung an seine Mutter trug. Das dunkle Haar welches ihm offen bis zur Mitte des Rückens reichen würde war mit Bändern zu einem Schwanz gebunden. Er mochte nicht so gut Aussehend sein wie Lucius, aber er konnte wenn er sich den etwas mühe gab, die Frauen in seinen Bann ziehen._

_Es war ihm recht denn es gab nur eine Frau mit der er eine richtige Beziehung hatte haben wollen und diese war ihm verwährt. Also reichten ihm die Frauen die wenn er es wollte ihm ohne weiteres auf eine Nacht Gesellschaft leisteten._

_Er machte seinen Weg zu seinem Freund Lucius welcher mit ein paar Anderen aus dem inneren Kreis des Lords in einem Eck über irgendetwas lachten. Für eine gewisse Zeit gesellte er sich zu ihnen und hörte sich ihre Geschichten über die letzten Missionen an. Rose meinte sogar, dass er ihm Leid täte, da er fast nie auf einer ihrer Missionen dabei sein konnte. Severus zwang sich zu einem ergebenen Schulterzucken, obwohl er im inneren sehr froh darüber war._

_Nach einer halben Stunde verkündete ein Horn die Ankunft ihres Herrn. Als er die große Treppe herunter kam, gingen alle seine Diener vor ihm auf die Knie. Keiner wagte es den Kopf zu erheben. Erst als er an ihnen vorbei zu seinem Thron gegangen war und sie Begrüßt hatte durften sie den Kopf heben und sich erheben. Die nächsten Stunden unterschieden sich nicht wirklich von einem normalen Ball. Musik wurde gespielt und dazu getanzt, höchstens die Gesprächsthemen machten den Unterschied._

_Als es zehn Uhr wurde, hörte die Musik auf und der Lord eröffnete das richtige Fest._

„_Nun last uns Feier meine treusten Diener!"_

_Auf seine Worte hin wurden aus Seitentüren vier junge Frauen hereingebracht. In diesem Moment schaltete Severus auf Durchzug. Er rief sich die gemeinsame Zeit mit Lili in Erinnerung und seine Beobachtungen die Raben betreffend._

_Die Geschehnisse können mit drei Wörtern zusammengefasst werden. Imperio, Cruzio und Adava. Das ganze dauerte aber weit über eine Stunde und als dann alle Bedürfnisse seiner Lordschaft gesättigt war, begann die Orgie der Todesser. Es war Mitternacht als die Seitentüren sich öffneten und sich jeder seinem Vergnügen widmete. Severus hatte sich schon im Laufe des Abends eine Frau ausgesucht mit welche er sich beschäftigen würde. So konnte er den eher… außergewöhnlichen Möglichkeiten entgehen._

_Irgendwann am nächsten Morgen bevor die Sonne aber noch aufgegangen wäre, konnte er sich endlich wieder in sein eigenes Bett legen. Wie gesagt der Trank war eine gute Idee gewesen._

Als er wieder erwachte und zu Fenster sah wunderte er sich ob sein Rabe wohl noch einmal zurückkommen würde. Doch wie immer gab es wichtigere Dinge als das. Sein Meister hatte es ihm noch einmal klar gemacht, dass er sich in der nächsten Woche in Hogwarts bewerben müsst oder sich um ein schönes Grab bemühen dürfte.

Der Freitag kam und verging. Alle ihre Prüfungen waren sehr gut gelaufen und nun war es Zeit um wieder nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Meister Iselwein hatte ihr vorgeschlagen das wenn sie einmal nach einer Stelle suchen würde, solle sie sich bei ihm melden, denn er hätte sie gerne als Teil seines Lehrerkollegiums. Die Ergebnisse würde sie in der Folgenden Woche zugesendet bekommen. Aber die Lehrer waren zuversichtlich dass sie eine hohe, wenn nicht sogar die höchste bisherige Punktzahl erreichen würde. Doch so sehr sie sich auf ihren Abschluss gefreut hatte, noch glücklicher war sie wieder in England zu sein.

Nur kurz legte sie ihre Sachen nieder und zog sich um, dann ging sie nach dem sehen welcher ihr die ganze Woche über Sorgengemacht hatte.

Die Arbeit an den Tränken ging wieder langsamer voran. Das lag auch an seinen schlaflosen Nächten. Er hatte sich so sehr an diese wenigstens Zeitweise ruhigen Träume gewöhnt, dass jetzt alles viel schlimmer war, als es vorher gewesen war.

Er war gerade auf dem nachhause Weg. Nur selten ging er durch die Straße welche zu seinem Haus führte. Meistens apparierte direkt in sein Zimmer oder den Keller. Doch Heute wollte er es so lange wie nur möglich hinaus ziehen bis er wieder in diese verhassten Wände zurück musste.

Plötzlich drehte er sich um. Er dachte etwas gesehen zu haben. Eine Gestalt in schwarz. Aber jetzt war dort niemand mehr. Vielleicht war er wirklich nur zu übermüdet. Es war wohl doch das Beste gleich nach Hause zu gehen und schlafen zu versuchen.

Als er endlich in seinem Zimmer ankam, war er überglücklich. Er war wieder da. Sein Rabe. Heute saß er fast ganz am Ende des Astes. Vielleicht würde er bald auch endlich von dem Futter nehmen welches auf dem Fensterbrett lag. Heute ging er mit einem leichteren Herzen zu Bett.

Sie war unvorsichtig gewesen! Fast hätte er sie gesehen als sie durch die Straßen ging. Sie hatte nicht gedacht dass er seine Routine ändern würde. Und genau darin hatte ihr Fehler gelegen. Doch es war noch einmal alles gut ausgegangen. Auf gewisse Weise hatte ihr aber genau dass Angst gemacht. Wenn er auf der Höhe gewesen währe hätte sie sofort entdeckt und sie hätte weg apparieren müssen. Doch er war langsam gewesen und so hatte sie sich verstecken können und sein Gesicht beobachten können. Er sah schrecklich aus. Als hätte er seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr geschlafen.

Sie machte sich Vorwürfe. Wieso war sie gegangen! Doch es brachte nichts sich jetzt mit solchen Dingen zu beschäftigen.

Er war nach Hause und bald zu Bett gegangen. Vorsichtig nach dem sie sicher war, dass er schlief ging sie wieder zu ihm. In mach einer Nacht hatte er sich an ihr festgehalten und sie bis in die frühen Morgenstunden nicht los gelassen. Auch Heute war so ein Tag. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und hielt sie ganz fest.

Tränen rannten ihr die Wangen herab und sie musste schwer ein Schluchzen unterdrücken.

Ihr böser, gemeiner Zaubertranklehrer. Sie hatte ihn immer geschätzt und geachtet. Doch nun waren noch andere Gefühle dazu gekommen. Sie machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um ihn. Wenn sie ihn so an sich gedrückt sah, tat es ihr so schrecklich Leid das er seine große Liebe nie bekam. Er hätte die Liebe von Lilie wirklich verdient.

Wenn er so an ihrer Seite war, musste sie immer wieder feststellen dass er noch so jung war. Jünger als sie. Und trotzdem hatte er soviel erlebt was er nie hätte erfahren sollen.

Ganz vorsichtig bewegte sie sich wieder in seinen Geist um zu sehen ob sie ihm etwas erleichtern konnte.

Er wachte erst kurz nach Mittag auf. Lange hatte er nicht mehr so gut geschlafen wie Heute. Die vier wichtigsten Dinge die es zurzeit für ihn gab, waren in seinem Traum vorgekommen. Draco sein Patensohn, Lilie, seine Mutter und der Rabe.

Aber irgendwas war da wieder mit den goldenen Augen. Woher diese auch immer kamen, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern je solche Augen gesehen zu haben. Obwohl, ihm kam ein recht amüsanter Zwischenfall in der Nockturngasse in den Sinn. Als hätte diese Hexe solche Augen gehabt. Aber eigentlich hatte er seit langem nicht mehr an diesen Zwischenfall gedacht.

Doch dieser Gedanke verging so schnell wie er gekommen war. Denn auf dem Fensterbrett saß der Rabe und pickte in der Futterschalle herum. Er blieb ganz ruhig liegen und beobachtete wie das Tier ohne auf ihn zuachten weiter fraß. Schließlich schien er gesättigt und sah den Mann im Bett herausfordernd an. Er schüttelte sein Gefieder aus und flog mit einem Krächzen davon.

…

Ok, wie immer hoffe ich euch hat mein Kapitel gefallen. Ich weis das es nichts sehr Aufregendes ist, aber naja das war meine Geschichte von Anfang an nicht besonders.

Also, ich hoffe bald wieder ein Kapitel präsentieren zu können.

Eure

Leanna


	19. Chapter 19

Hallo, und wieder ein neues Kapitel in welchem mir nichts gehört.

Kann sein das ich ab jetzt manchmal Tatsachen außer Acht lassen werde. Seit mir dafür bitte nicht böse. Und das gilt für alle kommenden Kapitel.

Also viel Spaß!

Eure Leanna

…

19

…

Er hatte sich hier in den Eberkopf zurückgezogen um sich zu betrinken. Dem Befehl seines Meisters folgend hatte er Heute seine Bewerbung an Dumbledore geschickt. Oder sein Todesurteil wie man es eben sah. Es waren jetzt wohl seine letzten Stunden, aber was machte es schon. Die Hölle könnte auch nicht viel schlimmer sein, dachte er und nahm einen großen Schluck des giftig grünen Getränks welches vor ihm stand. Die Kneipe war für seinen Geschmack viel zu voll, aber was interessierte ihn das es würde sich wohl kaum Jemand trauen sich neben ihn zu setzten.

In seinem Eck war er durch den tiefen Schatten vor ungebetenen Blicken geschützt. Seine Umgebung beobachtete er so gut wie nicht. Mit den Augen versuchte er auf den Boden des Glases zu sehen.

Am Rande seines Wahrnehmungsfeldes bekam er mit wie der alte Mann mit Jemanden an den Tisch neben ihm ging. Er hörte etwas von wegen Unterricht und Bezahlung, aber es ließ ihn kalt. Vielleicht war es ein Bewerber für den Posten als Zaubertrank Lehrer, aber selbst wenn was machte es schon.

Plötzlich veränderte sich etwas in der Luft. Severus fuhr ruckartig hoch und versuchte die Uhrsache zu finden. Der Alkohol vereinfachte die Sache nicht gerade, aber es gelang ihm die Stimme von Dubledores Begleitung als Grund zu erkennen.

Ihm stockte der Atem! Aber das würde bedeuten, Lilis Sohn war Ende Juli geboren... Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

Lange konnte er der Frau nicht mehr zuhören, denn Aberforth kam auf ihn zu und bugsierte ihn aus dem Haus. Nur ein Gedanke ging ihm durch den Kopf. Der Mann der nur wenig weiter gestanden war musste McNair gewesen sein. Das hieß der dunkle Lord würde bald davon erfahren.

Der Krieg war bis jetzt schon mehr gewesen als er ertragen konnte, aber er würde das eine was ihn am Leben und bei Sinnen hielt nicht auch noch opfern. Denn ihm war klar, dass sein Meister die ganze Familie umbringen würde.

Aber vielleicht könnte er als guter Diener wenigstens das Leben Lilis retten. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zu Ihm und sehen was er noch retten konnte.

Mit einem Popp war er zum der Zeitigen Sitz seines Lord appariet.

Die Nacht war so schön wie nur selten in diesem heruntergekommenen Teil Londons. Der Himmel war klar und die Sterne strahlten hell, kaum gedämmt von den Fabriklichtern. Doch einer hatte für all diese Schönheit kein Auge mehr.

In einem kleinen Haus neben welchem eine Eiche stand, war nur im obersten Stockwerk etwas Licht zu sehen. Der Anblick den Einen dort erwartete war herzerreisend, aber auch beängstigend.

Der ganze Raum war ein Trümmerfeld. Bücher lagen verteilt am Boden. Das Bettzeug war zerrissen und im Zimmer verstreut. An den Wänden prangten schwarze Flecken als hätte Jemand sie anzünden wollen. In der Mitte dieses Durcheinanders lag ein schwarzes Bündel am Boden und heulte.

_Als er bei seinem Herrn angekommen war, hatte dieser bereiz erfahren was in der Kneipe geschehen war. Aus Wut hatte er den Überbringer der schlechten Nachricht für mehrere Minuten mit dem Cruziatus belegt. Danach folgten noch einige Andere welche in seiner Nähe standen McNairs Beispiel._

_Eine viertel Stunde später hatte er sich wieder soweit beruhigt. Jetzt sah Severus seine Gelegenheit kommen. Wenn sein Herr schon die Befehle vergeben hatte war es zu spät, er musste jetzt fragen gehen._

_Unterwürfig kniete er sich vor seinen Meister und wartete bis ihm die Erlaubnis zum Sprächen erteilt wurde. In der Zwischenzeit versuchte er seinen Geist zu schulen. Er durfte seinen Meister nicht erfahren lassen wiesehr er an Lili hing. Denn das würde er als Schwäche erkennen und ihn dafür bestraffen._

_Endlich kamen die erlösenden Worte und er durfte sich erheben._

„_Was willst du Severus?" Die Augen der Schlange leuchteten rot vor starken Emotionen._

„_My Lord, ich wollte euch bitten das Leben Lilie Potters zu verschonen, denn ich hätte sie gerne." Wie es ihn schmerzte all seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Er spürte wie sein Lord durch seinen Geist glitt, doch er ließ ihn nicht mehr finden als Lust und den Wunsch seinen Feinden ihr Liebstes zu nehmen._

„_Nun, mein treuer Diener, ich denke es wird sich einrichten lassen. Doch muss sie von sich aus die Seiten wechseln. Ansonsten kann ich ihr das Leben nicht gewähren."_

_Das waren seine Worte und sie duldeten keine Widersprache._

Deshalb lag er nun hier am Boden. Er wusste nur einen Weg seine kleine Lili zu beschützen. Denn diese würde nie Freiwillig die Seiten wechseln, am meisten nicht wenn ihre Familie ermordet worden währe. Er müsste zu Dubledore gehen. Doch was müsste er dafür geben das dieser ihm sein Vertrauen schenkte. Eigentlich war es auch egal, er würde zu dem alten Dummkopf gehen und ihm jeden Eid schwören welchen er verlangte, wenn dieser dafür sorgte dass seine kleine Sonne am Leben blieb.

Als die Glocken in einer nahe liegenden Kirche Mitternacht schlugen riss er sich zusammen. Doch als er sein Haus verließ war er nicht allein. Sein Rabe hatte sich entschlossen ihm ein Gefährte zu sein. Dieser saß auf seiner Schulter, als er vor die Tore Hogwarts appariete. Vor einem Tag hatte Severus sich mit Legilimens(?) an dem Raben versucht. Tiere haben nicht die gleiche Art von Gedanken wie Menschen, aber die Magischen unter ihnen konnten ihren Herren Bilder und ein gewisses Maß an Gedanken übermitteln. Von seinem Wegbegleiter hatte er erfahren dass er schon einen Besitzer gehabt hatte, dieser ihn aber fortgeschickt hatte um sich einen neuen Meister zu suchen. Dass seine Wahl dabei auf ihn gefallen war machte seinen neuen Besitzer über alle Maßen stolz.

Gemeinsam schritten sie durch das Tor, welches bei Dumbeldore ein Signal auslösen würde. Währen sie gekommen um Jemanden zu schaden hätte sie das Tor nicht gewähren lassen. Doch so konnten sie ohne aufgehalten zu werden den Weg zum Schloss begehen. Endlich erreichten sie das Tor. Wie Severus erwartet hatte stand Dumbeldore schon wartend vor der Tür.

Der Direktor dessen Augen immer zu funkeln schienen, sah den Ankömmling abschätzend an.

„Was wollen sie hier, Mr. Snape?" Seine Stimme war stählern, nicht die geringste Spur der gutmütigen, weichen Stimme die er sonst immer innehatte.

„Ich habe eine Bitte an sie, Sir." Snape sah zu Boden, denn so wichtig ihm auch seine kleine Sonne war, hatte er doch noch seinen Stolz welchen er nicht so einfach überspringen konnte. Der Direktor bedacht ihn mit einem zweifelnden Blick.

„Und was soll diese Bitte sein?" Dabei sprach er ‚Bitte' als währe es etwas Verdorbenes. Severus schluckte schwer. Er hob den Blick und begegnete den Augen seines einstigen Lehrers.

„Es ist kein Thema welches an einem Ort besprochen werden sollte, wo andere es hören könnten. Bitte, es ist wichtig!" Er hielt sich so kalt und abweisend wie die Meisten es von ihm gewohnt waren, doch am Ende seiner Worte brach seine Stimme. Nur kurz verlor er die Kontrolle, doch lange genug das Albus es erkennen konnte und sich entschied ihn mit in sein Büro zu nehmen.

Still, ohne ein weiteres Worte miteinander zu wechseln gingen sie durch die fast verlassene Schule. Jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Severus dachte an seine eigene Schulzeit zurück wie sehr er Hogwarts geliebt hatte. Es war ein Ort der Zuflucht für ihn gewesen. Hier hatte er die ersten Freunde gefunden. Auch hässliche Erinnerungen, welche er zu unterdrücken versucht hatte machten sich wieder in ihm breit.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit, welche sich wie sieben Jahre angefühlt hatten kamen sie zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Dieser wies ihn an Platz zu nehmen. Für einige Minuten sahen sich die zwei Männer nur an. Der Eine mit weisem langem Bart und Haar, die Roben in leuchtendem rot mit goldenen Sonnen, an seiner Seite Fax sein Phönix. Der Andere ganz in schwarz mit einem Raben auf der Schulter, dieser hatte, fast als wolle er seinen Herrn schützen, einen Flügel hinter seinem Kopf ausgestreckt.

„Also was wollen sie?" Fragte der Ältere der Beiden, doch war seine Stimme nicht mehr so stählern wie zuvor.

„Ich war im Eberkopf als diese… Prophezeiung gesprochen wurde." Kurz war der Atem des Alten gestockt. Doch er unterbrach den Anderen nicht. „Alberforth schmiss mich hinaus, aber ich war nicht der Einzige der gehört hatte was diese…Frau gesagt hatte."

Hier unterbrach er sich selbst. Schwer schluckend sprach er schließlich weiter.

„ Bitte, ihr müsst die Potters schützen. Er will sie alle umbringen, wenn sie sich zwischen den Jungen und Ihn stellen!"

„Wieso bist du wirklich gekommen?"

„Ich kann nicht mehr! Nicht Lilie, ich kann sie nicht sterben lassen. Sie ist alles was mich noch am Leben erhält. Bitte alter Mann, helft mir!"

Weitere Worte gingen in seinem Schluchzen unter. Er hatte nicht zusammenbrächen wollen, aber trotzdem war es geschehen.

An das was danach kam konnte er sich nur noch verschwommen erinnern. Er öffnete seinen Geist für Dumbledore und erzählte ihm alles. Von seiner Kindheit und Jugend über seine große Liebe bis zu seinem Dasein als Todesser. Er erinnerte sich daran wie plötzlich ein Papier vor Dumbledore aufgetaucht war, aber woher oder was für einen Sinn es hatte wusste er nicht mehr.

Er war nach Hause getaumelt als währe er berauscht. Auf gewisse wiese war er es ja auch, von Seelischem Schmerz berauscht und betrunken. Sein neuer treuer Freund ließ ihn die ganze Nacht nicht allein. Mit dem Aufgehen der Sonne begann ein neuer Abschnitt seines Lebens, der als Spion.

…

Ich hoffe es gefiel euch!

Wenn ihr bald ein neues Kapitel wollt, dann drückt mir ganz fest die Daumen. Ich habe Vorstellungen für das nächste Kapitel und wenn ich alles in einem Kapitel unterbringen will, wird das noch ein richtiger Spaß.

Ach und ich würde mich **sehr** über einpaar _**reviews**_ freuen!! Ja, oh Ja, das täte ich!!

Eure Leanna


	20. Chapter 20

Hi, mir gehört wie immer nichts.

Ich wollte Tsukiko einmal für den Review danken und mich für einen meiner kleinen Fehler entschuldigen. Fawkes heißt natürlich nicht Fax, leider ist mir das beim schreiben nicht wirklich aufgefallen. Also bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung.

Und jetzt bin ich still und lasse euch lesen.

Leanna

Oh, noch eine Kleinigkeit ich würde euch nicht raten etwas bei diesem Kapitel zu essen. Könnte in manchen Punkten etwas **M** sein. Das ist als Warnung zu verstehen. Ich will deshalb am Ende keinen Ärger bekommen.

…

20

…

Alle feierten ausgelassen.

_ER war besiegt! Ja, ich sage die Wahrheit hast du es noch nicht gehört. Er ist gefallen und dass wegen eines Kindes. Wir sind dieses Monster endlich los._

**Heute beginnt ein neues Zeitalter. Er dessen Name nicht genannt wird ist gefallen.**

_Es bringt zwar einen kleinen Einsturz des Geschäftes, aber wenigstens wird alles wieder normal._

_**Hast du gehört dass er sich selbst mit einem Fluch in die Luft gejagt haben soll? Aber es ist ja eigentlich auch egal. Kommst du jetzt endlich mit mir einkaufen? Ich brauche einpaar neue Sachen. Und es soll eine große Aktion bei Ludmillas geben!**_

Niemand hatte Zweifel daran dass der mächtigste Magier seit Jahrhunderten einfach so verschwand. Aber selbst das es ihn gab und was für Verbrechen er begangen hatte ist ihnen wie aus dem Gedächtnis gewischt. Wie ein Albtraum aus dem man aufwacht und ihn schon nach wenigen Augenblicken vergisst.

Diese und Andere Gesprächsfetzen vernahm er auch in der Hintersten Ecke der Kneipe.

Die Menschen waren so naiv. Sie hatten das alles noch nicht überstanden. Und wie konnten sie überhaupt wagen so froh zu sein nachdem so viele gestorben waren.

_Er hatte seinem Meister die freudige Nachricht überbringen können das er Lehrer an Hogwarts sein würde. Natürlich war sein Meister sehr geschockt gewesen und wollte wissen wie er das Geschafft hatte. Wie konnte es Jemand wagen seinen Befehl zu erfüllen und ihn dabei um seinen Spaß bringen._

_Nun, er sagte ihm die Wahrheit oder zumindest eine Interpretation davon. Dass er den Spion Dumbledors spielte._

_Das Lachen welches danach ertönte ließ selbst seine ältesten Diener erzittern. Soviel Wahnsinn in einem einfachen Lachen auszudrücken ist in einem Jahrhundert nur einem gegeben._

_Diese Begebenheit machte den Tränkemeister zu einem der mächtigsten Magier unter dem Regime Voldemorts, aber auch einen auf des Messers Schneide tanzenden Zauberer. Mit des Lords Auszeichnungen überhäuft kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stehend und dabei in Gefahr entdeckt zu werden. Lange Zeit würde er es nicht aushalten, das wusste er schon jetzt._

_Es gab eine Sache für die er es machte, Lili. Und drei Dinge welche ihn bei Sinnen hielten. Die Erinnerungen an Lili, seine Arbeit und sein Rabe. _

Die Sommermonate waren nach einem immer gleichen Schema abgelaufen. Tränke für seine zwei Meister brauen. Dann die Aufträge seiner zwei Herren erledigen. Des Weiteren bei den Versammlungen der zwei Seiten erscheinen. Loyal sein und Loyalität vorspielen.

Manchmal überkam ihn ein Anflug von Wahnsinn. Wenn er abends sich in sein Bett legte und alles was er über den Tag verdrängen konnte auf ihn einstürzte. Wenn er die Schreie der Muggel hörte und das Lachen der anderen Todesser. In dem Moment wo er nur an die Blutlachen denken konnte und wie die zerstückelten Überreste eines Vaters darin lagen und daneben Mutter und Tochter von Männern verschlungen wurden und das in mehr als einem Sinn. Wenn nach Ritualen der Boden schlechte Magie ausatmete wie die Schwefeldämpfe Vulkane. Wenn er schänden und töten musste. In wenigen Tagen hatte er einen Ruf als Liebhaber des Todes bekommen. Dabei war das die einzige Möglichkeit Jemanden von seinen Quallen zu erlösen.

Wie ein Geisteskranker wund er sich in solchen Momenten auf seinem Bett. Der Irrsinn lungernd in seinen Augen. Mit winselnder Stimme nach seiner Mutter rufend. Die Götter anflehend in vom diesseits zu befreien. Seine Körper vom Fieber glühend und der Schweiß sich mit Blut vermischend seinen Körper bedeckend. Das Blut aus den Wunden welche er sich mit bloßer Hand verursachte. Seine Magie frei um alles zu zerstören und seinem Inneren ein Abbild in seiner Umwelt zu schaffen. Die Möblierung des Zimmers nur noch Holzspäne am Boden, an den Wänden Bilder von Blut, Leid, Grauem und Tod. Nichts hielt seine Sinne mehr zusammen. Nichts!

_Die Schatten waren so gewaltig! Nein, das Monster wollte ihn schon wieder bestraffen. Die Schmerzen, er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Aber er konnte das Kind doch nicht bei Lebendig häuten und dann als Zudecke benutzen._

_Nein nicht seine Kleine Sonne, wieso schlug sie ihn. Aber nein, dass ist ja der böse alte Mann, sein zweiter Herr. Er wollte alles wissen. Jeden seiner Gedanken sehen, alles Leid was er erlebt hatte sah er wieder vor seinen Augen. Sein Vater schlug sie wieder oder war es der alte Mann welcher Lili schlug?_

_AHHHHHHHHRRRR… Nicht schon wieder Blut, er hatte doch bald kein eigenes mehr! Woher kam den das ganze neue dunkle Blut. Der Boden schien ein Auffangbecken zu. Von der Decke regnete es und an den Wänden floss es herab. Alles rot, mal heller, mal fast ganz schwarz. Ja schwarz, alles wird schwarz. Nichts! Er konnte nichts mehr sehen außer schwärze. Oh, vielleicht war er endlich erblindet! Dann müsste er nicht mehr das ganze Blut sehen. Aber nein, da war wieder ein Schatten. OH, er hatte doch so sehr gehofft nichts mehr zu sehen._

_Was würde nun kommen. Schmerz, Tortur oder doch endlich Tod? Oh, dass währe so schön! Er hatte sich immer gewundert wie die Hölle wohl währe, wenn es sie den gäbe. Aber nein er war doch schon in ihr. Er war doch schon seit zwanzig Jahren in ihr._

_Er konnte sich nicht bewegen und der Schatten kam näher. Sein Körper wollte ihm einfach nicht gehorchen. Dann war es da! Es streckte ein Schwert oder war es eine Hand nach ihm aus. Oh war es schön kühl, aber was erlaubte sich der Schatten eigentlich, wenn es ihn weiter berühren würde müsste doch das Feuer in ihm ausgehen und das durfte es doch nicht. Der eine oder war es der andere oder gab es noch einen dritten Meister… der Meister hatte ihm befohlen zu brennen._

_Aber der Schatten ließ nicht von ihm ab. Bei der Berührung schloss er die Augen oder öffnete er sie? Da wo vorhin der Schatten gewesen war stand nun ein Kopf- und Hautloser Menschenkörper mit einem Rabenkopf in der Hand._

_Er wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten. Aber er konnte seine Arme nicht bewegen, er durfte doch nichts Schönes hören! Es war ihm doch verboten!!_

_Doch er musste es mit anhören. Der Gesang! Es sagte wie lieb ihn es hatte und das er in seinen Armen ruhig schlafen könnte. Das es auf ihn achten würde. Oh das währe schön, aber da war doch der Meister der so etwas nicht wollte! Oh, wie schön! Alles fühlte sich so weich an. Warm und kalt. Ja, er wollte dem Gesang trauen, aber konnte es das Blutt wegschaffen? Und da war noch der Kopflose Mensch, der wollte doch seinen Kopf haben. Der Blutregen begann wieder und er spürte wie ihm einige Tropfen auf die Lippen vielen. Das Blut schmeckte gar nicht wie sonst! Es war sauer und bitter wie Medizin! Genau das sagte auch der Gesang. Er hatte sich verändert, jetzt wollte er dass er mehr trank um schnell wieder Gesund zu werden und keine Angst mehr vor dem bösen Mann und den Schatten haben zu müssen. Was der Gesang ihm erzählte war so schön. Er müsste nur trinken und an die Liebe glauben und dann würde es ihm helfen. Ihn wieder gesund machen und auf ihn achten. Ja, er würde auf es hören, doch was war Liebe? Oh, Mama und Lili! Ja, und Draco, der war auch ganz lieb und richtig… den hatte er auch ganz lieb! Lieb haben, wie komisch diese Worte schmeckten. Ja, er liebte Mama und Lili und Draco hatte er auch ganz lieb._

_Plötzlich schien ein Fenster auf zu gehen und eine frische Brise zog durch das Zimmer. Wie im Mai auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts. Der Mond schien in das Zimmer herein und Jetzt bekamen die Schatten Angst. Sie glitten in die Ecken zurück von wo sie gekommen waren. Ah, wie schön jetzt fingen die Wände an zu Leuchten und die Schatten lösten sich ganz auf. Oh, da war ja gar kein Blut mehr!_

_Ja, jetzt kann ich schlafen, wenn du auf mich aufpasst! Gut, ich trinke von dem hier noch etwas und dann kann ich schlafen. Alles wird wieder schwarz, aber jetzt ist es weich und warm. So, schön…_

Etwas bewegte sich neben ihm. Es war weich und er wollte es nicht gehen lassen. Hm, seit wann brachte er Jemanden mit nach Hause? Was war überhaupt letzte Nacht geschehen? Langsam öffnete er die Augen und schielte aus einem Spalt heraus. Es musste schon Mittag sein denn es war schrecklich hell. Langsam gewöhnte er sich wieder an das Licht und stellte überrascht fest das das weiche was er nicht hatte loslassen wollen eine Frau war. Sie saß neben ihm auf dem Bett, wobei er die Arme um sie geschlungen hatte und den Kopf an ihren Seite gepresst hatte. Irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor. Fast blondes hell braunes Haar fiel in einem schweren Zopf neben ihm über ihre Brust. Sie war schlank, aber nicht zerbrechlich von dem was er spüren konnte. Langsam müsste er sie wohl los lassen oder?

Notgedrungen ließ er sie los. Er stellte fest dass sie noch bekleidet war, aber hatten sie denn keinen Sex gehabt? Wieso war sie dann aber hier?

Aufmerksam beobachtete er sie als er sich von ihr zurückzog. Sie hatte sehr helle Haut. Die Augen schienen auf einen sehr weit entfernten Punkt gerichtete zu sein. Das Gesicht oval, mit sehr femininen Zügen. Die Farbe der Augen konnte er aber nicht sehen. Noch eine Weile klebte sein Blick an ihrem Gesicht, denn er versuchte heraus zu finden woher er sie kannte. Doch dann schaute er sich den Rest der Frau in seinem Bett an. Sie trug schwarze Arbeitsroben, welche einen breiten Ausschnitt hatten und ansonsten auch bequem geschnitten waren, aber doch elegant wirkten. Um ihren Hals hingen ein halbes duzend Ketten mit Federn und kleinen magischen Würfeln daran. Plötzlich sprach sie, aber ihr Blick war noch immer in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Ich hoffe es geht ihnen besser. Ihnen ging es nicht sehr gut und ihr Rabe machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um ihr Wohlbefinden und kam deshalb zu mir. Sie müssen wiesen, dass er vorher zu mir gehörte."

Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein. Er versuchte verzweifelt heraus zu finden was geschehen war, aber sein Gedächtnis war wie ausgelöscht.

„Ich habe eure Erinnerungen an die Träume welche ihr hattet in diese Phiolen abgefüllt. Hört auf mich und seht sie euch nie an. Ihr werdet mich heute nicht mehr brauchen. Ich werde nach Hause zurückkehren und euch den Raben mit einem Trank schicken welcher euch schneller kräftigen sollte, als alle eure eigenen. Achtet auf euch. Jede Seele hat einen Punkt an dem sie zerbricht."

Die ganze Zeit über war ihre Stimme vollkommen gefühllos und entrückt gewesen. Und nicht ein Mal hatte sie ihn angesehen. Jetzt als sie sich erhob und einen schweren Schwarzen Umhang vom Boden hob und sich zu ihm drehte, sah er ihr Gesicht das erste Mal von vorne. Die Augen waren wie ein See der Quallen. Wo er sie vorher einfach für eine ätherale Schönheit gehalten hatte, erkannte er jetzt dass sie von Anstrengung und leid gezeichnet war. Sie hatte ihm seine Träume entzogen. Das hieß aber auch dass sie ihn gesehen hatte…

„Wenn ihr mich wieder braucht wird mich euer Rabe finden. Die Götter sollen euch beistehen, ihr habt einen schweren Pfad gewählt!"

Das war alles was sie ihm sagte, bevor sie auf das Fenster zu trat und dort mit einem Zauber zu Boden glitt. Er war nicht fähig sich zu bewegen oder auch nur einen sinnvollen Gedanken zu formen. Mit einem leisen Plopp welches ihr gehen signalisierte war der Bann gebrochen.

Bei den Ahnen, was war nur Gestern geschehen dass der Rabe nach Hilfe gesucht hatte. Die Antwort bekam er als er sich das erste Mal in seinem Zimmer umsah. Außer dem Bett auf dem er lag gab es nichts mehr was nicht in seine Einzelteile zerlegt währe. In der Luft hing eine Spur von wilder Magie, welche aber gleichzeitig auch nach ihm schmeckte. Die Wände waren voll mit schwarzen und roten Fratzen. Wenn das eine Auswirkung seiner Träume gewesen war, glaubte er der Frau dass er sie nicht noch einmal sehen wollte. Aber er wunderte sich auch, wie es kam das sie beim extrahieren dieser Erinnerungen nicht Wahnsinnig geworden war. Er kannte seine normalen Albträume, aber das war keiner davon gewesen. Und diese hätten einen normalen Menschen schon lange Wochen um den Schlaf gebracht.

Als er sich nach einer halben Stunde aus dem Bett erhob und ins Bad wankte, erwartete ihn dort der nächste Schock. Die Kleider die er getragen hatte waren zerrissen und die Haut welche darunter hervor schien war überall aufgekratzt. Auch sein Gesicht hatte kein heiles Stück Haut mehr behalten. Er wunderte sich was sie ihm wohl gegeben hatte, dass er bis jetzt noch nichts von den Kratzern spürte und insgesamt so ruhig war.

Als er sich vorsichtig das Gesicht wusch faste er einen Entschluss. Er würde warten bis der Rabe zurück war und dann würde er nach Hogwarts gehen. Seine Räume waren bereits geräumt und er würde es hier keinen Tag mehr aushalten.

Nach dem er wieder etwas sicherer auf seinen Beinen war, ging er in das Erdgeschoß wo ein Kamin stand. Dort warf er etwas Flo-Polver in die Flamen und steckte den Kopf hinein. Er musste nicht lange warten bis er Dumbledore vor dem Feuer erscheinen sah. Dessen Ausdruck war einer pursten Schrecks.

„Was ist geschehen mein Junge?" Dabei kniete er sich vor seinen Kamin hin.

„Ich ziehe noch Heute nach Hogwarts. Ich hoffe doch du hast nichts dagegen!" Seine Stimme hatte dabei schon fast einen drohenden Unterton angenommen. Er musste hier weg und Hogwarts war schon immer eine Zufluchtsstätte für ihn gewesen.

„ Natürlich mein Sohn, aber was ist mit dir geschehen, erzähle doch!" Doch Severus war nach dem er die Zustimmung gehört hatte, vom Feuer zurück getreten und hatte einen sich Sorgen machenden Albus Dumbledore hinter sich gelassen.

Nicht viel später hatte er seinen Keller zusammen gepackt und war mit dem Erdgeschoß ebenfalls fertig. Nun musste er nur noch sehen was er bei sich im Zimmer retten konnte und dann würde er diese Hölle hoffentlich für immer verlassen.

Wie er befürchtet hatte war kaum mehr etwas in seinem Zimmer zu retten. Aber einpaar Bücher und etwas Kleidung hatte er unter den Trümmern herausholen können. Schließlich kam auch sein Rabe. Dieser hatte einen kleinen Beutel in seinen Krallen, welchen er auf dem Bett mit einem Krächzen fallen ließ. Severus war sehr erfreut über das Auftauchen des Raben. Denn er war sein bester Freund geworden. Nach dem er seine Last abgelegt hatte war er zu seinem Meister geflogen und hatte sich auf dessen Schulter niedergelassen. Zärtlich streichelte er mit seinem Schnabel über die noch immer nicht geheilte Wange seines Herrn und krächzte ganz leise und besorgt.

Diese Töne trieben dem sonst so kühlen Mann die Tränen in die Augen. Mit einer Hand streichelte er das Gefieder seines Freundes und ging zum Bett um sich dort neben dem Beutel hin zu setzten. Die Hände zitterten ihm noch etwas von der Anstrengung seines erschöpften Körpers. Vorsichtig griff er hinein und stellte fest dass der Beutel magisch war und innen mehr hineinging als es von außen der Anschein gewesen war.

Er holte einen kleinen Brief, zwei Phiolen und einen Tiegel. Als erstes las er den Brief.

_An S. S.,_

_ich habe euch neben dem versprochenen Stärkungstrank, der kleinen roten Phiole auch einen Trank zur Regeneration des Geistes beigelegt. In dem Tiegel befindet sich eine Heilsalbe welche innerhalb weniger Augenblicke eure Verletzungen heilen sollte._

_-corpus magica, trinkt die Hälfte jetzt und bevor ihr zu Bett geht den Rest. Es beruht auf einem Rezept der ewigen Insel _

_-animus uniqua, gebt von diesem Trank niemandem etwas und seit so gut nichts von ihm für Experimente auf zu heben, denn ihr müsst jeden Tag einen Esslöffel davon nehmen. Wenn ihr das Rezept unbedingt haben wollt werde ich es euch schicken, doch bitte um eurer Gesundheit willen, trinkt es!_

_- salubritas, es ist eine Kreuzung zwischen der bekannten Wundheilsalbe und einem Muggelrezept._

_Ich weis dass ich euer Vertrauen nicht habe doch vertraut eurem Raben. Wenn ihr wieder meine Hilfe braucht schickt mir unsere gemeinsame Freundin. Falls es euch nicht bewusst war der Rabe ist ein weibliches Tier._

_Ihr habt den richtigen Weg gewählt, denn dieser ist immer der Schwerste. Der Phönix ist ein besserer Herr, als der Totenkopf._

_Der Segen der Ahnen und der Götter seinen mit euch!_

_Eure_

_**A**_

Überrascht betrachtete er den Brief und sah zu dem ihm gegenüber sitzenden Vogel.

„Du bist also eine sie!" Dabei konnte er sich dem Gedanken nicht verwehren wie sich der Rabe bei seiner früheren Herrin beschwert haben musste weil er sie für einen ihn gehalten hatte. Der Vogel reagierte darauf mit einem fröhlichen Krächzen und schüttelte sein Gefieder gut gelaunt.

Doch die Gedanken seines Meisters flogen schnell wieder zu dem Papier zurück. Die Tränke waren außergewöhnlich genug und wenn er sich die Phiolen und ihre ungewöhnliche Farbe ansah und die Art wie sie leuchteten glaubte er fast was sie dort geschrieben hatte. Auch konnte er keine Spur von schlechten Gedanken am Trank erkennen.

Außer den Tränken war aber auch das was sie geschrieben hatte ungewöhnlich. Sie schien genau zu wissen was er machte und wo seine Loyalität lag. Aber wenn sie auf der Seite des dunklen Lords währe hätte sein Leben bereits geendet. Das hieß das sie ein Mitglied des Ordens war, oder?

Vielleicht würde er auch Dumbledore fragen.

Es gab noch etwas was in verwunderte. Und das war die Unterschrift. Das Siegel hatte er noch nie gesehen. Er war sie nicht sicher was die Bedeutung der Runen war. Beschloss sich aber erst später damit zu beschäftigen. Er nahm die verordnete Menge an Medizin, worauf er sich nach einer Sekunde der Unsicherheit besser fühlte. Sein Geist war zwar noch immer etwas von der Realität abgeschottet, dafür hatte seine Heilerin gesorgt, aber nach dem sein Geist wieder etwas gestärkt worden war, war er der Realität auch etwas näher. Selbst wenn er das nicht wusste.

Der nächste Schritt war um zu ziehen. Dann würde er sich über die Anderen Dinge Gedanken machen.

…

Hoffe es hat gefallen.

Aber bevor mich Jemand kilt, keine Sorge ich bin zwar am Anfang des Kapitels in die Zukunft gesprungen, aber ich werde noch viel über die Zeit zwischen seiner Einstellung als Lehrer und dem Fall des Lords schreiben. Ich wollte nur einen Rahmen schaffen für das Ganze.

Und wie immer sind reviews gerne gesehen!!

Eure Leanna


	21. Chapter 21

Gegrüßt seien mir meine geliebten Leser. Ich wünsche viel vergnügen zu diesem kleinen Kapitel in welchem nichts das Meine ist.

Eure

Leanna de Weisdorn

…

21

…

Er hatte schon vor einer viertel Stunde sein Drachenblut bestellt, aber bis jetzt war noch nichts bei ihm angekommen. Das lag wohl Hauptsächlich an den vielen anderen Menschen welche kaum Platzt zum Atmen ließen. Nur hier hinten in seinem Eck war es etwas ruhiger.

Er konnte weder Butterbier noch Whisky viel abgewinnen. Da gab es in der Magischenwelt viel zu viele interessantere Getränke. Wie auch das auf was er hier wartete. Einmal hatte er sich selbst im Brauen von Drachenblut versucht, aber das was herausgekommen war, konnte man nicht anders als ungenießbar bezeichnen. Es ist eine komplizierte Prozedur, im Grund ist es aber ein Kräuterwein welcher über Drachendung mit einwenig Drachenblut versetzt wird. Wenn man nicht wusste was auf einen zukommt, war es wie ein Stupor. Aber obwohl er sehr hochprozentig war, war sein Geschmack schon fast samtig frisch. Schwer zu beschreiben. Der Kräuterwein an sich war kräftig und herb. Nur eine ganz leichte unterschwellige süße war vorhanden. Durch das Feuer wurde der Geschmack etwas rauchig aber auch süßer und der Tropfen Drachenblut gab dem ganzen einen besonderen Zauber. Es gab ihm Leben und Frische.

Er war vor einer halben Stunde in seinem neuen Zuhause angekommen. Sein Rabe hatte ihn begleitet uns saß nun auf einem Sessel seines Wohnzimmers und beobachtete wie er sich einrichtete.

Als Magier war es nicht kompliziert die Einrichtung seinem Geschmack an zu passen und die wenigen Dinge welche überlebt hatten in seinem neuen Reich zu verteilen.

Nun konnte er es sich endlich vor dem Kamin bequem machen. Nach dem er einen Moment in das Feuer gesehen hatte, wandte er sich dem kleinen Tischchen zu seiner Rechten. Auf ihm stand eine kleine Flasche aus schwarzem Glas. Daneben ein Glass, der Stiel war eine Spirale und darauf lag eine Schalle, nur wenige Zentimeter hoch aber sehr breit. Vorsichtig goss er das Glass bis zur Hälfte ein und verkorkte die Flasche wieder. Für ihn war das wie ein Ritual. Alles musste auf eine bestimmte Weise geschehen. Es musste genau so sein wie als er es das erste mal getrunken hatte. Vorsichtig hob er das Glass zu den Lippen und nahm einen Schluck. Er genoss es sehr!

Aber leider konnte er sein Glass nicht ungestört zu ende trinken. Denn es klopfte an seiner Tür. Nun da müsste er etwas dran ändern, denn er wollte schließlich seine Ruhe. Aber da ihm auch klar war wer vor der Tür stand bat er ihn herein. Dumbledor passte so ganz und gar nicht zu seiner Einrichtung. Er hatte alles in ruhigen und meist dunklen Farben gehalten und was trug der Direktor? Giftgrüne Roben mir orange farbenen Ornamenten. Schon beim bloßen Anblick des Mannes bekam man Kopfschmerzen.

„ Was kann ich für sie tun Herr Direktor?"

Musste dieser alte Mann gerade Jetzt kommen? Er hatte sich doch mit dem Siegel seiner Heilerin beschäftigen wollen und sein Glass hatte er auch noch nicht ausgetrunken.

„ Ich wollte nach dir sehen Junge. Du sahst schrecklich aus als wir vorher sprachen. Was ist denn Geschen?"

Was sollte er ihm sagen, dass er einen Anfall von Wahnsinn hatte und ihn eine vollkommen Fremde gerettet hatte? Und vielleicht auch noch alle Geheimnisse des Ordens wusste?

Naja, vielleicht sollte er ihm zumindest von dieser Frau erzählen. Sonst konnte das Ganze einen großen Schaden geben.

„Ich hatte einen Art Rückfall auf die Torturflüche." Wie konnte er diesem Mann erklären was er erlebt hatte? „ Mein Rabe hatte sich dabei sehr große Sorgen gemacht und deshalb Hilfe geholt."

Der sonst immer sehr ruhige Direktor horchte bei diesen Worten auf.

„Wenn?"

„Ich weis nicht wer sie ist, du kannst mir ja vielleicht sagen zu wem dieses Siegel gehört." Er hatte nicht mehr die Nerven den alten Mann zu siezen und er duzte ihn ja sowieso schon. Er warf ihm den Brief zu welcher neben ihm auf dem Tisch gelegen war. Nach wenigen Minuten des Schweigens sah der Direktor wieder zu seinem Tränkemeister. Er schien in diesen wenigen Augenblicken um vieles Gealtert zu sein.

„Kannst du mir ein Abbild dieser Frau zeigen?"

Der Tränkemeister gehorchte ohne Widerspruch und dachte an den Moment zurück als sie neben seinem Bett gestanden war. Dann projizierte er es nach außen. Aber zu seiner großen Verwunderung war das was erschein nicht das Bild an das er gedacht hatte.

Die Frau war so gut wie nicht zu erkennen. Ihre ganze Gestallt war von einem Kapuzenmantel bedeckt und nur ihr Siegel prangte auf ihrer Brust.

Albus seufzte laut auf. Er hatte gehofft dass die Unbekannte bei Severus ihren Zauber vergessen hätte, aber wie es schien hatte er nicht so viel glück, aber er wusste jetzt zumindest dass es die gleiche Person war.

„Ich hatte auch schon das vergnügen mit dieser Dame." Kurz hielt er inne und schien über etwas nach zu denken und sprach dann aber weiter. „Sie hatte mir vorgeschlagen den Orden des Phönix ins leben zu rufen."

Der Jüngere welcher an seinem Drachenblut schlürfte, konnte nicht anders als innerlich zu lachen. Es gab etwas was der alte Mann nicht wusste und er war nicht einmal der Gründer des Ordens gewesen. Zu was wurde diese Welt denn nur.

„Was hast du mir noch nicht erzählt?" Die Stimme des Direktors war fast eisig geworden. Severus musste schwer schlucken.

„ Ich war nicht bei Sinnen gestern Nacht. Meine Magie war Wild und hat mein Zimmer so gut wie zerstört. Die…junge Dame hat mich aus meinen Träumen wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt. Dabei musste sie aber in meinen Geist eingedrungen sein, denn als ich erwachte gab sie mir eine Phiole mit meinen Alpträumen."

Ihm liefen kalte Schauer über den Rücken als er an sein Zimmer zurück dachte.

„Es ist schon gut mein Junge."

Ein Krächzen ertönte als der Rabe zu seinem Meister flog. Dieser sah den Vogel fragend an. Dieser Krächzte und übermittelte ihm ein Bild von einer Phiole.

„ Oh, du hast recht ich muss die zweite Hälfte meines Trankes zu mir nehmen."

„Und ich lasse dich nun auch schlafen mein Junge. In zwei Wochen am 28. Juli ist ab Morgens 8 Uhr Lehrerkonferenz vergiss das bitte nicht.

Gute Nacht!"

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie mit ihm. Eine Weile hatte sie nicht jeden Abend bei ihm gesessen und jetzt hatte sie den Schlamassel! Aber was nützte es sich über das was schon geschehen war den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Es gab nun dringenderes zu tun. Zum Beispiel ihrer Schularbeiten. Sie würde Mitte August ihre ersten Prüfungen haben. Wenn es nach ihr ging hätte sie diese Einführungszeit gleich übersprungen. Aber leider konnte sie das nicht und so musste sie ihre Zeit mit solchen langweiligen, ihr schon bekannten Dingen vergeuden. Sie freute sich schon auf die darauf folgende Zeit. Sie würde sich ihren Stoff frei aussuchen können.

Dieser Monat war mehr oder weniger unspektakulär gewesen. Menschen fielen wie Fliegen. Der dunkle Lord stand kurz vor der Machtübernahme. Ja, bald war es zu Ende. Harry war kein Jahr alt gewesen. Sie machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um ihren Schützling. Wie sollte sie ihn davon abhalten Suizid zu begehen. Sie hatte sich einen Kalender gekauft und bei jedem vergehenden Tag brannte sie den vergangenen Tag aus dem Kalender. Jetzt waren es noch 11 Tage.

…

Ich weis es war sehr kurz, aber ich glaube es ist so besser. Wie immer freue ich mich über eure reviews also schreibt schön fleißig.

Lg

Eure Leanna


	22. Chapter 22

Hallo! Ich weis es hat etwas gedauert bis ich dieses Kapitel hier fertig bekam. Ich hatte einfach einen Hänger. Aber dafür ist es etwas länger. Viel spaß beim Lesen!!

…

22

…

Wie lange sollte er noch auf seinen Drink warten?

Er sah wie sich eine Gestalt von der Menge absonderte und in seine Richtung kam. ‚Hoffentlich will sie nicht mit mir feiern! Bitte last sie mich nicht gesehen haben!'

Doch er schien nicht so viel Glück zu haben. Bevor sie zu ihm in die dunkle Ecke trat konnte er sie noch kurz im Licht sehen. Hell blondes Haar und helle Haut. Der schlanke Körper in schwarze Roben gehüllt. Als sie ins dunkle trat leuchteten ihre Augen noch einmal auf, er erkannte sie.

Es war nicht lange her seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Um genau zu sein war es heute Mittag gewesen.

.

.

Er hatte einen Auftrag seines Meisters bekommen weshalb er bei der letzten Versammlung nicht anwesend war. Aber was gab es im Normalfall schon was wichtig währe und einem aus dem Inneren Kreis nicht zugetragen wurde. Scheinbar nichts aber dafür umso mehr was man zuspäht erfahren konnte.

.

.

Der Auftrag seines Meisters war wie fast immer ein Trank. Da dieser aber etwas ruhen musste konnte er sich mit dem Anti-Cruziatus Trank beschäftigen. Er hatte ihn schon benutzt, aber es gab noch ein paar kleine Nebenwirkungen welche er beseitigen wollte. Leider war er etwas unkonzentriert, da seine Gedanken immer wieder zu seinem Raben wanderten.

Er war seit mehreren Tagen nicht aufgetaucht. Obwohl es nichts Ungewöhnliches war das er manchmal über längere Zeit weg blieb, macht es ihn zurzeit angst. Angst! Und das um ein Tier, oh was wurde er nur für ein sentimental Idiot. Dumbledore färbte eindeutig zu stark auf ihn ab, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Aber es war eine Tatsache dass der Vogel ihn beruhigte. Er hörte ihm zu unterbrach ihn nicht, sah ihn nicht mitleidig an, aber wenn es wirklich notwendig war ergriff er die Initiative und half ihm. Und selbst wenn Severus es nicht zu geben wollte genoss er die Zuneigung es Tieres. Wenn er wieder in einer seiner Depressionen zu versinken trotte und es zu ihm kam, ihm dann sanft mit dem Schnabel über die Wange fuhr und ihn danach solange an den Haaren zog bis er mit ihm nach draußen ging.

Vielleicht sollte er einmal ohne seinen Raben nach draußen gehen. Möglicherweise währe er dann wieder etwas aufmerksamer und würde nicht fast das ganze Labor in die Luftjagen.

Es war nach 22 Uhr abends als er sich dann doch entschloss hinaus zu gehen. Davor hatten ihn nur einige Schutzzauber bewahrt anstatt Bärenwurzel, Bärenkraut hinein zugeben und damit Hogwarts um ein Geschoss schrumpfen zu lassen. Als er in die klare Sommernacht hinaus trat versuchte er den Wind so zu genießen wie er es sonst immer tat. Aber es ging nicht.

Er sah zum Himmel hinauf, trotz der Lichter Hogwarts konnte man einen Großteil der Sterne sehen. Plötzlich bemerkte er einen kleinen schwarzen Fleck welcher in Richtung Hogwarts unterwegs war. Was eine Eule so spät noch hierher bringen sollte? Was ihn noch mehr überrascht war das das Tier genau auf ihn zukam. Man sagt das sich Herrchen und Haustier nach einer weile immer ähnlicher sehen. In diesem Fall stimmte es auf jeden Fall. Lucius Malfoy und seine Eule Jupiter waren beide eingebildet und unausstehbar.

Das Tier ließ vor ihm einen Brief fallen und hob dann wieder ab ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Es reizte Severus immer dem Vogel einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, aber Lucius war ihm ein zu wichtiger Freund.

_Severus,_

_du warst heute nicht bei unserem Treffen. Mir ist klar dass du wieder an einem Trank arbeitest, aber ich dachte es würde dich vielleicht interessieren dass unser gemeinsamer Freund eine Lösung für sein letztes Anliegen gefunden hat. Für das an welchem du auch so interessiert warst. Es soll noch heute Abend gelöst werde, vielleicht ist es das auch schon bis du diesen Brief erhältst._

_Komm doch Morgen zu uns Cissa wird bei einer Freundin sein und auch Draco mitnehmen. Wir können ungestört reden. Ich denke du hast viel auf der Seele und mein Vorrat an Drachenblut und Absinth sollte einen Teil des Abends reichen. Danach müssen wir möglicherweise auf etwas anderes umsteigen._

_Dein Freund Lucius_

Severus Snape Spion Dumbledors, zukünftiger Zaubertrank Lehrer und Fledermaus der Kerker Hogwarts stand nun da und sah auf das Papier in seinen Händen. Er sah noch einmal auf die letzten Zeilen und versuchte irgendwo etwas zu finden was gezeigt hätte das Lucius nur einen Witz gemacht hatte, aber konnte nichts finden.

_Nein, das darf nicht sein, meine kleine Sonne! Ich muss zu Dumbledor, er weis wo sie sind und wird sie retten. Ich bin nicht hier her gekommen nur damit ich sie sterben sehe!! Hinauf in zu seinem Büro. Wehe er ist nicht dort, dann bringe ich ihn eigenhändig um. Wie war das Passwort… Gummibärchen! Genau als los ich muss hinauf, blöde Treppe!_

Endlich kam er oben an und stieß die Tür auf. Dumbledore saß an seinem Tisch und Minerva holte gerade eine Flasche und zwei Gläser, als beide erstarten.

„ Du alter Idiot! Du solltest sie doch beschützen! Der dunkle Lord hat sie gefunden und will sie noch heute umbringen oder hat es schon getan!"

Für einen Augenblick bewegte sich niemand außer dem Häufchen Elend in der Tür welches zusammensackte. Dann ertönte ein zischen von einem der Regale und alles kam wieder in Bewegung. Dumbledor sprang auf und verteilte Aufträge.

„ Minerva ruf den Orden zusammen! Ich gehe und sehe was noch zu retten ist. Severus kommst du mit?"

Natürlich ging Severus er musste sie noch einmal sehen und wenn es nur ihre Leiche war, nur noch einmal, dann könnte auch er diese Welt verlassen. Dumbledore ergriff seine Hand und apparierte davon.

Nur einen Augenblick später war in einem kleinen verschlafenen Dorf ein Plopp zu hören. Und zwei Gestallten erschienen. Ein alter Mann mit Bart und in einem Kleid, daneben ein jüngerer Mann in einem weiten Mantel. Der Ältere wie aus einem Zirkus entlaufen und der Jüngere wie aus einem Mafiafilm.

Der Ältere ging zielstrebig auf ein kleines Haus zu welches nur wenige Stunden zuvor noch nicht da gewesen war. Genauso wie das Zeichen über dem Dach welches die ganze Umgebung in ein kränkliches Grün tauchte. Beide Männer gingen in das Haus und fanden was sie erwartet hatten, aber doch nicht ganz was sie erwarte hatten.

Vor der Treppe welche in den ersten Stock führte lag ein Mann, als währe er nur eingeschlafen. Doch kein Hauch von Leben war mehr in seinem Körper zu finden. Sie rannten in den ersten Stock hinauf und was sie dort fanden, raubte beiden den letzten Atem. Im Kinderbettchen schrie laut ein Kleinkind. Davor lag seine Mutter und ein Haufen von schwarzer Kleidung.

.

.

.

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber nieder und stellte eine kleine schwarze Flasche und zwei Gläser nieder. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen öffnete sie die Flasche und ließ vorsichtig etwas in erst das eine dann das andere Glas fliesen. In der Dunkelheit dieser Ecke schimmerte und leuchtete das Getränk in den Flachengläsern. Sie reichte ihm das einen Glas, welches er ohne länger darüber nach zu denken annahm.

„ Auf das wir so stark wie Drachen seien!"

Darauf hab sie ihr Glas und er tat es ihr gleich. Wieso er dieser Frau so vertraute, er wusste es nicht. Sie war ein Mysterium das sich mit Jedem ihrer Treffen noch vergrößerte. Doch auch so trank er von dem Drachenblut. Das durch seine Adern floss wie er es noch nie erfahre hatte. Auf seiner Zunge breitete sich ein Geschmack von Kräutern aus, doch dann kam eine Schärfe und Hitze auf welche er noch nie gespürt hatte. Für einen Moment bekam alles um ihn herum einen Goldenen Schleier, aber dann normalisierte sich seine Sicht wieder. Doch hatte er das Gefühl als würden in seinem Blut Drachen um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen. Es mochte sich unangenehm an fühlen, aber das war es nicht. Es war befreiend!

Er sah auf sein Glas hinab und bemerkte dass er nur einen kleinen Schluck genommen hatte.

„Das Blut war das Herzblut eines Lindwurmes und eines Bergdrachen. Es hatte lange Zeit zum Reifen."

Wenn sie die Wahrheit sprach, dann musste er mehr als Hundertjahre alt sein! Den Ende des 19.Jahrhunderts war der letzt bekannte Lindwurm erlegt worden. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Glas wenden. Wieso sollte sie so etwas Wertvolles mit ihm Teilen?

Aber sie hatte schon viel mehr mit ihm geteilt als das hier nicht? Oder hatte er sich es nur vorgestellt?

.

.

.

Nach dem er seine Sonne tot aufgefunden hatte war alles unwichtig geworden. Dumbledor hatte sich von ihm seine Tätowierung zeigen lassen. Er hatte am Rande mitbekommen wie der alte Mann ihm etwas von wegen verschwinden des dunklen Lords, aber nicht tot erzählte, aber was interessierte ihn das schon. Er hatte nicht gehen wollen, aber der Alte hatte ihn mit nach draußen genommen. Etwas von wegen Auroren und Azkaban.

Als sie von dem Haus weg auf die andere Straßenseite gegangen waren, hatte er ihn endlich losgelassen. Genau an der Stelle war er auf die Knie gefallen und nach vorne übergesagt. Wieso mussten ihn alle die ihm wirklich wichtig waren verlassen? Seine Mutter, Lili und jetzt war nicht einen Mal sein Rabe da. Wage hörte er ein Gespräch.

„ Last Hagrid kommen und auf Harry achten während ihr alles für sein neues Zuhause herrichtet. Ich werde mich um Severus kümmern."

Er spürte wie ihn sanft Hände ergriffen, aber versuchte sie abzuschütteln. Vielleicht waren es ja Auroren die ihn nach Azkaban brachten. Tot, das währe doch einen schöne Abwechslung, dachte er als er die Hände kräftiger zupacken spürte und weg appariert wurde.

Er sah noch immer nicht auf. Der Boden auf den er seinen Blick gerichtet hatte war mit einem weichen Teppich belegt. Dann halt doch nicht Azkaban. Aber was machte es schon aus.

Er hörte ein Schnaufen und fühlte dann wie er sich vom Boden hob und auf dem Sofa platz nahm. Wieso konnte man ihn nicht in ruhe lassen!

Nun da er aufrecht da saß sah er sich um. Überrascht stellte er fest dass er sich in einem ihm unbekannten Wohnzimmer befand. Es sah nur halbeingerichtet aus. Die Regale waren voll mit Büchern, außer dem Sofa auf welchem er saß, gab es noch einen kleinen Tisch und einen Kamin. Aber ansonsten war es nur spärlich Eingerichtet. Es gab keinen persönlichen Gegenstand außer den Büchern. Eigentlich hatte er die Person finden wollen welche ihn hier hergebracht hatte und wissen wollen was das ganze sollte, aber jetzt war niemand zu sehen.

„Wenny, wer ist das! Du hättest mich doch umhängen können, ich kann von hier aus kaum mehr als seine schwarzen Haare sehen! Bitte, bitte, bitte, ich habe soooo lange niemanden mehr gesehen."

„ Anne Hopkins, sei endlich still oder ich hänge dich im Keller auf und nicht in meinem Labor sondern im leeren Raum. Ich habe einen Gast, dem es nicht sehr gut geht und ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn du ihn nicht belästigen würdest. Charlie ist auch still, wieso kannst du dir nicht einmal ein Beispiel an deinem Cousine nehmen."

Severus hatte sich als er die Stimmen hörte umgedreht. Neben einer Tür hingen zwei Bilder und davor stand sie. Es war zwei Wochen her seit er sie gesehen hatte. Ihr blondes Haar wurde durch einen Spieß in einem Knoten gehalten. Und wieder trug sie eine schwarze Äußenrobe. Doch als sie sich jetzt umdrehte sah er eine elegante blutrote Robe darunter.

„Verzeiht Meister Snape, Anne hat seit langem niemanden mehr zum reden gehabt und das hat sie jegliche Erziehung vergessen lassen."

Sie kam näher und brachte ein Tablett mit sich. Darauf stand ein Gestell welches er nicht ganz interpretieren konnte, zwei Gläser, zwei Karaffen und eine braune Flasche. Er fand seine Stimme erst wieder als sie sich neben ihn niedergesetzt hatte und anfing aus der einen Karaffe etwas in den unteren Teil des Gestells zu schütten und dann in beide Gläser etwas aus dem Fläschchen gab.

„Wieso bin ich hier?"

Sie gab aus der anderen Karaffe etwas was wie dunkelbrauner Sirup aussah in den oberen Teil des Gestells. Unter den Hahn welcher zwischen den zwei Behältern war ließ sie eine Schüssel erscheinen und drehte den Hahnen auf. Eine kleine Flame entzündete sie unter dem ganzen Gebilde.

„Ihr dürft nicht direkt mit dem Zwischenfall in Verbindung gebracht werden. Eure Signatur wurde im ganzen Gebäude gelöscht. Der dunkle Lord scheint zwar nicht mehr zu existieren aber wenn dem so währe hättet ihr an des Males statt eine Narbe.

Wieso ihr hier bei mir seid liegt einfach daran das ich nicht nach Spinner Ende noch nach Hogwarts wollte."

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Gestell zu. Langsam fing es an aus dem Hahn zu tropfen.

Das Schweigen dauerte an. Als genug Flüssigkeit in die Schalle getropft war schüttete sie davon etwas in beide Gläser wo es sich zischend mit dem Trank vermischte.

„Es ist ein bisschen wie ein Opiat. Es läst einen seine Gefühle durchleben ohne zu tief in sie zu versinken. Es wird euch befreien, glaubt mir."

Was ihn geritten hat ihr so einfach zu vertrauen. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Doch er hatte das Glas entgegengenommen und aus ihm getrunken. Im ersten Moment war es schrecklich süß er hätte es fast wieder heraus gespuckt. Doch dann kam ein herber Nachgeschmack. Dabei nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und sog die Dämpfe ein. Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl zu ersticken. Dann als er wieder frei Atmen konnte war sein Geist wie in zwei Teile gespalten. Er nahm alles wie durch einen Nebel wahr. Der Teil seines Geistes welcher ihn meistens unter Kontrolle hielt war nun wie verschwunden. Als er nun in sein Glas sah stellte er fest dass es schon leer war, aber er wollt sowieso nichts mehr. Von seinem Glas aufblicken versuchte er heraus zu finden wo er war. Erst konnte er aus seiner Umgebung nichts machen bis er die Frau neben sich sah. Dann brach alles zusammen.

.

.

.

Nein, er konnte dass nicht alles geträumt haben.

_Er wachte auf nackt auf einem Sofa. Doch dort wo sie hätte liegen sollen war niemand. Er versuchte sich wieder daran zu erinnern was in der Nacht geschehen war. Er hatte dieses scheußliche Zeug getrunken und dann…_

_Er erinnerte sich wie er geweint hatte und sich die Haut hatte versucht abzukratzen. Da war ihre weiche Stimme gewesen. Wie sie ihn tröstete und ihm erzählte was für einen außerordentlicher Tränkemeister er war und das jeder mehr als einen Fehler in seinem Leben macht. Irgendwann war der erste Schmerz vergangen. Er hatte versucht den Schmerz zu vertreiben. Und er hatte etwas gefunden. Ihre Berührung. Die weichen Hände und die liebevollen Worte. Er wollte mehr von ihren Berührungen!_

_Plötzlich hörten ihre Worte auf und er sah ihr in die Augen. Ab da war alles nur noch eine Masse von Empfindungen._

_Ihre zarten Lippen, die weiche cremig weise Haut. Die seidigen Locken als sie endlich frei herabfielen. Aber da war noch zu viel Stoff zwischen ihnen. Er riss den Blut, nein den roten Stoff weg und endlich kam er an den begehrten Preis. Diese Rundungen weisen Fleisches, so warm, geschmeidig und willig. So viel Zärtlichkeit und Aggressivität. Ihr Seufzen und Stöhnen. Es riss ihn in die Tiefe und brachte ihn zugleich zu den höchsten Höhen. Kein Wort gesprochen. Darüber waren sie längst hinaus._

_Das Magma der Erde welches sich im Schlund des Vulkanes sammelt und explodiert. So kamen sie gemeinsam zu ihrem Zenit und sagten gemeinsam wieder herab. Im Dunkeln waren sie in einander Verschlungen eingeschlafen._

_Oder das war wenigstens an was er sich erinnerte. Doch nun war sie weg._

_Er setzte sich auf und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen oder was noch davon übrig war. Auf dem Tisch neben dem Sofa stand eine Wasserschalle, ein Handtuch und Seife, sowie sein Zauberstab. Er säuberte sich kurz per Magie wusch sich aber danach noch einmal mit dem Handtuch ab um sich frischer zu fühlen. Seine Kleidung reparierte er und zog sie wieder an. Wenn er Zuhause war würde er sie wohl wegschmeißen, aber jetzt würden sie es tun._

_Interessiert sah er sich um. Er ging zu den Regalen und ließ seinen Blick über die Bücherrücken schweifen. Muggelliteratur neben Geschichtsbüchern und Lehrbüchern. Mehrere Werke der höheren Zaubertrankkunst, Transformation und Magie._

_Plötzlich vernahm er Geflüster. Als er sich umwand konnte er aber nichts sehen. Irritiert sah er sich um, dann hörte er es wieder. Die Bilder!_

_Er baute sich vor den zwei Porträts auf und sah sie böse an. Darauf sahen beide betreten zu Boden._

„_Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst still sein! Jetzt wird sie uns wahrscheinlich in irgendeine Kiste stecken und uns da lassen bis in ein paar Hundertjahren Jemand uns aus versehen findet und dann verbrennt! Danke Anne!"_

_Der Tränkemeister hatte die zwei Gestallten etwas amüsiert beobachtet. Natürlich konnten die zwei Bilder nicht sehen welch guter Laune er war, denn sein böser Blick war keinen Zentimeter verrutscht._

_Anne, war ein junges Mädchen mit roten Locken die unter einer weisen Spitzenhaube hervor lugten. Von ihrer Kleidung war nur der dunkel braune Umhang zusehen und etwas weiser Stoff. Der Junge, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte Charlie hatte braune kurze Haare und ein offenes Gesicht. Von seiner Kleidung war auch nur der oberste Teil zu sehen. Ein weises Hemd welches von Bändern zusammen gehalten wurde._

_Diese Bilder mussten mehrere Jahrhunderte alt sein dachte er, als er sie weiterhin Schweigend beobachtete._

„_Nun könntet ihr mir auch sagen wo" Hier stockte er. Er wusste nicht einmal ihren Namen. „…wo meine Gastgeberin ist?"_

_Abwartend sah er die Bilder an._

„_Verzeiht, ich musste nach ein paar Tränken schauen und wollte euch nicht wecken."_

_Außer der einen Tür neben welcher er stand gab es noch zwei weitere. Durch die eine war gerade seine Gastgeberin eingetreten. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihrem Anblick reißen. Sie trug die gleichen einfachen Arbeitsroben wie schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, genau so wie die Halsketten. Ihre Haare hatte sie wie schon am vorigen Abend zu einem Knoten gebunden. Sie sah einfach… er riss sich von solchen Gedanken. Das lag einfach am gestrigen Abend, redete er sich ein und sah sie erwartungsvoll an._

„_Leider bin ich nicht auf Gäste eingestellt. Außer einem Tee kann ich ihnen nichts auf die schnelle anbieten. Deshalb würde ich sie jetzt wieder nach Hogwarts bringen."_

_Schweigend wartete sie auf seine Antwort. Es passte ihm nicht wirklich schon zu gehen. Er hatte gehofft mehr über sie zu erfahren. Aber schließlich nickte er nur._

_Sie ließ ihren Mantel mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes erscheinen. Dann zog sie ihn an und streckte ihm die Hand aus. Nach einem kurzen zögern ergriff er ihre Hand._

_Mit einem Plopp waren sie vor den Toren Hogwarts erschienen. Keiner bewegte sich und keiner sprach. Beide sahen sich nur schweigend an._

„_Verratet ihr mir euren Namen?"_

_Sie sah ihn eine Weile nachdenkend an. Die Worte Danas gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Dem Fünften durfte sie ihre Identität nicht verraten. War Ardwe den ihre Identität geworden?_

„_Von Anne werde ich Wenny genannt. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr mich so nennen, aber meinen richtigen Namen kann ich euch erst sagen wenn dieser dunkle Lord für immer gegangen ist. Wenn ihr mich braucht schreibt mir."_

_Mit einem eleganten Knicks war sie verschwunden und er war vor dem Tor allein zurück geblieben. Leise fast im Flüsterton sprach er den Namen aus._

„_Wenny"_

_._

_._

_._

Eigentlich hatte er sich hier mit Lucius treffen wollen und nach einem Abstecher in die Nockturngasse zu ihm gehen und ihren Rausch ausschlafen wollen und jetzt saß er mit ihr hier. Wenny…

Schweigend tranken beide ihre Gläser aus. Schwarze Augen versuchten in Goldenen zu lesen. Doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Sie waren wie leer gewischt. Sie stellten im selben Moment die Gläser auf den Tisch als sich eine dritte Person zu ihnen gesellte.

Schweigend tranken beide ihre Gläser aus. Schwarze Augen versuchten in Goldenen zu lesen. Doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Sie waren wie leer gewischt. Sie stellten im selben Moment die Gläser auf den Tisch als sich eine dritte Person zu ihnen gesellte.

„Ich dachte wir wollten uns treffen Severus? Aber wenn du schon Gesellschaft hast kann ich auch wieder gehen."

So wurden sie von Lucius Malfoy begrüßt. Noch bevor sich Severus eine passende Antwort ausdenken konnte, erhob sich sein Gegenüber.

„Ich überlasse ihn euch natürlich. Ich habe euch nur etwas gebracht um den Abend passend zu beginnen. Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Abend."

Severus versuchte noch zu protestieren, aber sie war schon im Getümmel verschwunden.

Lucius sah Severus nur fragend an, welcher von der Flasche vor sich zu den Menschenmassen sah. Dieser antwortete ihm nicht sondern schenkte ihm etwas von der rot-goldenen Flüssigkeit ein. Lucius sprach seine Frage noch immer nicht laut aus sondern nahm einen Schluck. Seine Augen wurden weit als auch durch ihn das Feuer floss.

„Woher hast du diese Frau?"

War alles was Lord Malfoy von seinem Glas zu seinem langjährigen Freund blickend herausbrachte.

Severus sah auf die noch dreiviertelvolle Flasche und dann wieder zu seinem Freund.

„Ich glaube wir sollten gleich zu dir gehen. Und uns einfach betrinken. Wer weis ob wir noch lange außerhalb von Azkaban sein werden."

Sein Freund nickte und erhob sich.

„Ich will aber noch von dieser Frau hören!"

…

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ach richtig, ich weis das man auf dem Hogwartsgelände nicht apparieren kann, aber ich denke das für den Direktor so etwas nicht gilt.

Die Geschehnisse sind nicht ganz so wie sie im Buch waren, aber ich weis sowieso nicht ganz wie das da gelaufen sein soll.

Bei diesem Irgendwas was sie da bei Ardwe trinken, habe ich mich etwas an Wasserpfeife, Kaffe und Tee angelehnt. Stellte es euch einfach so vor als würde unten Wasser erhitzt darüber in der Mitte wo auch der Hahn ist sind die Kräuter und oben ist ein Alkohol mit hohem Zuckergehalt und in der extra Flasche etwas was das ganze noch tödlicher macht. Und am Ende kommt etwa heraus was dich dazu bringt Dinge zu tun welche du im Normalfall nie tun würdest.

Ich hatte eigentlich andere Pläne für die Beiden, aber ich konnte sie anders nicht zusammen bringen. Eigentlich war das für den Tropfenden Kessel gedacht, aber da sollte es anders kommen. Schließlich konnte ich Severus Lucius seine Einladung nicht ausschlagen lassen.

Ich möchte betonen dass ich gegen Drogen und zuviel Alkohol bin, selbst wenn das bei den letzten Kapiteln nicht so erscheinen mochte. Seht es als Medizin und versucht keinen von den Dingen welche ich zusammendichte nach zu machen.

Danke!

Eure Leanna


	23. Chapter 23

Willkommen zu einem neuen Kapitel in welchem mir wieder nichts gehört, außer dem was niemand wieder erkennt. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Ehm… und ich würde mich sehr über ein paar kleine Kommentare, auch reviews genannt freuen.

Leanna

…

23

…

Der Kalender vor ihr schrieb den 1. September. Der letzte Monat war wie ein einziger Albtraum gewesen. Sie waren tot. Natürlich wusste sie dass sie daran nichts ändern konnte, aber es tat so schrecklich weh! Der Gedanke dass sie alles hätte verändern können und Harry dadurch seine Familie behalten hätte können, Sirius nie in Azkaban gelandet währe und Remus nicht so viel gelitten hätte.

Aber was währe geschehen wenn sie sich eingemischt hätte? Wer währe dann gestorben? Währe Voldemort an die Macht gekommen? Währe sie je nach Hogwarts gegangen? Gäbe es sie überhaupt noch? Gäbe es einen Zeitpunkt an den sie zurückkehren könnte?

Fragen über Fragen welche sie zurück gehalten hatten sich zu sehr in die Angelegenheiten der Menschen ein zu mischen.

Voldemort war von einem Baby besiegt, zu mindest für einen Zeit. Die Longbottoms waren in St. Mungos. Wenn man also die Welt so betrachtete schien alles so gelaufen zu sein wie es in ihrer Zeit gewesen war. Doch war wirklich alles so gelaufen? Es gab so viele Kleinigkeiten von welchen sie nie etwas gehört hatte und sie hatte Angst dass sie doch etwas ins Rollen gebracht hätte was nicht gewesen war. Der Schmetterlingseffekt, so nannte man das doch oder?

Aber lange über solche wenn's nach zu denken brachte auch nichts. Und die Zeit hatte sie für solch Dinge auch nicht. Severus war frei gesprochen worden und würde Heute als Lehrer in Hogwarts sitzen. Es würde Zeit das sie ihn wieder besuchte.

Die Prüfungen hatten sie doch mehr Zeit gekostet als sie gedacht hatte. Natürlich hatte auch nicht geholfen, das Severus bei Malfoy betrunken von den Auroren aufgelesen worden war und so zu seiner Verhandlung gebracht worden war. Wieso hatte ihnen auch eine Woche Delirium nicht gereicht?

Sie hatte sich schreckliche Sorgen gemacht ob dieser Umstand ihn doch in Azkaban landen lassen würde. Das Ministerium war schon immer mehr als lächerlich gewesen und jetzt da noch immer ein großes nach Kriegs Chaos herrschte erst recht. So hatte sie jetzt auch nicht die geringsten Probleme gehabt an den Auroren und Beamten vorbei in die Zelle von Severus zu gelangen und ihm einen starken Endnüchterungstrank ein zu flössen.

Dem Prozess hatte sie leider nicht beiwohnen können und was im Propheten stand glaubte sie ja erst recht nicht, aber als sie dann eine Woche später in der Zeitung lass das Professor Snape frei war, hatte sich der Knoten in ihrem Inneren gelöst.

So viele Dinge gab es welche sie beachten musste. Konnte sie denn hier bleiben oder würde sie dann zu viel durcheinander bringen? Wenn sie hier bleiben würde, könnte sie sich dann davon Abhalten Dinge zu tun welche nicht sein sollten? Etwas Opiat hatte das letzte Mal gereicht um alle ihre Mauern dahin bröckeln zu lassen.

Nein, hier konnte sie nicht bleiben. Nicht wenn sie sich weiter um ihn kümmern sollte und sich dabei nicht ganz in ihn….

Doch was, das war die große Frage, sollte sie machen.

Sie konnte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken! Sie musste weck, nach ihrem Schützling sehen!

.

.

Der frischgebackene Zaubertrankprofessor sah schlecht gelaunt auf die Meute von Schülern hinunter. Der Krieg war fürs erste Vorbei und er hatte ihn gut oder zumindest ohne bleibende Körperliche Schäden und lebenslang Azkaban überstanden. Vielleicht war unterrichten doch nicht so schlimm. Er hatte zwar immer vorgehabt sich selbstständig zu machen und nur zu forschen, aber hier hatte er zumindest genug Platz für einen eigenes Labor und ein Einkommen welches für den Anfang seine Kosten decken sollte.

Er hörte plötzlich ein schrecklich schrilles Gekicher vom anderen Ende des Tisches. Nun, er könnte aber nicht dafür bürgen das der einen oder anderen Kollegen keinen schrecklich bedauerlichen Unfall hätte. Am meisten wenn die Person mehr als ein dutzend Schals trug und glaubte sie währe eine wahre Seherin.

Er hoffte seine Rabin währe heute Abend wieder da. Vielleicht konnte er ihre ehemalige Besitzerin zu einem Treffen überreden. Natürlich nur um heraus zu finden woher sie das Drachblut hatte.

Ob, sie wohl auch der Grund für seine plötzliche Nüchternheit beim Prozess gewesen war? Bei den Göttern wie schlecht war es ihm gegangen! Aber es war besser als wenn er stock betrunken vor dem Gericht gestanden währe. Natürlich hätte es auch der alte Mann gewesen sein können, aber er glaubte es nicht, er hatte nicht den geringsten Kommentar abgegeben.

.

Endlich war das Fest vorüber. Der alte Mann hatte ihn zwar zu sich eingeladen, aber er hatte ihm gesagt dass er sich auf den folgenden Tag vorbereiten wollte. In Wahrheit hatte er schon alles Vorbereitet und wollte jetzt nur seine Ruhe.

Die Wunden waren noch nicht verheilt, aber es hatte sich eine verkrustete Schicht darüber gebildet welche ihm das Atmen ermöglichte. Die neue Haut wuchs jedes Mal schneller wenn er seine neue Freundin die Rabin bei sich hatte. Es war komisch aber es war ihm bis jetzt noch kein Name eingefallen welcher zu ihr gepasst hätte oder auf welchen hin sie ihn nicht böse an gesehene hatte.

Seine Räume erstreckten sich von einem Büro und Labor im Keller bis zu einem Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer im Erdgeschoss. Hoffnungsvoll sah er zu dem Sessel vor dem Fenster auf welchem der Rabe immer saß, doch da war nichts. Er seufzte auf und setzte sich in den gegenüberliegenden Sessel.

Vielleicht würde er auch nicht mehr zurückkommen. Möglicherweise war der Rabe wieder zu seiner ehemaligen Herrin zurückgekehrt oder suchte sich einen neuen Meister, nach dem er festgestellt hatte dass er ihm doch nicht würdig war. Das währe schade, ging es Severus durch den Kopf.

Plötzlich hörte er ein wütendes Krächzen von außerhalb des Fensters. Er blickte auf und sah wie sein Rabe wütend auf die Scheibe einpickte. Severus erhob sich und durchquerte das Zimmer schnell, dann riss er das Fenster auf. Der Vogel flog an ihm vorbei auf seinen Stammplatz zu und sah in noch immer böse an.

Severus sah ihn forschend an, weshalb war sein Freund denn nur so schlecht gelaunt? Plötzlich fühlte er wie etwas an seine Geist pickte. Es war möglich für magische Tiere Menschen Erinnerungen zu zeigen, aber es kam nicht oft vor. Er ließ es zu und nach wenigen Momenten verstand er wieso der Vogel so aufgebracht war. Severus hatte einen neuen veränderten Schutz an seinem Zimmer angebracht und dabei nicht daran gedacht wie sein Vogel herein kämme.

Nach dem er sich mit seinem Raben wieder versöhnt hatte ging es ihm bestens. Vor dem Kamin sitzend schloss er die Augen und Atmete tief ein. Das ist also Frieden, dachte er bevor er einschlief.

Er musste noch nicht aufstehen, er hatte noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde, ging es ihm durch den Kopf als er am Morgen aufwachte. Er verstand die Träume zwar nicht aber sie waren schön. Die Ruhe und Liebe welche ihn umflutete. Und ihre Goldenen Augen. Wenny… oder wie auch immer sie hieß.

.

.

Zwei Wochen lang hatte er nachts keine Probleme zu schlafen. Goldene Augen wachten über ihn.

Es war ein Freitag als er am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes entlang ging und sie traf. Sie trat aus dem Dunkel nicht heraus sondern bat ihn mit einer Handbewegung zu ihr in den Wald zu kommen. Sie ging mit ihm erst eine viertel Stunde bevor sie auf einer Lichtung ankamen. Jetzt konnte er sie das erste Mal genauer betrachten. Sie sah krank aus, zu blas und mager.

„Ich habe etwas mit ihnen zu besprächen."

Sie sah ihm nicht in Gesicht sondern sah auf den Felsen in der Mitte der Lichtung. Es beunruhigte ihn etwas an der Art wie sie sprach, aber er wusste nicht genau was es war.

„ Ich… ich muss weg aus Brittannien, ich weis das sie sich als den neuen Herrn der Rabin sehen, aber sie muss mit mir mit."

Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Es war besser so dachte er im Nachhinein, sonst hätte sie seinen am Boden zerstörten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Er wollte seinen Raben nicht verlieren!

„ Ich werde ihn zu euch schicken wenn ich ihn entbehren kann. Wenn sie wollen würde ich auch gerne Kontakt mit ihnen halten, meine Rabin meint sonst noch sie müsse selbst nach ihnen sehen wenn ich sie nicht auf dem Laufenden halten kann, aber ich brauche sie. Bitte verstehen sie!"

Er hörte wie ihre Stimme brach, aber konnte nicht vom Boden aufsehen. Es tat so weh! Nicht nur der Rabe aber auch… Nein, es ist gut! Wenigstens hat sie ihn aufgesucht und so würde er vielleicht manchmal seinen, nein ihre Rabin wieder sehen.

„Natürlich, sie sind die Besitzerin des Raben. Ich nehme ihr Angebot an."

Er machte eine kleine Pause und versuchte sich davon abzuhalten noch weitere Fragen zu stellen, aber schließlich konnte er doch nicht anders.

„ Wieso geht ihr? Kommt ihr noch einmal zurück?"

Er hörte etwas was sich wie ein kleines Schniefen an hörte, traute sich aber nicht näher zu ihr zu gehen.

„Ich habe ein Projekt welches ich hier nicht weiterführen kann. Ich hoffe sie wenigstens noch einmal zu sehen. Vorerst muss ich nach Südamerika und dann werde ich weiter sehen."

Sie drehte sich kurz zu ihm um. Einen Moment sah er in ihre Augen aus schwimmendem Gold, dann war sie mit einem Plopp verschwunden.

Die Knie gaben unter ihm nach und er fiel hin.

Nein, wie konnte er so blind gewesen sein! Die Goldenen Augen waren ihre gewesen. Sie war die Frau in der Nockturngasse gewesen und jetzt war sie zusammen mit seinem Raben weg!

…

Ich hoffe es gefiel euch!

Wenn irgendjemand noch Ideen oder Wünsche für diese Geschichte haben sollte, bitte ich ihn sich JETZT noch zu melden. Denn es ist zwar noch nicht das vorletzte Kapitel aber das Ende kommt langsam aber sicher.

Eure Leanna de Weißdorn


	24. Chapter 24

Hi! Tut mir schrecklich leid aber ich hatte letztes Wochenende Besuch und mein Pc versuchte eine Viren Ausstelung zu machen und dann war diese Woche noch extrem streßig. Aber hier kommt das nächste Kapitel.

Wie eh und je gehört mir nichts!

Fals ich mich wieder zu lange über Nichtigkeiten und Kleider auslasse dann tut mir das sehr Leid, am meiseten für die männlichen Leser. Habe ich eigentlich Männliche Leser??

Wie auch immer:

Viel spaß!

Leanna

…

24

…

Sibirien! Wie konnte sie solches Interesse an diesem Niemandsland gehabt haben? Es war einfach nur schrecklich kalt! Wenn Kascha nicht eine Hexe währe, hätte sie das letzte halbe Jahr wahrscheinlich nicht am Polarmeer überstanden.

Das kleine alte Hexlein bei welchem sie lebte, war sehr fürsorglich und herzlich, selbst wenn es Ardwe manchmal schon zu viel wurde, war es doch schöner als die einsamen Monate in Südamerika.

Und mal ehrlich, bei kaltem Wetter kann man sich wenigstens noch dick anziehen, aber man kann schließlich nicht seine Haut aus ziehen wenn es einem zu warm wird.

.

Nach dem sie England verlassen hatte war sie nach Brasilien gezogen. Dort hatte sie sich mit einem Institut für Magische Tiergifte in Verbindung gesetzt und eine Stelle als Aushilfe im Archiv bekommen. Schnell war sie an die Informationen gekommen welche sie brauchte und war in den Amazonas aufgebrochen. Nun es scheint mit dem Neuerwerb ihres 18 jährigen Körpers war auch ein Teil ihrer Naivität zurückgekehrt.

Es reicht zu sagen dass sie glücklich war lebend aus dem Wald heraus gekommen zu sein. Sie war dankbarer gewesen eine Hexe zu sein als je zuvor.

Aber ihr Ziel hatte sie erreicht! Sie hatte das Gift einer Schwester Naginies aus ihren Opfern extrahiert und gesammelt. Nach zwei Monaten im Amazonas kehrte sie in die Zivilisation zurück. Welch eine Freude ein Bad und ein Trockenes weiches Bett waren!

Sie legte einen Stasiszauber über das Serum und erneuerte ihn jeden Tag. Ihr Nachforschungen hatten ergeben das besondere Voraussetzungen gewährleistet sein mussten um die Prozedur fort zu setzten. Nach wenigen weiteren Tagen in Rio reiste sie deshalb ab.

Durch einen Zufall war sie gerade in diesem Nest gelandet. Ihr Ziel war das Polarmeer gewesen in welchem angeblich eine Fischart existierte welche für ihr Gegengift notwendig währe. Als sie in Moskau Informationen zu Gemeinden, möglichst Magischen einholen wollte stolperte sie über das alte Hexlein. Aber eigentlich trifft kleines Hexlein nur auf ihre Körpergröße zu.

.

Ardwe konnte sich noch gut an das erste Mal erinnern als sie Kascha getroffen hatte. Sie war in der russischen Winckelgasse unterwegs zum Ministerium gewesen. Sie war gerade an einer Apotheke vorbeigekommen und hörte lautes Gezanke. Sie war überrascht stehen geblieben wie auch viele andere Schaulustige. Kurz darauf war eine kleine ungefähr 1.50 große Frau auf die Straße getreten. Ihre Grauen Haare und ihr brauner Mantel hinter ihr her wehend. Zwei große Tüten folgten ihr durch die Luft schwebend. Nur einen Schritt dahinter kam der vollkommen verdatterte Verkäufer. Auf einen Blick der Frau lösten sich die Menschenmasse schnell auf. Nur Ardwe war stehen geblieben und sah noch immer die Frau verwundert an. Diese sah sie erst mürrisch an, dann verwandelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck in ein Lächeln.

„Sie sind nicht von hier oder?"

Fragte die alte Frau mit einer rauen Stimme als sie ihr Gegenüber musterte und auf es zu ging.

„Ist das so leicht zu erkennen?"

Ardwe sprach trotzdem Übersetzungszauber ein sehr gebrochenes Russisch. Die alte Hexe Lachte laut auf und sprach in Englisch weiter.

„Zauber sind gut und recht, aber sie währen besser mit ein paar Sprachstunden versorgt. Was das Andere betrifft. Jeder von hier hat schon Schauermärchen über mich gehört und würde reiß aus nehmen sobald er mich sieht."

Die jüngere Frau konnte nicht verhindern eine Augenbraue hoch zu ziehen und sie verwundert an zu sehen.

„Machen sie hier Ferien oder was treibt eine Engländerin nach Moskau?"

„Ich habe ein Projekt welches ich nur am Polarmeer fortsetzen kann. Könnten sie mir sagen wie ich zum Ministerium komme? Ich wollte Erkundigungen über magische Gemeinden einziehen."

Die kleinen schwarzen Knopfaugen der älteren Hexe blitzten als sie das hörte.

„Was halten sie davon wenn sie mich in das kleine Restaurant dort vorne begleiten und wir dort über ihr Vorhaben sprächen. Ich denke ich kann ihnen helfen."

.

Ja, danach hatten sie mehrere Stunden in diesem kleinen Restaurant gesessen und gesprochen, kurz darauf hatten sie gemeinsam die Einkäufe beendet und waren nach Ilja gegangen. Es gab in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums Portale die an vorgegebenen Tagen an einen bestimmten Ort führten. Durch das Tor getreten waren sie auf einem vereisten Platz in der Gemeinde Ilja Ostraks gelandet. Da es schon spät war waren die Straßen leer. Nach nur fünf Minuten kamen sie zu einer Apotheke, welche Kascha gehörte.

Die kleine Hexe hieß eigentlich Ekaterina (ist Katherina in Russland habe ich mir sagen lassen) Varvara Ivanova Drakona, gebürtige Saladinova. Alexej Saladinovs Enkelin. Wer bei den Vorlesungen Binns nicht wach bleiben konnte, dem sollte ich vielleicht sagen dass er einer der berühmtesten oder sollte ich eher sagen berüchtigsten Fürsten Russlands gewesen war. Er hatte sich nie zum dunklen Lord erklärt oder versucht die Welt an sich zu reisen. Aber er hatte sich eingehend mit den dunklen Künsten beschäftigt und mit einer eisernen und vor Blut starrenden Hand geherrscht. Noch immer war seine Familie eine der Mächtigsten Familien. Es gab Gerüchte, welche natürlich von ihnen an geheizt wurden, dass sie von Baba Jaga abstammen. Sie war eine Stammesfürstin und Hohepriesterin in einem großen Gebiet östlich des südlichen Urals. In den Legenden und Überlieferungen heißt es sie sei eine sehr mächtige Magierin welche alles bereit war zu tun um ihren Stamm am leben zu erhalten.

Wie Kascha hier ans Ende der Welt gekommen war hatte Ardwe erst einen halben Monat später erfahren, als sich beide zu vertrauen gelernt hatten.

Ekaterina hatte sich in einen jungen Magier aus einfachen Verhältnissen verliebt als sie eine Zeit bei einer Tante an der Wolga verbrachte. Es ist wohl nicht notwendig zu erwähnen dass ihre Familie davon nichts hören wollte. Das hitzige Gemüt ihres Bruders war mit ihm durchgegangen als er ihren Geliebten, Dimitrij zum Duell heraus forderte und tötete.

Kascha hatte ihm und ihrer ganzen Familie nicht verziehen. Sie hatte den Namen ihres Geliebten angenommen und war hier hergezogen um eine Apotheke aufzubauen. Was sie Ardwe nicht erzählt hatte war, dass sie ihre Familie verflucht hatte, auf dass sie Aussterben würde, außer es würde wieder Jemanden in ihrer Familie geben welcher das Gleiche Schicksal erfahren würde wie sie und Liebe außerhalb der Kasten erfahren würde.

.

Mit ihrem Projekt kam sie Anfangs nur langsam voran. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten eine Methode zu entwickeln die Fische welche sie benötigte Lebendig aus dem Wasser zu holen. Es mag sich zwar im ersten Moment leicht anhören, aber bei magischen Tieren ist es eine sehr viel komplizierte Aufgabe. In dieser Zeit hatte sie ihre Wärmezauber perfektioniert.

Nach einem Monat hatte sie ihren ersten Fisch lebend gefangen, aber sie hatte den Körperbau des Fisches falsch eingeschätzt und die Kristalle welche sich in seinen Kimmen und in der Luftblase befanden beim Entfernen mit dem Blut des Fisches Kontaminiert. Nach einigen weiteren Versuchen war es ihr endlich gelungen.

Während der ersten Monaten in Brasilien hatte sie ihrem Schützling einen Brief mit der Muggelpost geschickt. Nach ihrer Ankunft in Ilja hatte sie sich in ihre Arbeit vertieft und Kascha in der Apotheke geholfen. Sie hatte ihm zwei kurze Briefe geschickt und auch eine Antwort bekommen. Aber das war alles.

Das Leben im Norden war auf gewisse weise so Anders. Abgesehen davon das Kascha verlangte das Ardwe Russisch ohne magische Hilfe erlernte, was nicht gerade leicht war, selbst für einen Menschen welcher so gerne lernte wie Ardwe. Dazu kam das Kascha eine strengere Lehrerin war als McGonagall oder Snape je gewesen waren und jeden ihrer Schritte verfolgte. Sie spionierte ihr nicht nach, wie manch einer es vielleicht fehlinterpretiert haben mag. Ekaterina sah ihre Untermieterin und Aushilfe eher als Schülerin oder Tochter als alles andere. Aus diesem Grund feilte sie an dem Benehmen und den Umgangsformen ihrer 'Tochter'. Mehr als einmal hätte Ardwe Kascha am liebsten den Hals umgedreht! Wenn sie zurecht gewiesen wurde wie sie sich hin zu setzten hat oder noch spät Abends einen Vortrag über die richtige Umgangsform mit Kunden bekam. Der Satz,

„Aber Ekaterina Varvara Ivanovna ich..."

und die Unterbrechung mit,

„Nichts da, Ardwena!"

War schon ein Teil ihres Alltags geworden.

Ansonsten war das Leben durch das Klima sehr geprägt. Ardwe hatten in der kleinen Gemeinde und in der ganzen Umgebung einen besonderen Status als Ekaterina Ivanovnas Schützling.

Einmal an einem Festtag hatte Kascha verlangt das Ardwe sie zu einer Feier begleitet. Sie war schon über vier Monate in Ilja gewesen mit Ausnahme eines Besuches in Moskau und eines Trips nach England, aber dazu komme ich später. Diese Zeit hatte Wunder an ihrem Russisch getan.

Zu diesem Fest hatte Ekaterina beschlossen sie selbst ein zu kleiden. Das sich Ardwe wie eine Anziehpupe fühlte ist nur zu verständlich. Schließlich war es soweit. Nach vier Stunden Vorbereitung verließen sie das Haus. Ardwe brannten schon seit Tagen die Fragen auf den Lippen, aber sie wusste das Kascha ihr nie etwas erzählen würde wenn sie nicht wollte und jetzt wollte sie nicht.

Eine Wachsrose war der Portschlüssel mit dem sie reisen wollten. Noch ein letztes Mal zupfte Ekaterina an Kleid und Haaren herum bevor sie ihre Ziehtochter vor einen Spiegel stellte.

Ardwe konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihrem Spiegelbild nehmen. Sie hatte schon sehr schöne Kleider getragen. Einige welche sie von Salazar bekommen hatte währen für eine Prinzessin passend gewesen, doch das war ein so vollkommen andere Zeit gewesen.

Das Kleid welches sie nun trug bestand aus einem eng geschnürten Korsett und weitem Rock alles in weis. Ein Reif gab dem ganzen Form. Das Korsett war mit einem komplizierten Netz aus roten Bändern versehen. Davon wanden sich sieben nach unten, beim Übergang zum Rock fingen sie sich an zu verbreiten, waren aber nicht mehr an das Kleid genäht. Einer davon ging genau in der Mitte hinunter und hatte ein Rosenmuster. Von diesen Bändern schlangen sich aber auch ein halbes Duzend nach oben um ihre Schultern und ihren Hals.

Ihr Haar welches dank eines Zaubers nun bis zu ihrem Po reichte bestand aus Korkenzieher Locken welche, bis auf einen kleinen Teil welcher von den Seiten her nach hinten hoch gesteckt worden war, in einem Wasserfall ihren Rücken hinab fiel.

Ekaterina war hinter sie getreten und legte ihr eine Kette um den Hals. Wie auch die Ohrringe welche sie bereits trug, hing an einer Goldkette ein roter Stein. Die Ohrringe hatte sie sich nicht richtig sehen können, aber nun trat sie näher an den Spiegel und sah sich das Schmuckstück genauer an. Ihr stockte der Atem. Sie hatte sich nie viel mit Edelsteinen beschäftigt, aber auch so konnte sie sehen das der Stein welcher fast so lang war wie ihr Daumen ein Rubin war. Als nächstes fielen ihr fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. In den Edelstein war etwas eingraviert. Um genau zu sein war es ein Gargoyl welcher sich um ein Schwert wand, sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl genau zu wissen was es bedeutete.

Die ältere Hexe gab ihr aber keine Zeit länger darüber nach zu denken sondern hielt ihr die Wachsrose hin. Einen Moment später waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Es war die Plattform einer Treppe. Nur einen Augenblick nach dem sie angekommen waren ertönte eine Trompete und eine ätherale Stimme war zu hören welche sie ankündigte.

„Ekaterina Varvara Ivanovna Drakona und ihre Tochter Ardwena Dmitrijevna Drakona."

Nur all die ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnis der letzten Jahre hatten sie davor bewahrt, ihre neue Mutter sprachlos an zu starren. So gingen sie gemeinsam nach unten.

Gleich erschien der Gastgeber. Ein Mann mittleren Alters in schwarzen Roben mit grünen fluoreszierenden Stickereien. Außer grau-braunem Haar und einem gleichfarbigen Bart sowie braunen Augen gibt es nichts zu erwähnen.

„Oh, Ekaterina Ivanovna, wie schön das sie kommen konnten! Welch eine ehre ihre Tochter kennen zu lernen!

Wenn sie erlauben, ich bin Kirill Makarowitsch Elysav, der Gastgeber und ihr ergebener Diener."

Ardwe rang mit sich, um Fassung und um die richtigen Worte.

„Ich freue mich hier zu sein Kirill Makarowitsch, mit ihnen als Gastgeber wird es sicherlich ein gelungener Abend."

Dabei nickte sie ihm leicht mit dem Kopf zu und schenkte ihn ein Lächeln. Ivanovna neben ihr, erfasste nun wieder das Wort.

„Kirill Makarowitsch, ich genieße ihre Gesellschaft, aber ich möchte meine Tochter noch einigen Leuten vorstellen bevor der Tanz beginnt."

Damit verließen sie den Gastgeber und Ardwe wurde einem Großteil der anderen Gäste vorgestellt. So viele Namen, ihr drehte sich schon nach einer halben Stunden der Kopf.

Danach begann der Tanz welchen Kascha schon vorher erwähnt hatte. Als währe sie der größte Preis so wurde sie von einem Mann zum anderen gereicht. Solang der Tanz dauerte konnte sie nur ein-zwei Mal für einen Moment sich ausruhen.

Irgendwann wurde schließlich eine Pause eingelegt und sie konnte wieder zu Ekaterina zurück kehren. Der Abend ging weiter bis Ekaterina verlauten ließ dass sie einen Kessel auf dem Feuer hatte welcher abgenommen werden musste. Nach dem Jeder schrecklich betrübt war und sich versichern lassen wollte dass sie auf seiner oder ihrer nächsten Party anwesend waren konnten sie endlich gehen.

Als sie wieder zu Hause ankam konnte Ardwe nicht mehr an sich halten.

„Was sollte das Kascha!"

Diese sah sie aber nur müde an.

„Achte darauf das deinem Kleid nichts geschieht wenn du dich um ziehst. Wir sprächen Morgen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie eine vollkommen verdatterte und wütende Frau in einem weißen Kleid zurück.

In dieser Nacht hatte die neue Drakona trotz ihrer Erschöpfung schwer einschlafen können. Am nächsten Morgen als sie nach unten in die Küche ging um wie immer mit Kascha Tee zu trinken und den Tag zu besprechen, hatte sich ihr Laune etwas gebessert.

„Ardwena, setzt dich ich habe dir deinen Tee schon so gemacht wie du ihn magst."

Kascha war nicht wie sonst schon fertig angezogen sondern hatte noch einen goldgelben Morgenmantel an und auch ihr Haar war nur in einen einfachen Zopf setzte sich und nahm einen Schluck ihres Tees.

„Wie du deine Geheimnisse hast welche du mir nicht anvertraust, so habe ich auch die Meinigen welche ich dir bis her nicht offenbart habe.

Ich habe damals nicht nur meine Familie verlassen sondern sie auch verflucht."

Ardwe starrte die alte Frau an als währe ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Ich war schrecklich wütend. Du hast von meiner Familie gehört, also weist du das wir nicht gerade als weiße Magier zu bezeichnen sind. Ich habe in einem unüberlegten Moment meine ganze Familie dazu verdammt aus zu sterben. Wieso ich dir das erzähle?

Ich weiß von Niemandem aus meiner Familie der Verblieben währe. Mein Leben wird nicht mehr lange andauern. Deshalb habe ich dir den Namen Drakona gegeben. Wenn ich Niemanden mehr finden sollte in dem mein Blut fließt wird alles auf dich über gehen."

Ardwe fühlte wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten und heraus zu fallen drohten. Ihr tat Kascha Leid. Es war grausam was sie getan hatte, aber sie hatte es bereut. Doch solch einen Fluch kann man nicht zurück nehmen.

Der Tag zog sich langsam dahin. Beide waren stiller als sonst und konzentrierten sich voll auf ihre Arbeit. Gegen Abends war Ardwe ein Gedanke durch den Kopf gegangen welchen sie nicht los wurde. Es gab doch bestimmt eine Methode Verwandte Kaschas zu finden.

Als sie beim Abendessen saßen fiel es ihr wieder ein. Es gab einen Trank von welchem ihr Salazar erzählt hatte. Er war nicht sehr verbreitert, weil die meisten Menschen die Wahrheit nicht wissen wollten. Doch war es mit ihm möglich einen Stammbaum zu erstellen, welcher sich nicht um Ehen sondern um das Blut kümmerte.

Ardwe erzählte Kascha von diesem Trank und bot ihr an es zu versuchen.

Es war keine einfache Prozedur. Außer ein paar außergewöhnlichen Substanzen welche notwendig waren, brauchte dieser Trank auch einige Zeit. Um genau zu sein vier Wochen.

Doch endlich kam der Augenblick.

Ardwe hatte eine großes Blatt Papier und eine Feder bereit gelegt. Alles war bereit nur das Blut Kaschas musste noch in den Trank, welcher nun fast schwarz war und Tinte ähnelte. Ardwe machte einen kleinen Schnitte am Finger der älteren Frau und ließ drei mal sieben Tropfen Blut in den Trank tropfen und ließ dann die Feder in den Trank gleiten. Diese versank tauchte aber nach einigen Augenblicken wieder auf. Vorsichtig holte Ardwe sie heraus und setzte sie auf dem Papier an.

„Welcher Verwandte dieses Blutes Lebt noch?"

Nach dem sie diese Frage gestellt hatte löste sich die Feder und der Inhalt des Kessels in Luft auf. Fremde Symbole und Zeichen erschienen auf dem Papier verschwanden aber so schnell wieder das man sie nicht deuten konnte. Schließlich erschien eine Reihe von Namen und Linien welche sie verband. Am Ende waren zwei Namen ganz deutlich zu sehen der Kaschas und ein zweiter. Die Linie welche sie verband zeigte das ihr Vater scheinbar ein uneheliches Kind hatte welches einen Enkel hatte.

„Vladimir Bogdanowitsch Bratislav"

…

Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Naginie wirklich aus dem Amazonas kommt, denn da war irgentetwas mit Albanien, aber ich habe mich jetzt so entschlossen.

Ich weis nicht ob Kascha so geschrieben wird oder ob es diese Form in Russland überhaupt gibt (eine polnischen Freundin wird so genannt), aber ich fand den Namen passend. Ihr Nachname ist erdacht und da ich kein Russisch kann wahrscheinlich vollkommen falsch zusammengesetzt.

Ich habe nichts gegen Sibirien, um ehrlich zu sein will ich sogar einmal hin, aber auf dauer ist es halt doch Einsam und Kalt.

Ich überlege ob ich über Alexej Saladinov und Familie eine Geschichte schreiben soll...

Hmmm, was meint ihr?

Eure Leanna de Weisdorn


	25. Chapter 25

Hi, wieder ein Kapitel in dem mir nichts gehört. Ich hoffe euch gefiel das Letzte und dieses wird euch wieder gefallen.

Eure Leanna

...

25

…

„Vladimir Bogdanowitsch Bratislav"

Dieser Name bestimmte die nächsten Wochen. Ekaterina versuchte herauszufinden wo er lebte und Kontakt mit ihm auf zu nehmen, aber das stellte sich als schwierig heraus als gedacht. Er schien mit seiner Familie vor zehn Jahren aus Russland weggezogen zu sein. Schließlich setzte Kascha einen Bekannten aus dem Ministerium darauf an und nach zwei weiteren Wochen erfuhren sie schließlich wo er zu finden war.

Vladimir Bogdanowitsch Bratislav war Professor in Dumstrang. Es wurde beschlossen gemeinsam nach Dumstrang zu gehen und sich dann zu trennen. Katherina würde bleiben und sich mit Vladimir Bogdanowitsch aussprechen in dieser Zeit würde Ardwe nach England apparieren und Hogwarts besuchen.

Als sie an einem kalten nebeligen Morgen am Gästeeingang Dumstrangs ankamen war Ardwe vollkommen überrascht, denn der Anblick welcher sich ihr bot war ganz anders als was sie erwartet hatte.

Der Gästeeingang war eine kleine Steinhütte mit nur einem Raum. Als nach einem Augenblick sich die Tür öffnete Tratten sie in einen offenen überdachten Säulengang von welchem man einen Großteil der Ländereien und das Schloss sehen konnte. Es herrschte wie ein dunkler Krieger über das Land. Gebaut aus schwarzem Stein,mit kleinen Fenstern und nur einem Turm in der Mitte ragte es über alles hinaus. Auf halbem Weg zum Eingang kam ihnen der Direktor entgegen. Karkarov würde sein Nachfolger sein.

„Willkommen Ekaterina Ivanovna Drakona und Ardwena Dmitrijevna Drakona! Sie wollten einen meiner Lehrer besuchen wenn ich richtig informiert bin."

Seine weiche und freundliche Stimme passte nicht wirklich zu seinem Erscheinungsbild. Er war ein hochgewachsener Mann mit einer Glatze und einem grauen Vollbart. Ein langer hellgrauer Mantel ließ nur beim gehen ab und zu die schwarzen Roben und Schwert an seiner Seite erahnen.

Leviatan Végzet(ung.= Ende) führte sie nun durch das Schloss. Es war nicht wie Hogwarts laut und voller Leben, aber die Annahme es sei dunkel und beängstigend stimmte auch nicht zu. Die Wände hielten nur einzelne Bilder von großen Magiern, Kriegern und Königen. Neben ihren Bildnissen waren Tafeln angebracht welche ihr Leben schilderten. Die Gänge waren dunkel und nur mit Fackeln beleuchtet, aber das gab dem ganzen eine unheimliche Wärme. Man kam sich wie in etwas Lebendem vor. Sie waren nur zweimal an Schülern vorbei gekommen, welche sich höflich vor ihrem Direktor und den Gästen verneigt hatten und weiter gegangen waren.

Sie kamen vor einer rot-braunen Holztür an auf welchem ein Schild angebracht war, welches sie aber nicht entziffern konnte. Der Direktor öffnete die Tür und ließ sie eintreten. Der Raum stellte sich als das Lehrerzimmer heraus. Nur fünf Personen waren anwesend.

„Verzeiht die Störung, aber ich habe Besuch für Vladimir Bogdanowitsch."

Auf diese Worte erhob sich ein Mann Anfang dreißig in dunkelgrünen Roben. Als er seine Gäste betrachtete blieben seine Augen an der älteren Frau hängen. Als er ihr in die Augen sah meinte er in seine eigenen zu blicken. Lange konnte er aber nicht über die Ähnlichkeit nachdenken, denn der Direktor sprach weiter.

„Vladimir Bogdanowitsch nehmen sie ihre Gäste doch mit hinüber in den Besprechungsraum."

Dabei öffnete sich auf seine Handbewegung hin eine Tür auf der rechten Seite. Die zwei Frauen folgten ihm in den Raum in welchem eines der wenigen Feuer des Schlosses brannte. Sie setzten sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch welcher den größten Teil des Zimmers einnahm. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens nahm er das Wort an sich.

„Meine Damen wie kann ich ihnen Behilflich sein?"

Dabei beobachtete er die ältere Frau genau.

„Mein Name ist Ekaterina Varvara Ivanovna Drakona und das ist meine Ziehtochter Ardwe. Ich bin hier um mit ihnen über ihre Familie zusprechen."

Vladimir sah sie verwirrt an, welche Familie, dachte er, seine Mutter war die Letzte gewesen, aber auch sie war vor drei Jahren verstorben.

„Mein werter Vater schien nicht viel Sinn für Versprechen zu haben, weshalb ihn auch sein Eheversprechen nicht davon abhielt ein außereheliches Kind zu zeugen, ihren Großvater."

Was Bogdanowitsch da hörte ließ ihn zu Stein erstarren. Plötzlich erhob sich die jüngere Frau.

„Kascha, ich denke ihr habt einiges zu besprechen. Ich werde dich Morgen abholen. Alles Gute!"

Damit wandte sich die junge Frau ab und verließ Tante und Neffen.

.

Drei Stunde später einige Tausend Kilometer weiter westlich machte sich ein junger Mann ganz in schwarz gehüllt auf den Weg in das nächstgelegene Wirtshaus. Seine Laune war aber weit von dem schwarz seiner Kleidung entfernt. Er hatte vor zwei Stunden, gerade als er eine Klasse schwachsinniger Gryffindorsund Huffelpuffs hatte, eine Nachricht bekommen.

Mitten in der Stunde hatte es an einem der kleinen magischen Fenstern geklopft. Erst dachte er es währe ein Streich, aber dann sah er seinen Raben am Fenster und rannte sofort hin. Es kümmerte ihn nicht was die Schüler dachten. Er wollte nur wissen wie es seinem Freund ging, obwohl er es wahrscheinlich nie zu gegeben hätte hatte er ihn sehr vermisst. Er ließ ihn herein und nahm in auf den Arm. Welch ein warmes Gefühl sich in seinem Inneren breit machte. Leider konnte er sich nicht gebührend über die Ankunft des Raben freuen, da die Schüler aufgeregt zu reden angefangen hatten. Mit einem seiner schwärzesten Blicke bedachte er die Meute und gab ihr gleich die dreifache Menge an Hausaufgaben. Einen kleinen traurigen Blick sandte er seinem Raben bevor er mit dem Unterricht fort fuhr.

Das letzte Mal war vor drei Monaten gewesen dass er ihn gesehen hatte. Natürlich hatte er Briefe von Wenny bekommen, aber auch diese waren höchstens zweimal pro Monat gekommen. Was diese Frau bloß machte hatte er sich mehr als einmal gefragt. Sie hatte ihm geschrieben wie sie in Brasilien und danach in Sibirien war, aber nie hatte sie genauer beschrieben mit was sie beschäftigt war.

Es war das letzte Mal auch so ähnlich gewesen. Aber da hatte er gerade seine letzte Klasse weggeschickt, als er das klopfen am Fenster gehört hatte. Die drei Tage welche der Rabe da gewesen war waren wirklich erfrischend gewesen. Er hatte richtig gute Laune gehabt. Wie gut konnte er sich an die besorgte Miene und die Frage Popys erinnern, ob es ihm denn gut ginge. Und das nur weil er nicht wie sonst immer einen bösen Gesichtsausdruck trug. Aber wie hätte er auch anders können wenn ihm der Rabe auf seiner Schulter gerade die schönsten Bilder aus dem Amazonas und Russlands zeigte.

Als er heute endlich die Klasse los war, konnte er sich endlich dem Raben zu wenden welcher bis dahin auf seiner Schulter gesessen war. Zu seiner Überraschung trug er einen Brief mit sich. Dieser besagte das sich Wenny gerne mit ihm im drei Besen treffen würde. Die folgende Zeit zog sich dahin wie ein zäher Brei. Er war schrecklich reizbar und es kostete sogar sein eigenes Haus 5 Punkte.

Aber schließlich war er auch die letzte Klasse los und konnte gehen. Er wollte keine Zeit verlieren und entschloss sich ohne dem Direktor Bescheid zu geben das Mittagessen ausfallen zu lassen und sich gleich auf den Weg nach Hogmeads zu machen.

Er riss die Tür des Wirtshauses förmlich aus den Angeln. Dort in der Hinteren Ecke sah er die nun schon bekannte Figur. Lächerlich, das waren die Worte welche ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Aber er konnte seine Augen doch nicht von dem Anblick reisen welcher sich ihm bot. Ihr hell braunes Haar schien länger zu sein als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Sie hatte nicht die schwarzen Roben an an welche er so gewöhnt war sondern einen grünen Umhang unter welchem ein elegantes cremefarbenes Kleid hervor stach. Ihr Zopf fiel ihr auf die Brust und schien den Blick wie ein Pfeil auf einen bestimmten Teil ihrer Anatomie zu leiten. Mit fünf großen Schritten war er bei ihr angekommen und stand nun da wie erstarrt. Was sollte er sagen oder tun? Nach einem weiteren Moment der Stille kamen beide aus ihrem Komma zurück. Severus setzte sich und der Abend begann.

Als er diese Nacht den warmen Körper neben sich spürte fühlte er sich so Glücklich wie seit langem nicht mehr, vielleicht auch so sehr wie noch nie. Der Nachmittag war hauptsächlich mit ihnen über Tee im drei Besen sitzend vergangen. Er hatte ihr von seinen Forschungen und den Geschehnissen nach dem Verschwinden des dunklen Lords erzählt. Irgendwie waren sie dann zum Unterrichten und der Lehrerschaft Hogwarts gekommen, wobei er sich dabei ertappte wie er ihr offen die Meinung über jeden einzelnen, seine Stärken und Schwächen erzählte. Sie erzählte ihm von alten Legenden und Mythen. Von ihrem Leben in Russland und ihrer Bekanntschaft mit dem Direktor Dumstrangs.

Als die Sonne langsam unter zu gehen begann gingen sie hinaus die Straße entlang bis sie auf auf einen Anhöhe kamen von welcher aus sie Hogwarts beobachten konnten wie es in die letzten roten Strahlen der Sonne gehüllt wurde. Eine Weile verharrten sie schweigend dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf. Dabei sprachen sie über die Entwicklung Hogsmeads und der magischen Welt an sich. Ihr Lachen rang ihm noch nach dem es lange verklungen war in den Ohren.

Zum Abendessen waren sie ins Wirtshaus zurück gekehrt. Doch hatten sie sich in das von ihr gemietete Zimmer zurück gezogen da ihnen das Getümmel zu viel geworden war. Nach dem Essen hatten sie mit Drachenblut weitergemacht und waren noch lange beisammen gesessen. Nicht ein Mal hatte der Tränkemeister einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass er in Hogwarts vermisst werden könnte.

Der erste Kuss war wie selbstverständlich gefallen, sie hatte ihm die Kette gezeigt welche Kascha von ihr noch nicht zurück gewollt hatte, dabei war er ihr so nahe gekommen dass er nicht hatte anders können. Vor dem flackernden Feuer waren sie sich in den Armen gelegen und hatten die gegenseitige Nähe genossen. So hatten sie lange keinen Finger gerührt. Bis sie das Wort ergriffen hatte.

„Bitte bleib heute Nacht bei mir!"

Nur zu gerne hatte er ihrem Wunsch folge geleistet. Dieser ganze Tag stand so im Gegensatz zu seiner normalen Persönlichkeit. Er hatte sich angeregt mit ihr Unterhalt, hatte sogar mehr als einmal gelächelt und war einmal in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Obwohl so ganz anders war sein Benehmen nicht, es war nur ganz anders als das welches sie aus ihrer Zeit kannte. Irgendwann nach Mitternacht waren sie zu Bett gegangen. Wie zwei Forscher hatten sie jeden Teil des Anderen untersucht und sich eingeprägt. Augen waren Hände und Lippen gefolgt. Sehnsucht und Wollust steigerte sich immer wieder bis ins Unermessliche. Keiner konnte mehr sagen wo er begann und der Andere endete.

Der Morgen kam mit einer Unangenehmen Feststellung. Severus hatte verschlafen, sein Unterricht würde in zehn Minuten beginnen. Als Severus das feststellte sprang er wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. Seine Gefährtin war erst noch etwas verschlafen da gesessen und hatte ihn beobachtet. Schwer atmend hatte er ein 'bis später!' gehaucht und war hinaus gerannt um zur Schule zu apparieren.

.

Schlecht gelaunt und außer Atem war er in den Kerkern an gekommen, wo seine Schüler schon auf ihn warteten. Als er die Meute in die Klasse gelassen hatte und ihnen ihre Aufgaben zu gewiesen hatte, musste er erst einmal sehen ob er alles dabei hatte was er Gestern mitgenommen hatte. Entsetzt stellte er fest das er seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr dabei hatte. Er wischte sich mit einer Hand in Gedanken versunken übers Gesicht. Seinen Stab würde er wieder zurück bekommen, aber ob sich wohl noch einmal so ein Abend ergeben würde? Und er hatte sie einfach so dort gelassen! Was war nur in ihm vorgegangen? Innerlich Ohrfeigte er sich mehrfach bis ihn ein Klopfen aus seiner Misere holte. Was zum Kuckuck war nun los? Wütend rief er herein.

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung als er einen Schopf blonden Haares und einen grünen Mantel sah.

„Verzeihung, dass ich sie mitten im Unterricht störe, aber ich wollte mich noch von ihnen verabschieden und ihnen etwas geben was sie liegen ließen."

Er sprang auf und verließ mit ihr das Klassenzimmer. Seine Mine war wie versteinert, genauso wie sein Herz. Draußen reichte sie ihm seinen Zauberstab und sah ihn traurig an.

„Ich muss jetzt zurück. Meine Arbeit sollte aber bald vollendet sein, leider weis ich noch nicht was danach kommen wird."

Bei den letzten Worten war ihre Stimme schwächer geworden. Er sah sie noch eine Weile schweigend an, dann wand er sich ab und wollte mit den Worten „ Schick den Raben mal wieder vorbei!" in seine Klasse zurück kehren. Da ergriff sie ihn aber und hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor sie wegging. Er sah ihr nach bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden war, danach sackte er gegen die Wand. Oh welch ein verdammtes Pech hatte er doch mit Frauen, entweder wollten sie ihn nicht oder sie hatten keine Zeit für ihn. Aber das war nun einmal seine Strafe für das was er gemacht hatte wie es schien.

.

.

Als Ardwe schließlich in Dumstrang an kam warteten Kascha und Vladimir bereits. Sie blickte nur kurz auf und als sie den Blick Kaschas auffing zog sie sich die Kapuze ihres Mantels ins Gesicht und schwieg. Kascha erklärte ihr das Vladimir sein Erbe antreten würde und sie nun Heimkehren könnten, Vladimir würde sie in zwei Wochen besuchen um alles Restliche zu klären.

Wie schön das sich schließlich alles für Kascha geklärte, dachte Ardwe als sie in Moskau auf das Öffnen ihres Portal warteten. Ob sie wohl auch ein Happy End haben dürfte? Wie sollte ihre Zukunft überhaupt aussehen? Harry, Ron? Sie waren schon damals so viel anders gewesen als sie, wie sollte sie sich denn wenn sie zurück war mit ihnen Arrangieren? Entweder würde sie ihnen nichts von ihrer Geschichte erzählen dürfen oder sie würde sie verlieren? Denn wie würden sie ihr verzeihen dass sie etwas mit nicht nur einem sondern gleich zwei Slytherin gehabt hatte?

Doch ein Schritt nach dem Anderen, erst musste sie den letzten Zauber über den Trank sprächen und dann würde sie weiter sehen, vielleicht würde sie Tatsächlich Lehrerin in Irland oder sie könnte Zauberstäbe in Asien herstellen... Aber das würde man noch sehen. Wenn sie in Ilja ankämen würde sie erst einmal eine Runde Heulen und dann sehen wie viel von ihrem Schokoladenvorrat noch da war.

…

Und schon ist es zu Ende.

Ich würde mich schrecklich über reviews freuen, vielleicht hättet ihr ja Zeit kurz etwas zu schreiben. War es schlecht, gut, langweilig, langatmig, zu traurig? Wird die Geschichte zu langatmig, soll ich sehen das sich mal etwas verändert?

Was ihr schreibt ist eigendlich egal und die Fragen habt ihr nicht zu beantworten, es war nur so eine Idee für die Jenigen welche schreiben würden, aber nicht wissen worüber.


	26. Chapter 26

Einen wunderschönen Tag oder vielleicht auch eine schöne Nacht je nach dem wann ihr das hier lest. Wieder ein Kapitel in welchem mir nichts gehört was Irgendjemand wieder erkennt.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und die welche Beschwerden wegen einem Mangel an Tränkemeistern hatten sind langsam befriedigt.

Eure Leanna de Weisdorn

...

26

...

Kein Tag an dem man nicht der sein kann der man ist ist wirklich schön. Aber wie ist es wenn man Jahre lang nicht der sein kann. Irgendwann beginnt man Jemand anders zu werden und dass ist dann das neue Selbst. Oder man bleibt zwei geteilt, ein Teil der Alte, aber ganz Tief in einem versteckt und ein anderer als Schutz.

Die erste Variante saß an einem Fenster und blickte auf das Schneegestöber hinaus welches schon seit Stunden tobte. Doch hier in ihrem warmen Zimmer hörte man nicht einmal das Heulen des Windes. Plötzlich erklang ein schrilles Klingeln. Träge als wollte sie es nicht erhob sie sich von dem Kissen am Fenster und ging tiefer in den Raum hinein. Ein großer Kessel stand über einem kleinen blauen Feuer. Mit einem Schwenkerer ihres Zauberstabes erstarb das schreckliche Geräusch. Sie fuhr sich über das Gesicht um die letzten Reste ihrer Kraft und Konzentrationsfähigkeit zusammen zu sammeln. Sie ließ das Feuer einmal auflodern das es den ganzen Kessel umschloss und dann genauso plötzlich ganz ausgehen. Mit zitternden Händen holte sie vier kleine Fiolen heraus und füllte den Trank in sie. Es schienen aus zwei sich bekämpfenden Flüssigkeiten zu bestehen eine schwarz-rot die andere schwarz-grün und wo sie aufeinander trafen leuchtete es golden auf. Sie sank auf die Knie und begann langsam etwas in Latein zu rezitieren. Eine weiße Wolke begann sich um die Fläschchen zu formen und die Bewegungen welche vorher kleine Explosionen hervor riefen blieben nun aus, alles erstarrte. Durch einen der schwersten Stasiszauber bewirkt welchen es gab.

Ein leises Seufzen ertönte als sie ganz zusammensackte, ihr Körper fiel zur Seite. Nichts konnte sie mehr. Die Tränen rannten ihr die Wangen herab und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Dann geschah es! Es fühlte sich für sie an als hätte Jemand in ihren Körper gegriffen und eine Seite erklingen lassen. Ächzend holte sie Luft und wollte sich aufsetzten, aber da erklang die Seite wieder. Sie stöhnte auf und zog sich am Tisch nach Oben.

Wie viel Zeit werde ich wohl noch haben?, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Als sie sich wieder etwas gesammelt hatte, fing sie an zu packen. Die Ketten welche sie Jahrelang nicht abgelegt hatte holte sie wieder heraus und band sie sich um den Hals. In die Endlostasche in welcher die Dinge aus vergangenen Zeiten waren steckte sie die Flaschen und einen kleinen Kasten mit anderen Zaubertränken. Aus ihrem Schrank holte sie ihren besten Mantel. Schwarz wie die Nacht, warm wie das Feuer der Insel, keiner welcher sie nicht erkenne sollte würde sie darunter sehen. Wieder erklang eine Seite in ihrer Brust. Sie musste sich beeilen. Zwei Papiere ließ sie zu sich fliegen. Eines war ein schon vertig geschriebener Brief an Kascha, das andere ein leeres. Schnell schrieb sie einige Zeilen auf das Papier und beschriftete den Umschlag. Dann erklang wieder eine Seite doch diese war anders. Für einen Moment schien es ihr als würde sich die Welt um sie herum auflösen, doch dann wurde wieder alles klar. Sie rannte die Treppe hinunter in das Wohnzimmer wo Kascha mit Vladimirs Frau Edra saß und über die Erziehung von Kindern sprach. Kascha sah überrascht auf, in den letzten Wochen hatte es keinen Grund mehr für Belehrungen ihrer Ziehtochter gegeben, umso überraschter war sie diese in das Zimmer rennen zu sehen, am meisten da Besuch da war. Doch bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte sprach ihr Schützling.

„Verzeih, der eine Brief ist für dich er wird vieles erklären, denn anderen Schicke bitte nach Eng.."

Doch bevor ihre Tochter den Satz zu Ende sprächen konnte war sie verschwunden. Ihre Form hatte geflackert und dann war sie verschwunden. Kascha war aufgesprungen doch sie konnte nichts tun, außer die Briefe vom Boden auf zu heben und den an sie Adressierten zu öffnen.

_Geliebte Kascha,_

_verzeihe mir wenn ich dich ohne eine ausreichende Erklärung zurück ließ. Ich habe dir nie die Gründe für mein Tun gesagt. Doch dies will ich nun nachholen. Vielleicht wirst du mir nicht glauben, doch wenn du in 15 Jahren noch daran interessiert bist werde ich dich besuchen und dir den Beweis dafür geben._

_Ich wurde aus meiner Zeit gerissen und Tausende von Jahren in die Vergangenheit geschleudert. Dank der Hilfe einer großen Magierin konnte ich in meine Zeit reißen, doch nicht gerade und nicht einfach. In Etappen bin ich durch die Jahrhunderte gereist. Diese Etappe ist die Letzte. Wenn ich von der Zeit wieder frei gegeben werde werde ich an dem Punkt sein wo her ich kam, 15 Jahr in der Zukunft. Ich bitte dich mein Habe in mein Verließ in Gringotts bringen zu lassen. Ich habe ein Schreiben bei gelegt und eine Erklärung an die Mitarbeiter Gringotts wie sie vor gehen müssen._

_Ich wurde nach Hause gerufen!_

_Wenn Jemand fragt sag ihnen das, denn es darf nicht sein das Jemand hiervon erfährt. Der Familie kannst du es sagen, doch sonst niemandem. Nicht einmal dem Adressaten des anderen Briefes. Ich kenne ihn aus dieser Zeit und aus der Zukunft, bevor ich in meiner Zeit bin darfst er es nicht erfahren, es würde zu viel Gefahr in sich bergen._

_Ich werde nicht in Gefahr sein, zumindest in nicht mehr als alle in England._

_Achte auf dich und gebe Zilia einen Kuss von mir._

_Die Ahnen und Götter seien mit Euch!_

_Deine Ardwena Dmitrijevna Drakona_

_... ... ...._

_Ps.: Wenn es soweit ist wird hier auch mein wahrer Geburtsname erscheinen._

Die zurückgelassene alte Hexe starrte auf das Papier und konnte keinen Ton von sich geben. Welch einen Schützling hatte sie sich da ausgesucht, bei der Baba Jaga! Doch es erklärte so vieles. Ihr Benehmen welches sie Manchmal wie eine reinblütigen Hexe und dann Zeitweise auch ganz anders erscheinen ließ. Ihre Persönlichkeit welche so gar nicht zu ihrem jungen Körper passte. Die tiefe Trauer und das Wissen in ihren Augen.

Sie würde den Brief an den jungen Mann welcher ihrer Ardwena so viel bedeutete schicken, doch sie würde noch etwas anderes tun. Sie würde ihm eine ihrer Erinnerung an Ardwe mit schicken.

_._

Die zweite Variante stand in seinem Klassenzimmer und erklärte eine besondere Art des Extrahierens von Traumnussöl. Hier war er der gehasste Lehrer, welcher nie gerecht war und immer sein eigenes Haus allem anderen Bevorzugte. Von welchem die unteren Klassen glaubten er währe ein Vampier und die oberen Jahrgänge sicher waren er sei noch immer ein Todesser. Doch ihn hatte es noch nie interessiert was andere glaubten. Auch dieses Jahr war es nicht anders. Und doch musste er sich Heute mit Gewalt davon abhalten nicht in den Geist eines dieser Kinder ein zu dringen und zu sehen was es dachte. Es war so lange her und doch wenn er diese Schülerin sah musste er an Sie denken und fragte sich was dieses Mädchen wohl von ihm hielt, diese welche Ihr so ähnlich sah.

Der letzte Brief welchen er von ihr bekommen hatte lag noch immer sicher in seinem Schreibtisch. So wenige Zeilen und doch so schwer zu verdauen.

_Severus,_

_verzeihe mir wenn wir uns für lange Jahre nicht mehr sehen werden. Könnte ich etwas anders machen währe ich bei dir geblieben, doch ich kann nicht, ich kann dir nicht einmal den Raben da lassen. Ich werde nach Hause zurück gerufen! Doch wir werden uns wieder sehen. Suche nicht nach mir, denn du wirst mich nicht finden können, es geht nicht mehr um die Suche im Raum sondern die in der Zeit._

_Verzeih mir Severus, verzeih mir und glaube mir in einer Sache. Du bist ein guter Mensch, egal was du tun musstest oder tun wirst._

_Wenn er das nächste Mal zurück kommt werde ich auch zurück kehren._

_Deine Wenny_

Wie sein Herz geschmerzt hatte als er diesen Brief bekommen hatte. Bis heute wenn er nicht anders konnte, nahm er die kleine Flasche hervor, welche ihm die alte Frau geschickt hatte und ließ sie in die Steinschalle fließen. Drei Erinnerungen war in ihr.

Eine wie Wenny über mehrere Kessel gebeugt war und gleichzeitig an mehreren etwas veränderte und dabei nichts in ihrer Umgebung wahrnahm.

Eine andere war wie sie durch eine ihm unbekannte Straße ging, der Beschriftung der Läden nach zu urteilen in Russland, lachend die langen goldenen Locken ihren Rücken herab fallend mit einer andere jungen Frau sprach und dabei eine Reihe von Tüten hinter sich her fliegen ließ.

Die letzte Erinnerung aber war etwas besonderes. Man konnte Erinnerungen nicht berühren, man konnte nur zusehen. Doch diese Erinnerung war anders. Sie lag auf einem Sofa, goldenes Haar auf schwarzem Leder. Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht, vor ihr auf dem Sofa war genug platz um sich zu ihr zu setzten und das konnte er. Er konnte sich zu ihr setzten und ihre wärme spüren, ihren Geruch nach Zimt und Johannisbeere schien er fast schon zu schmecken. Diese Erinnerung war die einer Nichte der alten Frau gewesen, mit einem Zauber belegt konnte er nun das spüren was das Mädchen damals gespürt hatte.

In den letzten Monaten hatte er sie wieder heraus geholt, um Schutz und Wärme zu spüren, denn Er war zurück! Ob sie wohl ihr Wort halten würde und nun zurück kommen würde?

Damals hatte er dem alten Mann erzählt das sie gegangen war, doch mehr hatte er nicht erzählt. Seine erste Liebe hatte der Alte bereits mit welcher er ihn an sich binden konnte, die zu... Lilli, dass reichte.

Er war so in Gedanken und Erinnerungen versunken das er aufgehört hatte zu sprächen. Die Schüler sahen in verwundert an doch keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen. Automatisch verdunkelten sich seine Augen und genauso Automatisch suchte er mit seinem Blick nach einer Person. Wieso sie ihn so sehr an Sie erinnerte, es machte eigentlich keinen Sinn, sie hatte nicht die goldenen Locken und auch nicht die hohen Wangenknochen. Die Ausstrahlung von Wissen und Macht um strömte sie nicht, noch bewegte sie sich so elegant und auch ihre Stimme war nicht so tief und reich.

Was er aber am wenigsten Glauben konnte war, das Sie eine Freundschaft mit Potter und Weasley haben könnte. Doch nun musste er sich wieder diesen kleinen Poltergeistern zu wenden und mit dem Unterricht weiter machen. Vielleicht konnte er ja auch noch ein paar Punkte abziehen, das währe so befriedigend, wenn er schon zwei Geister seiner Vergangenheit vor sich in den Bänken haben musste.

.

.

Der Wirbel welcher sie immer durch die Zeit riss schien sie Heute nicht mehr los lassen zu wollen. Sie sah Szenen aus ihrer Vergangenheit, Salazar und Harry. Ihr Mutter und Murecha, Anne und Zilia. Doch es tauchten auch Bilder auf welche sie nicht kannte. Giny wie sie sich über ein Grab beugte und weinte. Plötzlich ertönte ein schreckliches Lachen, hätte sie gekonnt währe sie zu Boden gesunken und hätte versucht sich die Ohren zu zu halten. Doch so hörte sie erst das Lachen, dann das Weinen und die Schreie und schließlich wieder Stille und Dunkelheit. Sie hatte das Gefühl gewiegt zu werden wie ein kleines Kind in der Wiege. Plötzlich riss es sie nach hinten und hätte sie einen Körper gehabt hätte dieser wohl eine Purzelbaum gemacht.

Dann spürte sie wieder Boden unter sich. Tote Blätter und Erde an ihrer Wange, ein Geruch von Wald und Nacht waren was sie wahrnahm als sie wieder zu sich kam. Ihre Glieder schmerzten und sie konnte sich für einige Momente nicht bewegen. Schließlich konnte sie sich soweit bewegen das sie ihren Zauberstab ziehen konnte und ein Datum vor sich erscheinen lassen konnte.

Der Zauber hätte genauer nicht sein können.

Von den Tiefen ihrer Tasche holte sie das Köfferchen mit den Tränken hervor und nahm zwei ohne auf ihren schlechten Geschmack zu achten. Wenige Augenblicke musste sie noch ruhig auf dem Boden sitzen und warten bis sich ihr Körper wieder gestärkt hatte. Nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt war ein Teich, dort bespritze sie ihr Gesicht und trank bis sich ihr Durst gestillt hatte. Einen Blick auf ihr verschwommenes Abbild werfend stellte sie überrascht fest das sie nicht wie die letzten Male ihren 18 Jährigen Körper hatte, sondern älter vielleicht 20 oder 22 Jährig schien ihr Abbild zu sein. Schwarz wie die Nacht, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Denn im schwachen Licht des Mondes war sie genau das. Die Zauber welche auf ihr gelegen hatten waren Abgefallen, ihr Haar war wieder dunkel und die Tätowierung auf ihrer Hand sichtbar. In ihren schwarzen Roben und ihrem schwarzen Mantel sah sie ihrer Animagusform so ähnlich das es einem Beobachter erscheinen könnte als währe ihr Mantel aus Federn.

Einen Tiefen Atemzug nehmend verwandelte sie sich in einen Raben und erhob sich in die Lüfte, nach dem sie etwas über den Wald gekreist war wusste sie wo sie war, Godric's Hollow. Sie sank wieder in den Wald hinab wo sie sich in ihre menschliche Form zurück verwandelte und nach Hogsmead apparierte. Wenn sie richtig rechnete sollte sie Severus rechtzeitig erreichen um ihm das Serum zu verabreichen. Vielleicht würde sie auch noch dem Schlachtfeld einen Besuch abstatten können. Was sie verwunderte war, dass sie nicht erst später erschienen war, denn eigentlich hatten sie sich schon getrennt und waren auf dem Schlachtfeld gewesen. Doch jetzt waren sie gerade in der Heulenden Hütte. Als sie in Hogsmead ankam verwandelte sie sich wieder in den geflügelten Boten des Schicksals, denn sie wollte vermeiden das irgendein Idiot ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzte.

Ihre Schwingen trugen sie schnell zu der kleinen verfallenden Hütte. An einem eingeschlagenen Fenster ließ sie sich nieder und horchte. Einen Moment konnte sie nichts Wahrnehmen. Dann öffnete sich unter ihr eine Tür und der dunkle Lord trat heraus. Nur wenig später flog eine Schlange in einem Korp hinter ihr her. Am liebsten hätte sie dieser Schlange die Augen aus gehackt, sowohl der Echten als auch der Falschen.

Plötzlich sah Voldemort zu ihr auf. Den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht konnte sie nicht interpretieren.

„Severus scheint wirklich ein Slytherin gewesen zu sein, dass seine Seele ein Rabe abholt."

Er schien nachdenklich zu werden, dann wand er sich ab.

„Aber mich wird niemand abholen, denn ich werde unsterblich!"

Der Rabe sah ihm wie in Tranze nach, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Fenster zu und flog in den Raum. Vorsichtig verwandelte er sich wieder in einen Menschen und benutzte einen schwebe Zauber um hinunter zu gehen, damit sie niemand hörte. Sie hörte nur Fetzen des Gespräches. Schließlich nach einigen weiteren Minuten hörte sie Geraschel und das Öffnen und Schließen einer Falltür. Sie verlor keinen weiteren Moment und eilte hinunter um ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Vielleicht sollte es nicht sein, doch wieso hätte sie solange an ihrem Gegenmittel arbeiten dürfen, wenn es keine Chance gab.

Severus lag genauso in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Sie fiel neben ihm zu Boden. Mit einem Zauber stoppte sie das Blut vor dem Ausfließen. Als nächstes setzte sie eine der kleinen Flaschen auf die Halswunde an und ließ sie mit einem Zauber daran festkleben und entfernte den Stasiszauber und den Zauber welcher sein Blut im Körper halten sollte. Mit einem weiteren Zauber ließ sie das Blut vom Boden in eine Flasche fließen welche sie aus ihrer Tasche geholt hatte. Severus begann sich von einer Seite zur Anderen zu wälzen als das Serum seine Lebensgeister wieder belebte und das Gift zu bekämpfen begann. Damit war ihr Arbeit aber noch nicht getan. Sie setzte sich hinter den Kopf ihres Patienten und zog seinen Kopf nach hinten und schüttete ihm eine weitere der kleinen Flaschen den Hals hinunter. Sie holte eine weitere Flasche aus der Tasche und einen kleinen roten Umschlag aus welchem sie eine Art bunt schillerndes Filterpapier holte, welchen sie auf die leere Flasche legte und dies an der Flasche mit dem Blut befestigte, es umdrehte und so das Blut reinigte. Sein Körper war plötzlich ganz still geworden, was ihr schreckliche Angst machte, aber dann begann er wieder zu zucken. Mit einem Zauber verband sie seine Herz mit der Flasche voller gereinigtem Blutes und ließ es so wieder in seinen Körper zurück fließen. Langsam schien sich auch die gräuliche Verfärbung an seiner Halswunde zurück zu ziehen. Aber die eine Dosis reichte nicht aus und sie musste die dritte Flasche an setzten. Langsam machte sie sich sorgen ob sie genug Serum hergestellt hatte oder ob sie mehr hätte machen sollen. Ganz vorsichtig setzte sie einen Stärkungstrank an seinen Arm an und ließ eine niedrige Dosis in seinen Körper fließen, sie musste vorsichtig vorgehen,denn das Gegenmittel konnte leicht durch einen anderen Trank verändert werden. Aber wenn sie dieses Risiko nicht einging konnte es sein das sein Körper die Anstrengung nicht mit machte. Sie legte einen weiteren Zauber über ihn um seine Vitalfunktionen überwachen zu können. Zauber folgte auf Zauber und Trank auf Trank. Ein Zauber um das Herz zu stabilisieren. Ein weiterer Kräftigungstrank, ein Zauber um den Sauerstoff Gehalt seines Blutes zu erhöhen und die Hälfte der letzten Flasche Serum.

Endlich nach einer Ewigkeit oder vielleicht war es auch nur eine halbe Stunde, sie wusste es nicht mehr, beruhigte sich sein Herz und die Vitalfunktionen schienen wieder in Ordnung. Aber sie legte trotzdem einige weitere Tränke an welche für seinen Schlaf und seine Gesundung sorgen würde. Als letztes legte sie einen Bann über ihn welcher ihn vor äußeren Einwirkungen schützen würde und ihr sagen würde wenn ihm Jemand zu nahe kommen würde.

Zu Letzt gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf und erhob sich. Sie hatte noch eine Rechnung offen, die sie nun zu begleichen vor hatte.

…

Ich weiß das ihr mich wahrscheinlich umbringen könntet, dass ich gerade hier aufgehört habe, aber ich konnte heute nicht mehr, aber eine ganze Woche wollte ich euch dann nicht noch warten lassen, denn ich werde wohl nicht vor Freitag Zeit haben, weiter zu schreiben.

Aber seht es so sie ist zurück in ihrer Zeit und Severus lebt bis jetzt noch! ;-)

Bitte Bitte Bitte Bitte Bitte...... review-t mir doch einmal wieder, ich habe für die letzten 10 Kapitel immer nur von einer Person was bekommen, aber dabei soll es noch andere Leser geben. Mir reicht auch schon ein „Ich lese die Geschichte"......

Also bis demnächst

Leanna


	27. Chapter 27

Willkommen zu einem neuen Kapitel in welchem mir wie immer so gut wie nichts gehört. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr verzeiht mir dass ich etwas länger gebraucht habe. Fals ihr die Charaktere nicht passend findet, tut es mir leid. Ich habe ein paar Probleme mit ihnen gehabt.

Viel Spaß!

Leanna

...

27

…

Wieso war es so dunkel? Und wo war dieses Gefühl hin, diese wärme. Hhmm, hatte er sich das Ganze doch nur eingebildet. Ah, aber er war zu müde um zu denken, die Dunkelheit wollte ihn verschlingen und nie mehr gehen lassen. Vielleicht war es besser so.

.

.

Die Rabin flog durch den Geheimgang. Als sie nun unter dem immer schlecht gelaunten Baum hervor flog erhob sie sich weit über das Schlachtfeld und besah sich den Stand der Dinge. Harry umkreiste Voldemort, der Hauptkampf hatte begonnen! Und um sie herum die anderen Schachfiguren.

Es war noch nicht der Zeitpunkt an dem sie verschwunden war, sie war erst nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords das Spielzeug der Zeit geworden. Durfte sie sich denn schon einmischen oder musste sie noch warten.

Als sie ihren Blick in Richtung Wald wendete, nahm sie zwei kämpfende Formen wahr. Ein verwandelter Werwolf und einer in seiner menschlichen Form. Mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen kam sie ihnen immer näher.

Fenrir setzte zu einem Sprung an und begrub dabei Remus unter sich welcher seinen Zauberstab verlor. Er wollte das Leben des anderen mit einem Biss zu ende bringen, aber da ertönte ein wütend schrilles Krächzen, so etwas hätte ihn sonst nicht gestört, aber irgendetwas war in diesem Geräusch was ihn innehalten und sich nach der Ursache umsehen ließ. Nur einen halben Meter von ihnen entfernt war eine schwarze Gestalt erschienen, genaues konnte er nicht erkennen, es war dunkel geworden und eine Wolke war vor den Mond gezogen.

„Lassen Sie ihn liegen und verschwinden Sie, wenn Sie wiesen was gut für sie ist!"

Ertönte eine Stimme welche sich wie das Krächzen eines Raben anhörte. Der Wolf fletschte die Zähne und wand sich dem Zauberer unter ihm zu, um sein Werk zu beenden und sich dann diesem Störenfried zu zu wenden. Doch bevor sich seine Zähne ihn den weisen Hals seines Opfers sänken konnten schlug eine gewaltige Macht in seine Seite und schleuderte ihn gegen einen Baum. Als er sich Zähne fletschend auf seinen Angreifer stürzen wollte stellte er fest das ihn Ketten an diesen banden. Mit all seiner Kraft versuchte er sie zu brechen, aber er schafte es nicht.

„Ich hade Sie schon einmal Gewarnt, wenn Sie mir wieder in den Weg kommen werde ich Sie nicht gehen lassen! Doch Sie wollten nicht hören also müssen Sie jetzt fühlen."

Er sah das schwarze Wesen vor sich an, welches in einer seiner Hände eine Flame erscheinen ließ welche sein Gesicht erhellte.

„Was? Könnt ihr euch nicht mehr an mich erinnern? Dabei hatte ich euch vor ungefähr 15 Jahren auf die gleiche Weise an eine Wand in der Nockturngasse gekettet. Hätte ich den Menschen nicht erlauben sollen euch von den Ketten zu befreien, hättet ihr mich dann vielleicht nicht so schnell vergessen und das was ich zu euch sagte?"

Jetzt konnte er die goldenen Augen sehen, und wie er sich an diese Hexe erinnerte! Dieses verfluchte Biest welches ihn für Monate zum Gespött der Anderen hatte werden lassen. Er fühlte wie seine Ketten nach gaben und sah etwas auf blitzen, aber dann war es schon zu spät.

Ein Zittern rann durch ihren Körper, denn Blick konnte sie nicht von dem nun Kopflosen Wolf nehmen. Ein normaler Pfeil hätte keinen Kopf vom Körper getrennt, aber es hatte niemand behauptet das die Waffe welche in Form einer Feder an ihrem Hals gehangen war eine normale Waffe war und der Blitz auf welchen hin der Hals durchtrennt war, war nur ein Beweis dafür.

Ein Leben genommen! Wie viele sollten Heute noch folgen?

Doch für solche Gedanken hatte sie nun keine Zeit. Sie wandte sich dem noch immer am Boden liegenden Mann zu und kniete sich neben ihn. Seine Augen waren offen und auf sie geheftet. Eine Mischung aus Verwirrung, Angst, Freude und Schmerz spiegelten sich in ihnen wieder. Sie besah sich ihn kurz konnte aber außer einigen mittelgroßen Verletzungen und Erschöpfung nichts feststellen. Sie griff in die Endlostasche welche nun an ihrem Gürtel hing und holte eine kleine Flasche mit einer roten Flüssigkeit heraus.

„Nehmen sie diesen Trank Herr Lupin und versuchen sie sich danach für eine Minute nicht zu bewegen, dann sollten sie sich dem Kampf wieder anschließen können. Schauen sie nach Tonks."

Sie holte den Pfeil welchen sie verschossen hatte mit einem accio zurück und wischte ihn im Grass ab. Ohne dem Toten oder dem Verletzten noch einen Blick zu schenken ging sie auf das Schlachtfeld. Sie hob ihr Waffe an ihren Hals wo sie sich in eine Feder verwandelte. Kein Todesser welcher ihr Heute über den Weg laufen würde, käme ohne seine Straffe davon. Das hieß aber nicht das sie sie alle ins Jenseits befördern würde. Azkaban ist auch ohne Dementoren nicht gerade angenehm.

Doch wo sollte sie beginnen? Sie konnte nicht zu nahe an die Hauptschlacht geraten, das könnte für Verwirrung und Schaden sorgen und wahrscheinlich eher auf ihrer Seite als auf der Anderen. Ihr Seite? Gab es diese denn überhaupt noch?

Sie benutze einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber und bewegte sich auf eine Gruppe von Todessern zu welche 5 Zentaurn und zwei Auroren unter Beschuss hatten. Leise begann sie einen Spruch zu rezitieren.

„Aeterna phlegethon, aeterna phlegethon, aeterna phlegethon... (ewiger Feuerstrom)"

Bis sich in ihrem ganzen Körper das Gefühl ausgebreitet hatte, in Flamen zu stehen. Es war fast nicht ertragbar. Nur ein eiserner Wille ließ sie nicht auf schreien und den Zauber beenden. Endlich war der Zauber stark genug. Sie spürte wie ihr Unsichtbarkeitszauber von ihr glit, aber daran konnte sie jetzt nichts ändern. Sie hob ihren Stab und zeichnete eine Linie um die Todesser, als sie wieder an ihrem Anfangspunkt ankam konzentrierte sie sich auf das Feuer in ihrem Körper und ließ es in den imaginären Kreis welcher die Todesser umgab fließen. Leise flüsterte sie noch ein letztes Mal die Worte.

„Aeterna phlegethon!"

Ein gewaltiges Feuer erhob sich um die Todesser herum und begann sie zu verschlingen. Der Feuerkäfig war geschaffen! Keiner würde aus ihm heraus kommen, je nach dem wie lange der Kampf noch dauern würde währen vielleicht noch ein paar von ihnen in der Lage nach Azkaban zu reisen.

Durch das Licht der Flamen sah sie einen knienden Auroren und einen am Boden liegenden Zentaurn, doch schienen beide noch zu leben. Ihr Blick traf auf hellblaue Augen. Ein leichtes Nicken und der Zentaur want sich wieder den Anderen zu. Auch Ardwe ließ ihren Unsichbarkeitszauber sie wieder bedecken und suchte nach Anderen die ihre Hilfe brauchen könnten. Plötzlich ertönte ein schriller Schrei und dann herrschte Totenstille. Für einige Sekunden schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein. Keiner bewegte sich außer einer in schwarzen Roben. Sie ging auf den Körper des toten Tom Riddels zu und kniete neben ihm nieder. Liebevoll streichelte sie ihm über die Stirn und flüsterte in einem weichen aber traurigen Tonfall.

„Salazar hatte recht ihr hättet meine Kinder sein sollen, so dass du selbst Dumbledore übertroffen hättest und nicht dem Dunkel erliegen wärst."

Sie legte eine Hand über seinen Brustkorb und begann leise zu singen. Die Melodie wurde von den Winden in alle Himmelsrichtungen getragen. Sie war traurig, aber doch brachte sie ein Gefühl als würde man in den warmen Armen der Erde liegen, geschützt und geborgen. Unter ihren Fingern sprangen kleine Flamen ins Leben. Sie breiteten sich aus und begannen den ganzen Körper unter sich zu begraben. Noch immer sang sie und erst als nichts von dem Körper mehr zu sehen war stand sie auf, die letzten Töne verklangen und es herrschte stille. Plötzlich war sie mit einem leisen Plopp verschwunden und alles was sie zurück ließ erwachte wieder aus der Trance.

Sie war nur einen Meter neben Severus erschienen und ließ sich auch gleich neben ihm nieder um ihm zu untersuchen. Beruhigt stellte sie fest, das es ihm besser ging. Sein Herz schlug wieder kräftig und sein Blut war vom Gift gereinigt. Er würde noch einige Zeit nicht ganz Genesen sein, denn das Gift hatte schon viel Schaden angerichtet, aber er würde es überleben. Zumindest wenn nicht noch Organe beschädigt währen von welchen sie nicht wusste.

Erschöpft legte sie ihren Kopf aus seinen Oberschenkel, den einzigen Teil seines Körpers welcher wahrscheinlich nicht beschädigt war und nahm eine seiner Hände in die ihr. Den Wärmezauber hatte sie verstärkt so dass es jetzt gute 30 °C waren. Kleine und dann wieder einen Großen und wieder einige Kleine und dann einen großen Kreis. Ihre Finger fuhren immer die gleichen Formen nach, ohne das sie es merkte. Auch merkte sie nicht wie ihre Tränen zu rinnen begannen, erst über ihre Wangen dann auf die Roben des Tränkemeisters. Sie war in ihren Gedanken versunken und litt. Was sollte sie nur machen? Bis Jetzt war ihr einziges Ziel gewesen hier her zu kommen und dabei hatte sie immer ihr Angst verdrängt. Die Angst was danach kommen würde. Sie war nicht mehr die welche die Anderen kannte, es waren schließlich 10 Jahre vergangen und das ist schon so eine gewisse Zeit, aber das was sie erlebt hatte, machte alles noch schlimmer. Wie würden ihr Freunde sie Jetzt aufnehmen? Sie muste ihnen wenigstens ansatzweise erzählen was geschehen war, aber wenn sie ihnen erzählte das sie zwei Slytherin als Liebhaber gehabt hatte, dass sie Harrys Eltern hätte retten können, dass sie Mitleid mit Tom Riddel hatte und den Dummheiten von Harry und Ron überdrüssig war, was währe dann? Bevor sie verschwunden war, hatte man sie kaum als Erwachsen gesehen, nicht das sie ihnen das wirklich übel nahm, aber sie würden sie auch jetzt nicht anders sehen wollen, denn sie würde für sie weiterhin nur die 18 Jährige Know-it-all sein. Doch was ihr fast noch mehr sorgen bereitete als alles andere war der Mann wessen Hand sie hielt. Als würde er sie sehen? Als seine Schülerin oder als die Frau vor 15 Jahren? So nahe sie sich auch damals gewesen waren, sie hatten sich doch nie wirklich gekannt, würde er ihr ... würde er Ihnen eine Chance geben? Könnte er mit Jemandem zusammen sein welcher scheinbar noch vor einem Jahr seine Schülerin gewesen war? Einer Freundin des Wunder Jungen?

Vielleicht sollte sie gar nicht warten bis er sich gegen sie entscheiden oder sie vom Orden aufs Zimmer geschickt werden konnte und gleich gehen? Nein, einmal konnte sie es versuchen! Vielleicht würde sie sich doch ein leben können und wenn nicht könnte sie immer noch wo anders hin gehen...

Als ein leichtes Zucken durch den Körper unter ihr ging, riss sie sich aus ihrem Trübsal und setzte sich gerade hin. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg, dabei dachte sie wie gut es war dass sie sich so selten schminkte sonst würde sie jetzt wie ein Zombie aussehen.

Keine weiteren Gedanken an solche Nebensachen zu verschwenden überprüfte sie noch einmal die Vitalfunktionen ihres Patienten. Alles war so weit in Ordnung. Die Flasche an seinem Hals zauberte sie noch einmal fester an seinen Hals damit sie nicht ab fiel und bannt auch die Anderen Flaschen an seinem Arm fest so das sie nicht abfallen würden. Den Wärmezauber verstärkte so das auch kein Wind durch ihn dringen würde und ließ den Zauberer mit einem Schwebezauber vor sich hin gleiten. Wie auch zu vor ging sie durch den Geheimgang bis sie auf das Gelände Hogwarts kammen. Sie schien einige Zeit in der Hütte verbracht zu haben, denn der Kampf war vorbei und auch die Leichname, Verletzten und Gefangenen waren weg, nur in der nähe des Waldes standen der Aurore welche versuchten den Feuerkäfig welchen sie erschaffen hatte zu entfernen, hatten aber keinen Glück. Also wand sie sie sich von ihrer eigentlichen Rutte ab und bewegte sich auf das Feuer zu als sie nur noch um die 10 meter von ihm entfernt war ließ sie Severus zu Boden gleiten und hob ihren Zauberstab.

„Ich werde den Zauber jetzt aufheben. Wenn sie bitte darauf acht geben würden das ihnen niemand aus versehen entwischt!"

Die Männer hatten sich zu der Stimme umgewandt und wollten protestieren, aber da verschwand das Feuer auch schon welches die Todesser umgeben hatte und die Auroren hatten ihre Hände voll mit den halb ohnmächtigen Magiern.

Sie hob vorsichtig wieder ihren Patienten auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Die Türen standen offen was ihr das Hineingehen erleichterte. Doch sie kaum zwei schritte gegangen, als sie angehalten wurde.

„Wer sind sie und was machen sie?"

Kam die schlecht gelaunte Stimme eines Auroren, der in der Mitte der Eingangshalle stand. Sie sah ihn für eine Sekunde stum an, dann entschied sie sich es hinter sich zu bringen.

„Ich bin hier weil ich am Kampf teil genommen habe und einen verletzten Mann bringe welcher medizinische Hilfe brauchen könnte. Was mich betrifft würde ihnen mein Name sowieso nichts sagen. Aber wenn sie mich nicht durch lassen wollen, würde ich sie bitten Harry, Ron und Professor McGonagal her zu holen, denn ich muss sowieso noch mit ihnen reden."

Der Mann musterte die fremde Frau und den vor ihr schwebenden Körper, ging dann aber zur Tür der großen Halle dabei wand er ihr nicht einmal den Rücken zu. Sie hörte wie er zur offen stehenden Tür hinein rief: „Professor McGonagal, Mister Potter und Mister Ronald Weasley hier ist Jemand der mit ihnen sprächen möchte." Seine Stimme war von Unsicherheit durchzogen, dass war wohl auch ein Grund weshalb die gewünschten Personen so schnell erschienen. Keiner von ihnen sah zu gut aus. Alle trugen Zeichen des Kampfes, Flecken und zerrissene Kleidung, Wunden und die Augen voller Sorgen. McGonagal ergriff als erstes das Wort. Ihre Stimme wie immer streng, aber man konnte die Erschöpfung trotzdem heraushören .

„Sie wünschten uns zu sehen?"

Dabei schauten die drei die fremde Frau genau an, irgendetwas kam allen bekannt an ihr for, aber sie waren sich nicht sicher. Ardwe holte tief Luft.

„Wenn sie mir bitte in den Krankenflügel folgen würden Meister Snape sollte nicht so lange schweben, das tut ihm nicht gut. Dort werde ich ihnen alles weitere erklären."

Erst schienen sie nicht verstanden zu haben was geschenen war, aber dann kam McGonagal auf sie zu gesprungen.

„Mein Got, aber Harry du meintest doch er währe verstorben!"

Ganz vorsichtig berührte sie den Hals des Kranken, als währe es nur eine Ilusion.

„Aber wie kann das sein?"

Kam die Frage von Harry Potter als auch er und Ron näher kamen. Langsam verlor sie die Nerven, ihr tat der Arm weh vom ewigen hoch halten und ihr Magie begann auch langsam zu schwinden. Sie hatte vor ihrer Reise ununterbrochen an dem Trank gearbeitet und dann hier der Kampf und das versorgen von Severus hatten ihr den Rest gegeben. Sie wollte nur noch Ruhe und etwas zu essen. Das sie die Geduld verlor war ihrer Stimme an zu hören.

„Kommen sie endlich!"

Ohne noch auf sie zu achten, ging sie auf die Treppe zu um zum Krankenflügel zu gelangen, dabei ging sie schnell und mit großen Schritten und die Drei folgten ihr wie gehorsame Hündchen. Keiner sagte etwas, sie waren zu überrascht oder vielleicht auch zu müde. Nach einigen Minuten kammen sie endlich im Krankenflügel an. Als sie davor standen stellte sie fest das die Tür geschlossen war und ihre Hündchen schienen nicht ohne Anweisung arbeiten zu können.

„Ron mach die Tür auf."

Dabei konnte sie kaum ihre Stimme unter kontrolle halten. Es wurde immer schwerer den schlafen Körper vor sich in der Luft zu halten, wenn sie wenigstens einen ihrer Tränke getrunken hätte, aber so musste sie och eine Weile durch halten. Endlich öffnete er ihr die Tür durch welche sie in den Krankenflügel gelangte, dieser währe überfüllt gewesen, hätte das Schloss nicht ausgeholfen und den Raum um das doppelte vergrößert. Mit einem Aufstöhnen stellte sie fest das es auch so kein freies Bett für ihren Zauberer gab.

„Professor McGonagal währen sie so freundlich ein Bett für Meister Snap zu verwandeln ich bin dazu in gerade leider nicht in der Lage."

Ihr Stimme war dabei weit von Freundlich entfernt. Doch McGonagal zückte ihren Zauberstab und ließ aus einer leren Kiste ein Bett werden, nur ein leises Schniefen verriet das sie nicht sehr erfreut über die Art wie die Fremde mit ihr gesprochen hatte war. Endlich konnte Ardwe Severus auf dem Bett ablegen. Ein leises Seufzen entrann ihr. Das erste was sie tat war einen Trank aus ihrer Tasche zu holen und ihn in einem Zug aus zu drinken. Einen Moment verschwomm alles vor ihr, dann spürte sie wie sich die Wirkung des Trankes in ihr auspreitete und sie fühlte sich besser. Sie hörte wie Harry Luft holte um zu sprechen, da hob sie die Hand.

„Harry, ich bitte dich warte, ich möchte das Meister Snape wach ist und es gibt noch einen Gast den ich hier habe bevor ich Anfange zu reden."

Dann wand sie sich an ein Bild mit einem kleinen rothaarigen Mädchen zu.

„Könntest du bitte zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und ihn bitten zu kommen."

Das Mädchen Nickte und war auch schon verschwunden. Jetzt wand sie sich wieder ihrem Schützling zu. Sie entfernte die Flasche von seinem Hals und schmierte etwas aus einer kleinen Dose darauf. Als nächstes nahm sie die Flasche von seinem Arm welche den Schlaftrank beinhielten. Dann legte sie eine andere kleine Flasche an seinen Arm welche ihn Aufwecken würde. Zu Letzt nahm sie den Wärmezauber und die Vietalfunktionskontrolle von ihm. Natürlich konnte sie das nicht alles tun ohne unterbrochen zu werden. Und für diese Sorgte Ron.

„Ich dacht er währe tot als er da so auf dem Boden lag und was sind das für Flaschen an seinem Arm? Was machen sie da?"

Wirklich wie damals in der Schule, nur das er sie da nicht gesiezt hatte.

„Ich bin gerade noch rechtzeitig eingetroffen um ihm das Gegengift zu verabreichen..."

„Aber es gibt kein Gegengift für den Biss von Naginie!" Meinte Harry einwerfen zu müssen.

„Reden sie nicht von Dingen von denen sie keine Ahnung haben, ich habe mehrere Jahre daran gearbeitet! Wenn sie mich zu Ende erzählen lassen würden oder wenigstens warten warten würden bis Professor Dumbledore kommt, dann müsste ich mich nicht mehrfach wiederholen."

Sie hätte ihr Predigt noch eine Weile fortgeführt wenn sie nicht gespürt hätte wie sich etwas an der Körperhaltung ihres Patienten änderte. Mit einem Ohr hörte sie wie sich Ron beschwerte, dass er eigentlich Hermine suchen wollte und nicht auf so eine komische Person warten wollte welche die Fledermaus verhätschelte. Aber ihr Hauptaugenmerk galt der Fledermaus an ihrer Seite. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah zu ihr auf. Wie sie den Blick dieser zwei glühenden Kohlen vermist hatte. Für einige Momente war sein Blich etwas verschleiert, dann fokusierten sich seine Augen auf die ihren. Da sie ganz nahe bei ihm saß hörte sie wie er etwas murmelte.

„Ich träume noch immer..."

Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an obwohl ihr das vor Anstrengung schwer fiel. Sie hob seinen Kopf und setzte eine Flasche an seine Lippen.

„Bitte, Severus trink hiervon, dann wird es dir besser gehen."

Er tat wie geheißen und nach dem er ausgetrunken hatte und wieder lag, klärte sich sein Blick. Promt wollte er aufsitzen, aber die Frau neben ihm drückte ihn wieder ins Bett.

„Severus, bleib liegen bitte! Lass mich dein Bett etwas höher stellen und dir alles erklären. Du bist schwer verletzt und solltest wenigstens für einige Stunden dich ausruhen, du weist das ich dich noch nie unnötig ans Bett gefesselt habe."

Er sah sie an und nickte still. Als sie sein Bett hoch gestelt hatte und ihm noch einen Trank gegeben hatte. Versuchte er wieder zu sprächen, aber dieses Mal hielt sie ihn nicht ab.

„Du siehst genauso aus wie damals wie kann das sein, ich dacht ich hätte dich verloren?"

Seine Augen waren voller Schmerz und Hoffnung.

„Ich habe doch gesagt wenn der dunkle Lord nicht mehr ist kann ich wieder kommen und dir alles erklären. Und ich denke ich werde jetzt damit beginnen können."

Sie blickte zu dem Bild auf wo nun ein Zauberer mit weisem langem Bart und einer Schachtel Zitronenbonbons saß.

„Schön das sie auch da sind Professor!"

Sie hob ihren Stab und ließ sowohl hinter sich als auch den drei anderen Anwesenden Stühle erscheinen. Sie ließ sich in ihn fallen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Verdammt wenn etwas wollen dann sage sie es! Ich habe besseres zu tun!"

Fauchte Ron, sie brauchte selbst nach so vielen Jahren die Augen nicht auf zu machen um das zu wissen. Sie hatte keine Lust auf solch dummes Gezanke. Gespielt wütend fuhr sie hoch.

„Ronald Weasly mach deine Augen auf ich sitze vor dir!"

Eine Sekunde schweigen und dann sprachen alle durcheinander, wie zu erwarten war.

„Es reicht! Still oder ich gehe gleich!"

Fauchte die aufgebrachte Frau in Schwarz. Die Münder blieben halb offen stehen, aber zumindest waren sie jetzt still. McGonagal war die welche sich schließlich räusperte und zu sprechen begann. Diese Frau war einmal die Lieblingslehrerin von ihr gewesen und als sie jetzt ihre kleine Brille auf der Nase zurecht rückte wurde sie wieder daran erinnert.

„Aber wie kann das sein, Hermine..." Die Professorin sah sich die Frau genau an und ihre Augen schienen größer zu werden. „Du siehst soviel älter aus, ich kann fast nicht glauben das du das wirklich bist."

Das alles hatte sie in einer schwachen Stimme gesagt, doch jetzt kehrte ihre scharfe Auffassungsgabe zurück.

„Wer sind sie?"

Nun mischte sich auch Albus ein, welcher bis jetzt still gewesen war.

„Das würde mich auch sehr interessieren, sie sehen nur wenig älter aus als ich sie in Erinnerung habe und obwohl sie Ms Granger sehr ähnlich sehen weiß ich nicht wie das Möglich sein sollte."

„Dann währe es vielleicht nicht schlecht mich an zu hören?"

Fragte sie, die Augen hatte sie wieder geschlossen. Als kein Widerspruch kam begann sie.

„Vielleicht kennen sie die Geschichten die man sich über Zeitreisen erzählt welche ohne Zaubersprüche oder einen Zeitumkehrer geschahen. Sie sind gar nicht so unwahr wie manche es vielleicht gerne hätten."

Sie machte kurz die Augen auf um das Bild an der Wand an zu sehen. Die sonst so funkelnden Augen waren nun ernst und voller Sorge.

„ Lorelei Winster oder sollte ich sagen Lorelei Dumbledore hatte auch schon so eine Vorliebe für Phönixe wie ihr, der Kern war eine Feder und das Holz von einer Zeder."

Die Augen des alten Zauberers wurden groß. Wie alle alten Familien hielt auch die Seine ihren Stammbaum in ehren und deshalb wusste er auch von ihr, Lorelei Winster welche den ersten Dumbledore mit magischen Kräften heiratete. Beide sowohl Lorelei als auch Dante hatten Phönixfedern in ihren Stäben gehabt, das war mit ein Grund weshalb der Phönix ein Symbol seiner Familie geworden war. Er machte den Mund auf zu sprechen, aber sie hielt ihn davon ab.

„Ja, ich habe die kleine Lorelei kennen gelernt, sie hatte die gleichen Augen wie ihr. Aber das war nicht der Ort... nein, ich sollte eher sagen die Zeit wo hin ich als erstes geschickt wurde."

Jetzt griff sie in ihren Nacken und öffnete den Verschluss ihrer Kette. Als diese in ihrer Hand lag, verwandelte sie die Kette wieder in Lederbänder.

„Ich bin nur Jetzt hier, weil ich eine Dame in Jener ersten Zeit fand welche einen Zauber wirken konnte welcher mich in die Zukunft schickte. Ich währe irgendwann wieder in diese Zeit zurück gekehrt, aber das wann und wie, währe mehr als fragwürdig hätten wir es der Zeit überlassen. Doch sie spielte meinetwegen ein Spiel mit der Zeit. Den Zauber verankerte sie in meiner Liebe zu ihrem Sohn und meiner liebe zu meinen Freunden aus dieser Zeit. Doch um der Zeit ihr Spielzeug nicht zu nehmen, hat sie mich etappen weise zurück zu dieser Zeit geschickt. Wieso ich aber diesen Körper habe, weiß ich nicht. Ich hätte eigentlich immer meinen 18 Jährigen Körper zurück bekommen sollen aber scheinbar hatte der Zauber gegen Ende an Macht verloren."

Sie sah wie Dumbledore die Augenbrauen zusammen zog und sprechen wollte, aber dazu kam er nicht denn Ron sprang in dem Moment auf und fing an zu schreien.

„Da haben wir es sie ist eine Lügnerin! Hermine liebt mich, sie hätte nie so einen dahergelaufenen Typen auch nur angekuckt!"

Bei diesen Worten war es wie ein Blitz durch die neben dem Kranken Sitzende gefahren und sie war auf gesprungen.

„Wage es nie so über eines ihrer Kinder zu sprächen! Wenn du deinen Kopf nicht benutzten kannst dann bleib wenigstens still!"

Sie funkelte ihn noch einen Moment wütend an, aber dann setzte sie sich und sah zu Dumbeldore auf.

„Sie wollten etwas sagen?"

„Wer war die Dame?"

Frage er und dabei zitterte seine Stimme ganz leicht, er schien eine Ahnung zu haben.

„Die hohe Dame ist heute unter dem Namen Dana bekannt."

Sagte sie leise und folgte dabei dem Blick von Albus welcher auf den Ketten lag.

„Ja, uralte Magie..."

„Wer ist Dana?"

Erklang plötzlich die Frage von Harry.

„Sei froh das ich so müde bin sonst würde ich dir erst eine Kopfnuss geben und dich dann in die Bibliotek schleifen und dich alles lesen lassen. Ich hoffe du wirst dich wenigstens an den Begriff Tuatha de Dana, Kinder der Dana erinnern."

Er konnte schrecklich frustrierend sein. Aber nach diesem Satz schien es allen klar zu sein wenn sie gemeint hatte. Endlich konnte sie weiter erzählen ohne Unterbrochen zu werden. Sie erzählte wie sie endlich nach einem Jahr weiter reisen konnte und einige Jahre auf der ewigen Insel gelebt hatte, dabei hatte sie ihnen die Tätowierung auf ihrer Hand gezeigt. Doch sie hatte sich kurz gefasst und viele Dinge aufgelassen. Als sie nun von der Zeit der Gründer erzählte fiel es ihr schwer sich zu entscheiden was sie den Anderen erzählen sollte und was nicht.

Schließlich erzählte sie ihnen das sie in den drei Besen gearbeitet hatte und später Zauberstäbe für die Schüler Hogwarts herstellte und das sie mit Helga und Salazar eng befreundet war. Natürlich konnten das Harry und Ron nicht so einfach stehen lassen, sondern mussten ihr Vorwürfe machen wie sie mit Slytherin auch nur befreundet sein konnte. Für einen Moment hörte sie ihnen zu. Es reichte ihr, dann sollten sie alles erfahren. Wenn sie sie schon jetzt für böse hielten...

„Oh ich bitte euch, setzt euch hin. Ich war nicht nur befreundet mit Salazar. Ich war seine Metrese!"

Jetzt war es wirklich still und sie spürte wie sich Severus neben ihr von ihr weg bewegte. Nun sie würde immer noch wo anders ein neues Leben beginnen können, dachte sie. Aber es fiel ihr schwer nicht zu weinen.

„Salazar kam aus einer alten Familie, glaubt ihr er hätte heiraten können wenn er wollte? Er haste Lady Ludmilla, doch es war der Wunsch seines Vaters also geschah es so. Denkt ihr die Gründer währen Freunde gewesen wenn myLord so ein schrecklicher Mensch gewesen währe wie Heute alle glauben. Es stimmt er hatte versucht einen Weg zu finden ewig zu leben und wollt ihr wissen wieso? Weil er mich noch einmal sehen wollte."

Sie hatte sich nicht von ihren Gefühlen übermannen lassen wollen, aber es schmerzte so sehr das er nur wegen ihr so viel litt. Sie war glücklich das sie einen Zauber gesprochen hatte, der andere sie nicht beachten ließ.

„Ich habe den Namen Hermine Granger seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört. Ardwe ist der Name den ich seit dem geführt habe. Als ich in Hogsmead arbeitete wurde ich auch Wenny gerufen."

„Die Bilder..."

„Ja, Severus die Bilder sind von der Tochter der Wirtin der drei Besen, Anne Hopkins und ihrem Cousin Charles Olivie Ollivander, er war mein Lehrling."

Die Erinnerungen zu sortieren und dann wieder zu geben war schwieriger, als es vielleicht erschien.

„Albus, Severus ihr wist schon mehr oder weniger was danach geschah."

„Ja... du bist also gerade aus einer anderen Zeit bei mir erschienen...du halfst mir mit den Todessern und hast mich dazu gebracht den Orden zu bilden..."

„Ja, danach riss mich der Zauber weiter und ich landete in Spinners End."

Hier hielt sie inne und entschied den anderen nicht davon zu erzählen, welche Art von Beziehung sich zwischen Severus und ihr gebildet hatte.

„Ich habe Severus einige Male geholfen als er verwundet Heim kehrte und habe dann beschlossen mich um ein Gegengift zu kümmern. Denn ich sah keinen Grund die Zeit nicht aus zu nützen. Eine gewissen Zeit verbrachte ich in Brasilien und in Sibirien bevor ich hier her zurück kehrte."

Es herrschte Schwiegen. Alle waren in ihren Gedanken versunken.

„Wie lange ist es her seit du ... von hier weg gerissen wurdest?" Fragte Harry, seine Stimme leise und traurig.

„Fast 10 Jahre. Ich bin jetzt 28 Jahre alt."

Plötzlich flog die Tür zum Krankenflügel mit einem Krach auf. Herein kam eine kleine Hexe im wehenden roten Mantel gestampft.

„Ardwena Dmitrijevna Drakona, was glaubst du eigentlich mir nur so einen kleinen Brief zu hinterlassen! Ich bin Heute fast tot umgefallen, als ich sah was dein richtiger Name ist."

Sie war durch den Zauber gestampft ohne ihm auch nur einen Blick zu schenken und nahm die jüngere Hexe in die Arme.

„Na, du scheinst noch nicht lange in dieser Zeit zurück zu sein, sonst hättest du dir wohl wenigstens die Zeit genommen deine Haare zu machen. Ich hoffe so eine kleine Zeitreise hat dich nicht die Kinderstube vergessen lassen welche ich dir gab."

Als brave Ziehtochter hob sie sofort ihren Stab und ließ ihre Haare sich in einem Knoten im Nacken feststecken. Als sie merkte wie die anderen sie alle anstarrten wurde sie leicht rot und stellte sofort die ältere Hexe vor.

„Darf ich euch, Ekaterina Varvara Ivanovna Drakona die hier Anwesenden vorstellen. Professor Albus Dumbledore, Frau Professor Minerva McGonagal, Herr Harry Potter und Herr Ronald Weasly und Meister Severus Snape."

Der Blick der älteren Hexe schweifte über alle bis sie auf Severus landete. Ein leichtes Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Ah, Meister Snape ich erinnere mich. Ich sehe ihre Verlobte hat sich gut um sie gekümmert."

Jetzt starrten sie alle außer, Severus welcher leicht rot in den Wangen auf seine Hande starrte an.

„Ww-wie bitte? Kascha, Severus..."

Stotterte die junge Hexe von einem zum anderen schauend.

„Ich sagte Lady Drakona wir währen verlobt. Ich hoffte so zu erfahren was geschehen war." Kam die leise Antwort von Severus Snape.

…

Ok, ist vielleicht nicht der beste Punkt um ein Kapitel zu beenden, aber so ist es jetzt halt. Hoffe bald ein neues zu posten.

L d W


	28. Chapter 28

Willkommen zu einem neuen Kapitel in welchem mir wieder nichts gehört!

Ich habe etwas großes zu verkünden:

ICH HABE EINEN BETA!!!!!!!

Dieser unglaubliche Mensch trägt den Namen **Eule20**.

Hiermit möchte ich mich noch einmal bei ihr Bedanken!

Oh, ich kann es noch immer nicht wirklich glauben.... Eule, oh Eulchen....

Ich muss gleich vor Rührung weinen....

OK, ich höre mit dem sentimentalen Zeug auf.

Zum nächsten Kapitel kann ich nicht viel sagen, außer das es mir einige Mühe bereitet hat und ich deshalb so lange gebraucht habe. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem!

Eure Leanna

...

28

...

Kascha hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nun ich denke nicht das es groß einen Unterschied macht. Ich gehe davon aus das diese Kleinigkeit bald nachgeholt wird."

Es war ein Wunder gewesen das Harry und Ron bis jetzt still geblieben waren, aber das konnten sie nicht mit anhören.

„Was!?", kam es aus beiden Mündern gleichzeitig.

„Mussten die Menschen eigentlich alles noch komplizierter machen!!" fragte sich die junge Hexe, welche nun von allen bis auf Kascha und Severus angestarrt wurde als wären ihr zwei zusätzliche Köpfe gewachsen.

„Wer ist diese Person und weshalb haben sie die gleichen Familiennamen? Ich beginne ihnen nicht mehr zu glauben!"

McGonagall trug dabei einen Gesichtsausdruck als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. Hatte diese Person ihr den Überhaupt einen Moment lang geglaubt?

Doch dieses Mal antwortete der ehemalige Direktor.

„Minerva, ich bitte dich! Ich denke die Frage ob sie wirklich Hermione Granger ist oder nicht können wir einfach beantworten. Mister Potter sie haben die Karte des Rumtreibers doch bei sich oder?"

Der Angesprochene holte das besagte Pergament heraus und öffnete es. Nach einigen Augenblicken fand er den Teil des Schlosses welchen er gesucht hatte. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot war mehr als ungewöhnlich. Erst stand an dem Punkt wo die junger Frau sich befinden musste 'Hermine Granger', dann wurde 'Ardwena Dmitrijevna Drakona' daraus und schließlich erschien eine Rune. Als sich die Augen des Jungen weiteten, er aber nichts sagte nahm ihm Professor McGonagall die Karte ab.

„Bist du nun beruhigt Minerva?"

Fragte Albus sie welcher wieder dieses Funkeln in den Augen hatte.

„Es erscheint zwar Hermine aber auch zwei andere Namen oder ich sollte eher sagen den Namen bei dem sie von Mrs. Drakona angesprochen wurde und eine Rune."

„Das ist leicht zu erklären. Ich wurde von Ekatherina adoptiert deshalb trage ich den Namen Drakona, die Rune ist die Bezeichnung für meinen Namen, sowohl für Hermine als auch Ardwe. "

Die Jungs und ihre Professorin waren endlich still. Als keine Frage mehr kam stand die junge Hexe auf und scheuchte alle aus dem Krankenflügel bis auf Kascha.

„Severus braucht jetzt Ruhe! Und sie werden bestimmt schon vermisst."

Es gab nur schwachen Protest und dann waren sie weg. Etwas glücklicher wand sie sich an ihre Ziehmutter.

„Kascha sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss sehen wo ich Madam Pomfrey auftreiben kann und mich noch um Severus kümmern. Hast du einen Ort wo du wohnst oder kehrst du nach Ilya zurück?"

Kascha rümpfte leicht die Nase bevor sie antwortete.

„Glaubst du wirklich ich würde in diesem drei Besen oder wie es auch immer heißen mag übernachten? Nein, ich werde nach Hause zurück kehren, in drei Tagen um 8.30 werde ich auf dich in diesem Wirtshaus warten. Ach, ich habe dir noch ein paar Sachen mitgebracht."

Da nahm sie ein kleines Paket aus ihrem Mantel, reichte es ihr und ging. Unter dem Zauber waren jetzt außer dem Gemälde nur noch zwei Personen zurück geblieben. Nach dem auch Albus ging, herrschte stille.

„Wie willst du genannt werden? Miss Granger, Miss Drakona, Ardwe, Wenny oder haben Sie einen anderen Wunsch?"

Es versetzte ihr einen Schlag zu hören wie er vom vertraulichen du zum Sie gewechselt war. Die Tränen die ihre Augen zu füllen versuchten schluckte sie hinunter bevor sie ihm den Rücken zu wand und unter einsetzen eines Glamourzaubers in der Gestalt der 18 Jährigen Hermine Granger sich auf die Suche nach Madam Pomfrey machte. Nach wenigen Minuten kam sie mit der älteren Frau zurück welche sich sogleich Severus annahm, sodass er nicht einmal mitbekam wie Hermine Granger verschwand. Als er endlich die Medihexe los war, schaute er traurig auf den Stuhl neben sich, auf welchem sie gesessen hatte und wunderte sich was er gemacht hatte.

Die dem seine Gedanken galten war nach dem sie die Medihexe geholt hatte hinaus gegangen und hatte das nächste Fenster geöffnet um zu ihrem Haus in Hogsmead zu gelangen. Sie genoss es den Wind in ihren Federn zu spüren und als sie bei dem Haus ankam welches seit Jahrhunderten verborgen war, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ die Illusion um das Haus herum verschwinden. Als nächstes ließ sie das ganze Gras, die Büsche und verkrümmten Bäume um ihr Haus und den Weg zur Straße verschwinden. Morgen würde Jeder ihr Haus sehen können und sich wundern woher es so plötzlich kam. Doch das interessierte sie nicht, sie hatte schlechte Laune und sie musste sie an irgendetwas auslassen. Sie war zwar schon sehr erschöpft, aber diese letzte Verausgabung ihrer Magie brauchte sie um ruhig zu werden.

Als sie in das uralte Haus trat stellte sie fest das alle ihre Zauber gehalten hatte, leise um die Portraits nicht zu wecken ging sie in den ersten Stock wo ihr Schlafzimmer lag. Vollbekleidet legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und schlief sofort ein.

.

Der nächste Morgen versprach kein besserer Tag zu werden als der letzte Tag gewesen war. Disziplin war alles was Hermine dazu brachte sich zu waschen, ihre Haare zu flechten und die Wäsche welche in dem Päckchen war anzuziehen. Weder ihre Trauer noch ihre Sorgen waren ihrem Spiegelbild anzusehen. Nur das ernste Gesicht einer jungen Frau mit heller Haut, unergründbaren goldenen Augen und schwerem langem gold-rot schimmerndem dunkelbraunem Haar Blickte zurück. Aus einer wohlhabenden Familie stammend wenn man nach den Maronenfarbenen Roben ging, welche ihren Körper umschmieg und als einzige Zierde einige schwarze Stickereien am Rock hatten. Es war Zeit sich der Außenwelt zu stellen.

Sie verließ ihr Haus ohne auf die Bilder welche nach ihr riefen zu achten und war nicht weiter überrascht, als sie auf ihrem Weg zur Straße auf eine Truppe stieß, die vom Bürgermeister Hogsmeades angeführt wurde. Die Gruppe bestand aus einer hageren Hexe welche ihrer Kleidung nach eine der wohlhabenderen Hausbesitzer Hogsmeade war, dann weiterhin ein kleiner Magier welcher eine Mappe mit dem Ministeriums Zeichen in der Hand hielt, ein rundlicher Mann von mittlerem Alter, welchen sie als den Besitzer des örtlichen Schreibwarenladens erkannte und zuletzt Madam Rosmerta.

Die Gruppe hielt an, als sie sie kommen sahen. Als Hermine in Hörweite war erhob sie ihre Stimme.

„Mit was kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"

Sie fragte nicht ob sie nicht etwas besseres zu tun hatten nach dem was Gestern geschehen war, aber es wunderte sie nicht, Menschen hatten noch nie Sinn gemacht, dafür war sie ja wohl das beste Beispiel.

Der Bürgermeister plusterte sich auf, sodass sie sich an einen Truthahn erinnert fühlte.

„Mein Fräulein, ich bin der Bürgermeister dieser Gemeinde, Edmund Pilz könnten sie uns vielleicht erklären was das" Hier deutete er mit seiner Hand auf ihr Haus. „ bedeuten soll?"

Sie konnte nicht anders als ihn von oben herab zu mustern. Welch ein schlechtes Benehmen.

„Mein Name ist Hermine Ardwena Dmitrijevna Drakona ich bin die Besitzerin dieses Hauses und des Bodens auf dem sie stehen. Aus Sicherheitsgründen war das Gelände mit Zaubern belegt. Doch nach dem ich beschlossen habe hierher zu ziehen habe ich keine Verwendung für diese Zauber mehr."

Für einen Moment herrschte vollkommene Stille und Hermine wollte schon weiter gehen als sich die hagere Hexe zu Wort meldete.

„Gerade jetzt sind sie hier her gezogen! Das hört sich eher nach einem Todesser an!"

Ihre Stimme war schrill und die Wirkung ihrer Worte blieb auch nicht aus. Die anderen in der Gruppe wurden unruhig und sie sah wie der Beamte sich hinter dem Bürgermeister unsichtbar zu machen versuchte. Hermine seufzte kurz auf.

„Wie sie wollen ich zeige ihnen meine Arme!"

Sie nahm ihren Mantel ab und ließ ihn in der Luft schweben. Dann zog sie erst den einen Ärmel hoch, dann den Anderen. Doch als der Blick der Hageren Hexe auf die Tätowierung auf ihrer Hand viel, schrie sie auf.

„Da!!!"

„Das ist eine Tätowierung und nicht das dunkle Mal, stellen sie sich nicht so dumm an! Man könnte meinen die hiesigen Menschen haben kein Benehmen. Wollen sie auch noch den Rest meines Körpers sehen oder können sie nun endlich zu ihrem Hauptanliegen kommen, damit ich meinen Verpflichtungen nachkommen kann?!"

Wie lange müsste sie diese unmöglichen Personen noch aushalten, fragte sie sich. Sie sah wie sich sowohl der Ladenbesitzer als auch Madam Rosmerta unwohl fühlten. Schließlich tauchte der kleine Beamte hinter dem Rücken des Bürgermeisters auf und räusperte sich.

„Könnten sie uns bitte ihre Eigentumsbescheinigung zeigen, damit wäre die Angelegenheit am schnellsten geklärt."

Er war ihr zwar nicht besonders sympathisch, aber sie schienen so einer Lösung näher zu kommen.

„Natürlich!"

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und auf einen kleinen Schwenk ihres Stabes hin materialisierten sich drei Rollen. Sie nahm sie aus der Luft und inspizierte sie kurz dann reichte sie ihm eine nach der Anderen.

„Diese besagt das es Besitz meiner Familie ist.

Diese ist über die Existenz des Hauses und

dieses hier ist ein Eintrag bei Gringotts."

Als der kleine Mann die Rollen las schien er immer blasser zu werden und schließlich leicht zu wanken. In einer quietschenden Stimme fragte er sie schließlich nach einem Beweis ihrer Identität. Sie streckte ihm ihren Ring unter die Nase, woraufhin er ihr die Rollen gab und sich so tief verbeugte das seine Haare fast den Boden berührten.

„Verzeihen sie die Störung Madam! Ihr untertänigster Diener!"

Und dann war er auch schon auf dem Weg zur Straße. Wer hätte gedacht das dieser kleine Mann noch so schnell laufen konnte. Einen Moment standen die anderen noch unsicher da, aber schließlich verabschiedete sich der Bürgermeister und die unangenehme Frau folgte ihm, dabei flüsterte sie ihm etwas ins Ohr. Wieso hatte unsere Hexe nur das Gefühl das sie dieses kleine Intermezzo dieser Person zu verdanken hatte.

Übrig blieben der Ladenbesitzer und Frau Rosmerta. Der erste hieß sie in der Gemeinde Willkommen und ging dann ebenfalls. Frau Rosmerta schloss sich ihm an.

„Es ist immer schön neue Nachbarn zu bekommen. Ich bin Rosmerta, die Besitzerin eines kleinen Wirtshauses, wenn sie vielleicht einmal Zeit haben und vorbei schauen würde, ich würde mich sehr freuen."

Sie lächelte und war schon zwei Schritte Richtung Straße gegangen, als sie sich zu ihrer Begleiterin wand.

„Sie kommen mir bekannt vor Frau Drakona, haben sie eine Verwandte welche in Hogwarts zur Schule ging?"

Sie waren gerade an der Straße angekommen, von wo aus Hermine zu den Toren des Schlosses apparieren wollte.

„Ich bin hier selbst zur Schule gegangen. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Sagte sie und ließ mit einem Plopp eine überraschte Wirtin zurück. Diese sollte den ganzen Tag versuchen darauf zu kommen, wer die junge Frau war. Leider ohne Erfolg.

Einige Kilometer weiter erhob sich ein Rabe über das Tor des Schlossgeländes und strebte mit sicheren Flügelschlägen auf das Schloss zu.

.

Von außen sah das Schloss noch etwas verschlafen aus. Als sie durch das Portal trat wurde sie nicht wie das letzte Mal von einem Auroren aufgehalten, sondern konnte einfach zu den Türen der großen Halle gehen. Sie öffnete die Tür ein Stückchen weit und trat hinein. Niemand nahm sie wahr. Die Familien und Schüler waren über Nacht hier geblieben und saßen nun an einem Tisch, die vier Tische waren zu einem Kreis oder eher zu einem Viereck zusammen gestellt worden, und genossen ihr erstes Frühstück nach dem Krieg.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über den Tisch wandern. Harry saß mit dem Rest der Weasley Familie, sowie Remus und Tonks in einer Ecke. Sie sah einen Großteil der DA und auch die Malfoys. In dem schwarzen Fleck neben ihnen erkannte sie ihr Ziel. Kaum jemand interessierte sich für sie als sie an dem Tisch entlang ging, zu wichtig waren die eigenen Familien und Freunde.

Als sie zu ihnen trat sprachen Lucius und der schwarze Mann gerade über das Ministerium.

„Verzeiht wenn ich euch unterbreche, aber ich wollte Meister Snape etwas bringen. Leider kein Drachenblut." Setzte sie entschuldigend an Lucius gewandt hinzu. Dieser sah sie eine Weile verwirrt an, während sie sich wieder an Snape wandte.

„Sie sollten nicht so leicht bekleidet hier sitzen ihr Immunsystem ist stark geschwächt."

Sie nahm ihren Mantel ab und vergrößerte ihn als sie ihn über die Schultern des Mannes legte. Dieser sah sie an als wollte er sie ermorden war aber noch zu schwach sich aus ihrem festen Griff zu befreien. Schließlich keifte er sie nur an und schickte ihr böse Blicke.

„Was glauben sie eigentlich was sie da machen, Miss Granger!"

Die Augen der Umstehenden fielen auf sie als der Name fiel. In den Augen der Betreffenden Blitze es. Sie hob ihren Stab an den Hals und murmelte 'Sonorus', dann erhob sie die Stimme und alle Gespräche verstummten in der Halle.

„Ich möchte es Jetzt für ein und alle Mal klären. Ich bin Hermine Granger, leider gab es einen kleinen Zwischenfall, dieser führte dazu das ich nun den Namen Hermine Ardwena Dmitrijevna Drakona trage und auf Granger nicht mehr reagieren werde. Ich hoffe sie werden das zur Kenntnis nehmen. Noch einen schönen Tag."

Sie Endete den Zauber und stellte Snape eine Flasche mit roter Flüssigkeit auf den Tisch.

„Ein Schluck alle 2 Stunden."

Damit hatte sie sich auch schon von ihm abgewandt und war zur Tür geeilt. Nach dem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte konnte sie die Fassung nicht mehr wahren und rannte mit Tränen auf den Wangen zum Schlosstor. Nur hundert Meter vom Tor entfernt hatten ihre Beine nachgegeben und sie weinte nur noch. Sie bekam nichts mit, auch nicht wie sich die Tür des Schlosses öffnete, ein blonder Magier dieses verlies und zu ihr kam. Erst als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte zuckte sie zusammen und sah auf. Lucius Malfoy kniete sich neben die junge Hexe und sprach leise zu ihr.

„Miss...Drakona!"

Er schien sich plötzlich unsicher zu sein was er hier eigentlich wollte. Aber als er von dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes zu dem Rücken der jungen Hexe gesehen hatte, meinte er eingreifen zu müssen.

„Wieso sind sie damals gegangen? Severus hatte selbst mich gebeten Erkundigungen einzuziehen um heraus zu finden wo sie waren."

Er hatte seine Worte nicht wie einen Vorwurf klingen lassen wollen, aber Severus war damals am Boden zerstört gewesen und er, Lucius Malfoy hatte nichts tun können um seinem Freund zu helfen. Doch bei der jungen Frau hatte es wie ein Blitz eingeschlagen. Sie riss sich von ihm fort und blieb zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen.

„Glauben sie ich hatte ein Mitspracherecht?" Sie schrie ihn schon fast an, obwohl sie ihn nicht einmal wirklich sehen konnte. Der Tränenschleier verhinderte es.

„Nein!

Kaum war der dunkle Lord gefallen hat mich die Zeit weggerissen! Kein Zeitumkehrer, kein Zauber, nur ein schwachsinniges Spiel der Zeit.

Wo lande ich? Irgendwo, ohnmächtig in einem Wald. Werde von einem Jäger gerettet, in das Haus seiner Mutter gebracht und zusammen geflickt. Nicht das das nicht genug wäre, stellt sich als nächstes heraus das ich tausende Jahre vor meiner Zeit bin. Nun was machen..." Ihre Stimme war leiser geworden, die Worte schon teilweise unverständlich wegen des Weinen. „Leben. Sich verlieben und dann nach einem Jahr in die Zukunft geschickt werden. In die Zukunft und wieso? Wegen Freunden die einen nicht mehr wollen, weil man nicht mehr so ist wie man vorher war. Aber natürlich auch nicht gleich dorthin, nein das wäre ja zu einfach. Nein, erst zu einem Grünschnabel von Merlin und den Inseln Avalons. Dann fünf verfluchte Jahre leben, lernen und unterrichten, nur damit man einem anderen das Herz bricht und wieder in eine andere Zeit gerissen wird, weg vom ewigen Feuer und einem schwer aufgebauten Leben. Wisst ihr was ich sah? Den ersten Schultag dieser verdammten Mauern. Helga, war meine beste Freundin! Mein Haus in Hogsmeade steht noch Heute! Aber wisst ihr was das Beste ist? Nein, ich werde es euch sagen 2,5 von den drei Jahren war ich die Mätresse Salazars!"

Das Schluchzen wurde für einen Moment so schlimm das sie nicht weiter sprechen konnte, doch noch bevor sich Malfoy einmischen konnte sprach sie weiter.

„Und das einzige was es mir brachte war Schmerz!!!! Er hinterließ mir eine Kammer in Gringotts. Wisst ihr was in ihrer Mitte steht? Eine Schale mit einem Zauber... er lässt mich meinen Salazar sehen wie er alt und traurig von aller Hoffnung befreit in seinem Sterbebett liegt und all seine Gedanken galten mir.  
Bei den Ahnen, er hatte sogar die Suche nach dem ewigen Leben nur begonnen um mit mir noch einmal zusammen zu sein."

Nun nahm ihre Stimme etwas schon fast irres an, all ihre Glieder zitterten.

„Doch natürlich reicht das nicht! Es geht weiter! Als nächstes darf ich Dumbledore mit ein paar Todessern aushelfen und ihm den Tipp geben den Orden zu gründen.

Man könnte meinen acht Jahre würden der Zeit reichen, aber natürlich ist acht keine schöne Zahl. Es mussten also 10 Jahre vergehen bis ich wieder hierher zurück kehren konnte. Also durfte ich mich das nächste Mal in Spinners End wieder finden. Und als ich in der Nockturngasse auftauche, wem begegne ich da? Natürlich euch beiden!

So geht es halt weiter. Ich halte Severus davon ab durchzudrehen, gehe sicher das Dumbledore ihm eine zweite Chance gibt und ich ein Gegenmittel für die Bisswunde habe. Zwischenzeitlich debütierte ich in die Russische Gesellschaft als die Tochter der letzten Saladinova!

Egal was sie tat natürlich konnte ich ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Doch sie nahm mich trotzdem unter ihre Fittiche und machte mich zu ihrer Tochter.

Aber auch all diese Jahre hatten nicht gereicht mir klar zu machen das Beziehungen nichts für mich sind. Natürlich musste ich Gefühle für meinen Exlehrer entwickeln."

Ihre Stimme war ganz leise geworden, die Tränen versiegten und sie sah ihm ruhig in die Augen.

„Wie könnte er nach 15 Jahren noch etwas von mir wollen und das Schlimmste ist dass ich noch vor einem Jahr seine Schülerin gewesen war. Es zählt nicht das ich schon seit 10 Jahren nicht mehr Hermine Granger und fast 29 bin.

Meine Freunde zu denen ich zurückkehrte können mit mir nichts anfangen und alle anderen sind seit Jahrhunderten tot.

Es gibt in dieser Zeit außer der Familie Saladinov nur noch einen einzigen Menschen welcher mir wirklich etwas bedeutet, aber er möchte davon nichts wissen.

Vielleicht hätte ich im Hause Danas leben sollen und erst wenn die Zeit zum Sterben gekommen wäre in diese Zeit zurück kehren. Doch jetzt ist es zu spät!

Ich werde mir irgendwo ein neues Leben aufbauen, vielleicht mache ich wieder Zauberstäbe oder ich unterrichte... wer weiß..."

Ihr Gegenüber hatte immer blasser werdend ihrem Monolog zu gehört und war nun sprachlos. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen das sonst Jemand von ihrer Geschichte wusste. Seine Gedanke jagten sich, wieso war überhaupt er der, der hinter ihr her gerannt war? Wo waren Potter und Weasley?

Die junge Hexe sah ihn traurig an.

„Ist es nicht komisch das gerade Sie es sind dem ich alles, nun nicht alles, doch bis jetzt das Meiste erzählt habe. Aber es zählt nicht. Irgendwo werde ich wieder einen Ort für mich finden, Sibirien ist wunderschön, wenn man das Ewige Eis mag."

Sie schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln und verschwand mit einem Schlag ihrer schwarzen Flügel am grauen Himmel.

Wäre sie noch einen Moment länger geblieben und hätte ihrer Umgebung etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, vielleicht wäre sie dann noch geblieben, doch so kehrte sie nach Hause zurück.

.

Er stand an die Wand gelehnt und starte starr in den Himmel wo weit entfernt ein kleiner schwarzer Punkt zu sehen war. Der Körper des Mannes schien trotz des dicken Mantels und des eigentlich milden Wetters zu zittern. Sein noch vom Kampf mit dem Gift geschwächter Körper rutschte langsam an der Wand des Schlosses herab, während seine Augen weiterhin auf den Himmel gerichtet blieben.

Der blonde Mann welcher nur wenige 10 Meter von ihm entfernt stand und dem gleichen Bann erlegen schien drehte sich plötzlich um, als er ein Stöhnen des schwarzen Mannes hörte. Kurz schien er nicht zu verstehen wo er war oder was er vor sich sah, dann ging er mit schnellen Schritten auf den am Boden Liegenden zu und richtete ihn wieder auf. Dieser sah ihn nun endlich an und murmelte leise.

„Wieso bin ich eigentlich so ein Idiot?"

Dann wurde er ohnmächtig. Der Mann an seiner Seite hob ihn mit einem Zauber auf und ging wieder auf das Schloss zu.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, wenn ich das nur wüsste!"

...

Ich hoffe es hat euch doch etwas gefallen. Ich möchte anmerken, dass es von Eule 20 Korrigiert wurde, ich aber manches noch verändert habe, fals als Fehler im Text sein sollten, ist dass allein mein Schuld.

... Ich verstehe einfach nicht wie ich es immer schaffe sie so einfach zu überlesen- die Fehler meine ich.

L d W


	29. Chapter 29

Meine **geliebten Leser**, es tut mir **echt extrem Leid** das ich erst jetzt schreibe, aber ein par kleinere Schreibblockaden und etwas viel zu tun haben mich davon abgehalten früher etwas zu schreiben.

Bitte vergebt mir und nehmt dieses Kapitel als Weihnachtsgeschenk- oder wenn ihr nicht an Weihnachten glaubt halt so- an.

Noch eine schöne Zeit und einen Guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr!

Ach genau, wie immer gehört mir nichts.

Mein Beta hatte leider nicht genug Zeit um dieses Kapitel so schnell zu machen. Deshalb habt ihr hier fürs erste die fehlerhafte Version.

Leanna

...

29

...

Ministerien egal welches Landes oder in welcher Lage sind einfach nur ein Irrenhäuser. Sie wusste nicht mehr welcher Asterix Film es gewesen war in welchem die zwei Gallier in dieses Gebäude mussten, aber es traf den Nagel doch genau auf den Kopf. Doch sie hatte den Göttern sei dank alles in zwei Tagen über die Bühne bekommen, ihren neuen Namen, ihren Eintrag in der Mysterium Abteilung, ihr Haus in Hogsmead, die Anerkennung ihrer Schulabschlüsse und so weiter und so fort. Nun konnte sie sich anderen Dingen zu wenden, wie sich für das Treffen mit Kascha fertig zu machen. Sie hatte seit ihrem letzten Besuch im Schloss mit keinem von ihnen gesprochen. Was hätte es auch zu besprechen gegeben ...

Nein, es machte keinen Sinn an die Vergangenheit zu denken!

Ihre Haare in einem strengen Knoten und eine einfache schwarze Robe, sie würde sich wieder die Beschwerden von Ekaterina anhören müssen, wie sie sich als junge Frau nur so einfarbig kleiden konnte und dazu auch noch so streng und...

„Hmpf, dann ist's halt so!"

Zehn Minuten später saß sie in den drei Besen und hörte sich genau das von Kascha an. Als diese endlich mit ihrer Triade aufhörte und Hermine nach ihren Zukunftsplänen befragte, wurden sie von einem schwarz Gekleideten unterbrochen.

Der Tränkemeister erinnerte sich daran das sich Lady Drakona mit ... mit Miss Granger treffen wollte. Also hatte er sich auf den Weg gemacht. Was er dort wollte und was er sagen sollte wusste er noch nicht, aber er musste es zurecht biegen. Als er vor dem Schloss gehört hatte was sie Lucius an den Kopf geworfen hatte, wollte sein Herz zerspringen. Er hatte das Leben von genug Menschen zerstört, ihr wollte er nicht auch noch schmerzen bereiten.

Als er in das Wirtshaus trat und sich nach seiner Zielperson umsah, fand er an einem Tisch genau diese mit der Lady Drakona. Diese sah ihn an als er eintrat und winkte ihn zu sich herüber. Etwas unsicher ging er auf die zwei Frauen zu. Als er nur noch einen Meter von ihrem Tisch entfernt stand, erhob sich die ältere Frau und tätschelte die Hand der Jüngeren.

„Nun, Ardwenna ich muss noch Besorgungen machen und denke ich bin in einer Stunde zurück sollange solltet ihr euch aussprechen. Ich habe nicht vor noch eine Ewigkeit auf Enkelkinder zu warten!"

Noch bevor die Jüngere mehr als ein entsetztes 'Kascha !' hervorbrachte, war die ältere Dama auch schon auf ihrem Weg zur Tür. Die zurück gelassenen Jungen Leute sahen sich nun betroffen an. Schließlich räusperte er sich und setzte sich auf den nun verlassenen Platz gegenüber der jungen Frau.

Was solte er zu ihr sagen? Das er Gefühle für sie hatte welche er nicht einordnen konnte, sie wollte aber es doch nicht ging.

Schließlich schwieg er nur und sah von seinen Händen zu ihr und wieder zu seinen Händen zurück. Wie konnte es sein dass er sich wie ein kleiner Junge vor kamm, kein Wort heraus brachte und sie nicht einmal ansehen konnte. Dann erklang leise die Stimme seines Gegenübers.

„Wie geht es ihnen Meister Snape? Ich habe in den Zeitungen weder von ihnen noch von der Familie Malfoy etwas gehört. Ich hoffe es geht ihnen ebenfalls gut?"

Er war über ihre Frage überrascht, hatten sich doch weder Lucius noch Draco je mit ihr verstanden. Aber für sie waren es 10 Jahre gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich doch mehr verändert als er es für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich wurde von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen, auch die Malfoys haben es durch Spenden und eine Bewährungszeit geschaft einen Besuch in Azkaban zu umgehen."

„Das ist schön zu hören. Haben sie schon Pläne für die Zukunft? Wollen sie weiterhin unterrichten oder werden sie sich der Forschung zu wenden?"

Er blickte nun zu ihr auf und wandte seinen Blick nicht mehr ab. Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht ergründen, aber er schien mit sich selbst etwas zu debattieren.

„Es gibt einige Dinge die sich noch entscheiden müssen, je nachdem werde ich entweder bis ans Ende meiner Tage die Schule mit meiner Anwesenheit ehren oder mein eigenes Haus, ein Labor und ... was man halt als alter Mann in seinem Leben gehabt haben will."

Sie sah ihn fragend an. Konnte es sein oder assoziierte sie wieder zu viel.

„Und darf ich fragen von was es abhängt?"

Ihre Stimme war ganz leise geworden, aber die Hoffnung in ihr konnte man nicht überhören. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen... vielleicht konnte es doch sein.

„ Von dir, Wenny hängt es ab!"

Kaum hatte er diese Wort aus dem Mund bekommen, hatte die junge Frau ihn ergriffen und über den Tisch zu sich gezogen. Nie hatten Lippen besser geschmeckt. Sie fuhren aus einander als sie Klatschen hörten.

„Na endlich, ich hoffe ihr werdet vor Oktober Heiraten sonst wird die Reise hierher zu kompliziert. Aber da ihr euch nun endlich entschieden habt mit euren Kindereien auf zu hören, werde ich euch wohl allein lassen. Ich bitte dich Ardwenna, melde dich ich habe eine gute Bekannte welche dir gerne das Hochzeitskleid schneidern würde."

Ardwenna, sprang auf diese Worte hin auf und apparierte die Hand von Severus haltend davon.

Als sie verschwunden waren musste die Zurückgelassen laut lachen. Die wenigen anderen Anwesenden sahen sie verwundert an. Aber sie war glücklich. Wenn es nach diesen Zwei gegangen währe hätten sie noch eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht um den Mut zu dieser Beziehung auf zu bringen.

.

Zur gleichen Zeit erschienen zwei Personen in einem etwas altmodisch eingerichtetem Wohnzimmer. Beide in schwarz gekleidet, die Frau mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck und der Mann mit einem leicht nach oben gezogenen Mundwinkel. Er sah sie an und brach dann in schallendes Lachen aus. Die Frau sah ihn für einen Moment mit aufgerissenen Augen an, dann fing auch sie an zu lächeln. Endlich hörte sie ihn ohne Zurückhaltung lachen! Sie zog ihren Begleiter zum Soffa wo sie sich fallen ließen. Noch einige Momente mussten sie lachen, dann zog der dunkle Mann sie in seine Arme und küsste sie.

„Jetzt lasse ich dich nie mehr gehen, meine Wenny!

Also wann werden wir Lady Drakona die Freude dich verheiratet zu sehen geben."

„Willst du damit um meine Hand anhalten, Severus?"

Fragte Hermione lachend. Severus sah sie ernst an, lis sich vor ihr zu Boden sinken und ergriff ihre Hände.

„Willst du, Hermine Ardwena Dmitrijevna Drakona mich, Severus Tobias Snape zu deinem Mann nehmen."

Welch ein komischer Moment war das hier. Wer hätte gedacht das eines Tages Severus Snape vor einer Frau kniend um ihre Hand anhalten würde und diese seine ehemalige besserwisserische Schülerin sein würde. Doch wie in einem schrecklich romantischen Kitschroman fiel sie ihm um den Hals und bejahte.

Der Mond schien am Himmel und erleuchtete das nun gemeinsame Zimmer. Die böse Fledermaus aus den Kerkern lag mit den Armen um seinen jungen Schutzengel im weichen Bett. Seine Gedanken schweiften über die letzten Tage. Wie er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war und sich zwei Tage lang den Kopf zerbrochen hatte was er tun sollte. Wie Lucius meinte ihn belehren müsste, dass er endlich eine Familie brauche und Minerva ihn wie eine Glucke betüttelte, als er wieder auf den Beinen war. Und die Unmengen an Journalisten, welche man umgehen musste um nicht mit Fragen bombardiert zu werden. Dann hatte er sich am dritten Tag endlich auf den Weg zu den drei Besen gemacht. Sein Bauch hatte sich zusammen gezogen bei dem Gedanken dass sie vielleicht doch nicht da sein sollte. Aber sie war da gewesen, die Dame hatte sie allein gelassen, war aber wieder da gewesen als sie sich versöhnten. Er konnte nicht anders als diese sich in alles einmischende, energische Frau zu mögen. Genau diese hatte ihn schließlich auch dazu gebracht so schnell um Hermines Hand an zuhalten. Sie hatte Ja gesagt! Sein Herz machte immer noch einen Sprung wenn er daran dachte. Er hatte sie fragen wollen, aber dachte es würde mehr Zeit brauchen. So war er aber um so glücklicher das er den Ring dabei gehabt hatte.

Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern, hatten seine Verwanten mütterlicher Seites kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen, aber eigentlich nur um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er nichts erben würde wenn er keine Frau aus besserer Familie heiraten würde. Doch dann waren seine Großeltern verstorben und sein Cousin stellte sich als Geisteskrank heraus worauf er für immer in ein kleines Anwesen der Familie gesperrt und er, Severus Snape neuer Herr der Prinz Familie wurde.

Oh, wie sich die Portres seiner Ahnen aufgeregt hatten. Es war köstlich gewesen, dass so sehr sich seine Großeltern auch bemüht hatten ihre Familie frei von 'unreinem' Blut zuhalten, am Ende doch ein Halbblut als Familienoberhaupt hatten. Es gab noch einige Verwandte welche den Namen Prinz trugen, aber diese kamen nicht von der Hauptlinie, hatten also kein Recht auf den Titel und die Besitztümer. Jetzt nach dem er Heiraten würde, müsste er sich wohl mit seinem Hausverwalter in Verbindung setzten und das Haus für seine neuen Besitzer bereit machen. Es war ein wunderschönes Anwesen an der Ostküste Englands in der Nähe von Dover, wo es an das Meer grenzte. Wie schön wäre es dort Kinder herum rennen zu sehen.

Aber davor müsste es erst wieder von all dem alten Klump und den dunklen Artefakten befreit werden. Würde Hermine überhaupt in die alten Gemäuer ziehen wollen? Das müsste er sie Morgen unbedingt fragen!

Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Hand welch auf seinem Bach lag, dabei dachte er an all das was sie ihm Heute von ihrer Geschichte erzählt hatte. Sie war wirklich nicht die Gleiche wie vor ihrer Reise, aber genau so wie sie jetzt war liebte er sie. Zum Zeichen ihres Bundes trug sie seinen Ring. Es war der Verlobungsring seiner Tante Inga, sie war die einzige gewesen welche seine Mutter und ihn manchmal besucht hatte. Nach dem Tod ihres Mannes, hatte sie nicht mehr geheiratet und da sie keine Kinder hatten ihm ihren Ring gegeben. Damals war er 16 gewesen. Seither hatte er Inga nur selten gesehen. Aber so weit er wusste lebte sie in der nähe von Stockholm. Er würde sie wohl kontaktieren müssen, wenn sie nicht schon am nächsten Tag vor seiner Tür stehen sollte. Er hatte nämlich das Gefühl das die alte Hexe einen Zauber auf den Ring gelegt hatte.

Der Ring, er war etwas ungewöhnlich für einen Verlobungsring, war ein dünnes Goldband welches eine durchbrochene Blüte formte in deren Mitte ein kleiner Diamant saß. Nicht mit Schlangen oder riesen Smaragden, wie man es von einem Slytherin erwartete, nun Tante Ingas Mann war auch ein Holländer gewesen...

Oh es würde eine amüsante Zeit werden. Im Gegensatz zur allgemeinen Meinung hatte er durchaus Humor, er liebte es sich über das Benehmen anderer Menschen zu amüsieren, doch zeigte er es meistens nicht offen. Oh, Minerva und Molly würden einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn sie sehen wer ihre kleine Musterschülerin als Ehemann erwählt hatte.

.

An diesem Tag erschien Meister Snape nicht mehr in Hogwarts was der Direktorin immense Sorgen bereitete. Ihrem armen Herzen sollte aber noch eine größerer Schlag versetzt werden. Denn kurz nach Mittag des nächsten Tages, als im Fuchsbau ein Treffen des Ordens statt finden sollte kamen noch weitere unerwartete Gäste, oder eigentlich nur in der Form unerwartete Personen.

Mrs. Weasley stand in der Küche und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über ihre Utensilien. Im Wohnzimmer unterdessen hatten sich Minerva McGonagal, Mr. Weasley und Kinder mit Fleur aber ohne Ginny und Charlie welche noch im Krankenhaus waren, sowie Tonks und einem noch immer sehr angeschlagenem Remus und natürlich Harry. Einige weitere Gesichter fehlten, doch diese würden nie wieder teilnehmen können. Der Krieg war an dem Kern des Ordens glimpflich voebei gegangen, aber viele weniger gut Geübte und einige Liebgewonnene waren verloren.

Der Braten im Offen wollte unbedingt heraus als es an der Tür klopfte, Molly musste sich erst um den Braten kümmern weshalb sie Minerva rief die Tür auf zu machen. Diese kam auch einen Moment später und öffnete die Tür.

„Wo warst du nur Severus! Du solltest noch im Bett liegen, aber nein du musstest in der Welt herum geistern. Aber jetzt kom einmal herein!"

Dabei er griff die Professorin seinen Arm und zog ihn herein. Doch er machte sich von ihrem Griff frei und stellte sich seitlich um sich mit dem Kopf nach drausen zu wenden.

„Es ist unhöflich vor einer Dame einen Raum zu betreten. Wenn ich dich bitten darf!"

Dabei verbeugte er sich und machte eine einladende Geste mit der Hand. In der Zwischenzeit waren auch die anderen Anwesenden gekommen um zu sehen wer die Ankömmlinge waren. Als im nächsten Moment eine junge Frau herein trat und den Arm der Fledermaus ergriff welcher dieser ihr hingehalten hatte, fielen die Kinnladen.

Alle brauchten etwas Zeit um zu prozessieren das diese Dame ihre Hermine war. Die blutrote Robe hätte hervor gestochen wenn keine dünne schwarze Spitzen Robe sie über deckt hätte. Die so ungewohnt gebändigten langen Haare waren von zwei Nadeln aus ihrem Gesicht nach hinten gesteckt. Das erlaubte einen besseren Blick auf das erwachsene Gesicht, welches emense ruhe aber auch eine unterschwellige Freude ausstrahlte.

Als erstes war Minerva wieder soweit über ihren Schreck erhaben das sie sprechen konnte.

„Wie schön euch beide hier zu haben! Severus wo hast du Miss Granger gefunden? Aber nein dass kannst du uns ja sagen wenn wir uns wieder hingesetzt haben!"

Da sich nun alle um wandten um zurück in das Wohnzimmer zu gehen, sah keiner wie Hermine zu Boden sehen musste um ihr wütendes Gesicht nicht sehen zu lassen. 'Severus wo hast du Miss Granger gefunden?' - das hörte sich an als wäre sie ein Hündchen welches sich verlaufen hatte. Ein Händedruck von ihrem Begleiter hielt sie davon ab einen Plan aus zu hecken um diesen Menschen zu zeigen was sie wirklich war.

Alle setzen sich und Severus ergatterte einen Platz neben Hermine wobei er aber gleichzeitig neben dem jüngsten männlichen Mitglied der Weasley Familie zu sitzen kam. Kaum saßen sie und Mrs. Weasley brachte den Braten herein, eröffnete Minerva das Kreuzfeuer.

„Also Severus, wo hast du Miss Granger gefunden?"

Das Subject der Frage konnte sich nur mit Müh und Not verkneifen die Augen zu verdrehen, doch konnte sie es nicht vermeiden an Severus statt zu antworten.

„Frau Professor wenn sie unter Miss Granger mich verstehen dann hat Professor Snape diese in den drei Besen gefunden. Ich möchte noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass ich noch Hermine Drakona heiße."

Ihr Companion konnte sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen. Das bemerkte auch Fred welcher gegenüber des Tränkemeisters saß.

„Na was finden sie denn das so amüsant Professor?"

Der Angesprochene sah zu seiner Tischnachbarin und hob eine Augenbraue, doch diese schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich fand es nur sehr amüsant wie Minerva über diese junge Dame sprach als wäre sie ein verlorener Hund und das sie sich nicht einmal den Namen ihrer Lieblingsschülerin merken konnte."

Für einen Moment trat betretene Stille ein, dann sah Minerva McGonagall beschämt zu ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin.

„Ich hoffe doch sie verstehen dass nicht so Miss... Drakona, ich ... wir hatten uns nur Sorgen gemacht."

„Ich bin ihnen nicht böse Frau Professor, aber ich möchte alle darauf aufmerksam machen das ich keine 17 bin sondern fast 29. Es wird für euch nicht leicht, doch fällt es mir auch schwer wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden."

Kurz herrschte stille, dann meldete sich Bill zu Wort.

„Das heist ja du bist älter als ich!"

„Gibt es noch weitere Nachrichten, bist du verheiratet und hast Kinder oder wie steht es?"

Kam es von Fred, es gab aber keine große Reaktion, weil im gleichen Moment der Kamin auf loderte. Mr. Weasley sprang sofort auf und ging zu ihm hin.

„Kann ich meinen Neffen Severus Snape zufällig bei ihnen finden?"

Hörte man eine raue feminine Stimme. Mr. Weasley wollte bejahen, aber Snape war bereits aufgesprungen und zum Kamin gegangen.

„Ja, Tante Inga ich bin da, wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Mit einem erneuten auflodern der Flamen trat eine hochgewachsene ältere Hexe mit weisem Dut und im Sommerkleidchen heraus.

„Also wo ist sie?! Ich hoffe schwer ihr habt vor mich zu der Hochzeit einzuladen! Also!"

Severus Blick flackerte kurz Richtung Tisch, wo Hermine aufstand als sie das Gespräch hörte. Ihr Verlobter hatte sie schon vor gewarnt, dass dies geschehen könnte, selbst wenn keiner von beiden es für möglich gehalten hätte dass die Frau so schnell herausfindet wo sie sich aufhielten. Die junge Hexe ging unbeirrt zu ihrer zukünftigen Tante und machte einen formvollendeten Knicks.

„Sei nicht so stum wie ein Fisch Severus!"

Beklagte sich die ältere Hexe welche Hermine zunickte und wohlwollend betrachtete.

„Meine liebe Tante Inga Ingstöd Herrin der Ingstöd Mg.(Magische Gesellschaft), darf ich dir meine Verlobte vorstellen Hermine Ardwena Dmitrijevna Drakona, Angehörige der Familie Saladinov."

Die Augen der alten Hexe strahlten bei jedem Wort noch mehr.

„Na da hast du einen Fang gemacht mein Junge! Russischer Hochadel hat in unserer Sammlung noch gefehlt."

Snape konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Nun zumindest dem Namen nach, denn meine Liebe Hermine ist nur die Adoptive Tochter der Lady Drakona. Davon abgesehen war sie bis vor kurzem noch als Miss Granger bekannt."

„Das wird ja immer noch besser!"

Und klatschte dabei in die Hand.

„Nun mein Junge, ich denke du hast mir da eine schöne Geschichte zu erzählen. Vielleicht habt ihr in der nächsten Woche Zeit mich zu besuchen und ich möchte auch dabei sein wenn du sie der Familie vorstellst!"

Darauf verschwand sie wieder im Kamin und ließ die Zurückbleibenden in einem Chaos. Die Verlobten sahen sich nach Kraft suchend an und wandten sich der erstarten Gemeinschaft zu. Minerva hielt sich an der Lehne ihres Stules fest als wäre das alles was sie vor einer Ohnmacht bewaren könnte.

„Das ist nicht wahr oder?"

Brachte diese schließlich hervor.

„Wir wollten es euch etwas schonender bei bringen, aber Lady Ingstöd hat uns dabei einen Strich durch dir Rechnung gemacht.

Aber ja Severus und ich wollen heiraten."

Nun kipten Minerva und Molly um. Bill konnte seine Mutter vor dem Umfallen bewahren und Tonks hielt Minerva in ihrem Stuhl.

Was folgte war ein risen Tumult. Ron und Harry wollten schreiend wissen was Severus für einen Fluch über Hermine gesprochen hatten, während Molly und Minerva auf Hermine einredeten dass sie für so etwas zu jung wäre und Severus kein leichter Mann wäre. Schließlich sprach Severus ein Silencio über die Anwesenden und Hermine begann zu sprechen.

„Ich BIN 29 Jahre alt, kenne Severus durch meine Zeitreise schon um einiges länger und auf ganz andere weise. Ich hatte schon mehrere Beziehungen und binde mich nicht nur wegen dem ersten annehmbaren Sex, George. Vor ungefähr 15 Jahren habe ich einen Abschluss an der Dundahag Schule der Magie gemacht und habe die Universitets Grundkurse der Zaubersprüche und Verwandlung bestanden. Davon abgesehen kann ich Zauberstäbe machen und habe einige Erfahrungen in Forschung in verschiedenen Feldern."

Sie holte kurz Luft und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Es gibt Niemanden auf Erden von dem ich mir etwas vorschreiben lasse! Wenn ihr also bitte aufhören würdet! Ich werde Severus heiraten und basta!

Wenn ihr euch nun wie normale Erwachsene benehmen könntet wäre ich euch sehr dankbar."

Der dunkle Zauberer nahm den Zauber von den Versammelten und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Stille...

Dann erhob sich Mr. Weasley, er musste sich erst mehrmals räuspern bevor er sprechen konnte.

„Kommt und setzt euch wieder zu uns! Es tud uns leid, aber es war einfach so ...sehr überraschend. Wir hoffen natürlich ihr werdet glücklich!"

Dieser Nachmittag war nicht als geruhsam zu bezeichnen da einige der Anwesenden nur durch Fußtritte und Ellenbogen im Magen davon abgehalten werden konnten dummes Zeug zu reden, aber er war den Umständen entsprechend... schön.

…

Wie ihr bestimmt festgestellt habt ist manches anders als in den Büchern, ich konnte da ich so gut Laune habe einfach nicht meine Lieblings Charaktere sterben lassen. Davon abgesehen wie hätte ich mit tief traurigen Weasleys eine romantische Geschichte schreiben können.

Ich hoffe es gefiel euch!

Eure Leanna d W


	30. Chapter 30

VERZEIHT MIR DAS IHR SOLANGE NICHTS VON MIR GEHÖRT HABT!!!!!!!!!!

Echt es tut mir leid aber ich war in der letzten Zeit ziemlich durch den Wind. Aber ich habe noch eine Woche, dann Prüfungen und spätestens danach bin ich wieder ganz für euch da. (Keine Sorge ich werde hoffentlich noch vorher ein Kapitel schreiben können, aber ich kann nichts versprechen.)

Wie immer gehört mir nichts.

Und schon bin ich still... viel Spaß!

...

30

...

In einem Flur von St. Mungos saß eine Frau mit dem Propheten in der Hand. Beim lesen der Artikel zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und verzog den Mund als hätte sie in eine saure Zitrone gebissen.

_Nach den schockierenden Ereignissen der letzten Tage, waren wir gespannt zu sehen wie die überlebenden Verbrecher ihre verdiente Strafe bekamen und um so bestürzter waren wir zu erfahren das Severus Snape, ehemaliger Professor und Direktor von Hogwarts (Die Geschichte des Spions und Todessers auf Seite 4) vollkommen frei gesprochen wurde. Nach Aussage des Ministeriums wurde genug Beweismaterial von Albus Dumbledore, Ehemaliger Direktor von Hogwarts, Haupt des Ordens des Phönix, Merlin Orden erster Klasse (Größter Magier aller Zeiten oder nicht; siehe unsere letzte Ausgabe;) hinterlassen und durch Harry Potter (Das Leben und Leiden des Jungen der Überlebte; Seite 5-6 ) bekräftigt . _

_Doch die Frage bleibt bestehen ist es die Wahrheit oder ist der neue Held ein Meister Manipulation.( Siehe Seite 3 für Interviews mit ehemaligen Schülern)..._

_..._

Sie legte die Zeitung resigniert zur Seite ,es stand wirklich nicht interessantes in ihr, sie war eigentlich nur verwundert, dass noch nichts über sie geschrieben worden war. Nun da sie ja schon wieder einen Kriegshelden an der Angel hatte, aber dafür hatten die Seiten wohl nicht gereicht.

Endlich hörte sie wie die Tür nur wenige Meter weiter unten aufging und eine Gruppe von rothaarigen und ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren in den Flur traten. Sie nahmen sie nicht wahr wofür sie sehr dankbar war. Es schon kompliziert genug gewesen dem Personal klar zu machen das sie eine Freundin der im Zimmer liegenden war und keine Todesserin, aber schließlich hatte es geklappt und nun da die anderen gegangen waren konnte sie hinein gehen. Einen Moment wartete sie noch bis die anderen Besucher um die Ecke verschwunden waren dann ging sie zur Tür und trat hinein. Es war ein nicht groß dekoriertes einfaches Krankenhauszimmer mit zwei belegten Betten. In einem saß ein rothaariges Mädchen und unterhielt sich mit ihrer Nachbarin. Als sie hörten wie sich die Tür schloss sahen sie beide überrascht an.

„Wenn suchen sie?" fragte die Rote.

Die fremde Frau musste ein trauriges Aufseufzen unterdrücken, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ich denke irgendwer hat dir bestimmt davon erzählt was mit mir geschehen ist Ginny, oder?"

Ginny sah die junge Frau an konnte sie aber nicht wirklich einordnen. Sie war mit ihren cremefarbenen Roben eleganter gekleidet als irgendwer aus ihrem Bekanntenkreis, aber doch etwas an den goldenen Augen schien ihr so bekannt, aber was...

„Hermine wie schön das du uns besuchst! Ich gratuliere dir zu deiner Verlobung und hoffe ich bin auch zur Hochzeit eingeladen."

Lächelte sie Luna mit einem verklärten Blick an.

„Was?"

Ginny fiel fast aus ihrem Bett als sie die Worte ihrer Freundin und Bettnachbarin hörte. Die ältere Frau ging auf ihre Freundinnen oder ehemaligen zu und setzte sich an das Fußende von Ginnys Bett. Die leuchtend blauen Augen der Rothaarigen wurden noch ein Stück größer, schließlich nach mehrfachem auf und zu ihres Mundes, brachte sie endlich ihre Frage zustande.

„Ich komme nicht mit! Ron sagte etwas von wegen du hättest den Verstand verloren und Snape hätte dich mit einem Zauber an dich gebunden. Wieso siehst du so alt aus? Und die Roben ich hätte nie gedacht das du einmal freiwillig so etwas trägst? Stimmt es, dass du Snape heiratest? Wieso? Ist er gut im Bett? Wie..."

Doch hier hob Hermine beide Hände um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Danke! Ich werde dir alle Fragen beantworten." Hier wurde sie kurz rot. „Nein, nicht alle aber die meisten. Aber BITTE frag nicht alles auf einmal ich komme sonst nicht mit."

Nach einer kurzen Pause sah sie von einem Mädchen zum anderen und atmete schwer ein.

„Ich werde euch wohl alles erzählen müssen, hm?"

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!"

Kam es von der jungen Roten, wobei sie es sich in ihrem Bett bequem machte und ihrer älteren Freundin zu nickte.

„Ich möchte euch aber um etwas bitten, erzählt nicht alles weiter, ich habe den Anderen vieles nicht erzählt."

Beide nickten. Also begann sie ihnen zu erzählen. Nicht alles, nein das würde sie niemandem erzählen können. Sie hatte einen Eid abgelegt und diesen würde sie halten. Doch sie erzählte was mit ihr geschehen war und in welcher Zeit sie als erstes gelandet war. Luna wollte wissen ob sie den Kessel welcher Leben schenken und nehmen konnte gesehen hatte. Doch darauf antwortete sie nicht sondern sah sie nur mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln an. Auch auf die meisten anderen Fragen antwortete sie ihnen nicht, doch sie nahmen es hin als sie ihnen erklärte dass sie einen Schwur geleistet hatte. Eine Bitte konnte sie ihnen aber nicht abschlagen. Sie wollten etwas aus dieser längst vergessenen Zeit sehen.

„Nun gut!"

Darauf hin zog sie ein Lederband unter ihrem Dekolleté heraus und nahm es vom Hals. Die Kette welche sie bis jetzt nie abgenommen hatte lag nun in ihrer Hand und beide Mädchen waren näher gekommen um sie genauer zu betrachten. Federn und Würfel hingen an ihr. Die Besitzerin fuhr mit einem Finger leicht über einen der Würfel welcher darauf hin größer wurde und sich in einen Leinensack verwandelte. Liebevoll nahm sie eine angefangene Stickarbeit aus ihr heraus. Auf ihr war ein stilisiertes Pärchen abgebildet, der Mann in grün und mit Bogen und Hund, die Frau ihn einem weißen Kleid und einer Schlange um die Hüfte. Die Mädchen sahen von der Arbeit zu ihrer Freundin, welche einen traurigen Blick hatte und liebevoll mit den Fingern über die männliche Figur streichelte. Beider Augen wurden groß.

„Du warst doch nicht ... ich meine er ist ... du bist..."

Ginny wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Wenn das Hermine und der Jäger waren welchen sie erwähnt hatte, dann war ihre Freundin mit einem MANN zusammen gewesen. Die Dana wurden noch heute als Göttin betrachtet, war sie mit einem Gott im Bett gewesen. Sie, ihre Hermione!?

„Er war der Jäger der mich gefunden hatte, seit dem ersten Tag hatte er mich nie mehr aus den Augen oder aus seiner Nähe gelassen. Hätte ich dort bleiben können wäre ich nach zwei Monden in seine Kammer gezogen."

Jetzt schwiegen alle drei, eine in Erinnerungen versunken und die anderen beiden damit kämpfend diese neue Seite an ihrer Freundin kennen zu lernen.

Luna wandte ihren Blick wieder zu der Stickerei und dem Abbild ihrer Freundin.

„Wieso hast du eine Schlange um deine Hüfte geschlungen?"

Überrascht sah Hermine die Blonde an.

„Ich hätte gedacht das du die Symbolik kennst. Als ich dort war habe ich einer Heilerin geholfen, Medizin wurde schon damals mit der Schlange in Verbindung gebracht. Aber es gibt noch zwei andere Gründe. Da ich aus einer anderen Zeit kam wurde von mir oft als Rabin oder Frau der Schlange gesprochen. Der andere ist" hier wurde sie leicht rot „ das mein ... Jäger, Schlange war. Ich meine damit es war so etwas wie sein Wappen und auf gewisse weise verkörperte sie ihn auch.

Nein, kommt mir hier nicht mit Slytherin! Die Bedeutung der Schlange ist... war dort eine andere als hier."

Mehr erzählte sie von dieser Zeit nicht, nur wie sie dank der Herrin weiter reisen konnte. Als Luna sie fragte wieso sie die Zeremonie mit gemacht hatte, erklärte Hermine ihr die Regeln der Zeit.

Von ihrer weiteren Reise erzählte sie mehr, aber doch nicht zu ausführlich, denn bald würde die Besuchszeit vorbei sein. Sie kam bis zum Ende ihrer Zeit in Avalon. Wie auch vorher wurde sie immer wieder unterbrochen und musste ihnen ihre Tätowierung zeigen und ihnen von Merlin erzählen, aber mit einem Blick zur Uhr faste sie sich kürzer. Die Mädchen würden auch noch später Fragen stellen können.

Ihrer Geschichte wurde mit großen Augen gelauscht und als sie ihnen von ihrem Abschied von Salazar erzählte und wie sie Severus wieder zusammenkratzte, liefen sogar Tränen.

Am Ende lachten sie als sie ihnen von dem Abend bei den Weasleys erzählte.

„Ich glaube das einzige was uns davor bewahrt hatte unter einem durch das Gebrüll der Massen zusammen stürzenden Haus begraben zu werden, war das sie es eigentlich noch nicht verstehen. Weder was mit mir geschehen ist, noch das diese 'alte' Frau ihre Miss Granger ist. Obwohl dass ja auch nicht stimmt. Aber ich bezweifle das sie sich Miss Drakona merken können. Ich werde schon glücklich genug sein wenn sie sich Mrs Snape merken können."

Dabei brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus, denn allen schien es etwas irreal, dass sie die alte Fledermaus heiraten würde.

„Wenn du verlobt bist, dann hast du doch auch einen Ring! Los! Zeig!"

Natürlich konnte Hermine nicht anders, als Ginny das sagte und ihre Hand ergriff.

„Oh, er ist bezaubernd! Ich hätte nie gedacht das du so etwas von einem Slytherin bekommen würdest!"

„Und wie stehen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen....

....

Wie sie beruhigt festgestellt hatte an diesem Abend, hatte zumindest ihre Freundschaft zu Ginny nicht unter dem Geschehenen gelitten. Die Sache mit den Jungs sah nicht ganz so bezaubernd aus. Beide konnten es nicht wahr haben, dass sie wirklich Hermine ist.

Die ältere Generation hatte auch ihr Schwierigkeiten, aber da Hermine nicht groß Zeit für sie hatte war es nicht so problematisch.

Auch jetzt hatte sie keine Zeit für solche Probleme denn sie musste sich für den Maskenball fertig machen. Die Malfoys hatten geladen und alles was Rang und Namen hatte kam. Selbst der Bezwinger Voldemorts musste hingehen, denn es war eine Veranstaltung des Ministeriums, welches die Malfoys freundlicherweise in ihrem Heim veranstalteten.

Es war nicht wie Fasching sondern eher wie Karneval in Venedig.

Noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Beginn stellte sie fest, als sie die Kordeln unter ihrer Brust zusammen band. Sie hatte sich bereits geschminkt und ihre Haare gemacht, nur das Kleid hatte gefehlt. Nur einige Meter von ihr entfernt hörte sie wie ihr Verlobter vor sich hin murrte. Oh, ja es war nicht leicht gewesen ihn aus seinen schwarzen Sachen heraus zu bekommen, aber eine Frau hatte ihre Mittel. Sie spürte wie er hinter sie trat und seine Arme um sie legte. Im Spiegel sahen sie sich in die Augen.

Beide grinsten, keiner würde sie heute Abend wieder erkennen. Außer vielleicht Lucius, er kannte Severus besser als sonst irgendjemand.

Ein einfacher dunkelbraun umrandeter Spiegel zeigte was im Laufe des Abends die neue Elite des magischen Britanniens sehen würde und doch nicht sehen würde. Eine Frau mit einer schwarzen Federmaske welche fast die ganze obere Gesichtshälfte bedeckte, ihr schwarz gezaubertes Haar in Korkenzieherlocken mit Federn versehen fiel auf ihre unbedeckten Schultern. Das Kleid wie aus dem alten Griechenland oder vielleicht auch Ägypten, auf den Schultern durch Bänder gehalten, tiefes Dekolleté, drei Stofffalten auf der Brust, unter der Brust mit einer Kordel gehalten, darunter ungeschnitten, ungebremst bis zum Boden fallend. Doch alles in schwarz.

So stark wie der Kontrast zwischen Haut und Kleid, war auch der zwischen Mann und Frau.

Hinter der Gefederten stand ER...

Eine magische Maske bedeckte das ganze Gesicht, sie war wie eine zweite Haut und doch konnte jeder sehen das es eine rein weiße Maske war. Nur die schwarzen Augen stachen hervor. Das Haupt glatt und haarlos. Die Hose, das Hemd und der dünne Knöchellange Mantel, alles weiß.

Schwarz und weiß wie Jing und Jang oder Nacht und Frau....

Nach einem Moment drehten sie sich um und gingen. Nun erschienen im Spiegel die Waage der Maat, in die Haut des Mannes gebrannt und die geflügelte Schlange in den Haaren der Frau.

Vielleicht aber auch Boten der Ander(s)welt.(eigentlich dachte ich es würde kein 's' hinein gehören, bin mir aber nicht mehr sicher)

…

Ich hoffe es gefiel euch.

Tut mir leid das es etwas kürzer ist, aber ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht zu böse.

Keine Angst Severus bekommt seine Haare zurück.

Die Geflügelte Schlange: Keltisch; Schicksalsrat; Drache; Gott; zwischen den Welten.....

Waage der Maat: Maat= Ägyptische Göttin; Auf der Waage wird das Herz gegen eine Feder aufgewogen, das entscheidet ob mann weiter ins Jenseits reisen darf.

Genaueres schaut selbst nach. :-)

Ach und natürlich vielen Dank an meine Beta!!!!!!!!!!

Eure Leanna de Weisdorn ( danke Eule )


	31. Chapter 31

gehört nichts was ihr wieder erkennt!

TUT MIR ECHT LEID DAS ICH ERST JETZT MIT DEM NÄCHSTEN KAPITEL FERTIG BIN!!!!!! VERZEIHT MIR!!!!!!

Ich hatte einfach zu viel um die Ohren und Erkältungen wollen mich auch nicht in Ruhe lassen. Ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel gefällt euch, obwohl es meiner Beta einiges Abverlangt hat und auch bei mir nicht als das Beste gilt.

L

...

31

...

Es waren einige Tage seit diesem besonderen Abend vergangen.

Die ganze magische Welt hatte danach über den Maskenball gesprochen. Aber im besonderen über zwei der Anwesenden.

Die Neuverlobten hatten den größten Teil des Abends gemeinsam verbracht. Bis Mitternacht als die Masken abgenommen wurden hatte sie keiner erkannt. Nun außer den Malfoys. Obwohl Severus sich sicher war das Lucius ihn nur durch einen Zauber erkannt hatte. Denn der Hausherr hatte all seine Gäste genau wieder erkannt.

Es war sehr amüsant gewesen zu sehen wie die Leute mit der gefürchteten Fledermaus interagierten, als sie nicht wussten das er es war. Einmal hatte sogar ein Löwenmann der sehr nach Harry Potter aussah ein Gespräch mit ihrem Begleiter angefangen, während sie von Charly Weasley übers Parkett gefegt wurde, wobei er mit ihr flirtete ohne zu wissen das es seine 'kleine Hermine' war.

Doch als die Maskerade um Mitternacht zu Ende war gab es noch eine Überraschung für die Anwesenden, welche dank eines Zaubers um die Stimmen der Anwesenden zu verändern, nun neben Leuten standen mit welchen sie in vielen Fällen nie freiwillig gesprochen hätten. Lord, Lady sowie Sohn des Hauses hatten ihre Plätze auf der Eingangstreppe eingenommen von wo aus sie die Anwesenden überblicken konnten. Nachdem Lucius Malfoy die Maskerade für beendet erklärt hatte und sich der Radau wieder gelegt hatte, ergriff er das Wort.

„Meine lieben Gäste ich möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen ein besonderes Ereignis kundzutun."

Hier winkte er zu dem jungen Paar welches widerstrebend zu dem Hausherrn ging. Keiner hatte von dem Vorhaben gewusst, aber nun konnten sie nicht anders als mitzuspielen. Als sie auf der Treppe angekommen waren sprach Lucius weiter.

„Darf ich ihnen Severus Snape und seine Verlobte Hermine Drakona geborene Granger vorstellen!"

Nun, zu sagen das die Anwesenden geschockt waren ist eine Untertreibung.

Diesem Abend folgten viele Heuler und unerwünschte Briefe sowie ein interessanter Artikel im Propheten von Rita Kimmkorn. Leider, nicht für uns aber für sie, besiegelte sie damit auch das Ende ihrer Karriere. Am Tag nach dem der Artikel veröffentlicht wurde hatte die Chefetage mehrere Besuche von sehr ungehaltenen Hexen und Zauberern. Erst erschien ein aufgebrachter Lucius Malfoy welcher zum Ausdruck brachte das er genug Wissen habe die ganze Führungsschicht des Propheten arbeitslos zu machen. Kaum hatte sich Michael McOwn Verlagsleiter der Magierzeitung wieder etwas von seinem Schock erholt, flog die Tür zu seinem Büro wieder auf, um einem Mann Mitte Vierzig und einer älteren Dame Eintritt zu gewähren. Was nun folgte möchte ich euch nicht erzählen, lassen wir es dabei bestehen das die Saladinovs in den vergangenen15 Jahren wieder SEHR viel Ansehen gewonnen hatten und es nicht gerne gesehen wurde wenn man sich gegen russischen und bald internationalen Hochadel stellte. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war wurde am darauffolgenden Tag ein neuer Artikel gedruckt welcher im kompletten Gegensatz zum letzten stand und Miss Kimkorn samt schrecklicher Feder entlassen und danach in England nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Angeblich soll sie nach Kanada gezogen sein und dort bei einer Lokalzeitung angefangen haben.

.

Hermine indes war nicht wirklich an dergleichen interessiert. Nachdem es nun Jedem klar war das sie und Severus heiraten würden, wurde sie von allen Seiten darauf angesprochen. Kascha und Tante Inga hatten sich zusammen geschlossen und schrieben an der Gästeliste. Als Mrs Weasley ihre Versuche aufgegeben hatte Hermine die Hochzeit auszureden, war die Matriarchin der Meinung sie solle bei ihnen im Garten gehalten werden, ganz wie bei Bill und Fleur. Minerva McGonagell dagegen war der Auffassung das sie in Hogwarts stattfinden sollte.

Nun im großen und ganzen wurden Molly und Minerva übergangen. Die russische Seite wollte keine Hochzeit auf englischem Boden und Inga fand wenn man in eine englische Familie einheiratete sollte es nicht in Sibirien oder Moskau geschehen. Die Verlobten entschieden sich einzuschreiten und einen neutralen Ort vorzuschlagen. Stockholm!

Doch nachdem sie dies verkündet hatten flohen sie vor den alten Damen. Diesen Umstand nutzte Hermine um ein Versprechen einzulösen.

Als sie lachend in der Winkelgasse ankamen teilte Hermine es ihrem Verlobten mit.

„Severus, ich habe dir doch erzählt das mir Salazar einiges hinterlassen hat, es gibt da etwas das ich dir zeigen möchte."

Auf dem Gesicht des schwarzen Mannes konnte seine Begleitung sein Unwohlsein erkennen. Er war immer etwas überfragt gewesen wie er reagieren sollte wenn der frühere berühmte Geliebte seiner Verlobten zur Sprache kam.

„Gut."

Liebevoll strich sie ihm über die Wange und ergriff seine Hand.

„Ich liebte ihn, doch das war in der Vergangenheit. Jetzt zählst nur du!"

Sie hatten schon öfters darüber gesprochen. Beide hatten andere Menschen geliebt und gedacht das sie nie wieder lieben könnten, doch wussten beide das wenn diese Menschen in ihrer Realität auftauchen würden hätten sie keine gemeinsame Zukunft, weil sie nicht mehr die Selben wie einst waren.

Sie schlenderten vom Apparierpunkt zu Gringotts, wobei sie wie die Kronjuwelen bestaunt wurden. Nur der Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern variierte. Ekel, Ehrfurcht, Interesse und so weiter.

In der Bank angekommen wurden die Verlobten sofort von einem Kobold angesprochen.

„Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein Mylady?"

Mit viel Verbeugungen und Tam-Tam gelangten sie zum Tor des Verlieses. Severus hatte in der Zwischenzeit so gut wie nichts gesagt. Er vertraute seiner Wenny und wusste das ihr der Besuch dieses Verlieses nicht leicht fallen konnte. Sie hatte ihn vorgewarnt, dass sie der Schlange von ihrem Blut geben müsste. Doch es war ihm auch so nicht ganz geheuer, er musste dabei unweigerlich an Nagini denken. Als sich die Wand auflöste folgte er ihr in die Kammer. Bewundernd blieben seine Augen an den Pfeilern hängen und schweiften weiter zu den Regalen mit Phiolen und Büchern. Seine zukünftige bessere Hälfte schritt auf das Podest in der Mitte zu. Ohne etwas zu sagen nur mit der Hand ihm zuwinkend bat sie ihn zu sich. Ihre Hand berührte seine und er drückte sie fest, hoffend ihr so seine Hilfe zu versichern. Gemeinsam traten sie zu der Schale in der für einen Moment nur Farben zu sehen waren bis es sich klärte und das Gesicht eines alten Mannes zu sehen war.

„Du hast ihn also zu mir gebracht, mein Engel!"

Eine kurze Pause in der das Bildnis nichts sagte sondern nur die zwei Verlobten betrachtete. Viele Jahrhunderte zuvor lag ein alter Mann in seinem Bett, seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch vor seinem geistigen Auge betrachtete er das Paar. Ihm gefiel ihre Wahl, der Mann schien vieles erlebt zu haben und strahlte Macht aus wie es nur ein großer Magier konnte. In gewissen Punkten ähnelte er ihm sogar groß, dunkel und mächtig. Er wollte mehr von dem Mann wissen den sein Engel erwählt hatte.

„Wer seid ihr, Mann an der Seite meines Engels?"

Der Mann in der Zukunft sah unsicher zu der Frau an seiner Seite, doch diese nickte nur und so wandte er sich wieder dem Mann der Vergangenheit zu.

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape, Lord of Prince. Zaubertrankmeister und Hauslehrer in Hogwarts."

„Welches Haus, Lord of Prince?"

„Das Eure Lord Slytherin."

Salazar brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Oh mein Engel wie du dir die Männer auswählst! Aber ich denke mir gefällt dein Verlobter. Ein Slytherin mit den gleichen Initialen wie ich, Tränkemeister und wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre auch ein Meister der dunklen Künste."

Dies hatte er mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht gesagt, doch nun war es wie weggewischt.

„Mein Engel wenn du ihn willst und liebst habt ihr meinen Segen..."

Kurz hielt er inne als überlege er sich etwas, dann sprach er weiter.

„Wollt ihr das ich eure Ehe segne?"

„Salazar, wir sind noch nicht vermählt, doch wären wir es, hätten wir ihn gerne."

„Dann sollt ihr ihn haben!"

Darauf hin verschwamm das Bild der Oberfläche.

Viele Jahrhunderte zuvor lächelte ein alter, von Schmerzen geplagter Mann und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. 'Na zumindest etwas scheint gelungen zu sein....Prince....hmhm ... Loren Woodster, Lady of Prince.'

Im hier und heute nahm ein Mann seine Geliebte in den Arm. Slytherin schien kein so schlechter Mann gewesen zu sein wie man immer behauptet, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

.

.

Stockholm!

Es war perfekt, so weit so etwas geht, es war mehr oder weniger auf halbem Weg zwischen England und Sibirien. Wenigstens das erste Problem war damit gelöst.

Und die alten Damen hatten das Haus in Hogsmeade stehen lassen.

Doch noch gab es vieles zu tun bevor es ein Happy-ever-after möglich war. Wenn es so etwas denn wirklich gibt.

Ein weiterer Schritt war der Besuch auf dem Anwesen der Prince. Severus hatte seinen Verwalter Mark Antonie kontaktiert und sich nach dem Zustand des Hauses erkundigt. Dieser hatte verkündet, dass er nachdem er von der Verlobung gehört hatte die vier Hauselfen mit der Reinigung des Hauses beauftragt hatte. Der neue Besitzer gab ihm weiterhin den Auftrag alle dunklen Artefakte in einem Keller von den Elfen sammeln zu lassen und die Gemäuer gut zu lüften.

Heute hatten sie beschlossen die alten Gemäuer zu besuchen und sich den Portraits der Familie zu stellen. Severus hatte seine Liebe gewarnt, das seine Großmutter und seine Onkel Titius ...nun wie soll man es bezeichnen ... perfekt erzogen wurden.

Sie waren bis vor das Tor appariert wo Mark Antonie sie schon erwartete. Er war ein Mann in mittlerem Alter gekleidet wie ein Muggel aus den sechziger Jahren.

„Guten Tag,Sir!"

„Mark.", nickte Severus ihm zu und stellte dem Verwalter dann Hermine vor.

„Madam es ist mir eine Ehre!" Er verbeugte sich leicht.

Dann öffneten sich die Eisentore mit der goldenen Schlange und sie traten ein. Einige hundert Meter konnte man nichts sehen, denn Bäume verdeckten die Sicht. Dann kam man um eine Kurve und der Blick auf das Gehöft war frei. Die Wiese war lange nicht mehr gemäht worden, aber dahinter erhob sich das Herrenhaus. Die weißen Wände strahlten trotz ihres Alters und die goldenen Rosen auf dem Platz vor dem Eingang verströmten einen betörenden Geruch. Nach wenigen Minuten kamen sie zum Eingang wo sie von den vier Hauselfen erwartet wurden. Alle vier verbeugten sich und einer der etwas längere Ohren hatte trat vor.

„Lord Snape willkommen!" Dabei verbeugte er sich wieder und seine Ohren streiften den Boden.„Ich bin Tibi!" Dann winkte er die anderen Elfen zu sich, die Kleinste traute sich nicht nach oben zu sehen und spielte mit ihrem blauen Samtbettbezug.

„Das sind Im, Ua und Kiki." Dabei verbeugten sich noch einmal alle.

„Das ist eure zukünftige Herrin meine Verlobte Hermine Drakona", stellte Severus seine Frau vor. Alle Elfen verbeugten sich und versicherten Hermine das sie ihr gut dienen würden. Dann konnten sie endlich in die Halle treten. Viele müssen bei dem Gedanken an ein Haus welches fast nur Slytherin hervorbrachte an dunkle Hallen und silberne Schlangen auf grünem Grund und ähnliches denken. Doch die Hallen of Prince hatten einen weißen Marmorboden und Wände, die Stuckdecke war mit Gold verziert und an den Wänden hingen Spiegel. Die Elfen hatten ein kleines Wunder vollbracht, sie hatten die Hallen wieder in den Zustand vor dem Einzug seiner Großmutter versetzt. Diese hatte das schwarz und grün ihrer Familie mitgebracht und damit das Blau und Gold der Prince ersetzt. Severus versprach Hermine ihr das Haus später zu zeigen doch erst hieß es sich der gemalten Verwandtschaft stellen. Im goldenen Salon hingen die Portraits der Familie, aber nur die Hauptlinie. Der Rest war über das Haus verteilt. Markus hatte sie verlassen um mit den Hauselfen zu sprechen und so weit als möglich von der Familie entfernt zu sein.

„Was hast du hier zu suchen Snape!", schallte es ihnen entgegen kaum hatten sie den Salon betreten. Severus beachtete den Aufruhr nicht, sondern nahm die Hand seiner Verlobten und machte sich zu einer Dame mit weißem Haar, grünen Augen und schwarzen Spitzenhandschuhen auf.

„Großmutter Cora, ich bin schon seit 7 Jahren Lord of Prince, nachdem mein werter Cousin dem Wahnsinn verfiel. Doch ich bin hier um dir meine Verlobte vorzustellen."

Bei diesen Worten verstummten alle und beäugten die junge Frau genau. Auch Lady Cora sah die junge Frau überrascht, aber erfreut an.

„Komm näher mein Kindchen! Erzähl wie ist dein Name!"

Hermine ging auf sie zu und machte einen leichten Knicks, dann sprach sie.

„Mein Name ist Hermine Ardwenna Dmitrijevna Drakona, doch bin ich erst vor einigen Jahren von Lady Ekaterina Varvara Ivanovna Drakona, geborene Saladinova adoptiert worden. Davor trug ich den Namen Hermine Jane Granger."

Wo erst die Augen aller aufleuchteten als sie den Klang ihres Namens hörten, waren sie nun hin und her gerissen. Russischer Adel gerne, aber doch nicht muggelstämmig.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht... ein Muggel in der Familie war mehr als ich wollte."

Bei dieser Aussage trat Severus vor und sah seine Großmutter wütend an.

„Wie kannst du es wagen meine Wahl in Frage zu stellen! Selbst Salazar Slytherin gab uns seinen Segen. Altes Portrait!"

Dann wandte er sich um und verließ mit seiner Frau den Salon ohne sich um die Rufe der Bilder zu kümmern. Als sie den Raume verlassen hatten, blieb Severus stehen.

„Ist besser gelaufen als ich gedacht hätte."

Nun lachten beide und machten sich daran das Herrenhaus nach ihrem Geschmack zu gestalten.

.

Ein weiterer Punkt auf ihrer Liste war erledigt. Doch der nächste folgte gleich in Form der Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Die Zeremonie sollte geplant werden. Um das Dilemma zu verdeutlichen, die Prince Familie hatte ihre ganz eigene Keltisch puristische Zeremonie, dabei waren aber Severus's Eltern kirchlich getraut worden. Tante Inga fand einen der modernen Schwüre welchen denen einer standesamtlichen Trauung ähnlich waren für angemessen. Davon wollte aber Kascha nichts hören, in ihrer Familie war ein Doppelschwur üblich gewesen. Erst eine Bindung durch das Ministerium und dann eine alte slawische Zeremonie.

Wieder mussten Severus und Hermine ihr Bestes tun um sich eine Zeremonie auszudenken, welche jeder Seite zusagte und auch ihnen gefiel. Das einzige wofür sie dankbar waren war, dass sowohl Mrs Weasley als auch Minerva McGonagall geflüchtet waren nachdem sie den ersten Streit zwischen den älteren Hexen miterlebt hatten.

Die Lösung fanden sie, als sie nach einem langen Abend mit den Hexen zu den Malfoys flüchteten. Die ersten Treffen zwischen der Purblutfamilie und der jungen Hexe waren etwas unangenehm gewesen doch nun hatte es sich gelegt. Als sie an diesem Abend zusammen in einem der gemütlicheren Kaminzimmer saßen, erzählte ihnen Severus wie sie vor ihrer Verwandtschaft geflüchtet waren und das die beiden alten Hexen verlangten, dass sie für sie Partei ergriffen. Nach einigen Gläsern Feuerwisky hatten sie es beschlossen. Jetzt galt es nur noch den Drachen gegenüber zu treten und sie vor die Tatsachen zu stellen.

So amüsant es sich auch anhört es war nur ein kleiner Teil dessen was zu dieser Zeit vor sich ging. Opfer waren groß und viele der Todesser waren noch auf freiem Fuß. Die ersten Besuche in Hogsmeade und der Winkelgasse waren etwas unangenehm gewesen. Selbst nach dem Severus von allen Anklagepunkten befreit wurde und die ganze magische Welt dank des Jungen-der-Siegte von der Leidensgeschichte des dunklen Mannes wusste, ganz zu dessen Unwillen, waren die Menschen doch noch etwas zurückhaltend und beobachteten ihn genau wenn er irgendwo erschien.

In den Folgewochen gab es eine Suizidwelle welche das Ministerium dazu trieb die magische Bevölkerung dazu zu zwingen jede Woche einen Heiler aufzusuchen und nach einem Zeitraum von anderthalb Monaten jeden Monat für ein Jahr das ganze zu wiederholen. Für die betroffenen Familien wurden Gelder zur Verfügung gestellt und ein Programm zur Adoption von Kriegswaisen wurde ins Leben gerufen. Viele weitere Gesetze und Programme wurden ins Leben gerufen, doch dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit. In der Summe wurde sehr viel überdacht und obwohl eine Hand voll dummer Gesetze auch erlassen wurden, hatte die magische Welt doch einiges aus ihren Fehlern gelernt und nahm sich nun Zeit um seine Wunden zu lecken.

Den Orden gab es nicht mehr aber sein innerer Kern blieb noch in engem Kontakt. Hogwarts brauchte neue Lehrer und das Ministerium eine neue Führungsschicht. Oh ich glaube ihr könnt euch denken was folgt. Ja, sie wurden gefragt sowohl von Minerva als auch vom Ministerium. Eigentlich waren sie an keinem der beiden Vorschläge interessiert, sie hatten ziemlich genaue Vorstellungen über ihre Zukunft und in diesen kamen weder das Ministerium noch Hogwarts vor. Aber man konnte seine Zukunftspläne noch etwas hinaus schieben und bis sie das Minerva sagen würden hatten sie beschlossen dieselbe noch etwas zappeln zu lassen.

.

Irgendwann war es dann soweit, nach vielen Auseinandersetzungen und endlosen Stunden über Einladungen und ähnlichem sitzend.

Der Tag ihrer Hochzeit.

Ja, ja der Traum der meisten Mädchen und für den Rest ein eigentlich unnötiges Übel.

Am 2. August war im blauen Saal des Schwedischen Zaubereiministeriums alles für eine der angeblichen Traumhochzeiten des Jahrzehnts, wenn man nach der 'Witches weekly' ging, vorbereitet. Der Ballsaal welcher normalerweise für große Empfänge benutzt wurde hatte nun in der Mitte ein kleines rundes Podest welches mit weißer Seide bedeckt war. Im Halbkreis um das Podest herum waren die Stühle aufgestellt, nur ein breiter Gang führte von der Tür zum Podest. Die andere Hälfte des Saals war durch einen weißen Vorhang abgetrennt, dort stand das Büfett für den Empfang und Ball.

Es ist nicht leicht zu erklären welch ein Bild es war als Hermine Ardwenna Drakona in den Raum trat, doch last es mich versuchen. Der blaue Saal, Tapeten in königlichem Blau mit goldenen Ornamenten und Verzierungen aus schwedischen Geschichten, dazwischen Spiegel eingebettet welche den Saal noch gewaltiger erscheinen ließen als er war, die Decke ein Sternenhimmel, die Stühle wie alles andere auch in gold und blau. Weiße Blumen den Boden bedeckend und sich an den Stühlen hinauf windend, die gewaltigen gläsernen Flügeltüren welche in den Garten führten standen offen.

Die Uhr schlug drei als alle geladene Gäste ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten und die unvermeidlichen Reporter und Fotografen Stellung genommen hatten. Obwohl die Zeremonie noch nicht begonnen hatte, hatten die Blitzlichter bereits begonnen und dies lag neben den geladenen Gästen auch am Bräutigam welchen alle bestaunten.

Wer kann es ihnen verübeln, wenn sie ihn noch nie in etwas anderem als schwarz gesehen hatten. Doch nun stand die Fledermaus in schwarzen Stiefeln königsblauem Hemd und Hose sowie silbern besticktem weißem Jackett mit Stehkragen und offenem Haar vor ihnen und sprach mit dem Zaubereiminister von Schweden, welcher mit seinem langen weißen Bart und weiß-goldenen Roben wie Väterchen Frost aussah.

Plötzlich ertönte ein heller Ton, gefolgt von einem weiteren. Man konnte es nicht als Lied oder Musik bezeichnen aber doch waren es Töne welche alle verstummen und ihre Plätze ergreifen ließen.

Die Türen öffneten und ein Mann Mitte Vierzig trat ein, in blutroten Roben gewandet deren rechte Seite von einem Wasserspeier bedeckt war. Haupt der Saladinovs, Vladimir Bogdanowitsch Bratislav Saladinov. Hinter ihm kam die Braut flankiert von ihrer Ziehmutter und Vladimirs Frau Edra und gefolgt von deren Tochter Zilia. Alle Frauen des Saladinovs trugen ebenfalls rote Roben, nur statt des Wasserspeiers waren ihre Kleider mit goldenen Schwertlilien bestickt. Die Braut dagegen hatte nur eine roten Umhang um ihre Schultern geschlungen um an ihre Herkunft zu erinnern und darunter ein goldenes trägerloses Kleid, welches bis fast zu den Knien von einem weißen _Chiffonähnlichen Überwurf bedeckt war, der unter der Brust von einem weißen Band festgehalten wurde. Ihr Haar fiel ihr offen auf die Schultern wobei ein weißer Blumenkranz der einzige Schmuck war welchen sie trug. Die Töne wechselten und wurden etwas lauter._

_Die Saladinovs machten sich auf den Weg zur Mitte des Saals. Dort hatte der Minister seinen Platz auf dem Podest eingenommen und vor dem seidenen Kreis stand der Bräutigam neben welchem Lucius Malfoy und Inga Ingstöd stand. Als der Zug ankam ergriff Vladimir das Wort._

_„Ich bringe die Braut, Hermine Ardwena Dmitrijevna Drakona, Tochter der Saladinovs! _

_Wer ist der Mann der Sie nehmen will?", sprach der Mann im Rot seiner Familie._

_„Ich, Severus Topias Snape, Lord of Prince!", antwortete der Mann im Blau seiner Familie._

_„Wer steht an Eurer Seite um Ihre Ehre zu schützen wenn Ihr nicht könnt?"_

_Fragte der Bringer der Braut._

_„Ich, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy!", kam die Antwort des Mannes im Grün seiner Familie._

_„Wer nimmt Sie im Haus der Prince auf?", fragte der Herr Saladinov._

_„Ich, Inga Ingstöd, Tochter der Prince!", antwortete nun die Frau im Blau ihres Elternhauses._

_„ Dann gebe ich Euch die Frau, auf das unsere Häuser verbunden seien!"_

_Nun drehte sich Vladimir zu der jungen Braut um. Erst traten die zwei älteren Frauen vor sie und verabschiedeten sie mit Kuss und Rat. Danach gab auch Zilia ihr einen Kuss, wobei sie ihr auch den Umhang abnahm. Der Bringer der Braut gab dieser einen Kuss auf die Stirn und brachte sie zu dem seidenen Kreis auf welchem nun auch der Bräutigam stand._

_Vollkommene Stille kehrte ein als auch die Blumen, welche die Töne geliefert hatten, verstummten. Der Minister räusperte sich kurz, dann begann er die Zeremonie._

_„Gekommen sind wir um zu sehen wie zwei Häuser und zwei Familien verbunden werden! Bevor ich sie nun verbinde frage ich: Gibt es jemanden der gegen diesen Bund ist, so spreche er nun oder schweige für immer!"_

_Kein Geräusch war zu hören, dann sprach er weiter. An die genauen Worte würde sich niemand mehr erinnern können, nur das Mann und Frau mit 'Ja' antworteten. Als der Minister das Band um ihr Hand legte welches die Bindung symbolisierte und begann den Zauber darüber zu sprechen geschah etwas was nicht geplant war. Das Band löste sich in den Rauch auf welcher das Ende der Zeremonie anzeigte, aber er löste sich nicht einfach auf, sondern formte eine Gestalt. Keiner der Anwesenden verstand es bis auf die zwei Verbundenen. Freude und Glück sprachen aus ihren Augen, als sich die geflügelte Schlange um ihre Hände schlang._

_Der wundersame Moment verging und es war Zeit die Ringe zu tauschen, welche ihnen von Ginny und Luna gebracht wurden. Nachdem sie sich die Ringe ansteckten waren sie für einen Moment von einem Licht umgeben bevor die Gäste in lauten Applaus ausbrachen. _

_Die Vermählten traten zum weißen Vorhang welcher den Raum zweigeteilt hatte und legten ihre Hände auf ihn woraufhin er und das seidene Podest sich auflösten._

_Ein neuer Teil des Lebens._

_Wie Jing und Jang – für immer zusammen!_

_... Im Büro der Direktorin..._

_„Es war eine schöne Hochzeit Minerva! Es war nur schade das ich nicht mit der Braut tanzen konnte! ...Ahh"_

_„Du spinnst doch Albus! Glaubst du es war so angenehm dein Bild mit mir herum zu schleppen? ..Ph"_

_.... drei Stunden später- irgendwo in Südafrika...._

_„Lass mich nie los Severus!"_

_„Niemals meine Wenny!"_

Ende

…

Hoffe es gefiel!

Epilog folgt, aber ich wollte die Geschichte nicht noch bis in die Unendlichkeit weiter schreiben.

Eure Leanna

+ Danke Eule, die Beste!!!!


	32. Epilog1

Ein kleiner Einblick in das Leben des Ehepaars Snape.

Glück auf!

...

Epilog

...

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Schüler werden sich schnell daran gewöhnen das du ihre Verwandlungsprofessorin bist und da du mich als Mann hast wird sich keiner der kleinen Monster einen Spaß erlauben."

Er lächelte sie liebevoll an, aber der Gesichtsausdruck verschwand sobald die Schüler die Halle betraten.

....

„Ich stelle ihnen ihre neue Professorin für Verwandlung vor, Professor Hermine Snape!"

Ein Murren erklang in der Halle. Noch ein Snape, na das wird was, ging es den Schülern durch den Kopf.

.

.

„Sch, sch! Es war nur ein Traum! Es gibt ihn nicht mehr."

„Ich dachte er würde dich mir wegnehmen!"

Er zog sie an sich, noch immer von dem Traum in dem er sie verlor, zitternd. Immer wieder kamen die Träume vom Krieg und seinen Meistern. Doch in den letzten Monaten waren es weniger geworden und wenn er neben seiner Frau in den Mauern Hogwarts aufwachte konnte sein Herz sich wieder beruhigen. Er hätte nie gedacht das er je mit so einem Engel zusammen leben dürfte. Selbst die Schüler waren erträglicher wenn er nach einem langen Tag die Wärme seiner Wenny spüren konnte.

.

.

„Es war schön euch als Kollegen zu haben. Ich hoffe ihr besucht uns oft wenn ihr den Laden in Hogsmeade auf macht", schniefte Direktorin McGonagall am Abschiedsabend. Ihr Zaubertrankmeister und ihre Verwandlungslehrerin hatten nach zwei Jahren beschlossen ihre Zeit in Hogwarts zu beenden. Nachdem sie für Ersatz gesorgt hatten stellten sie sich der Direktorin welche sie nicht gehen lassen wollte. Doch als Hermine ihr versichert hatte, dass sie Kontakt halten würden hatte sie es hingenommen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Minerva, ich werde meiner Tochter doch ihre Patentante nicht vorenthalten. "

„Ah, was!?!"

Damit ließ Minerva ihre ehemalige Schülerin nicht mehr los. Vor Freude weinend fragte sie sie aus.

.

.

„Schwört ihr Charles Arthur Weasley für Zilia Vladimirevna(?) Bratislava Saladinova zu sorgen, immer über sie zu wachen, sie zu ehren und zu lieben bis die Tage enden?"

„Ja, ich schwöre!"

„Schwört ihr Zilia Vladimirevna Bratislava Saladinova für Charles Arthur Weasley zu sorgen, ihm zur Seite zu stehen, ihn zu ehren und zu lieben bis die Tage enden?"

„Ja, ich schwöre!"

„Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau! Ihr dürft die Braut küssen!"

Großes Ah und Oh war zu hören, nur auf einer Seite stand ein Mann in schwarzen Roben und sprach zu seiner Frau.

„Jetzt sind wir auch noch mit den Weasleys verwandt!"

Seine Frau küsste ihn nur auf die Wange und lachte.

„Warte ab wen unsere Tochter einmal mit nach Hause bringt, Severus!"

Dieser sah sie bestürzt an, dann nahm er ein Glas Champagner und trank es in einem Zug aus. Wehe so ein Weasleybalg wagt es meine Tochter anzufassen!, ging es dem jungen Vater durch den Kopf als ihn seine Frau mit sich zog um die Neuverheirateten zu beglückwünschen.

.

.

„Elionora Gwyneira Snape, komm sofort her!", rief eine aufgebrachte Hermine ihre sechs Jahre alte Tochter durch das Portal welches den Laden in Hogsmeade mit dem Prince Familienheim verband. Nach einigen Minuten schaute ein kleines rundes Gesicht um die Ecke.

„Eli komm her, Maus, hast du wieder mit meinen Holzvorräten gespielt?", fragte die Mutter nach dem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte und die schwarzen Locken ihrer Tochter entdeckt hatte. Nach einem Moment kam das Mädchen dann auch aus ihrem Versteck und kletterte in die Arme ihrer Mama.

„Ja, Mami!"

Die kleine Elionora traute sich aber nicht ihre Mama in die Augen zu schauen. Diese streichelte ihrer Tochter durch die wirren Haare.

„Komm erzähle mir was du mit dem Holz gemacht hast!"

„Ich habe Jason den schwarzen Stock zum spielen gebracht. Dann hat es Puff gemacht und er war weg."

Den Rest konnte sich Hermine denken Eli hatte ihren kleinen 3 Jahre alten Bruder, Gerald Jason Snape mit dem Holzstück geärgert und dieser hatte es verschwinden lassen. In Gedanken schwor sich Hermine einen Zauber über alle ihre Materialien zu legen damit kein Kind damit spielen konnte. Sie schickte ihre Tochter wieder weg zum Spielen, nachdem sie sie belehrt hatte nichts von ihren Sachen zu nehmen ohne zu fragen. Mit einem Seufzer ging sie wieder in das Haus in Hogsmeade zurück wo sie nun einen Zauberstabladen und ihre Labors hatten. Die Labors waren das Reich von Severus obwohl Hermine ihm bei einem Großteil seiner Experimente half. Da beide viel mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt waren hatten sie das Portal geschaffen welches die zwei Häuser vereinten. Die Hauselfen sorgten dabei dafür dass das Prince Haus nicht in die Luft flog wenn die Herrin im Laden verkaufte und der Herr ein gefährliches Experiment ausführte. Im Allgemeinen aber waren die Kinder immer bei einem der Elternteile.

.

.

Auf einer Wiese, welche von der einen Seite durch Bäume begrenzt wurde und auf dessen anderer Seite ein altes Herrenhaus stand, war ein gewaltiger Tisch aufgestellt. Wie jedes Jahr in den letzten 25 Jahren wurde am 15. Juli das Familientreffen gehalten. Am Haupt des Tisches saßen Lady und Lord Snape oder wie die Familie es hielt Wenny und Severus. Keinem der beiden hätte man ihr Alter angesehen, sie 74 und er 87. Wenn man die Zwei zusammen sah hätte man glauben können sie wären frisch verliebt. Doch wenn man den Blick am Tisch entlang schweifen ließ, wurde einem Jeden klar das sie schon um einiges länger zusammen waren.

Ihre Kinder!

Elionora Gwyneira hatte Scorpius Malfoy, Dracos Sohn geheiratet. Diese hatten einen 22 Jährigen Sohn, Leviatan, welcher vor kurzem Teresa Gustavson geheiratet hatte und wenn man genau beobachtete wie Teresa über ihren Bauch strich, konnte man davon ausgehen das Lady und Lord Snape bald Urenkel haben würden. Seit die Familie Malfoy zur Verwandtschaft gehörte waren auch Narzissa und Lucius bei den Familienfesten anwesend.

Ihr Sohn Gerald Jason hatte Marion Johnson eine der Unsäglichen geheiratet. Ihre Kinder Ema und Tristan gingen noch zur Schule während Inga gerade ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte und nun Heilerin werden wollte.

Dominik Sebastian hatte bereits mit 20 Lilie Potter geheiratet, sehr zu Severus Missfallen- nun war er mit Potter verwandt, obwohl er sich über Lilie insgeheim sehr freute. Doch heute waren die Eltern Harry und Ginny Potter nicht anwesend. Harry hatte bei einer Übung mit Jungauroren alle Knochen aus den Beinen gehext bekommen und Ginny musste nun für ihren Ehemann Medihexe spielen bis das Skelewachs seine Knochen wieder hergestellt hatte. Ihre älteste Molly hatte heute ihren Freund Robert Longbottom mitgebracht. Dieser hatte nicht viel von seinem Großvater geerbt, außer seiner Liebe zu Pflanzen und seine Statur. Ihre kleine Schwester Minerva dagegen war erst 12 und wollte von Jungs nichts wissen.

Maria Josephin hatte Ludwig Bosch einen internationalen Unternehmer mit 18 geheiratet was bei ihren Eltern fast zum Herzinfarkt führte. Maria hatte sich zumindest in etwas ein Beispiel an ihren Eltern genommen und eine große Familie bekommen. Ob dass nun wirklich in deren Interesse war, darüber mag man streiten. Virginia war die Älteste, dann kammen Georg, Florian, Andor, Tobias und Agnes. Virginia war in das Unternehmen eingestiegen und dachte nicht im geringsten daran zu heiraten, was ihrer Mutter sehr missfiel. Georg dagegen hatte es nach Indien verschlagen wo er sich mit Schlangengiften beschäftigte. Florian hatte gerade zusammen mit Inga Hogwarts verlassen wobei sie in Hufflepuff und er in Ravenclaw gewesen war, aber nun wollte er an einer Muggeluniversität Informatik studieren. Die anderen waren zur großen Freude ihrer Eltern noch in der Schule und somit sicher aufbewahrt, weit weg von Drachen.

Das Nesthäckchen von Hermine und Severus Carola Michel war elf Jahre nach Elinora geboren und hatte zwar schon mit 20 Alexej Baranov geheiratet aber erst vor 10 Jahren ihren kleinen Engel Vera Maria bekommen. Sie lebten jetzt in St. Petersburg wo Alexej eine Apoteke hatte.

Abgesehen von den Kindern und Kindeskindern waren auch Vladimir, Edra und ihre zwei Söhne Nikita und Boromir da. Zilia und Charlie Weasley waren ebenfalls anwesend, ihre Söhne Dimitri, Albus und William sollten bald kommen. Albus war dabei der Einzige welcher noch keine Familie hatte und auch keine wollte. Er beschäftigte sich lieber mit alten Legenden und Zaubern. Streifte dabei durch Urwälder und sammelte Erfahrungen mit dem anderen Geschlecht.

Das war die Familie Snape samt erweiterter Verwandtschaft.

Lachend lehnte sich Hermine an ihren Göttergatten als Dominik mürrisch beobachtete wie Molly und Robert turtelten, dabei erinnerte sie ihn daran wie Eli ihren ersten Freund mit nach Hause gebracht hatte.

Das war ihre Familie und sie würde sie für nichts in der Welt eintauschen.

Das war seine Familie und er würde sie für nichts in der Welt eintauschen.

Doch Morgen wollten sie nach Neuseeland reisen. Ihren Laden hatte sie ihrem Lehrling übergeben welcher im Falle eines Notfalls auch verkaufen konnte.

Gemeinsam weg! Keine Familie, nur sie zwei. Darauf freuten sie sich sehr!

.

.

.

Der Tummel war vorüber, die Kinder hatten sich in die Gästezimmer zurückgezogen und auch die Enkel und Urenkel waren nicht mehr da. Das Feuer im großen Salon war herunter gebrannt und nur zwei Menschen waren zurück geblieben. Er hatte sein grünes Jackett schon lange abgelegt. Nun saß er auf dem Sofa seine Frau lag zwischen seinen Beinen in seinen Armen und spielte mit einem kleinen Fliesball welchen sie von einer Urenkelin zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Ihr Haar war über die Jahre weiß geworden. Am Anfang hatte sie es gefärbt, aber als alles weiß geworden war, hatte sie aufgehört.

„Wer glaubst du wird die Familie zusammenhalten?", fragte die Frau, die einen grünen Pullover trug, ebenfalls ein Weihnachtsgeschenk.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen das Tristan das einem seiner Söhne überlassen will. Vielleicht Severus."

Beide lachten, ja ihr Urenkel hieß Severus Jason Snape und war seinem Urgroßvater in vielem sehr ähnlich. Zwar hatte er das blonde Haar von Tristans Frau Katerina und die grünen Augen von seiner Großmutter, aber er hatte einen genau so schneidenden Humor wie sein Urgroßvater.

Ob er er wohl auch seine Hermine finden würde?

…

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Eure Leanna de Weisdorn

+Natürlich auch vielen Dank an meine geliebte Beta Eule- Könnte ich würde ich dir eine doppelstöckige Torte schenken!

Ein kleiner Stammbaum:(hatt mich einige Nerven gekostet!)

Severus -- Hermine

!

(1)Elinora Gwyneira S.- Skorpius Malfoy / (2)Gerald Jason S.- Marion Johnson / (3)Dominik Sebastian S.- Lilie Potter / (4)Maria Josephin S.- Ludwig Bosch / (5)Carola Michel S.- Alexej Baranov

(1) Leviatan M.- Teresa Gustavson - Malfoy

(2) Inga S. ; Ema S. ; Tristan S. - Snape

- Tristan hat Söhne unter anderem einen Severus Jason Snape

(3) Molly S. ; Minerva S. - Snape

(4) Virginia B. ; Georg B. ; Florian B. ; Andor B. ; Tobias B. ; Agnes B. - Bosch

(5) Vera B. - Baranov

Hoffe das hat den Text noch einmal etwas vereinfacht.

Leanna


	33. Epilog2

Dieses Kapitel ist nichts für wirkliche Severus & Hermine Fans. Ich habe dieses Kapitel wegen einer meiner ausdauernsten Leserinnen geschrieben, Mrs. spookieness. Ich liebe deine Reviews!!!!!

Es ist ein Kapitel in welchem Salazar vorkommt. Allerdings ist es kein wirkliches Salazar & Hermine Kapitel wie ich erst dachte, dass es das geben wird.

Ich hoffe die Vorstellungen gehen niemandem zu sehr gegen den Strich, wenn ja dann beachtet sie nicht. Es ist eine Möglichkeit zum Weltbild. Nichts mehr.

Und eine Ende mit dem ich mich zurecht finden kann.

Wem's nicht gefällt der lese das letzte Kapitel noch mal und vergesse das hier.

Eure Leanna de Weisdorn

...

Epilog 2

...

Die ewige Insel ist ein Mythos für sich. Keiner kennt mehr die Wahrheit hinter den Legenden. Nur die welche das ewige Feuer schürten, kannten die Wahrheit. Eine der Legenden besagt, dass das Feuer ihren Kindern ein Heim zwischen den Welten ist, wenn sie sich noch nicht trennen können.

Keiner außer den Kindern des Feuers und uns kennen die Wahrheit dahinter. Wir sind die welche beobachten und warten bis wir wieder in die Welt der Sterblichen überwechseln können. Ich wäre das Kind Ardwes und Salazars gewesen, hätte es sein können, doch nun scheine ich warten zu müssen. Im Süden Afrikas gibt es eine Frau welche ein Kind will vielleicht werde ich das ihre sein. Doch ich existiere hier nicht um euch von mir zu erzählen. Eine andere Geschichte schwebte mir vor.

Ihre Tage endeten, sie hatte es gewusst als Severus nicht mehr aufgewacht war. Heute wollte sie ihm folgen, doch davor hatte sie jemand anderes zu besuchen. Liebevoll hatte sie an jedes ihrer Kinder, Enkelkinder, Urenkel und Ururenkel einen Brief geschrieben. Sie hatten nichts davon wissen wollen das ihre Lady Wenny nicht mehr leben wollte, nachdem Severus vor einem Monat verstorben war. Nur mit einer ihrer Urenkelinen Lana Lovegood hatte sie darüber sprechen können. Die ernste und doch so verträumte Astronomieprofessorin mit den leuchtenden blauen Augen und den dunklen Locken saß neben ihr und rezitierte ein Gedicht.

Wenn die Tage enden

Komm zu mir

Ich halte dich

Ich wiege dich

Das Feuer brennt

Es lebt in dir .

Wenn die Tage enden

Komm zu mir

Ich liebe dich

Ich schütze dich

Das Leben endet

Ruh in mir.*

In diesem Feuer wollte sie ruhen. Als die Worte verklangen, verklang ihr Atem. Lana strich ihrer geliebten Ururoma, der Lady Wenny über das weiße Haar. Sie hoffte das sie ihren Frieden in den ewigen Hallen finden würde und dann zu ihrem Severus zurück kehren würde. Wie alle Kinder der Snapes wusste sie über die Geschichte Wennys. Doch mehr als sonst jemand verstand sie das Hermine Snape sich einen Vorwurf gemacht hatte. Wegen ihr hatte Salazar, Lord Slytherin verzweifelt nach einem Weg zum ewigen Leben gesucht und dabei das Einzige was ihm wichtig war zurückgelassen, Hogwarts. Nach ihr hatte der mächtige Mann kein Glück mehr empfunden.

Doch jetzt löste sich der Geist von der alten Hülle.

.

Das Nichts klärte sich und ein Raum aus ihrer Erinnerung erschien. In der Mitte brannte ein Feuer, das Einzige was real erschien. Sie trat näher an das Feuer bis sie plötzlich ein Geräusch vernahm und aufschreckte. Dabei fielen ihre Augen auf einen Schatten welcher sich von der nicht existierenden Wand löste und auf sie zukam. Hätte sie geatmet, wäre er ihr gestockt. So wartete sie bis der Schatten auf sie zukam und nur noch einen Meter von ihr entfernt stehen blieb. Ihre Hand hob sich und berührte seine Wange. Es schien so real!

„Es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen", erklang die bekannte, doch fast vergessene ruhige Stimme.

Schluchzend fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Das Feuer schien wärmer zu werden während Salazar ihr zuhörte wie sie ihn um Verzeihung bat.

Umschlungen saßen beim Feuer und erzählten sich von ihren Leben. Es gab keine Zeit, sie existierten nur. Endlich konnten sie offen sein, denn hier gab es niemanden vor dem sie etwas spielen mussten.

Sie liebten sich noch einmal und sie lebten noch einmal. Gemeinsam holten sie nach was sie nicht haben konnten. Beide genossen es wie sich Haut auf Haut rieb, aber auch die Diskussionen über Sophokles und andere Philosophen. Sie erzählten einander von der Zukunft die sie sich erträumt hatten, aber auch davon was sie an der Wirklichkeit genossen hatten.

Zum Ende küssten sie sich, denn die Zeit, die Existenz im Feuer war begrenzt. Es gab seinen Kindern Ruhe bis sie bereit waren weiter zu gehen.

„Ich habe die besten Männer in meinem Leben gehabt die ich mir wünschen konnte. Bis zum nächsten Mal, Salazar!"

„Die Zeit war falsch, aber vielleicht haben wir das nächste Mal mehr Glück. Du bist das Beste was ich erfahren habe, nun bis auf meine Mutter!"

.

.

Nun waren sie neben mir. Wie alle meine Kinder, ältere und doch jüngere Existenzen. Viele Leben haben sie gelebt und viele werden sie noch erfahren. Sie waren Mütter, Söhne, Mörder, Kaiserinnen, Totgeburten und nun werden sie etwas neues sein.

Im Kreislauf werden sie geboren, werden erfahren und sterben.

Nun sind wir zusammen. Die Mutter und der Vater die mich nie hatte und die Mutter und der Vater die so viele wie mich hatten. Gemeinsam ruhen wir bis wir wieder zurückkehren. Vielleicht werden sie meine Kinder sein oder auch meine Mörder, doch es zählt nicht.

Wie Jing und Jang wir hängen immer aneinander.

…

Ende

Selbst wenn ihr diese Geschichte erst in einem Jahr lesen solltet, schreibt mir. Ich freue mich immer.

Und danke euch stummen Lesern welche ihr nie ein Review hinterlassen habt.

Es war schön!

Leanna

* : _(Meine eigene Kreation ^^)_


End file.
